Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises
by Sisymbre
Summary: James, Lily et la troupe des maraudeurs entament leur 6éme année à Poudlard. Entre nuits de pleine lune pour certains et potions magiques pour l'autre, voilà comment les liens se tissent, comment l'histoire commence...La mort, la jalousie, la déception, l'amour...Alors que Voldemort monte en puissance, nos jeunes adolescents prennent consciences du danger qui plane sur leurs têtes.
1. Adieu enfance

**Spoilers : ****Les sept tomes****  
Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

* * *

**Chapitre1: Adieu enfance**

«Toc toc toc».

James Potter se réveilla doucement. L'esprit embrumé, les yeux toujours fermés, il lui fallut quelques instants pour identifier la source des claquements.

De nouveau, le bruit retentit : «toc toc toc».

Le jeune homme leva la tête de son oreiller et réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha à tâtons sur sa table de chevet ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez. Sa chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre et son réveil indiquait 9h02 du matin.

Au pied de son lit, Sirius, installé sur un lit d'appoint dormait toujours profondément.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt, alors que James se tenait seul dans sa cuisine, il fut tiré de son petit-déjeuner par des bruits de claquement venant de la porte d'entrée. _

_Un peu surpris et inquiet que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, en particulier pendant ces temps troublés, James s'avança et ouvra avec prudence au nouvel arrivant._

_- Sirius ! _

_James s'apprêta à enlacer comme il se doit son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur lui, l'empêchant de l'atteindre._

_- Tu n'es pas très prudent, dit-il de sa voix rauque, sans aucun sourire. Pose la question ! _

_- Je sais encore reconnaître mon meilleur ami ! _

_Sirius ne baissa pas sa baguette._

_- Très bien, souffla James impatient. Qui suis-je les nuits de pleine lune ? _

_- Cornedrue, répondit Sirius, un sourire en coin._

_James s'écarta pour le laisser entrer._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il._

_- Ça y est, je suis parti… Ce n'était plus possible…_

_James comprit instantanément, Sirius venait de s'enfuir de chez lui._

_- Je peux rester ici ? _

_James avait toujours connu la situation familiale de Sirius. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, il avait vu Sirius lutter contre son propre nom et sa réputation. La grande famille Black comptant parmi ses membres des adeptes reconnus de la magie noire. Il avait lui aussi eu un préjugé la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, sur celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami. Mais, à leur arrivée à Poudlard, contre toute attente, le Choixpeau avait envoyé Sirius à Gryffondor. Sa personnalité, son charisme et l'amitié qui s'était tissée entre James, Remus, Peter et lui, avaient fait taire les mauvaises langues._

* * *

James fut tiré de ses pensées par un grognement de Sirius, puis le claquement retentit de nouveau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre, derrière laquelle se tenaient deux hiboux Grand-duc, chacun une lettre attachée à une patte.

James se leva, s'étira et leur ouvrit la fenêtre. Les deux volatils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. James se dépêcha de leur retirer les lettres. À peine les avaient-ils détachées que les deux hiboux s'étaient déjà envolés.

Les deux lettres épaisses portaient chacune le sceau de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. L'une était à l'attention de James, l'autre de Sirius.

Tout à coup de bonne humeur, il prit son oreiller et l'écrasa sur la tête de Sirius à plusieurs reprises.

- Allez, Patmol, debout ! Les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées !

Sirius grogna.

- Allez, tu n'es pas pressé d'avoir tes notes de BUSE ?

Nouveau grognement.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 9h.

- Sérieux ! C'est les vacances !

- Bon, allez. Bouge-toi !

James lui balança sa lettre à la figure, puis se concentra sur son enveloppe et arracha le papier. Sirius s'étira longuement, s'assit sur le coin de son lit et fit de même. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait la lettre traditionnelle du départ pour Poudlard qui aurait lieu le premier septembre et la liste des fournitures nécessaires. Derrière, une grande feuille de parchemin était dédiée aux résultats de ses BUSE. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, James empoigna le papier et lut.

_Résultats du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire_

_Résultats de James Potter_

_Métamorphose Optimal_

_Défense contre les forces du mal Optimal_

_Sortilège Optimal_

_Potion Effort Exceptionnel_

_Astronomie Optimal_

_Botanique Optimal_

_Soins aux créatures magiques Optimal_

_Histoire de la magie Piètre _

_Divination Piètre_

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop mal. J'ai eu toutes mes BUSE, sauf histoire de la magie et divination.

- Des matières indignes de nous, ricana Sirius. Moi aussi, je n'ai eu que des Optimal, hormis dans ces deux matières.

- Et je n'ai eu qu'Effort exceptionnel en Potion. Vu la couleur qu'avait pris mon philtre de paix, je ne suis pas très étonné.

James rit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Parfait, je pense que nous avons été à la hauteur de notre réputation. Je suis impatient de savoir les notes de Remus et Peter.

- Oui, acquiesça Sirius en reposant sa lettre, en espérant que Peter ait réussi…

- Déjà, il a réussi parfaitement son examen de métamorphose ou du moins son examen pratique. Il est passé en même temps que moi. Après, j'espère qu'il se sera souvenu des fiches de révisions qu'on lui a faites, soupira James inquiet. Avec l'aide qu'on lui a donné, il devrait passer, je pense…

Le doute pointait tout de même dans sa voix.

- On devrait descendre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma mère. Et avec un peu de chance elle acceptera qu'on l'accompagne sur le Chemin de Traverse.

James se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre quand Sirius, l'interpella.

- Attend, tu as laissé tomber quelque chose… dit-il en pointant son doigt en direction d'une feuille de parchemin tombé au sol.

James l'attrapa et lut à voix haute:

_« Cher Mr Potter_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Au vu de vos performances sportives, il est apparu que vous étiez la personne la plus à même de diriger cette équipe. Vous serez donc chargé à votre arrivée de constituer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._

_Recevez mes sincères salutations,_

_Mrs. McGonagall »_

Sirius ricana.

- Ça fait deux ans que c'est toi le capitaine, dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Oui, mais cette fois c'est officiel, répondit James en repliant la lettre. Bon, descendons. Allons annoncer ça à ma mère. Je pense que mon père sera très content de me voir capitaine de Gryffondor, sans doute plus que de mes résultats de BUSE.

Ils descendirent et rejoignirent la cuisine. Sarah Potter prenait encore son petit-déjeuner quand ils entrèrent. C'était une grande femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très coquette aux cheveux blonds parsemés de pointes grisâtres. Quand elle les entendit arriver elle leva ses yeux clairs et brillants vers eux.

- Et bien les garçons, vous êtes bien matinaux.

- On a reçu nos lettres de Poudlard et nos résultats de BUSE.

- Ha ! Alors ? s'exclama Mrs Potter, impatience.

Elle leur arracha des mains leurs feuilles de notes qu'elle parcourut des yeux. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Merveilleux ! Vos notes sont excellentes. Je t'avais dit, James, de ne pas prendre divination, dit-elle le regard sévère, mais toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Très bien, je vais faire venir ton oncle ce soir pour fêter ça. Peut-être qu'Eliott a lui aussi reçu ses notes d'ASPIC, ta tante m'en parle depuis le début des vacances. Quant à moi j'irai cette après-midi acheter vos fournitures.

- On peut venir ? demanda James en attrapant un toast. J'ai des courses à faire pour mes accessoires de Quidditch. Ah oui, j'ai été élu capitaine aussi.

- Voilà une nouvelle qui ravira ton père. Et c'est non, vous ne viendrez pas avec moi. Je ferai des courses rapides, il n'est pas bon de traîner sur le Chemin de traverse.

-mais maman !

- Je t'ai dit non ! Ce n'est pas négociable ! répondit-elle d'un ton grave.

Sirius jusque-là resté silencieux, souffla mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas de quoi acheter mes fournitures…

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Mrs Potter. Nous sommes ravis de t'aider. J'irai chercher tes affaires avec celles de James, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit, se leva et regagna l'étage pour se préparer.

Après avoir fait leur liste de fournitures, James et Sirius passèrent le reste de la journée à voler dans le jardin sur leurs balais tout en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucuns Moldus ne puissent les voir. Ils ne rejoignirent le manoir qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Mrs Potter était là et installait avec l'aide de Tessy, leur elfe de maison, la table dans la salle à manger.

- Allez-vous changer, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

L'oncle et la tante de James, accompagnés de leur fils étaient arrivés peu avant 19h.

Eliott, avait deux ans de plus que James et tous les différenciés. L'un était brun, l'autre avait les cheveux châtains et bouclés. L'un était maigre alors que l'autre était quelque peu potelet. Mais Eliott avait un beau visage, illuminé par un magnifique sourire, ce qui faisait de lui un très beau garçon.

Charlus, l'oncle de James, était un homme d'un certain âge. Il était trapu et avait les cheveux noirs en bataille comme son frère. Son visage, qui semblait autrefois séduisant, était lacéré par de grandes cicatrices. Charlus Potter était un Auror. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et souriait très peu. Sa femme Dorea, était une grande femme blonde au visage rond et aux yeux marron, elle était très gentille mais donnait l'impression de toujours s'ennuyer, comme si le monde qui l'entourait ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était écrivain mais n'avait jamais vraiment percé dans le milieu de la littérature magique. Les deux frères Potter n'avaient jamais été très proches, sans doute à cause de leur différence d'âge, mais ils partageaient tous deux l'envie de faire régner la justice. Charlus arrêtait et William jugeait.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Tous avaient été félicités et Eliott faisait la fierté de ses parents. Il avait obtenu les huit ASPIC qu'il avait passés et avait à présent pour projet de suivre les traces de son père, qui était enchanté du choix de son fils.

À la fin du dîner, les trois garçons rejoignirent la chambre de James. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit et discutèrent des projets d'Eliott.

- Je me suis inscrit dès aujourd'hui à la formation d'Auror, ça va prendre trois ans pour le devenir.

- Trois ans, c'est long! dit Sirius.

- Oui, mais être un Auror, c'est faire parti de l'élite.

- Et Kate, elle en dit quoi? demanda James le sourire malicieux, plein de sous-entendus.

- Heu, je ne sais pas trop, tu sais… Je crois qu'elle veut partir loin de la Grande Bretagne aux vus des événements…et moi je ne veux pas partir, ajouta-t-il accablé.

- Je suis désolé, dit James.

- C'est la vie, malheureusement, mais je sens que ma place est ici. Je veux me battre!

Un silence parcourut la pièce. James aimait beaucoup Eliott, qui avait été comme un frère pour lui durant toute son enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sirius, Remus et Peter. Eliott était un excellent sorcier et deviendrait sans doute un excellent Auror, il avait toujours été aimé de tous à Poudlard et était très populaire. Mais aujourd'hui, le voir prêt à prendre des risques mit James mal à l'aise.

- Bon, et sinon, poursuivit Eliott pour détendre l'atmosphère, comment va Lily Evans?

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Mal, enfin je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut un peu, dit simplement James.

Sirius redoubla de rire.

- T'en vouloir? Te détester serait plus exact. Elle a été plutôt très claire en fin d'année dernière. Je pense qu'elle trouve que James a la grosse tête.

Eliott ricana à son tour.

- James, la grosse tête? Non, qu'elle idée ?! dit-il en éclatant de rire alors que Sirius rigolait de plus belle. Enfin, toi aussi, Sirius. Vous êtes pareils.

Sirius cessa immédiatement de rire.

- Certainement pas!

- Vous êtes pareils tous les deux. J'ai entendu parler de ce que vous avez fait à Severus Rogue l'année dernière, vous feriez mieux de faire attention!

Il ne rigolait plus.

- C'est un très bon sorcier, d'après se que j'ai entendu. Un sorcier qui utilise la magie noire, tout comme ses amis. Il pourrait s'en servir contre vous.

- C'est déjà fait, répondit Sirius d'un ton sinistre.

- Justement, et puis James, dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus léger cette fois, il est ami avec Lily Evans. Si tu veux la conquérir, il va falloir que tu arrêtes ces idioties.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient encore amis, comméra James. Rogue l'a traitée de Sang de Bourbe, je ne pense pas qu'elle lui pardonne un jour.

- Ha! S'étonna Eliott. C'est bizarre, cette histoire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter de la tournure qu'avait prit la relation d'amitié entre Lily Evans et Severus Rogue pour parler de choses beaucoup plus plaisantent aux yeux de James: le Quidditch.

Vers une heure du matin, Eliott et ses parents prirent congés. James embrassa son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, à qui il promit de venir rendre visite avant son retour à Poudlard.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le repas de fête qu'avaient donné les Potter en l'honneur des trois garçons.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient décidé de se rendre très tôt chez l'oncle de James. Après de multiples discutions avec ses parents, James avait obtenu l'autorisation de se rendre chez son cousin.

Les deux amis se levèrent de bonne heure. Eliott habitait à une demi-heure de marche de chez James. Ne pouvant pas utiliser le réseau de cheminette, car son oncle Charlus avait condamné sa cheminée et n'ayant pas l'âge requis pour s'y rendre en transplanant, les deux garçons partirent à pied.

C'était une matinée brumeuse.

James et Sirius traversèrent le village puis bifurquèrent sur la droite prenant un long chemin de campagne autour duquel s'étendaient à perte de vue de grands pâturages.

- C'est vraiment un temps à détraqueurs ! Lança Sirius.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, répondit James.

- Pendant que tu te préparais, j'ai lu dans la Gazette du sorcier qu'avait laissée ton père sur la table de la cuisine, apparemment un certain Edouard Felton du Département des mystères aurait disparu.

- Et ? C'est plutôt « classique » comme nouvelle.

- Il aurait disparu alors qu'il était au ministère. Comment c'est possible, ça ?

- Demande à mon père. Je suis sûr qu'il sait, lui répondit James sarcastique.

Sirius l'interrogea du regard.

- Oui. Comme il fait partie de l'Ordre, il sait beaucoup de chose. J'ai essayé de le cuisiner pour en apprendre plus, mais rien à faire. Il n'a même pas confiance en son propre fils !

- Oui, la vie est injuste ! Se moqua Sirius.

- Arrête, je sais que tu as autant envie de savoir que moi !

- Et quand tu lui as demandé, il t'a répondu quoi ?

- Que j'avais intérêt à arrêter de lui poser des questions et que je ferais mieux de faire en sorte qu'il ne reçoive pas de lettre de Poudlard cette année.

- Hou les menaces, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déçu, plaisanta Sirius.

- T'inquiète, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que nos parents respectifs doivent regretter qu'un jour on se soit assis dans le même wagon. Entre les miens qui me déshéritent et les tiens qui ne vont pas tarder à le faire… Ricana Sirius.

James se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa rencontre avec Sirius.

* * *

_Il avançait dans la gare de King Cross. Son père, devant lui, poussait le chariot sur lequel étaient posées sa valise et la cage de son hibou, Cramp. James était tout excité d'aller enfin à Poudlard. Il avait tellement entendu parler, pendant son enfance, de cet endroit merveilleux. Son envie s'était encore faite plus pressante lorsque son cousin Eliott y était entré deux ans auparavant. Son père s'arrêta soudain. Ils se trouvaient entre les voies 9 et 10._

_- Vas-y, James, la voie 9 ¾ est derrière ce mur. Marche droit devant. _

_James avança vers le mur, puis s'appuya de tout son corps contre la surface dure. Au lieu d'y trouver une quelconque résistance, il passa à travers et se retrouva sur la voie 9 ¾ où l'attendait une locomotive rouge à vapeur. Ses parents le rejoignirent et l'entraînèrent vers le train._

_- Tiens, James, prends ta valise et mets-la dans un compartiment. Et prends Cramp, fais attention à ce qu'il ne te pince pas. Il n'est pas très content d'être dans une cage._

_James hissa sa valise avec l'aide de son père et trouva un compartiment vide. Il y posa sa valise et la cage de Cramp qui, au passage, essaya de lui arracher un doigt. James retourna sur le quai pour dire au revoir à ses parents. Il les retrouva, mais cette fois, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Son oncle et sa tante étaient là, accompagnés de leur fils. Ce dernier lui décrocha un énorme sourire qu'il lui rendit._

_- Prêt pour Poudlard, cousin ? _

_James frappa dans la main qu'il lui tendit et poussa un grand : _

_- Ho que oui ! _

_Après qu'il eut embrassé son oncle et sa tante, sa mère le prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant de faire bon voyage._

_- Surtout, profite au maximum de Poudlard, ajouta t'elle en relâchant son étreinte._

_Son père l'enlaça à son tour et le fit monter dans le train. Après la fermeture des portes, James resta à la fenêtre et fit de grands signes de la main à ses parents. Après qu'ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision, James rejoignit son compartiment. Il n'était plus vide. Trois personnes s'y étaient installées._

_- Bonjour, salua James aux trois occupants._

_Un jeune garçon blond et grassouillet tentait de mettre sa valise dans le panier à bagage._

_- Tu veux que je t'aide ? _

_- Oui, merci._

_James hissa la valise du petit garçon dans le panier à bagage._

_- Merci, moi c'est Peter Pettigrow. Je suis en première année et toi ? Dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main._

_- Moi, c'est James Potter._

_Il lui serra la main._

_- Potter ? Tu es le frère d'Eliott ? Demanda une voix derrière lui._

_James se retourna vers le garçon blond aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus qui lui avait parlé. Il était assis à côté d'un garçon à la peau noire et aux yeux marron. Tous deux paraissaient avoir un an de plus que James._

_- Non, c'est mon cousin, lui répondit James._

_- Oh, Moi, c'est Franck Londubat et lui, c'est Wayne Thomas. On est tous les deux en deuxième année à Gryffondor. _

_James leur serra la main. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à coté de Peter et commença à parler des différentes maisons qui composaient Poudlard. James espérait être à Gryffondor, comme son oncle, son père et son cousin avant lui._

_Il passa une très bonne matinée à bord du Poudlard Express en compagnie de Franck, Wayne et Peter. A l'heure du déjeuner, les deux amis s'éclipsèrent à la recherche de leurs camarades de classe. James passa le déjeuner en compagnie de Peter, qui était très timide et, de toute évidence, manquait beaucoup de confiance en lui, mais était gentil et parfois drôle. _

_Dans le début de l'après-midi, un garçon à la tignasse brune frappa à la porte de leur compartiment._

_- Je peux m'assoir ici ? J'ai dû quitter mon compartiment parce que quelqu'un a fait éclater une Bombabouse dans tout le wagon._

_- Entre. Bonjour, moi, c'est James Potter et lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow._

_- Moi, je m'appelle Sirius Black. _

_James avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais n'était pas arrivé à se remémorer quand et où il l'avait entendu. Sirius se joignit à la conversation qui avait bifurqué sur la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons._

_- Moi, j'aimerai aller à Gryffondor. C'est la meilleure maison et toi ? _

_- Moi, toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard et espère vraiment que j'y sois. _

_- Serpentard ? s'écria Peter. Tes parents sont des mages noirs ? _

_- Bien sûr que non ! Avait répliqué Sirius soudain sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas à Serpentard que tu deviens un mage noir ! _

_- Beaucoup le sont devenus ! répliqua James. _

_Un silence tendu s'était installé dans le compartiment. James avait toujours entendu dire que Serpentard était la maison dans laquelle la majeure partie de ses étudiants pratiquaient ou pratiqueraient la magie noire. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait compris. Tout à coup la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement._

_- Ça va, James ? _

_C'était Eliott accompagné de deux de ses amis._

_- Oui, ça va, je vous présente mon cousin Eliott Potter, lui c'est Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, avait-il dit en montrant du doigt les deux garçons._

_- Black ? Railla l'un des deux amis d'Eliott._

_- Heu… Oui, bafouilla Sirius._

_- Je trouve que ton cousin n'a pas de très bonne fréquentation, Eliott ! Siffla le jeune garçon sur la droite d'Eliott._

_- C'est bon, Luc, rétorqua Eliott. Calme-toi. Tu es parent avec Bellatrix Black ? _

_- Oui, répondit Sirius le teint soudainement cramoisi._

_- Tu vois ? Conclu t'il en ricanant. James ne sera pas ami longtemps avec lui._

_Sirius se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie du compartiment le teint toujours rouge. Luc attrapa le bras de Sirius, qui se débâtit avec force._

_- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! ESPÈCE DE SANG DE BOURBE ! _

_James bondit sur Sirius que Luc venait de lâcher sous le choc de l'insulte. Il l'avait plaqué au sol dans son élan. Sirius surprit tomba lourdement. Son teint était cette fois devenu livide. Mais, bien plus costaud, il maîtrisa James en quelques secondes. Eliott sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers le dos de Sirius._

_- Lâche-le tout de suite, cria-t-il._

_La porte du compartiment s'ouvra, de nouveau, à la volée sur un élève de Serpentard, d'après sa robe de sorcier. Il était grand et mince. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc lui tombaient au niveau des épaules. Il posa ses yeux gris et froids sur l'ensemble du compartiment. Puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres._

_- Potter, on commence bien l'année. Laisse-le partir ou je te colle une retenue._

_Eliott abaissa sa baguette._

_- Malfoy, dit-il les dents serrées._

_Sirius se releva tant bien que mal lâchant James au passage et, sans se retourner, se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment. Malfoy, qui bloquait le passage, lui tendit une main._

_- Lucius Malfoy, ta cousine Narcissa m'a dit que tu arrivais à Poudlard cette année. Potter un et apparemment Potter deux t'ont fait des ennuis ? _

_- Non, répondit Sirius sans se retourner, les dents serrées._

_- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Si tu veux, je peux…_

_- Non c'est bon ! Coupa Sirius._

_Il passa devant Malfoy sans lui rendre sa poignée de main et disparut dans le couloir._

_- Très bien, ricana Malfoy de sa voix traînante, le sourire en coin. Tu as de la chance que la rentrée ne soit pas encore arrivée sinon..._

_Et il partit à la suite de Sirius sans terminer sa phrase. Eliott, toujours haletant et fou de rage, se tourna vers James._

_- Ça, c'est Lucius Malfoy. Il est en sixième année et est préfet à Serpentard. Méfie-toi. Il fera tout pour s'en prendre à toi… Quant aux Black méfies en toi, en particulier de Bellatrix Black, cette fille est complètement folle. Bon, je dois rejoindre des amis. À plus tard, James et fais attention à ce que je t'ai dit._

_Et il claqua la porte du compartiment._

* * *

La visibilité était difficile, ils ne voyaient pas à plus de 5 m. Arrivés en haut d'une colline, ils tournèrent à gauche où se dessinaient les contours d'une grande forêt. Ils continuèrent à marcher le long du sentier.

- Hey, James, regarde, lui montra Sirius. Dans la forêt, c'est un cerf… Whaou ! Il est bien plus beau que toi !

James grimaça.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore les bois de la même taille !

Sirius éclata d'un gros rire.

- Parce que tu crois que toi tu es plus crédible en chien que moi en cerf ? On ne sait même pas quelle race de chien tu es.

James rigola à son tour. Sirius lui sauta sur le dos, essayant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le garçon à lunette tenta de tenir bon, mais son ami était bien plus lourd que lui.

- Sirius, tu m'étouffes, souffla-t-il

Sirius resserra sa prise.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, sinon je te tue, Cornedrue.

- Ok ok, d'accord ! Tu fais un très beau chien.

Sirius desserra son étreinte.

- Surtout quand tu regardes Evelyne Lancaster !

James se mit à courir pour échapper à Sirius. Etant bien plus rapide que son ami. Il prit de l'avance. Mais tout à coup, il entendit le bruit de quatre pattes courir derrière lui. Sirius venait de se transformer en un gros chien noir. L'animal plaqua James au sol.

- Aïe ! cria James.

Sirius ne recula pas.

- Je retire… Ce que… J'ai dit, dit-il en cherchant de l'air. Sirius… Je… Peux… Plus… Respirer.

Le chien recula et reprit son apparence humaine.

- Je préfère ça ! Dit-il en tendant une main à James pour l'aider à se relever. D'où tu sors ça d'ailleurs ? Demanda Sirius tendu.

James haussa les épaules

- C'est Remus qui a dû y faire allusion, va savoir pourquoi ! C'est peut-être parce qu'il est lycanthrope ! Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Ève ?

- Non aucune, ni d'Alice.

- Les gens évitent d'envoyer des hiboux de peur qu'ils ne soient interceptés.

Ils venaient de bifurquer sur la droite. Le brouillard se faisait de plus en plus épais. Ils arrivèrent à nouveau au niveau d'une grande étendu de prés vert.

- Bon alors, raconte ! Toi et Ève ? Insista James.

Sirius s'était tout d'un coup figé sur place, son visage était devenu blanc, ses yeux regardaient en l'air. James se retourna et suivit sont regard.

- Qu'est ce qui….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, frappé d'horreur, la respiration figée.

Au bout de l'allée se trouvait, un petit manoir à la façade en bois peint en blanc. Dans le ciel au-dessus flottait la marque des ténèbres, le pire cauchemar de tout sorcier.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Plusieurs émotions se mélangeaient en lui. Tout d'abord l'incompréhension, puis la panique et la peur …La peur, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur de sa vie. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes se mirent à courir en direction du manoir.

Il s'entendit crier «Non ! » d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il courut, courut très vite. Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait les aider, il fallait les sauver… Il courut, courut… Il entendit à peine Sirius crier:

- James ! Non ! Il faut partir !

Mais James courait, courait. Il traversa le jardin. Arrivé à quelques mètres du manoir, il se sentit empoigner par deux mains qui le serrèrent fort et le firent tomber.

- NON, cria la voix de Sirius dans son oreille. Non, James, il faut partir tout de suite, c'est trop tard.

- NON, hurla James à son tour. Non !

Son cri était déchirant. Il hurlait. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Sirius ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible… Il donna un gros coup dans les côtes de Sirius et réussit à se libérer. Il se leva en titubant et courut jusqu'à l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée.

Rien à l'extérieur de la maison ne montrait la moindre effraction. La porte était intacte. James, le souffle court, s'arrêta. Il respira un grand coup, tendit la main vers la poignée.

- Non, James, supplia une dernière fois Sirius.

James tourna la poignée, poussa la porte et entra. L'intérieur avait été saccagé, il y avait des morceaux de verre un peu partout, des tableaux avaient été arrachés de leur place, les escaliers avaient été détruits.

James s'avança tout doucement, une grande bataille avait eu lieu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Une poutre tomba du plafond. Elle s'écrasa au milieu du passage, lui barrant le chemin.

Il se baissa et rampa sur le sol.

Le sang battait à ses tempes, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

Il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas marchant sur les débris. James se retourna.

C'était Sirius. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

James tourna la tête et continua à avancer, un miroir avait été cassé, un lustre était tombé et avait brisé le plancher dans sa chute.

Un liquide brillant s'étalait sur le sol, James se baissa pour l'identifier.

Du sang...

James releva la tête pour voir d'où il provenait.

Il fut mortifié à la vue d'une paire de pieds sous un amas de débris.

James se releva et avança tout doucement. Il leva la planche en bois posée sur le corps sans vie.

La vision l'horrifia.

Son oncle était là, les bras en croix, le sang coulant du haut de son crâne, les yeux toujours ouverts.

Il laissa tomber violement la planche en bois et recula de quelques pas.

Il se cogna contre Sirius qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

- James, dit-il d'une voix faible.

James s'écarta de la main de Sirius.

Ses yeux lui piquaient, il avait mal à la tête, le vertige.

Il continua à avancer, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ressentait une irrésistible envie de fuir en courant, de s'éloigner au maximum de cet insoutenable spectacle, mais quelque chose l'obligeait à avancer.

Ses pieds, qu'il ne contrôlait plus, avançaient tous seuls.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Puis il les vit. Les corps sans vie de sa tante et de son cousin, presque l'un sur l'autre. Comme si sa tante avait essayé de protéger son fils.

Les jambes de James se mirent à trembler et il s'écroula.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Il avait mal. Il savait depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte ce qu'il y trouverait, mais voir leur corps sans vie devant ses yeux… Jamais il ne pourrait retirer ces visages de sa tête.

Il hurla de douleur à nouveau, il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Puis il fut pris de spasmes et de tremblements.

Il se sentit soulever du sol. James essaya de lutter, mais Sirius tint bon. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le fit avancer. James le suivit sans résister.

Sirius le traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir. Arrivés dehors, il lâcha James qui s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol. James ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il sentit Sirius s'activer autour de lui et entendit une détonation.

James, en pleine torpeur, sentit Sirius s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là assis devant le manoir. James ne pouvait effacer les visages de mort de sa famille, ils défilaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Au bout d'un certain temps, James fut ramené à la réalité par des éclats de voix qui retentirent non loin de lui. Il sentit Sirius se lever. Puis il leva la tête. Son ami s'était dirigé vers les gens arrivés sur place, au vu de leurs tenues, sans doute des gens du ministère. Derrière eux, James aperçut son père livide qui avançait, sa mère dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots.

La tête lui tournait.

Un homme du ministère s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur. Il avait le visage le plus défiguré que James n'avait jamais vu.

- Ça va bonhomme ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Comment ça pourrait aller ? Ça n'irait plus jamais.

- James ! Cria la voix de sa mère. James !

Sa voix lui brisa le cœur. Il tenta de se relever et fut aidé par l'homme au visage défiguré. Puis rejoignit tant bien que mal ses parents.

- Oh James ! Cria à nouveau sa mère.

Il se sentit attraper par sa mère qui le sera très fort. Elle pleura sur son épaule. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Après un moment qui parut une éternité, elle le relâcha. James regarda son père. De toute évidence, il était tout aussi perdu que lui, James ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Alastor, cria Mr Potter. Il faut ramener James et Sirius immédiatement à la maison. Je te laisse t'en occuper !

Puis il s'éloigna vers le manoir.

- Très bien, répondit le dénommé Alastor qui n'était autre que l'homme au visage défiguré.

Sa mère tenait toujours James par le bras, elle resserra son étreinte.

- Je vais rester ici, d'accord ? Toi tu rentres.

- Non, répondit James.

- Si, James, il le faut. On ne peut plus rien faire. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Je vous retrouve très vite.

Elle avait dit tout ça en retenant ses larmes. Le fameux Alastor arriva avec Sirius. Il tenait dans sa main une vielle chaussure.

- Tenez, les garçons, prenez ça.

Sous le regard insistant de sa mère, James tendit le bras vers la chaussure. À peine l'avait-il touchée qu'il se sentit tiré par le nombril. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une dizaine de personnes s'affairer autour du manoir, puis tout devint un tourbillon de couleurs. Soudain, il sentit ses pieds atterrir sur le sol.

Il se releva, croisa le regard de Sirius puis, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, plaça sa tête dans les coussins et hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie. Il donna des coups de poings.

La douleur. Un trou béant venait de s'ouvrir au beau milieu de sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il pleura, pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Après les crises de spasmes, il s'était étendu, vidé de ses forces, seul, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il n'avait plus la force de crier, ni d'émettre le moindre son. Il était étendu, en état de choc et revoyait défiler devant lui les images des corps inanimés de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Il n'entendit pas Sirius revenir dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit la tête et les yeux brûlants. Il n'entendit pas non plus revenir ses parents ce soir-là.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le meurtre de sa famille. Depuis ce jour-là, James n'avait quasiment pas parlé. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne parlait dans le manoir des Potter. Il surprit plusieurs fois sa mère pleurer, mais s'éloignait à chaque fois. Il ne supportait pas la souffrance des autres, tellement la sienne était grande. Quant à son père, il ne l'avait presque pas vu. Le peu de fois où ils s'étaient croisés, il l'avait trouvé peu affecté par la mort de son frère, de sa belle-sœur et de son neveu. Sauf au lendemain de l'attaque, où il l'avait vu déchirer avec violence La Gazette du sorcier dans laquelle était écrit en première page:

_«MORT D'UN AUROR ET DE SA FAMILLE»._

Sirius, quant à lui, avait du mal à trouver sa place au milieu de cette famille endeuillée.

Il ne disait rien et essayait au maximum de soutenir James. Il avait lui-même prévenu Remus et Peter de la situation.

Ce jour-là, James avait revêtu une de ses plus belles robes de sorcier et se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait beaucoup grandi, mais paraissait toujours maigrichon.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer comme à son habitude. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis, avec ses mains, il raplatit ses cheveux. Il émit un petit sifflement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. La tête de sa mère apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- James, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. C'est l'heure.

James regarda son reflet une dernière fois puis suivit sa mère.

La cérémonie d'enterrement s'était faite en tout petit comité. Seul James, ses parents, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore et deux autres personnes que James n'avait encore jamais vues, sans doute des personnes de la famille de sa tante, étaient présents.

Les paroles du mage bouleversèrent James. Mais ce fut au moment de la mise sous tombe que James se sentit le plus mal. Ça y est, c'était fini. Il ne les reverrait plus jamais. La conscience de cette terrible réalité le submergea tellement rapidement qu'il se sentit à nouveau pris de tremblements. Il sentit Sirius le retenir. Sa mère poussait des petits cris aigus au milieu de ses sanglots.

D'un coup, une colère le submergea avec force. C'était injuste, son cousin n'avait que 18 ans, il allait devenir Auror. On ne devrait pas être en train de l'enterrer. C'était donc ça le but de Voldemort : tuer, même les enfants. Il ne faisait donc aucune différence entre les deux ? Aucune.

James se sentit mal. Il était d'un côté submergé par le chagrin - l'enterrement rendait les choses tellement réelles - et d'un autre terrassé par la colère, un sentiment d'injustice, d'horreur et de vengeance. Mais, ce fut le chagrin qui l'emporta quand James aperçut, du coin de l'œil, les larmes couler des yeux de son père. Son père pleurait ! Jamais il n'avait vu pleurer son père. Cette vision le submergea, c'était la fin, son père pleurait…

Quand les tombes furent refermées, chacun des invités y déposa une fleur, sauf Albus Dumbledore qui y déposa à ce qui ressemblait à une plume de Phoenix en mémoire de leur combat. James s'arrêta sur chacune des tombes en prononçant à voix basse ces quelques mots

- Au revoir…

Les parents de James, de leur côté, discutaient avec Dumbledore,

Sirius s'approcha.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

James le regarda en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais qu'il le remerciait d'être là. En avançant vers la sortie du cimetière, Sirius sur ses talons, James prit enfin conscience de la situation. Le monde sorcier courait un grave danger. Il le savait, bien sûr. Mais là, à ce moment précis, il prit réellement conscience de ce danger. Les visages de son oncle, de sa tante et de son cousin mort, le hantaient. La colère était là, à nouveau. Il voulait se battre, se venger. Venger les siens et protéger ceux qu'il aimait. James venait de quitter l'enfance à tout jamais.

* * *

**Voilà ça commence doucement. Chapitre 2: Voyage express: l'histoire se déroulera du coté de Lily.**


	2. Voyage express

**Spoilers : ****Les sept tomes****  
Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Voyage express**

_« MORT D'UN AUROR ET DE SA FAMILLE._

_Au matin du 18 Août, les corps de l'Auror Charlux Potter, de sa femme et de son fils ont été retrouvés sans vie dans leur manoir près de Godric's Hollow. Les meurtres auraient été commis la nuit précédente. Selon les derniers éléments de l'enquête, six partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom auraient pénétré leur domicile et auraient tué tous ses occupants.. William Potter, du Département de la Justice Magique et frère de Charlux Potter, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. Les obsèques auront lieu dans un endroit et à une date tenue secrète._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard et ami de la famille Potter, a déclaré hier soir: «Nous perdons aujourd'hui une grande famille de sorcier, des gens généreux et courageux. Je souhaite beaucoup de courage à la famille face au drame qu'ils sont entrain de traverser et je me joins à leur peine.» Le Ministre de la magie, Edward Conoway, a également déclaré: "C'est une grande perte pour le monde magique dans ces moments de trouble et je souhaite instamment que la population magique reste sur ses gardes.»_

C'était au moins la dixième fois que Lily Evans relisait cette page de journal. Cette annonce lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois depuis le début de l'été qu'elle lisait une nouvelle alarmante et triste dans La Gazette du sorcier, mais cette fois, elle connaissait l'une des victimes: Eliott Potter, un très gentil garçon dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le côtoyer mais il s'était toujours bien comporté avec elle. Elle pensait aussi à son cousin James Potter. Elle le détestait, certes, mais pas au point de lui souhaiter autant de malheur.

Cette annonce l'avait chamboulée. Cela faisait déjà un bon nombre d'année que la communauté magique vivait dans la peur de Lord Voldemort, mais ces derniers mois, la situation était devenue dramatique. Elle s'y était toujours intéressée, mais avait toujours pris les événements avec un certain recul. Elle était consciente qu'un dangereux mage noir tuait, torturait et détruisait des familles entières de sorciers, de Moldus… de gens comme elle… Mais lire en première page de la Gazette la mort d'une personne qu'elle avait connue rendait les choses terriblement réelles.

- Lily! C'est l'heure, on va être en retard! cria une voix à l'étage du dessous.

- J'arrive Maman!

Lily replia le journal et le mit dans sa valise. Sa chambre était petite, les murs étaient tapissés de ses dessins d'enfant dont les couleurs commençaient à disparaître. Elle ne les avait jamais ôtés depuis son départ pour Poudlard il y a maintenant six ans. Sur son petit lit se trouvait son chat Solo, lové sur son drap. Les yeux fermés, il dormait profondément. Lily s'approcha de lui et le caressa, il ronronna quelques instants et étira ses pattes. C'était un gros chat noir au poil long et brillant dont les yeux ressemblaient à deux billes vertes. Comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver, Solo mordilla les doigts de Lily et s'agita dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras et le mit dans sa cage.

Après s'être assurée, d'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire sur sa chambre, qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, Lily attrapa sa valise et la cage de Solo puis sortit. Elle descendit les petits escaliers de bois, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas cogner la cage du félin contre le mur. Arrivée dans l'entrée, Lily ouvrit la porte et traîna sa valise jusqu'à sa voiture où l'attendait son père. Il faisait encore nuit. Lily et ses parents avaient été obligés de se lever avant l'aurore pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure à la gare de King's Cross.

Son père avait laissé ouvert le coffre et avait déjà mis la voiture en marche. En la voyant arriver, il descendit de la voiture, l'air toujours endormi.

- Allez Miss, il faut partir. Ta mère arrive, ajouta-t-il en baillant

Lily hissa sa valise et ferma le coffre. Elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture et posa sur le siège la cage de Solo. Alors qu'elle allait monter à son tour, sa mère l'appela:

- Lily! Tu as dit au revoir à ta sœur?

- Pourquoi? À quoi ça sert? rétorqua-t-elle le ton lugubre.

- S'il te plaît, la supplia sa mère. Vous n'allez pas vous voir pendant quatre mois.

Au ton de sa mère, Lily savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas négocier. Elle claqua la porte de la voiture avec rage et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Dans le salon, sa sœur Pétunia, toujours en chemise de nuit et en robe de chambre, était assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés.

- Pétunia, dit-elle tout doucement.

Sa sœur ne tourna pas la tête.

- Pétunia, je m'en vais.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Bon, très bien! conclut Lily. Comme tu veux.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Ses parents étaient déjà installés.

- Tu n'as rien oublié? lui demanda son père pendant qu'elle montait à bord.

- Non, c'est bon.

Son père démarra et, sans un regard vers la maison, ils prirent la route direction Londres, gare de King's Cross.

Le comportement de sa sœur Pétunia était devenu habituel. Lily avait pourtant longtemps essayé - et surtout espéré - que sa sœur, avec qui elle avait par le passé entretenu une relation très forte, lui reparle. Depuis que Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, la relation entre les deux sœurs s'était énormément dégradée, et, cet été plus que jamais, les deux sœurs s'étaient disputées violement, sans trop que Lily ne sache pourquoi. Pétunia s'était mise dans une colère noire à l'arrivée des résultats de BUSE que Lily avait montré avec fierté à ses parents qui, tellement heureux, avaient organisé un repas de famille en son honneur.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Pétunia. Elle avait insulté Lily et l'avait traité de monstre. Ses parents n'avaient rien pu dire ni faire pour calmer leurs deux filles. Depuis cette soirée-là, Pétunia avait adopté un tout nouveau comportement vis-à-vis de sa sœur. À présent, elle l'ignorait, ce qui fut un certain soulagement pour toute la famille.

Aux yeux de Lily, ce fut le pire été de sa vie. Hormis sa sœur, il y avait une autre personne à qui elle ne parlait plus: Severus, son meilleur ami, celui avec qui elle avait passé toutes ses vacances depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Cette seule pensée la submergea de chagrin, elle sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Comment avait il pu? Finalement, il était bien la personne que tout le monde lui décrivait. Elle l'avait pourtant toujours défendu. Certes, ses mots avaient sans doute dépassé ses pensées - une centaine de personnes étaient en train de se moquer de lui - mais jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner, jamais…

Accablée par ses pensées, elle ouvrit la cage de Solo et le laissa sortir. Il monta sur ses genoux et s'allongea. Elle se mit à le caresser.

Au son des ronronnements, Lily se sentit plus calme et sa gorge se desserra un petit peu.

Après de longues heures de voyage, Lily aperçut enfin la gare de King's Cross. Son père gara la voiture et alla chercher un chariot. Lily hissa sa grosse valise sur le chariot et y déposa la cage de Solo. Elle conduisit, accompagnée de ses parents, le chariot jusqu'aux voies 9 et 10. Elle embrassa ses parents, qui la serrèrent très fort dans leurs bras, puis se dirigea vers le mur qui la mènerait sur la voie 9 ¾. Elle adressa un dernier regard à ses parents et franchit le passage magique.

Le Poudlard Express et sa locomotive à vapeur attendaient le long du quai bondé. Une grande horloge affichait 10h45, ce qui laissait un quart d'heure à Lily pour trouver ses amies et un compartiment. Elle avança dans la foule, en poussant toujours devant elle son chariot. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds à la recherche d'une tignasse rousse ou brune. Ce fut la tignasse brune de Gabrielle Meson qu'elle aperçut en premier. Elle poussa son chariot vers son amie en s'excusant à chaque fois qu'elle bousculait quelqu'un.

- Lily! cria Gabrielle en l'apercevant à son tour. Je te cherchais!

- Je suis là, sourit Lily.

Gabrielle, dite Gab, était une véritable pile électrique qui gigotait toujours dans tous les sens. De petite taille, elle avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs et bouclés, la peau légèrement foncée et de grands yeux marron. Elle était toujours joyeuse et faisait souvent rire Lily.

- Allons chercher un compartiment! cria-t-elle toute excitée.

- Ok, viens vite. J'en ai vu un de libre pas loin.

Gabrielle suivit Lily jusqu'au train. Elles hissèrent toutes les deux leurs valises dans le compartiment et installèrent leurs affaires.

- Bon, allons chercher les autres, proposa ensuite Lily.

Elles ressortirent du train. Gabrielle sautait, tentant d'apercevoir leurs amies.

- Gab, arrête-toi s'il te plait! dit Lily exaspéré.

- Rabat-joie !. Tiens, regarde, elles sont là!

Lily suivit Gabrielle à travers la foule. Elle bouscula au passage un homme aux cheveux bruns qui n'avait pas l'air du tout content. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux noirs et se pinça méchamment la lèvre. Lily s'excusa et recula. Sans un mot, l'homme se retourna et se mit à frotter sa robe avec ses mains à l'endroit où elle l'avait touché. Lily, interloquée, continua à avancer derrière les talons de Gabrielle.

Enfin, elles rejoignirent leurs amies.

Penny Woods était une grande rouquine aux yeux bleus, aux traits fins et à la silhouette athlétique. Elle était batteuse au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Tout dans sa façon de parler et de se tenir faisait penser à Lily qu'elle était un vrai garçon manqué. C'était une fille issue d'un mariage mixte entre un père Moldu et une mère sorcière.

Penny était accompagnée d'Emily Griffith et Matthew Bolt. Emily avait de longs cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux noirs, c'était une fille très calme, tout le contraire de Gabrielle. Elle parlait peu mais chacune de ses paroles mettait tout le monde d'accord. Elle était la meilleure amie de Lily et elles partageaient tous leurs secrets, même si la naissance de leur amitié avait été difficile. En effet, l'amitié de Lily pour Severus avait toujours entraîné certaines tentions entre elles, Emily détestant tout ce qui était lié à la magie noire. Et depuis plusieurs mois, elle sortait avec Matthew, un élève de septième année à Serdaigle que Lily n'appréciait que modérément, ce qui avait légèrement refroidi la relation entre les deux filles.

- Salut Lily, lança Emily.

- Salut, lui répondit Lily.

Matthew embrassa Emily une dernière fois et s'éloigna sous prétexte de rejoindre ses amis.

- Il ne part pas à cause de moi, j'espère! grinça Lily, sarcastique.

Emily haussa les épaules.

- On y va, dit Gabrielle. Le train va partir.

Les quatre amies se dirigèrent vers le train, traînant derrière elles les valises de Penny et d'Emily. Au moment de suivre ses amies dans le train, elle entendit de grands éclats de rire. Elle tourna la tête et vit la clique des Maraudeurs. Black venait de sauter sur Remus et Pettigrow avait attrapé les pieds de Black. Seul Potter restait bien calme. Il était en retrait, accompagné d'une femme qui devait être sa mère.

- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Gabrielle. Tu bloques le passage!

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Lily monta, laissant le passage libre à la foule qui s'était amassée derrière elle puis elle se dirigea vers le compartiment et s'installa contre la fenêtre. À travers la vitre, elle pouvait voir les quatre Maraudeurs. Ils s'étaient regroupés autour d'un petit groupe d'adultes, sans doute leurs parents respectifs. Black était en pleine élocution et racontait à l'aide de grands gestes une histoire sans doute très drôle. Le public éclata de rire, même Potter se fendit d'un petit sourire.

Au coup de sifflet, la petite bande se précipita vers l'entrée du wagon et disparut du champ de vision de Lily.

Lily tourna la tête et regarda ses amies s'affairer à mettre leurs valises respectives dans le panier à bagage. Elle attrapa la cage de Solo et le délivra. Il sortit tout doucement en s'étirant.

- Oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu toi! hurla Gabrielle.

- Solo, sauve-toi! plaisanta Penny.

- Oh je l'adore lui! Il est trop beau!

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le couvrit de bisous.

- Gab! Lâche-le, le pauvre.

- Mais non, il aime être dans mes bras.

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que Solo lui mordit fortement un doigt.

- Aïe !

Elle le lâcha. Le pauvre félin se réfugia immédiatement sur les genoux de Lily.

- Alors les filles, comment se sont passées vos vacances? demanda Penny.

Gabrielle se lança dans un long récit. Lily, elle, n'écoutait que d'une oreille, répondant lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire par des petits oui ou des hochements de tête. Elle se sentait épuisée et les ronronnements de Solo accentuaient son état.

* * *

Peu avant midi, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur Severus, blanc comme un linge, ses longs cheveux noirs et gras tombant sur ses épaules. Son regard se posa uniquement sur Lily. Les trois autres filles s'étaient faites silencieuses. Une certaine tension s'installa dans le compartiment. Lily détourna son regard de Severus qui racla sa gorge.

- Heu Lily, je peux te parler? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer la fenêtre. Sa tension était montée d'un coup.

- Lily, supplia-t-il à nouveau.

Elle tourna enfin la tête et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle était capable de faire.

Il perdit contenance.

- Lily, supplia-t-il une dernière fois.

- Tire-toi, Rogue! Intervint Emily en se levant d'un bond. Elle ne veut pas te parler!

Sous les regards de haine déclarée des quatre filles, Severus recula et quitta le compartiment.

Lily souffla, elle se sentait mal tout à-coup, sa gorge s'était à nouveau serrée.

- La prochaine fois, ne t'en mêle pas, dit-elle tout doucement à Emily.

- Enfin, Lily, c'est une véritable petite ordure ce type! Je t'avais déjà prévenue!

- Je sais, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

Un silence s'installa

On frappa à nouveau à la porte du compartiment. C'était le chariot de friandises. Lily acheta des Patacitrouilles et des Chocogrenouilles.

L'atmosphère se détendit quand Lily ouvrit une boite de Chocogrenouilles et que Solo se mit à courir après la grenouille en chocolat.

Les quatre filles allaient prendre leur déjeuner quand à nouveau la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Deux jeunes filles entrèrent.

- Salut les filles! dit l'une d'elles.

- Salut. Entrez, on allait déjeuner.

Les deux arrivantes étaient Alice Hill et Evelyne Lancaster. Toutes deux étaient inséparables et étaient dans la même année que Lily à Gryffondor.

Alice était brune, les cheveux coupés au carré, elle avait le visage rond et de petits yeux. Evelyne était une très jolie fille aux cheveux blonds et très bouclés. Elle avait un physique frêle et de petits yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle était Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. C'était la fille du directeur du Département de la Justice Magique et une amie d'enfance de James Potter.

Toutes les six mangèrent leur déjeuner ensemble, discutant de leurs résultats des BUSE.

- Moi j'ai obtenu toutes mes BUSE, annonça Lily, mais je n'ai que trois Optimal : Potion, enchantement et botanique. Pour les autres, je n'ai eu qu'Effort Exceptionnel. Et toi, Ève?

- Heu moi, je n'ai eu aucun optimal, grimaça-t-elle.

Alice, elle, avait obtenu de très bons résultats: trois Optimal, comme Lily, en Défense contre les forces du mal, botanique et enchantement.

- Sirius a obtenu sept Optimal et James, six, poursuivit Ève.

- Wahou, s'esclaffa Gabrielle.

- Oui,ce sont eux qui ont eu les meilleures notes de toute la promotion.

- Pas étonnant!

- Au fait, comment vas James? demanda Penny.

- Pas très bien, répondit Ève. Il ne parle pas beaucoup… Il n'a quasiment rien dit tout à l'heure quand nous sommes allées les voir, précisa-t-elle d'un ton accablé.

- C'est horrible ce qui lui arrive, fit Lily.

- Ha tient, dit Alice. Le cœur de glace de Lily Evans se serait-t-il mis à fondre pour James Potter?

- CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Je pense toujours que Potter est une vraie bouse de dragon… Mais je ne souhaite ça à personne ! rétorqua-t-elle dignement.

- J'aimais bien Eliott, s'souffla Penny accablée.

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

Oui, Lily aussi aimait bien Eliott.

- Et vous savez ce qui est le pire dans tout ça? C'est que c'est James et Sirius qui ont découvert les corps…

- C'est Potter et Black qui ont découvert les corps? Frissonna Emily.

- Ce n'est pas vrai? s'écria Gabrielle.

Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Oui, poursuivit Alice. Sirius et parti de chez lui, il a quitté sa famille. Et le matin des meurtres, ils se rendaient tous les deux chez l'oncle de James.

- Pauvre James…

* * *

Dans le milieu d'après midi, alors qu'Emily s'était absentée pour rejoindre Matthew, les autres occupantes du compartiment s'affairaient à diverses activités. Alice et Gabrielle faisaient une partie d'échec, Penny et Ève étaient plongées dans une discutions sur le Quidditch et Lily s'était plongée dans un livre. Quand Soudain, une explosion et des éclats de voix retentirent à l'extérieur du compartiment.

Lily leva la tête de son bouquin. Les quatre autres filles interrompirent leurs activités et se regardèrent interloquées. Ce fut Ève qui se leva en premier. Elle tendit la tête à l'extérieur du compartiment pour voir ce qui se passait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rentra la tête dans le compartiment et prit sa baguette

- C'est encore les Serpentards. Je crois qu'ils se battent avec James et Sirius.

Elle sortit en trombe du compartiment suivie par Alice et Gabrielle qui avaient envoyé en l'air le plateau de jeu d'échec et ses pions (qui protestèrent fortement, prenant Lily à témoin).

Lily attrapa sa baguette et, vérifiant que son insigne de préfète était bien sur sa poitrine, se précipita hors du compartiment.

Des éclats de voix et une forte odeur de brûlé atteignirent les sens de Lily. Plus loin, elle aperçut grand rassemblement d'élèves. Une dizaine de têtes sortaient également des compartiments voisins.

Lily se dirigea vers la foule où s'échappaient les bruits caractéristiques d'un combat à coup de sorts. Elle fut bousculée par quelques élèves qui se précipitaient dans le sens inverse.

Elle joua des coudes pour atteindre le centre de la foule.

- Poussez-vous, bon sang!

Black et Potter, baguettes tendues, faisaient face à un Serverus rouge de colère, entouré de ses deux amis, Evan Rosier et Jonathan Wilkes. Remus n'était pas loin, prêt à bondir. Quant à Peter, il était derrière les trois autres, se dandinant dans tous les sens.

- Répète ça, _Servilius_! hurla Potter

Lily s'aperçut que Potter saignait au niveau du bras, du sang coulait à travers la manche de sa robe. Potter et Serverus se regardaient dans les yeux, tous les deux fous de rage. Black pointait sa baguette sur Rosier et Wilkes.

Soudain, Rosier leva sa baguette, ouvrit la bouche mais Black fut le plus rapide.

- Expelliarmus!

Le sort était d'une telle force que Rosier fut projeté en arrière sur la foule des spectateurs. S'en suivit un grand chaos dans tout le compartiment : Potter se jeta sur Serverus, Black fut plaqué au sol par Wilkes qui le rouait de coups. Remus intervint et aida Black à se sortir de l'étreinte de Wilkes.

- Ça suffit! hurla Lily.

Personne ne l'écoutait.

- ÇA SUFFIT! hurla-t-elle une deuxième fois.

Elle s'interposa, baguette tendue:

- MAINTENANT, ÇA SUFFIT!

Les six garçons s'interrompirent le souffle court. Ils étaient tous fous de rage.

Lily se tourna ensuite vers les curieux amassés à l'entrée du compartiment.

- Maintenant, vous dégagez immédiatement! ET DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS !

La foule se dispersa rapidement sous le regard sévère de Lily. Seules Ève et Alice étaient restées. Ève se précipita sur Black pour l'aider à se relever. Potter se releva seul, tant bien que mal, sa baguette toujours serrée dans la main.

- Vous trois, partez! Ordonna-t-elle aux trois Serpentards. J'en ferai référence à votre directeur.

Lily croisa le regard de Serverus qui déglutit, puis il fit signe à Rosier et à Wilkes de le suivre. Ce dernier essuya sa bouche et regarda Lily et les trois Maraudeurs d'un air mauvais.

- Black, on se retrouvera, hurla-t-il.

- Je t'attends, répliqua Black entre ses dents.

Quand les trois Serpentards eurent disparu du wagon, Lily se tourna vers les trois Gryffondors.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? interrogea Lily. Expliquez-vous!

- Ne t'en mêle pas Evans, menaça Black.

- Je suis préfète, je te rappelle! Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé? répéta-t-elle.

- Rosier a voulu faire le malin, répondit Remus.

- Mais bon sang, ils veulent toujours faire les malins! On n'est pas encore arrivés que vous cherchez déjà les ennuis. Remus, tu es préfet toi aussi, je te rappelle.

- Laisse-le, rugit Black. Il n'est pas responsable de nos faits et gestes.

Lily remarqua que Potter restait étrangement silencieux. Il avait la tête baissée et relevait doucement sa manche ensanglantée.

- Ho Merlin, souffla Alice. Ça va, James?

- Qui t'a fait ça? demanda Lily le ton autoritaire.

- Ça c'est l'œuvre de Rogue! cracha Sirius.

Lily s'approcha de Potter et tendit sa main vers son bras. Potter recula d'un bond.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Il la regarda le regard noir, plein de haine. Il semblait fou de rage. Lily, décontenancée, recula.

- Bon très bien, je ferai un rapport à McGonagall quand on arrivera à Poudlard.

- Très bien, Evans. On ne voudrait surtout pas que tu manques une occasion de faire parler de toi.

- Attends, Black. Vous vous êtes battus devant tout le monde, je ne peux pas faire autrement! Vous avez utilisés la magie en plus.

- Oui, et c'est bien dommage que tu sois intervenue, sinon j'aurais pu…

Et il mima avec ses deux mains un étranglement.

Lily s'apprêta à partir puis se retourna soudain.

- Potter, je souhaitais te présenter mes condoléances pour ton cousin.

Potter leva la tête brusquement, le regard noir.

- Ne me parle pas de ça! Rugit t'il

- Potter, calme-toi! J'essayais d'être gentille là!

- Ha ha, oui bien sûr! dit James en éclatant d'un grand rire sans joie.

Il avait le teint très pâle et les yeux rougis.

- Bref! Souffla Lily en sortant du compartiment.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et ajouta :

- S'il-vous-plait, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des petites brutes à l'avenir.

- Comme des brutes? S'énerva Potter. Regarde!

Il lui tendit son bras ensanglanté. Une grande entaille s'y dessinait et sa peau prenait progressivement une couleur bleutée!

- Tu l'as bien cherché, Potter!

- Lily, arrête, souffla Ève entre ses dents.

James tendit sa baguette vers Lily, tremblant de tous ses membres sous le coup de l'émotion. Lily le désarma aussitôt. Sous le choc James trébucha et tomba sur son bras blessé.

- Tire-toi, Evans! s'écria Black.

Il s'approcha d'elle et bomba le torse. Ève venait de lâcher Black et avait accouru auprès de Potter. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda son bras ensanglanté qui était à présent pris de tremblements.

Pour la première fois Lily se sentit mal pour Potter.

Elle se sentit tiré par le bras et sortir du compartiment sous le regard noir de Black

- Lily, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de faire ça. Lui dit Alice en la lâchant.

- Mais…

- Enfin, tu as bien vu qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal…

Puis elle laissa Lily et rejoignit les Maraudeurs et Ève dans le compartiment.

Lily tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son compartiment, où elle y trouva Gabrielle, Penny et Emily qui l'attendaient.

- Alors, raconte! Pressa Gabrielle.

Et Lily leur fit un résumé des événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

- Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Emily d'un air songeur. Vu les récents événements, la haine entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne devrait pas se calmer. Eliott était très aimé, et Potter est très populaire. A mon avis les ennuis ne font que commencer.

- Potter est tellement stupide et immature. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes!

- Il est en colère, Lily…C'est sûr qu'il n'agit pas comme il le faudrait… mais c'est Potter.

- Et Black qui en remet une couche! Rumina Lily hors d'elle.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, Lily ne pouvait plus distinguer les paysages à travers la fenêtre. Seules les lumières du compartiment se reflétaient dans la vitre. Elle s'était à nouveau replongée dans un livre et caressait Solo étendu sur ses genoux.

Le train commença à ralentir, puis s'arrêta. Lily mit Solo dans sa cage, puis quitta le compartiment. Le wagon était bondé. Poussée par la foule, elle perdit des yeux ses trois amies. Elle descendit du train et s'arrêta à l'écart pour pouvoir apercevoir Gabrielle, Penny ou Emily.

Les quatre Maraudeurs arrivèrent, Potter en tête, le bras en écharpe. Quand il passa près d'elle, il détourna la tête et l'ignora. Black lui lança un regard noir, puis rejoignit James en lui passant un bras autour du cou. Derrière, un peu à l'écart, Remus et Peter étaient en pleine discussion. Quand ils passèrent devant Lily, ils la regardèrent en lui souriant puis pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre les deux autres.

Emily arriva soudain derrière elle.

- Tu viens?

Elles avancèrent toutes les deux sans un mot vers une des diligences sans chevaux et montèrent à bord.

Arrivées dans la grande salle, Lily et Emily se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Elles cherchèrent des yeux Penny et Gabrielle, qu'elles trouvèrent près d'Alice et d'Ève. Lily s'installa à côté d'Alice, qui lui sourit. Ève, en face, la regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Comment va Potter? demanda Lily.

- Il est parti à l'infirmerie, je crois, répondit Alice. Son bras saignait encore.

Lily chercha des yeux les autres Maraudeurs, mais aucuns d'eux n'étaient présents. Elle tourna alors la tête vers la table des professeurs. Hagrid, le gigantesque garde chasse, était en grande conversation avec le vieux professeur Warlus qui enseignait la botanique. À son coté se trouvait son professeur préféré, Slughorn, qui enseignait les potions. Venait ensuite Brulopot, le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques et le professeur Ophiuchus qui leurs enseignaient l'astronomie. Plus loin, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école était en grande conversation avec le tout petit professeur Fliwick. L'autre côté de la table était occupé par les professeurs de divination (Professeur Eagleye), d'étude des Moldus (Professeur Bolt), d'étude des Runes anciennes (Professeur Hector) et d'Arithmancie (Professeur Marsh). Enfin, à côté de la place vide du professeur McGonagall était installé un homme que Lily n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux bruns plutôt courts, sa frange tombant juste au dessus de ses yeux sombres qui contrastaient énormément avec sa peau étrangement blanche. Il ne semblait pas très vieux, à vue d'œil. Lily lui aurait donné entre 25 et 30 ans. D'un point de vue féminin, Lily aurait dit qu'il était plutôt séduisant, la frange en moins. Elle supposa que ce devait être leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, vu qu'aucun autre professeur ne manquait à la table. Au centre, devant la longue table des professeurs, le Choixpeau était posé sur un tabouret.

Soudain, la grande porte en chêne de la Grande salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer le professeur McGonagall suivie d'une cinquantaine d'élèves prêts à être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Lily se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa propre répartition.

* * *

_Elle avait attendu pendant quelques minutes que leur professeur leur fasse signe d'entrer. Severus était à ses côtés et semblait aussi excité qu'elle. Quand le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de la suivre, ils avaient avancé l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à la grande porte en chêne donnant sur la Grande salle. Lily avait été émerveillée de voir le magnifique plafond illuminé par des milliers de chandelles. Severus lui avait glissé à l'oreille que c'était un plafond magique. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés devant le tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau abîmé. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Puis une des coutures du vieux chapeau s'était ouverte._

_« Bienvenue à Poudlard _

_Je suis le Choixpeau bavard_

_Qui vous répartira_

_Dans les quatre maisons._

_Posez-moi sur votre tête_

_Et je choisirai ce pour quoi vous êtes fait._

_Serpentard accueillera_

_Les plus malins et roublards._

_Gryffondor préférera_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts._

_Serdaigle choisira_

_Les plus intelligents et les esprits adroits._

_Et la vielle bonne Poufsouffle_

_Ceux qui dans le travail s'engouffrent _

_À présent, c'est moi qui décide :_

_Je vais vous répartir_

_Et vous devrez vous plier à mes désirs.» _

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle à la fin de la chanson du Choixpeau. _

_- Très bien. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez réparti parmi les différentes maisons._

_Isaac Koch, appela le professeur McGonagall. Le jeune garçon s'avança inquiet jusqu'au Choixpeau qu'il posa sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard le Choixpeau s'écria : _

_- Poufsouffle!_

_Une explosion d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table la plus à droite de Lily. _

_- Black, Sirius. _

_Un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au Choixpeau qu'il posa rapidement sur sa tête. Un long moment s'écoula, tellement que des murmures s'élevèrent des tables alentours. Puis soudain, le Choixpeau s'écria:_

_- Gryffondor!_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est la table juste à la droite de Lily qui applaudit bruyamment. Cependant, Lily remarqua que plusieurs personnes s'étaient levées pour le regarder et qu'un bourdonnement de commentaires s'éleva d'un peu partout dans la salle. Le dénommé Sirius Black déposa le Choixpeau et se précipita vers la table des Gryffondors._

_Après une dizaine de personnes, Lily fut appelée._

_Elle regarda Severus qui l'encouragea du regard, puis avança le cœur battant. Arrivée devant le Choixpeau, elle le prit et posa sur sa tête. _

_- Haha! Avait résonné une voix dans sa tête._

_Elle sursauta. Depuis quand entendait-elle des voix?_

_- Je vois de grandes capacités intellectuelles. Oh mais surtout, je vois beaucoup de courage, énormément de courage. Il n'y a donc pas de doute…_

_- Gryffondor! entendit-elle._

_Soulagée elle retira le Choixpeau de sa tête et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle chercha des yeux Severus mais ne le trouva pas. La répartition fut longue aux yeux de Lily. La majeure partie des élèves avaient à présent été répartis, et il ne restait que quelques élèves quand Potter James avait été appelé._

_Un garçon de petite taille, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux lunettes rondes, s'avança. Il se tourna légèrement et adressa des signes de la main à la table des Gryffondors. Lily suivit son regard et aperçut un groupe de garçons surexcités qui rigolaient.. Lily entendit «c'est lui, c'est mon cousin». _

_Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le Choixpeau, le garçon à lunette venait tout juste de poser sur sa tête. A peine une demi-seconde plus tard le Choixpeau s'écria :_

_- Gryffondor!_

_Le jeune Potter retira le Choixpeau de sa tête et se précipita à coté de son cousin à la table des Gryffondors qui l'acclamés. _

_Le tour de Severus arriva enfin. Il avança jusqu'au Choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. Un long moment s''écoula, moins long que Black tout de même, puis le Choixpeau finit par s'écrier : _

_- Serpentard!_

_Lily étaient très déçue, elle souhaitait qu'il soit avec elle dans la même maison. Elle chercha à croiser son regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards, mais le jeune homme ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle. _

* * *

La répartition était enfin terminée. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle année qui commence. Avant de faire mon discours de début d'année, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous remplissiez vos panses pour être attentif. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: bon appétit!

Son annonce fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et les tables se couvrirent de victuailles plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Lily, affamée, commença à remplir son assiette. Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, elle entendit la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrir. Les quatre Maraudeurs entrèrent et cherchèrent une place à la table des Gryffondors. Potter avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier mais portait toujours sa chemise blanche maculée de sang. Il avait remonté sa manche, ce qui laissait apparaître un grand pansement le long de son avant-bras. Black lança de grands signes de la main à une multitude de personnes dans la salle en ricanant avec Remus et Peter. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à l'endroit où plusieurs personnes leurs fient place. Beaucoup de gens se levèrent des différentes tables pour venir leur serrer la main.

Lily regarda James qui était visiblement gêné de toutes les tapes dans le dos qu'il recevait. Apparemment, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour lui présenter ses condoléances. Sirius avait fini par lever les bras en signalant aux derniers venus que ce n'était pas le moment.

Lily contempla à nouveau son assiette avec appétit et s'intéressa à la conversation des filles.

- …ça doit être le nouveau professeur Défense contre les forces du mal! disait Penny.

Les six filles ricanèrent d'un air entendu.

- Hum hum, fit une voix.

Lily leva la tête. Devant elle se tenait Franck Londubat. Lily connaissait bien Franck, mais elle lui trouva, aujourd'hui, un air bizarre. Il était rouge pivoine et souriait bizarrement, vraiment bizarrement.

- Heu salut les filles! Bégaya-t-il. Voilà, je voulais dire bonjour à Alice…

Il leva une de ses mains et lui fit un petit signe. Puis il disparut.

Lily pouffa de rire, elle tourna la tête vers Alice qui était devenue rouge pivoine à son tour.

- C'est pas gagné, réussit à dire Ève entre deux éclats de rire.

Plongées dans une grande discussion sur l'avenir d'une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre Alice et Franck, Lily fut interpellée par de grands éclats de rire au bout de la table des Gryffondors. Une foule s'était amassée autour des Maraudeurs et, au vu des gestes qu'il faisait, Black semblait décrire la bataille du train. Potter hochait de la tête de temps en temps et complétait le discours de Black. Quand Lily regarda plus attentivement la foule qui les entourait, elle constata qu'il y avait un bon nombre d'admiratrices. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire en voyant Éloïse Stewart le regard plein d'envie, buvant les paroles de Black.

Bien après que Lily eu finit de manger à sa faim, les dernières parts de tartes disparurent enfin.

Le directeur se leva pour faire son discours.

- Maintenant que nous avons tous bien rempli nos estomacs, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que vous ne puissiez retrouver la chaleur de vos lits. Tout d'abord, les règles de Poudlard: les première année doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de se promener dans la forêt, certains anciens élèves feraient bien eux aussi de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore posa son regard sur les quatre Maraudeurs, qui mimèrent un sourire choqué, comme s'ils ne savaient pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. De même, votre concierge Mr Rusard met à votre disposition la liste des objets interdits à la porte de son bureau. Les feuilles de sélection des équipes de Quidditch devront être remises au directeur de chacune des maisons dans la deuxième semaine de cours. Pour plus d'informations vous devrez vous adresser au capitaine de votre maison.

- C'est qui le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor? murmura Lily.

- C'est James, répondit Ève.

Puis elle retourna son attention vers Dumbledore.

- Je souhaite également vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal: Ivan Conor.

Le dénommé professeur Conor se leva quelques secondes sous les applaudissements polis des élèves. Il fit un signe rapide de la main et un petit sourire timide, puis se rassit.

- Bien, à présent je souhaite vous parler de Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le danger grandit de jour en jour. Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur le danger que représente notre situation. Je souhaite donc instamment que chacun prenne en considération les mesures de sécurité que nous avons mises en place pour vous, comme le fait de ne pas se promener hors de vos maisons après l'heure requise. J'en appelle à la responsabilité de chacun. Veillez à mettre au courant l'un de vos professeurs si une quelconque situation ou comportement anormal vous interpelle.

Il regarda de ses yeux pénétrants l'ensemble de ses élèves.

- Bien! À présent, je vous laisse retrouver vos lits bien chauds et douillets, et vous souhaite une bonne première journée de cours. Bonne nuit!

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un grand brouhaha. Les bancs furent repoussés et les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la grande salle pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Lily rejoignit directement les premières années pour les conduire jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Les premières années de Gryffondor, par ici! Regroupez-vous devant moi s'il vous plait!

Les nouveaux élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous petits aux yeux de Lily. Chacun la regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Bien, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au dortoir, suivez-moi dans le calme s'il vous plait.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de chêne accompagnée des nouveaux Gryffondors. En passant devant les Maraudeurs qui étaient encore assis sur le banc et discutaient vivement.

Elle se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre et monta les marches, les premières années sur ses talons. Elle traversa le château vers le tour de Gryffondor, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour laisser découvrir Poudlard aux nouveaux élèves. Chacun poussait de grands «Wahou» devant les tableaux et les grands escaliers qui bougeaient. Arrivée enfin devant la Grosse dame, Lily prononça le mot de passe.

- Voltiflor!

Le portrait de la Grosse dame s'ouvrit sur le passage menant à la Salle commune. Elle rassembla au centre les premières années.

- Les filles, vous trouverez votre dortoir au premier étage en passant par l'escalier de droite et les garçons, même étage mais vous passerez par l'escalier de gauche. Bonne nuit à tous.

Les premières années disparurent un par un dans les escaliers en colimaçon menant à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Lily souffla.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la Salle commune. Assis sur les fauteuils près du feu, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient installés confortablement.

Lily esquissa un sourire. Elle ne savait pas par quel moyen ils avaient réussi à arriver avant elle.

Quelques élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune. Parmi eux se trouvait Jack Felling accompagné de ses amis. Lily se sentit rougir. Il passa devant elle en lui souriant et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Pour lui répondre, elle leva sa main et resta là, quelques instants, immobile. Jack était le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un petit moment maintenant. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à se qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis se secoua, se rendant compte qu'elle était restée figée comme une imbécile. Quand elle rejoignit son doroir, Solo était là et l'attendait. Elle se mit en pyjama puis souhaita bonne nuit à ses camarades de chambre. Elle se coucha dans son lit. Le félin monta sur son lit, et s'allongea à coté d'elle, il se mit à ronronner et elle s'endormit avant même que les autres filles ne se soient couchées.

* * *

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, j'ai essayé de vous présenter au maximum les personnages principaux. Chapitre 3:Ivan Conor: Nous allons en apprendre plus sur leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pour ce chapitre nous retournerons du coté de James et des maraudeurs**

**J'attends vos reviews! Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**


	3. Ivan Conor

**Spoilers : ****Les sept tomes****  
Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ivan Conor**

James venait d'être tiré de son sommeil par un fort ronflement venant d'un des lits voisins.

Le dortoir était toujours plongé dans la pénombre. Un peu secoué par le rêve qu'il venait de faire, James ouvrit le rideau de son baldaquin, prit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et regarda l'heure. Il était 6h45, soit un quart d'heure trop tôt pour être réveillé. Maudissant Sirius d'avoir ronflé si fort, il se remit sous ses couvertures.

James ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais les ronflements de Sirius joints à ceux de Peter un peu plus loin l'empêchaient de retrouver son calme. Il attrapa son oreiller et l'enfonça sur sa tête.

- Aïe!

Son geste venait de provoquer une brûlante douleur au niveau de son avant-bras. Il se rassit dans son lit et regarda sa blessure. Elle était toujours recouverte du gros pansement fait par Madame Pomfresh la veille. Il retira délicatement le pansement. La plaie n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. La grande entaille que lui avait infligée Rogue avait à présent pris une teinte noirâtre. Avec un grimacement, James reposa le pansement puis essaya tant bien que mal de le faire tenir à nouveau.

Les ronflements de Sirius résonnèrent à nouveau. James tira le rideau de son baldaquin du côté de son ami. Un de ses pieds dépassait du lit. Il ricana. C'était trop beau. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné et l'heure de la vengeance était arrivée.

- _Levicorpus_, murmura-t-il.

Les hurlements de Sirius ne se firent pas attendre. Il venait d'être tiré de son lit, les pieds suspendus au plafond.

- Aaaarrghh!

Les lits voisins se mirent également à bouger. Sous le coup de la surprise, Peter avait sursauté et s'était empêtré dans les rideaux de son baldaquin. Quant à Remus, il avait sorti la tête de son lit, le corps tendu prêt à bondir.

James éclata de rire devant la réaction de ses trois amis.

- Potter! Je vais te tuer! Fais-moi descendre! Gronda Sirius

- Mais bien sûr, rigola James. _Liberacorpus_!

Sirius tomba par terre, tête la première. Peter était à présent saucissonné dans son rideau. Remus, lui, avait retrouvé son calme habituel et s'était joint aux rires de James.

Quand Sirius eut repris ses esprits, il bondit de l'autre côté de son lit. Avant que James n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- _Aguamenti_!

James fut aspergé par un gros jet d'eau glacée. Emporté par la puissance du jet, il tomba lourdement de l'autre côté de son lit, mouillé jusqu'à la moelle.

Il répliqua immédiatement à l'attaque de Sirius.

- _Rictusempra_! hurla-t-il.

Mais le maraudeur fut très rapide.

- _Protego_!

Le sortilège lancé par James fut dévié de sa trajectoire par le sortilège de protection et atteignit le pauvre Peter qui venait tout juste de sortir de la prise de son rideau.

Les effets du sortilège de chatouillis ne se firent pas attendre, Peter était pris à présent d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il chuta par terre et continua de se tordre de rire.

- Excuse-moi, Peter, dit James avant de pointer à nouveau sa baguette sur Sirius.

- _Folloreilles_!

Cette fois, le sortilège frappa Sirius. Ses oreilles se mirent à tourner dans tous les sens. Sirius plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et regarda James, fou de rage. Remus rigola de plus belle. Sirius se tourna alors vers lui le regard mauvais, puis tendit sa baguette dans sa direction.

- _Silencio_!

Le sort atteignit Remus. Il était à présent incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Se rendant compte qu'il était atteint de mutisme, Remus arrêta immédiatement de rire.

Il se leva et se jeta sur Sirius. S'en était fini des baguettes.

Les deux garçons roulèrent sous le choc. James éclata d'un grand rire devant la réaction de Remus.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis, dans un mouvement de tête entendu, attrapèrent chacun un oreiller et se jetèrent sur James.

-Hé MON BRAS !

Tous trois se retrouvèrent les uns sur les autres. Seul Peter, toujours pris de fou rire, ne put participer. James était largement écrasé par les deux autres. Il avait beau être le plus vif, il n'en était pas moins le moins fort, de plus son bras blessé lui faisait terriblement mal. C'était Remus qui était incontestablement le plus fort des trois. Ses coups de coussin avaient presque assommé James et Sirius qui pourtant semblaient tenir bon.

Les quatre garçons ne s'étaient pas rendus compte du bruit qu'ils avaient fait. À ce moment là, tous les dortoirs voisins étaient réveillés. Jack Felling, Préfet en chef de Gryffondor, entra en trombe dans la chambre toujours vêtu de son pyjama les cheveux en bataille.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici? Rugit-il.

Il observa la scène. Peter au pied de son lit mort de rire, et James, Sirius et Remus les uns sur les autres, un oreiller à la main. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur la vision de James trempé et des oreilles incontrôlables de Sirius.

- Vous avez réveillé tous les dortoirs!

- Ça va, il est presque l'heure de se lever, répondit James.

- La ferme, Potter! Arrêtez votre bordel! Et faites quelque chose!

Il tendit la main vers Peter toujours mort de rire.

-Il va se faire dessus!

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Les trois garçons se levèrent tant bien que mal. James avait très mal au bras.

- Bien, dit-il. Finalement, c'est moi qui ai gagné. C'est moi qui m'en sorts le mieux!

À cette phrase, les deux autres se jetèrent sur lui à nouveau. Au bout de deux secondes, James se retrouva coincé au sol avec Sirius assis sur lui et Remus lui tenant son bras encore valide.

- Ok, ok, restons calme, haleta James. Vous vous êtes bien battus, c'est vrai…

- Dis-le! dit Sirius. Dis-le qu'on a gagné!

- Ok… Vous…avez…gagné…mais…la…j'ai…vraiment…mal…au…bras !

Les garçons lâchèrent leurs étreintes et James put reprendre sa respiration.

- Vous êtes des grands malades!

- Tu nous as cherchés, Cornedrue, répondit Sirius

Remus s'éloigna pour prêter main forte à Peter tandis que James se relevait.

- Enlève-moi ça! Menaça Sirius.

Il lâcha ses deux oreilles toujours prises de mouvements circulaires.

- _Finite Incantatem_.

Ses oreilles s'arrêtèrent instantanément de tourner et se remirent dans leur position habituelle.

- Merci, dit Sirius.

Tous deux retournèrent auprès de leur lit pour récupérer les affaires dont ils avaient besoin pour se changer. James attrapait sa robe de sorcier quand il entendit Sirius crier.

- Aïe! Ha oui, c'est vrai.

Remus venait de lui envoyer une chaussure dans le dos. Il semblait avoir essayé de libérer Peter du maléfice mais toujours soumis au sortilège de mutisme, il ne pouvait annuler le sort.

Sirius libéra ses deux amis.

- Ça fait du bien de retrouver l'usage de la parole, respira Remus.

- Moi, j'ai mal aux abdos, se plaignit Peter de nouveau calme.

- De quels abdos tu parles? demanda Sirius le sourire moqueur

Tous les quatre se préparèrent et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- James il faut que tu passes à l'infirmerie pour ton bras, rappela Sirius.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Allons-y maintenant alors.

Les quatre garçons changèrent de direction et prirent celle de l'infirmerie. Ils traversèrent une tapisserie sur leur droite qui cachait un passage secret, puis se dirigèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur destination. James frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

Il poussa la porte.

- Potter, c'est vous! Venez ici, j'ai préparé votre potion. Elle devrait guérir votre bras. Est-ce que vous avez ressenti des douleurs cette nuit? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu, un peu, répondit James.

- Montrez-moi votre bras.

James lui tendit son bras. Elle lui arracha son pansement, ce qui le fit grimacer. Elle analysa son bras sans rien laisser paraître, puis appliqua au niveau de la plaie le mélange nauséabond qu'elle avait concocté.

Au grand soulagement de James, la jeune infirmière ne lui avait pas demandé la veille comment il s'était fait cette blessure. Il ne voulait pas parler de Rogue car pour lui, cette affaire devait rester entre le Serpentard et lui.

Après que Mme Pomfresh lui ait remis un pansement propre sur sa blessure pour que la potion fasse effet, il rejoignit ses amis.

- Bien, allons manger, dit James.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Elle était déjà bondée. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor près d'Alice et d'Ève.

- Bonjour tous les quatre, salua Alice.

- On nous a raconté que vous aviez réveillé tout le dortoir des garçons ce matin, ricana Ève.

- Sirius m'a réveillé à cause de ses problèmes de déviation de la cloison nasale, j'ai dû riposter, ricana James.

Le teint de Sirius vira au rouge.

- Oui, et puis après, vous les connaissez: c'est parti en combat de baguette et j'ai été obligé de participer bien malgré moi, expliqua Remus.

- Malgré toi, ricana Sirius.

- Oui, malgré…

Mais Remus s'interrompit. Le professeur McGonagall arrivait derrière eux.

-Bien, vous êtes là. Tous les six, montrez-moi les résultats de vos BUSE, on va définir vos emplois du temps. Potter, je commence par vous.

James lui tendit sa feuille de résultats.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez obtenu d'excellents résultats, félicita-t-elle en lui adressant un rapide sourire. Je vous conseille de poursuive les matières dans lesquelles vous avez obtenu mention «Optimal». Ce serait dommage d'abandonner, et je vous conseille aussi de poursuivre les cours de Potion. Vous avez toujours aussi peu d'idée sur la carrière que vous souhaiteriez poursuivre? Vous m'aviez dit lors de notre entretien qu'un poste au sein du Ministère vous intéresserait, est-ce toujours votre souhait?

- Heu, je ne sais pas, peu être qu'une carrière d'Auror me plairait plus…

- Très bien, Potter, il vous faut donc continuer les cours de Potion. Mais vous pouvez toujours abandonner les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques si votre emploi du temps est trop chargé.

- D'accord, répondit James.

- Tenez, voici votre emploi du temps. À vous, Mr Lupin.

Le professeur McGonagall passa parmi tous les sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Sirius avait pris les mêmes matières que James ainsi qu'Alice. Remus avait choisi de continuer les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et d'arrêter les cours de Potion. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés dans cette matière et n'appréciait pas du tout le professeur Slughorn.

C'est pour Peter que le professeur McGonagall prit le plus de temps. Il avait obtenu très peu de BUSE et pour celles qu'il avait obtenues, ses résultats restaient médiocres. Il avait donc fini par continuer les cours de Métamorphose où il avait obtenu la mention Effort exceptionnel, puis la Botanique, les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, enchantement, et la Défense contre les forces du mal.

James parcourut son emploi du temps. Ce matin il avait un double cours de Potion et un double cours d'Enchantement. Il regarda sa montre.

- Il est temps d'aller en cours. Le temps de rejoindre les cachots on risque d'être en retard.

James, Sirius et Alice se levèrent, laissant derrière eux les trois autres. Ils s'engagèrent vers les cachots d'un pas rapide.

Arrivés devant la salle de classe, aucuns élèves n'étaient encore entrés. Seule Lily était là, accompagnée de son amie Emily Griffith.

James se posa contre le mur et regarda Lily à la dérobée. Leur relation n'avait pas du tout pris la tournure que James aurait souhaitée. D'ailleurs quelle tournure souhaitait-t-il? Elle était capable de s'attaquer à lui et de protéger quelqu'un comme Rogue. De lui parler d'Eliott alors qu'elle venait de défendre un groupe de Serpentards qui grandiraient certainement les rangs de ses assassins. A cette pensée, James sentit soudain son estomac se contracter. Il savait que son comportement avec lui était en partie de sa faute, il avait été odieux. Mais à présent il était las.

Il détourna les yeux de la jolie rousse et chassa ces pensées de sa tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue arriva avec ses deux acolytes, Rosier et Wilkes. James se redressa et empoigna instinctivement sa baguette. Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que Sirius avait eu la même réaction que lui. À présent, ce dernier serrait les poings et avait la mâchoire contractée. Les Serpentards passèrent devant eux. Rosier et Wilkes leur lancèrent des regards noirs tout en affichant un sourire goguenard, signe que pour eux aussi la bagarre de la veille n'était pas terminée.

James évalua la situation. Il avait très envie de se jeter sur Rogue. Son bras lui faisait encore mal et, vu la couleur que sa blessure avait prise et le temps qu'il fallait à Miss Pomfresh pour le soigner, il avait du lui jeter un maléfice qui n'avait rien avoir avec de la magie blanche. Mais après un rapide coup d'œil, une attaque directe aurait été un mauvais calcul. Lily les regardait subtilement et surveillait à ce qu'aucun des cinq garçons n'attaque un autre. De plus, le professeur Slughorn ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

À l'arrivée des Serpentards, toutes les discussions des élèves présents s'étaient interrompues, comme si chacun s'attendait à une bagarre imminente.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit enfin, laissant place au gros professeur Slughorn.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il de son habituel air jovial.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la pièce. James et Sirius s'installèrent côte à côte à une table dans le fond de classe. Lily s'était installée devant à côté de son amie. À la droite de James, Rogue s'installa à une table, seul.

- Bonjour, je suis ravi de voir qu'autant d'entre vous ayez réussi vos épreuves de potions. Je m'en félicite.

Il jeta un regard sur toute la pièce.

- Cette année, nous allons approfondir vos connaissances et nous allons commencer à préparer des potions de catégorie dangereuse. Je demande à chacun d'entre vous la plus grande prudence lors de la préparation de vos potions. À présent, regardez les ingrédients écrits sur le tableau. Quelqu'un est-il capable de me donner le nom de la potion que nous allons préparer aujourd'hui?

James regarda le tableau. Il était incapable de dire de quelle potion il s'agissait. Au bout de quelques secondes, des doigts commencèrent à se lever. Rogue en premierpuis Lily qui s'était mise à sautiller sur son siège. À la droite de James, Sirius avait également levé la main.

- Miss Evans, dit Slughorn sur un ton enjoué, le regard paternel.

- Ces ingrédients permettent de préparer un élixir de mort-vivant.

Sirius rabaissa lentement sa main, l'air déçu.

- Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor. À présent, ouvrez votre livre page 10 et vous avez le reste du cours pour préparer votre potion. Je vous conseille de bien lire le déroulement de chaque étape avant de commencer votre préparation.

James se mit à lire attentivement les instructions. Après cinq minutes, seul le grattement d'une plume venait interrompre le silence. Il releva la tête et regarda sur sa droite. Rogue, seul à son bureau, paraissait très concentré et griffonnait sur son livre. James tourna la tête vers Sirius qui avait également remarqué Rogue. Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué puis tous deux se reconcentrèrent sur leur lecture.

Une heure et demie plus tard, James pensait avoir à peu près réussi sa potion: sa couleur brune était plus claire que celle de Sirius mais il était relativement satisfait du résultat. Les deux garçons se levèrent et prirent un échantillon de leur potion respective puis l'amenèrent au professeur Slughorn.

- Mr Potter, je vois que vous avez oublié les racines d'Asphodèle. Et vous, Mr Black, votre potion est presque parfaite! Que faite-vous la semaine prochaine? J'organise une petite soirée et si vous souhaitiez vous joindre à nous, vous seriez le bienvenu.

Sirius regarda James du coin de l'œil.

- Merci professeur mais je ne pense pas être disponible.

- Voyons, vous n'allez pas pouvoir m'échapper encore cette année, Mr Black, plaisanta-t-il.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire et s'éloigna en compagnie de James. Tous deux nettoyèrent leur table de travail puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie où Alice les attendait déjà.

- On a quoi maintenant? demanda James

- Enchantement.

Les trois amis prirent la direction de leur classe d'Enchantement. Ils y retrouvèrent Remus, Peter et Ève.

- Alors, ce premier cours?

- Pas trop mal, seulement on a déjà un devoir à rendre pour mercredi. J'espère que Flitwick sera plus clément.

Le petit professeur Flitwick venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et les fit entrer.

Les quatre Maraudeurs s'installèrent dans le centre de la salle. Le cours traitait du sortilège _Aguamenti_, celui permettant de faire apparaître un jet d'eau, sortilège que Sirius avait utilisé ce matin même contre James. Tous deux ricanèrent, ils y avaient bien longtemps qu'ils maitrisaient cet enchantement.

Le professeur Flitwick les gratifia de 10 points chacun pour leur parfaite maîtrise du sortilège. Les deux amis passèrent leur heure de cours à aider Peter, qui n'arrivait qu'à faire apparaître un fin jet d'eau.

- Vous me ferez pour la semaine prochaine un devoir écrit comptant trois parchemins sur le sortilège que vous venez d'apprendre aujourd'hui, déclara le professeur Flitwick à la fin du cours. La semaine prochaine, nous apprendrons à lancer le sortilège sans prononcer la formule.

- Trois parchemins! Où est passé le gentil professeur Flitwick? Ça fait à peine quatre heures que les cours ont repris et on a déjà deux devoirs à rendre, se plaignit Sirius sur le chemin les menant à la Grande Salle.

- Heureusement qu'on a pleins d'horaires de libre, fit James.

- À quoi ça sert d'avoir des heures de libre si on passe notre temps à travailler, bougonna Sirius.

- Ça y est, le grognon Sirius fait son apparition, railla Alice.

Ils s'installèrent ensemble à la table de Gryffondor et commencèrent à déjeuner.

- On a quoi cet après-midi? demanda James.

- Rien les deux premières heures et après on a un double cours de botanique, répondit Sirius en parcourant son emploi du temps des yeux.

- Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow! s'écria derrière eux la voix du professeur McGonagall. Est-il vrai que vous vous êtes battu dans le Poudlard Express hier avec Mr Rogue, Rosier et Wilkes?

- Professeur…

- Très bien, vous aurez tous les quatre une retenue!

- Mais professeur!

- Et ce, tous les jours de la semaine! Continua le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur, Peter n'a rien fait, défendit James.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda de son œil sévère et pinça ses lèvres.

- Très bien, vous serez donc tous les trois en retenue. Je vous attends à 18h avec vos camarades de Serpentards dans mon bureau.

James la regarda tourner les talons et s'éloigner vers la table des professeurs. En tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Lily qui s'emblait avoir suivi la conversation entre le professeur McGonagall et eux. Il comprit tout de suite que c'était elle qui était allée trouver leur professeur et lui avait raconté les événements de la veille. James se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette et découpa avec rage son morceau de viande. L'amertume qu'il avait ressentie à l'égard de Lily quelques heures auparavant l'envahit à nouveau.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! s'exclama avec rage Sirius. Une semaine de retenue! Avec les Serpentards qui plus est! En plus de tous les devoirs que l'on a déjà à faire!

- Et la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je suis sûr que McGonagall va s'empresser d'envoyer un mot à mes parents! Mon père va me tuer!

James se rappelait parfaitement de la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec son père pendant l'été.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Eve, en s'approchant d'eux suivit par Alice.

-Rien de bien intéressant, tu veux t'assoir ? demanda Sirius en montrant un espace à coté de lui.

Le comportement de Sirius avait changé du tout au tout lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Ève. Il était soudainement devenu calme et parlait doucement. Leurs visages avaient pris une teinte étrangement rouge.

Alors que James allait avaler une grande bouchée de purée, Sirius le bouscula violement pour faire de la place aux deux filles faillant au passage étouffé le binoclard.

-HEY !S'éclaffa James

James tourna la tête en direction de Remus qui souriait à présent et semblait bien s'amuser. Il l'interrogea du regard mais ce dernier lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Agacé de ne pas comprendre, James retourna son attention vers Alice. Elle plissait ses yeux tournés en direction d'Eve et Sirius et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

-Heu j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Demanda James

À la fin du repas, les quatre Maraudeurs quittaient la Grande Salle quand Remus, occupé à regarder son emploi du temps, fut poussé en avant par Sirius. Il se cogna contre une jeune fille qui lâcha les livres qu'elle portait. Son nom était Mercy Slown, elle était en septième année à Serdaigle. C'était une jeune fille timide aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron-vert. Elle avait un visage plutôt banal mais avait un magnifique sourire.

- Pardon, excuse-moi, bégaya Remus soudainement gêné tout en se baissant pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Remus se releva et lui tendit ses livres.

- Merci, dit-elle, en lui adressant sourire timide.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Le visage de Remus avait viré au rouge tomate.

- Black, tu me revaudras ça! Siffla entre ses dents.

- Attention à toi, il t'a appelé par ton nom de famille, ricana James

- Remercie-moi, Lunard. Tu lui as enfin adressé la parole, répondit fièrement Sirius.

James et lui se mirent à ricaner. Ils savaient depuis un petit moment que Remus en pinçait pour elle.

Remus, qui semblait être partagé entre l'énervement et le rire, se dirigea accompagné de Peter à leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Arrivé devant l'escalier de marbre, Sirius demanda :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On doit faire ce fichu devoir de Potion. Vu qu'on a une retenue dès ce soir, on ferait mieux de nous y mettre tout de suite.

Malgré le magnifique beau temps, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Vers 15h00, James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la serre numéro 5 où les attendait leur vieux professeur de Botanique. Remus et Peter étaient déjà là.

Le professeur Warlus était le plus vieux professeur de toute l'école, hormis peut-être le professeur Dumbledore. Les parents de James l'avaient eu également comme professeur. Il ne lui restait que très peu de cheveux sur le crâne et le peu qu'il lui en restait étaient blancs et assez longs. Il avait des yeux bleus globuleux cachés par de petites lunettes. Tout son corps semblait être tordu par l'âge. Il avait le dos très voûté mais ce qui horrifiait le plus James, c'était ses longs doigts fins étrangement tordus.

- Entrez, dit-il en leur adressant un sourire édenté.

Les élèves passèrent devant lui puis entrèrent dans la serre. Au passage, James sentit l'odeur habituellement bizarre de son professeur.

- Bien, vous vous tenez dans la serre où j'ai regroupé les plantes les plus dangereuses que vous pourrez trouver au sein de l'école. C'est dans cette serre que nous étudierons pendant vos deux années d'ASPIC.

Aux mots « plantes les plus dangereuses», James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire entendu, et lancèrent des regards intéressés dans toute la serre.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui et pendant tout le premier trimestre, nous allons étudier les filets du diable et nous allons apprendre à les différencier et les manipuler avec précaution.

- Les filets du diable? Il a dit les filets du diable? demanda paniqué Peter, jetant des regards aux trois garçons.

Quand le professeur eut expliqué la procédure de rempotage d'un filet du diable, les quatre garçons prirent chacun leur propre pot et s'installèrent à une table.

- Bien sûr, ce sont de jeunes pousses. Elles ne pourront pas vous tuer mais vous étrangler légèrement, peut-être, déclara le professeur Warlus d'un ton indifférent avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

- Nous étrangler? s'exclama Peter.

Tous les élèves s'affairèrent au rempotage de leur filet du diable et tous semblaient très concentrés. James lui-même essayait de faire très attention et évitait de toucher les tentacules de la plante. Un seul contact et il risquait de la faire réagir.

Soudain, il fut tiré de sa concentration par les cris effrayés de Peter.

De toute évidence, Peter, sous la pression, avait effleuré un des tentacules de la plante qui s'était enroulée sur lui et le serrait à présent.

- Peter! s'écria James.

James se jeta stupidement sur Peter et empoigna avec une de ses mains le tentacule qui était en train de l'étouffer. Au simple contact de sa peau, la plante fit jaillir un nouveau tentacule qui lui agrippa son bras déjà meurtri.

- Professeur, on a un problème, cria James.

Mais le vieux professeur semblait ne rien entendre.

James se sentit tirer par derrière, c'était Rémus. La tension fit resserrer l'étreinte du tentacule et lui coupa encore plus la circulation du sang.

- Aïe! NON!

Sirius s'était jeté du côté de Peter et essayait de le tirer lui aussi. Le visage de Peter était devenu tout bleu, il semblait ne plus respirer.

- Arrête, Sirius, tu es en train de l'étouffer, s'exclama James, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

À présent, toute la classe s'était regroupée autour d'eux. James avait terriblement mal au bras.

- Poussez-vous!

Lily fit jaillir de sa baguette un jet de flammes bleues. James sentit les tentacules lâcher son bras et il vit la plante se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Peter respira un grand coup. Il était bleu et avait de grosses lacérations au niveau du coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Le professeur Warlus semblait s'être rendu compte qu'un élève avait failli être étranglé dans son propre cours.

- Expliquez-vous. Pellintow?

C'était à Peter qu'il s'adressait et, comme à son accoutumée, il était incapable de se souvenir du nom d'un de ses élèves.

Peter était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ce fut Sirius qui fit un résumé.

- Très bien, Bertilius, veillez emmener votre camarade à l'infirmerie. Les autres reprenez où vous en étiez.

Le professeur s'éloigna en dispersant la foule. Sirius mit le bras de Peter sur son épaule et le traîna avec lui vers l'infirmerie.

James avait le bras endolori.- Ça va? lui demanda Remus.

James se releva, Lily était toujours là.

- Merci, lâcha James.

D'un côté, il lui était fortement reconnaissant de les avoir aidés. De l'autre, il était furieux de s'être jeté bêtement sans penser une seule seconde que la seule chose que détestait cette plante, c'était la lumière. Remus semblait partager le même sentiment que lui.

- Pas de quoi.

Puis Lily s'éloigna et retourna à sa table.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, James et Remus rejoignirent rapidement la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner avant l'heure de leur retenue. À leur arrivée, ils n'y trouvèrent ni Sirius ni Peter.

Quand Remus et James eurent fini de dévorer leur dessert, un Sirius énervé fit son apparition.

- Où est Peter? demanda James

- Avec Pomfresh, il soufre encore apparemment. Je l'ai laissé tout seul.

Après que Sirius ait englouti rapidement tout son dîner, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall. La porte était déjà ouverte. Quand ils entrèrent, les trois Serpentards étaient déjà là ainsi que le professeur McGonagall et le jeune concierge Mr Rusard.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, voici l'organisation de votre semaine de retenue. Comme nous ne voulons pas de bagarre, vous serez séparés. Mr Rogue, Rosier et Wilkes, vous irez rejoindre le professeur Slughorn. Il a des tâches à vous faire faire. Quant à vous trois, vous irez avec Mr Rusard nettoyer la salle des trophées. Je pense qu'après une semaine de nettoyages, vous devriez vous comporter comme des sorciers civilisés. Votre punition commence maintenant.

* * *

Vers minuit, les trois camarades remontèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, épuisés d'avoir eu à nettoyer une centaine de vieux trophées toute la soirée. De plus, le concierge Rusard avait passé la soirée à vérifier derrière eux que plus aucune trace de poussière n'était visible. James avait dû astiquer pas moins de dix fois le trophée d'un certain «Claude Babel», qui aurait rendu un quelconque service à l'école.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un elfe de maison, se plaignit Sirius en arrivant dans la salle commune.

Peter était là, en pleine lecture d'un livre volumineux sur l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables tout près de la cheminée. La Salle commune était à présent presque vide. Seul un petit groupe de troisième année était encore présent.

- Ça va? Vous avez eu quoi comme retenue? demanda Peter- On a dû passer la soirée à nettoyer les reliques de la salle des trophées, répondit James épuisé.

- Ça va alors!

Les regards noirs que lui lancèrent ses trois compagnons, firent comprendre à Peter qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, vous auriez pu avoir à vous rendre dans la Forêt interdite! poursuivit Peter, une once de panique dans la voix.

- J'aurais préféré! répliqua Sirius.

- Queudver, comment fais-tu pour avoir encore peur de la Forêt interdite alors qu'on y passe toutes nos nuits de pleine lune! S'irrita James.

- D'ailleurs, à quand la prochaine fois? demanda Sirius se tournant vers Remus.

- Dans le plus longtemps possible… répondit Remus.

- Alors, selon le calendrier, ce serait pour dans deux semaines et demie, informa Peter.

- Très bien, on va devoir se débrouiller pour ne pas être en retenue ces soirs-là. J'ai l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

- Il va falloir que vous soyez prudents, les mit en garde Remus. Les couloirs sont surveillés toutes les nuits maintenant.

- Comment tu sais ça? demanda Peter.

- Je le sais parce que je suis préfet. Les professeurs patrouillent toutes les nuits. On ne sait jamais, si l'envie prenait à Voldemort de faire un tour dans Poudlard…

- Ne dit pas ce nom! gémit Peter.

- Ne soit pas stupide, Peter! Bref, poursuivit Remus, vous risquez de vous faire repérer.

- Mon brave Lunard, pas si on utilise la cape d'invisibilité de Cornedrue, répliqua Sirius.

- Vous êtes sûrs d'y rentrer tous les trois encore? demanda Remus sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- BIEN SÛR! Bon, c'est vrai que si Peter continue à manger comme il le fait, on risque d'avoir un problème…

- Heyyyyy!

- Je plaisante, Queudver.

- Vous croyez que Vous-savez-qui va attaquer Poudlard?

- Pas tant que Dumbledore sera là, le rassura James.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas toujours là, ces temps-ci.

Les élèves de troisième année rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

Quand les quatre amis furent sûrs qu'ils ne seraient plus écoutés, James déclara:

- Bon, on commence.

- Je monte la chercher.

Peter se leva de son siège et monta d'un pas précipité vers le dortoir des garçons. Au bout de cinq minutes, il réapparut, les bras remplis d'une liasse de papier. Il déposa tout sur la table et les quatre garçons s'affairèrent chacun à leur tache.

La Carte du Maraudeur avait commencé à prendre forme depuis la fin de l'année précédente. À force d'être pris en faute par leurs professeurs, l'idée d'une carte de Poudlard permettant de se situer et de situer toute personne indésirable était née dans leurs esprits. Ce long et laborieux travail consistait dans un premier temps à dessiner le plan de Poudlard dans son ensemble en indiquant tous les passages secrets et pièces secrètes. Ensuite, ils y incorporeraient plusieurs sortilèges pour rendre la carte vivante et efficace.

Après avoir réuni une grande quantité de documents et de vieux plans empruntés illégalement dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, les quatre Maraudeurs s'affairaient aux dessins.

Après une heure de travail et plusieurs disputes concernant la position de la statue de Wilfrid le Mélancolique, Sirius se plaignit d'être fatigué et tous les quatre entassèrent les différents parchemins et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier en colimaçon les menant à leurs dortoirs.

- Mince, j'allais oublier!

James se précipita vers le tableau d'affichage et y colla une feuille de parchemin. Il y écrivit rapidement que la séance de sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se tiendrait le samedi matin de cette semaine.

- Voilà!

Il rejoignit en courant ses trois amis qui l'attendaient dans l'escalier pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient installés à leur place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors. Remus lisait la Gazette du sorcier tout en mangeant. Sirius et Peter faisaient la course pour savoir qui arriverait à dévorer le plus rapidement son bol de porridge. James regardait d'un œil vitreux le dos de la Gazette que tenait Remus. Ève arriva et s'assit à côté de Peter.

- Salut. Dites les garçons, vous n'avez pas encore vu Alice ce matin?

- Non, pourquoi? demanda James.

Sirius avait également tenté de poser la question, mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche un tas de céréales partiellement mâchées s'étaient échappées de sa bouche.

Avec un regard dégoûté et les lèvres pincées, Ève poursuivit.

- Bon et bien s'il vous plait, quand vous la verrez, fermez-la!

- Pourquoi?

À peine James avait-il posé la question que la dénommée Alice déboula à leur table. James étouffa une exclamation et Sirius recracha à nouveau une bonne quantité de céréales et faillit s'étrangler avec.

Alice, qui avait toujours eu une coiffure lisse et bien placée, avait à présent les cheveux coupés dans tous les sens et très courts. Aux yeux de James, elle ressemblait à un gnome.

Sous les yeux pleins de reproche d'Ève, James se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sirius mordait son poing avec force pour ne pas rire également.

- Vous savez quoi? MacMillan, l'imbécile de Poufsouffle avec ses cheveux brun… Quoi, il y a un problème?

- Non, répondit James s'empêchant tant bien que mal de sourire.

- Et bien, je viens de le voir embrasser Dacota Parks!

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux? demanda Peter. Aïe! Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de pied? s'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard de reproche à Ève.

James se pinça à nouveau la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, son visage avait pris une teinte rouge et il maintenait fermement un de ses poings dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Quoi, mes cheveux?

- Et bien, on dirait que tu es passé sous un nid de Croups enragés.

À cette réplique, James n'y tint plus et éclata d'un grand rire, suivit de Sirius. Remus sur sa droite, pouffait en silence.

- Quoi? Vous n'aimez pas? Il y a un problème?

James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent de rire. James les lèvres tremblantes, tenta de reprendre son sérieux mais quand il entendit Sirius repartir de plus belle, il éclata de rire à s'en tordre les côtes.

- Allez-vous faire cuire une bouse de dragon! Cria Alice avant de sortir en trombe de la grande salle.

Les trois garçons mirent quelques minutes à retrouver leur calme.

- Ça fait du bien! Finit par dire Remus en passant une main devant les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas sympa, dit Ève, le sourire en coin. Elle se les ait coupés hier soir, je suis arrivée après le massacre.

James reprenait le cours de son petit-déjeuner quand un groupe de filles de Serdaigle menées par Éloïse Stewart arriva devant eux.

- Salut Siiirrrriiiiiuuuuus Black, lança t'elle d'un ton charmeur.

Sirius se redressa de son bol de porridge et bomba la poitrine.

- Salut les filles!

Les trois filles gloussèrent d'une même voix.

- On voulait vous inviter à une petite soirée qu'on organise pour la rentrée scolaire, continua Éloïse, le ton doucereux.

- Non merci, répondit Ève de la même voix niaiseuse qu'utilisait Éloïse pour parler à Sirius.

- Non, toi, on ne t'invite pas… Mais vous quatre? Demanda-t-elle de son ton toujours mielleux.

- C'est d'accord! répondit Sirius. Quelle heure, quel endroit?Stewart posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius

- Ce soir dans la salle commune de Serdaigle?

- N'IMPORTE QUOI! Ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans la Salle commune de Serdaigle! S'énerva Ève.

- Si, ils le peuvent, ma chère. Ils l'ont déjà fait, lâcha Éloïse soudainement agressive. Bon alors, reprit-elle la voix de nouveau de miel, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

- Non, désolé les filles. Ce soir, on est en retenue, répondit James

- Demain soir alors, insista-t-elle.

- On a une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine.

- Des maraudeurs rebelles, ricana-t-elle. J'adore!

Derrière, James aperçut Ève faire semblant de vomir.

- Oui, en effet, répondit Sirius bombant un peu plus le torse.

- Bien, alors on s'organise ça pour une prochaine fois.

- D'accord! On attend vos invitations.

Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle partit, entraînant avec elle ses deux amies.

- J'adore Poudlard, s'enthousiasma Sirius en les regardant s'éloigner.

- Elles sont vraiment stupides ces filles, souffla Ève les dents serrées et le ton dédaigneux.

- Oui, c'est ça le truc, ricana Sirius en frappant dans la main de James.

James jeta un regard à Ève. Elle s'était mise à avaler avec rage son bol de porridge, puis après quelques minutes, elle finit par sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a elle aussi? demanda Sirius

- Mon vieux Patmol… En l'espace de vingt minutes, vous êtes arrivés à vous mettre à dos les deux seules filles qui vous adressent la parole sans vous admirer, lança Remus en se tournant vers Sirius. Ou sans vous détester, continua-t-il en se tournant vers James.

Sous les regards incrédules des deux garçons, Remus se replongea de nouveau dans la lecture de la Gazette.

- Il y a des nouvelles intéressantes? demanda James.

- Pas grand-chose, non.

James, finissant ses œufs, posa son regard sur un petit article encadré au dos de la page que tenait Remus.

_« Intrusion au Département des mystères »_

_D'après une source proche du ministère, une salle du Département des mystères aurait été pénétrée et aurait subi de grands dommages il y a de cela maintenant plusieurs semaines. Nous avons tenté d'interroger les membres du Département mais aucun d'eux n'a souhaité s'exprimer sur cette affaire.»_

- Tu as vu ça? demanda James à Remus.

Il lui montra le minuscule encadré.

- Oui, mais inutile d'espérer, aucune Langue-de-plomb ne parlera.

- Quoi donc? demanda Sirius.

James lui montra l'article.

- Non, ça, c'est sûr. Ce qui se passe là-bas ne sort jamais d'entre ces murs. J'aimerais visiter le département des Mystères un jour. Enfin, avant ma mort…

- T'es optimiste, toi. Tu n'a qu'à postuler pour un poste là bas l'année prochaine, comme ça tu n'aura pas besoin de mourir pour le visiter. Bon, il faut partir. On a notre premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec le nouveau professeur.

Remus replia son journal et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la grande porte de chêne, un groupe de Serpentards de cinquième année apparut. James sentit Sirius se raidir.

Dans le petit groupe se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs, le teint pale et au visage séduisant. Regulus Black ressemblait à son frère de façon frappante, il faisait toute fois quelques centimètres de moins et ses traits étaient plus marqués.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net également à la vue de son grand frère. Il garda les yeux rivés sur lui, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Quant à Sirius, il préféra faire mine de l'ignorer et passa devant lui sans un regard. En L'observant, on ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de croiser son petit frère.

Rendus au premier étage, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Devant la porte attendaient déjà un petit groupe de Gryffondor. Lily était là avec ses amis. À leur arrivée, Penny, une amie de Lily, se dirigea vers James.

- J'ai vu ton mot pour la sélection de Quidditch.

- Et?

- Moi aussi, je dois passer les essais?

- Surtout toi!

- T'es nase!

- Oui et je suis aussi ton capitaine alors évite de me traiter de nase. Maintenant, dégage!

Penny tourna les talons en le foudroyant d'un regard assassin et se dirigea vers ses amies.

- Bien, Cornedrue, ça fait trois. Tu vas finir seul si tu continues comme ça, ricana Remus

- Mais quoi? Elle est nulle!

James tourna la tête vers le groupe de filles. À présent, Lily et les autres, accompagnées cette fois-ci d'Ève et Alice, toujours en colère pour ce matin, lui jetaient des regards noirs. Sirius lui donna une tape dans le dos

- Je crois que Lunard à raison. Il y a six filles à Gryffondor et tu te les es toutes mises à dos.

À ce moment-là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant place au professeur Conor. Sans un mot, il fit entrer les élèves.

James s'installa à côté de Peter. Remus et Sirius s'installèrent à la table derrière eux. James sortit ses affaires et sa baguette, impatient de commencer. Il observa ses camarades, la grande majorité des filles s'étaient mises au premier rang. Elles avaient toutes les yeux rivés sur le professeur et le regardaient d'un air rêveur.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ivan Conor.

L'homme parlait d'une voix douce, quelque peu timide. Il semblait presque paralysé par les élèves qui le regardaient à présent. Il respira avec force pour se donner du courage puis reprit de la même voix crispée.

- C'est moi qui vous donnerai les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal cette année.

James regarda Sirius et tous deux échangèrent un sourire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un professeur aussi timide et aussi enclin à subir leurs foudres. James croisa ensuite le regard de Remus qui indiquait qu'il avait compris leurs échanges et leur fit un signe de tête pour marquer sa désapprobation. James haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son professeur.

- Cette année sera pour vous une année de transition au niveau de votre apprentissage. Vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué pendant vos précédents cours. Vous avez appris à utiliser la magie de façon traditionnelle. À présent et surtout pour cette matière en particulier, il est important d'apprendre à jeter un sort sans l'usage de la parole. Grâce à cela, l'effet de surprise sera beaucoup plus important.

Il parlait toujours de cette même voix timide et peu sûre de lui, il semblait presque gêné.

James parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la classe. Les garçons semblaient perplexes dans l'ensemble et certains comme Alexander Forditten grimaçaient. Au contraire de l'ensemble des filles qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la gêne de leur professeur et qui buvaient ses paroles.

James sentit tout à coup une boule de papier frôler son oreille. Sirius venait d'envoyer magiquement le projectile vers une des tables situées devant, sur la droite de James. La boule de papier alla frapper Lily dans le dos. Cette dernière se retourna, surprise.

- Eh, Evans, dit Sirius d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu. T'as un peu de bave là.

Il lui montra le coin de sa bouche. La moitié de la classe ricana.

- La ferme, Black, lâcha Lily avant de se retourner et de reporter son attention vers le professeur.

Conor semblait avoir suivi la scène, James crut apercevoir un rapide sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- À présent, je vais faire l'appel, pour vous connaître un peu mieux.

Il passa en revue toute la classe puis se dirigea vers le tableau.

- Pour commencer cette année, nous allons… Je souhaiterais dans les premières séances faire une remise à niveau de vos acquis. Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous entraîner à jeter le sort de Désarmement sans prononcer à voix haute l'incantation.

- Le sortilège de Désarmement, vous rigolez? s'exclama Sirius.

James partageait également son avis et, d'un regard sur l'ensemble de la classe, beaucoup l'approuvaient.

Le teint très pale du professeur vira au rouge. Il paraissait tout à coup embarrassé.

- Votre nom, s'il vous plait? demanda-t-il .

- Sirius Black.

- Bien. Mr Black, si vous le souhaitez, venez faire une démonstration devant la classe.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers le devant de la classe.

- Tout le monde, prenez vos baguettes. Nous allons faire des exercices pratiques aujourd'hui.

Tous les élèves quittèrent leur chaise et se regroupèrent autour de leur professeur. Conor déplaça les tables pour laisser place aux travaux pratiques.

- Alors, Mr Black, je veux que vous me montriez votre sortilège de Désarmement.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et adressa un grand sourire à James.

- Vous, si vous le souhaitez, veuillez vous mettre en face de Mr Black, dit le professeur en s'adressant à Lily.

Celle-ci accepta et tous deux se mirent face à face.

- Bien Miss…

- Evans.

- Miss Evans, ne chercher pas à arrêter le sort que vous lancera Mr Black. Mr Black à vous.

- Experlliarmus, s'écria-t-il.

La puissance du sort désarma Lily et la fit tomber en arrière.

Toute la classe se mit à applaudir. Sirius, fier de lui, leva les bras au ciel puis alla frapper dans la main de James, Remus et Peter. Le professeur Conor le teint toujours rosé afficha un sourire timide.

- Heu et bien heu…Ce n'est pas mal Mr Black, votre sort est plutôt maîtrisé et réussi, je suis même impressionné. Maintenant, Mr Black, vous allez jeter ce même sort sans prononcer à haute voix la formule.

Sirius se concentra puis agita sa baguette. Le seul effet du sort fut de faire reculer d'un pas Lily. Toute la classe éclata de rire devant le visage déconfis de Sirius.

- Très bien, Mr Black, reprit le professeur Conor tout en agitant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître une pile de coussin dans le fond de la classe. Voilà à quoi devra ressembler votre sortilège de Désarmement après un peu d'entraînement.

Il agita sa baguette. James sentit un faible courant d'air le frôler, mais rien ne se passa. Sirius et Lily étaient toujours debout, baguette en main, et ils avaient juste reculé de quelques pas.

Toute la classe éclata d'un grand rire, Sirius en tête. Le professeur Conor avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, son teint était encore plus blanc qu'au naturel.

- Mettez-vous tous deux par deux, et entraînez-vous à jeter le sort de Désarmement sans prononcer la formule, cria Conor.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

- Mettez-vous deux par deux! cria-t-il à nouveau.

Cette fois les élèves se répartirent tout en continuant à rire.

James, les larmes aux yeux, s'était mis face à Peter. Sirius et Remus se tenaient juste à côté. Eux aussi avaient du mal à retrouver leur calme. James regarda son professeur qui examinait à présent sa baguette magique l'air ahuri.

À la fin du cours, le professeur Conor disparut rapidement de la classe sans un mot à ses élèves. Il avait passé le reste de l'heure de cours assis devant son bureau et n'avait plus relevé la tête. Quand les élèves sortirent, tous, filles comme garçons, plaisantaient sur le sort manqué de leur professeur.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement pour les quatre maraudeurs, entre leur emploi du temps chargé, les devoirs à rendre et leur punition. Tous les quatre étaient ravis que cette première semaine se termine.

Le samedi matin, James se tenait au milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait de pouvoir fouler l'herbe de l'endroit qu'il préférait à Poudlard. Devant lui se tenaient une vingtaine d'élèves de Gryffondor prêts à l'écouter.

C'était aujourd'hui la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Pour la première fois, James tenait la place de capitaine de son équipe. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'une très grande quantité d'élèves s'étaient regroupés dans le stade.

Hormis les élèves présents pour passer les essais, les gradins étaient également occupés. Il y avait les trois Maraudeurs venus l'encourager dans sa première mission en tant que capitaine. Cependant, ses trois amis ne semblaient ne pas du tout être intéressés par ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Ils avaient été rejoints par un groupe de filles de Serdaigle. James aperçut Sirius,le bras autour des épaules d'Éloïse Stewart et penché à son oreille pour lui parler.

Plus loin dans les gradins se tenait un groupe de Gryffondors, composé pour la plupart d'amis de James dont Franck Londubat et Wayne Thomas, venus suivre la séance d'essais tout en profitant du beau temps. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient également regroupés, sans doute venus encourager leurs amis.

Au grand déplaisir de James, un groupe de Serpentard, composé en grande majorité de leur équipe de Quidditch, s'était également installé dans le fond du stade. James entendait d'ici leurs railleries.

Puis son regard se posa sur une longue chevelure rousse qui faisait son apparition dans le haut des gradins non loin des Maraudeurs. Accompagnée de ses amies, Lily s'installa et tourna son regard vers le centre du terrain. James sentit son estomac se contracter quelque peu.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par les batteurs. Ceux qui veulent le devenir, prenez une batte chacun, je vais lâcher les Cognards.

Cinq élèves se portèrent volontaire pour le poste, ils s'élevèrent dans les aires, une batte à la main. James lacha les deux Cognards. Aucun des candidats ne fut très brillant. Cela faisait deux ans que Gryffondor n'avait pas eu de bon batteur et, au vu des prestations, cette année ne serai pas différente. Pendant près d'une demi-heure James les observa espérant voir un éclat de génie venant d'un ou deux des candidats. Mais le seul éclat qu'il eut fut de Hervin Rosenbach qui avait finit par prendre un Cognard en pleine poitrine et s'était écroulé sur le sol. Heureusement, à ce moment là, Hervin ne volait qu'à deux mètre de hauteur. Mais il s'était toutefois brisé le poignet et avait dû être emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Pour James, la séance d'essais commençait très mal et les ricanements des Serpentards qui résonnaient de plus en plus dans le stade l'empêchaient de retrouver son calme. Pour accroître son agacement, il dût choisir Penny, qui était apparue comme étant la plus compétente en tant que batteuse, et Andrew Keenay, un élève de troisième année à la carrure très robuste. James le trouvait peu doué comme batteur mais il volait brillement. Avec un peu d'entraînement, Andrew deviendrait sans doute un bon batteur.

Pour le poste d'attrapeur, le choix de James se tourna rapidement vers Ève, elle fut, de peu, la plus rapide de tous les candidats. De plus depuis deux ans, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, James lui faisait entièrement confiance. Mais ce choix ne fit pas l'unanimité dans l'assemblé des élèves venus se présenter pour ce poste. Kevin Bush, un élève de cinquième année qui avait fait de très bons essais, s'était mis à crier au scandale.

- Il y a du favoritisme. Tu avais déjà choisi avant que l'on passe les essais!

- C'est elle la meilleure, elle t'a battu en rapidité.

- Elle n'a jamais été bonne pendant les matchs l'année dernière!

- Bon, c'est moi le capitaine et c'est Ève que je choisis, tu peux t'en aller!

Sous le tumulte de la dispute entre James et Kevin, Lily, accompagnée de Gabrielle et d'Emily, s'était approchée d'eux pour féliciter Ève et Penny de leurs places.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à James pour calmer Kevin et le faire quitter le terrain.

Quand le calme fut revenu sur le terrain, seuls les ricanements des Serpentards déchainaient, résonnaient dans le stade. Lily était toujours là et discutait avec ses amies sur le bord du terrain, ce qui l'irrita passablement. Ici elles étaient sur un terrain de Quidditch !

Ne voulant pas créer la polémique, James annonça que les essais des poursuiveurs et des gardiens allaient commencer.

- Bien nous allons,… Commença James

Il s'arrêta net. Jack Felling venait de passer devant Lily. Après un rapide échange avec la rouquine Felling s'éloigna. C'est alors que James aperçut la Gryffondor rougir et glousser accompagnée de ses amies. Il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement, ce genre de comportement lui était souvent réservé à lui ou bien à Sirius. Il savait ce que cela signifiait en langage de fille: Jack plaisait à Lily.

James était complètement abasourdi. Jack était un véritable imbécile à ses yeux, comment pouvait t'il lui plaire ?

Quelque peu rageur, James se secoua et se reconcentra sur les essais.

- Les poursuiveurs, nous allons faire deux équipes. Le but: s'envoyait le Souafle puis marquer. Là, les gardiens devront arrêter le Souafle. Ce sera comme un petit match. Ensuite, nous ferons une séance de tirs aux buts pour sélectionner le gardien. C'est compris?

Tous acquiescèrent, dont Jack venu se présenter pour un poste de poursuiveur.

Quand James siffla le début des essais, il prit son balai et s'envola avec les autres. La brise du vent qui s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et la sensation de liberté qu'il ressentit au moment où son balai s'éleva dans les airs firent disparaître dans l'instant tout l'énervement et le stress qu'il avait accumulés cette dernière heure. De même qu'une sensation beaucoup plus profonde et ancienne, celle d'un étau comprimant sa poitrine, se desserra et le quitta pendant quelques instants. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, James ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Le seul fait d'être dans les airs sur son balai effaça de sa tête les images terribles qui le hantaient à présents tous les jours. Il oublia même pendant quelques instants qu'il était à la recherche de deux poursuiveurs et d'un gardien.

Il traversa le terrain de long en large, de haut en bas en exécutant des figures compliquées et acrobatiques. Quand il s'arrêta pour rejoindre les candidats, il entendit plusieurs personnes l'applaudir depuis les gradins.

James reprit son sérieux et partagea les candidats. L'équipe de James comptait Jack et une jeune fille à la chevelure châtain répondant au nom d'Emma Cantor, élève en quatrième année. En face, Glen Weawer, un élève de cinquième année jouant dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis deux ans. Bien qu'aux yeux de James Glen fut un excellent joueur, il lui demanda tout de même de passer les essais pour plus d'impartialité.

Glen était associé à deux autres élèves respectivement en troisième et cinquième année.

Au coup de sifflet, le match commença. James s'empara immédiatement du Souafle et avança à vive allure vers le coin opposé du terrain. Dans sa course il évita de justesse Glen, venu pour l'intercepter et continua de voler vers les buts. Arrivé devant les trois anneaux, protégés par un jeune homme à la peau noir, il feinta sa course puis se dirigea vers la droite et lança le Souafle qui traversa l'anneau d'or le plus proche de lui.

Il entendit quelques exclamations venant des gradins.

- Potter, c'est nous qui passons les essais, cria Jack.

James ne répondit rien et retourna se positionner. Cette fois, ce fut Glen qui attrapa le Souafle. Il fit une passe à l'un de ses joueurs, qui le fit tomber. James intercepta le Souafle dans sa chute et avança face à Glen. Sur sa droite se tenait Jack.

- Potter, passe!

Mais James n'en fit rien et esquiva de nouveau Glen qui cette fois s'était préparé et s'était mis en travers de son chemin. James aperçut du coin de l'œil Emma et lui lança la balle. Glen l'effleura de ses doigts. Malgré la déviation, Emma réussit à la rattraper in extremis en se penchant dangereusement sur sa droite. Elle accéléra en direction des buts. James, agréablement surpris, s'arrêta un instant et l'observa traverser le terrain. Elle passa le Souafle à Jack qui marqua.

Des exclamations retentirent à la droite de James. Il observa Lily et ses amies qui applaudissaient bruyamment. En passant près d'elles, Jack leur adressa un petit signe et vint se placer près de James, arborant un sourire satisfait. James se pinça les lèvres.

Le jeu repris. Glen, le Souafle en main, traversa le terrain, évita Emma et marqua.

À la remise en jeu, James se concentra à nouveau sur le match. Emma venait de s'emparer du Souafle et volait à vive allure vers les buts. James passa derrière elle puis la dépassa, elle lui fit une passe. Il avança de trois mètres puis fut bloqué net par Glen. Sur sa droite se tenait Jack.

- Passe!

James lui envoya la balle de toutes ses forces. Jack surprit par la puissance du tir, faillit en tomber de son balai. Déconcentré, il renvoya le Souafle vers Emma, mais la balle passa à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Glen évita James et s'accapara la balle.

James rattrapa la distance qui le séparait de Glen. Quand ce dernier voulu faire une passe, il intercepta le Souafle et partit à toute vitesse dans l'autre sens. Le garçon de cinquième année fonça droit sur lui. James chercha des yeux Emma, mais elle était collée par Glen. Seul Jack était encore disponible.

- Potter! l'appela-t-il en lui faisant de grands signes.

James lui envoya le Souafle avec force. La balle atteignit Jack en pleine tête. Sous l'impact, son nez se mit à saigner. Jack posa ses mains sur son nez, l'air sonné. James mit fin au match et fit redescendre tous les joueurs. Dans les gradins, les rires des Serpentards avaient repris de plus belle.

Arrivé au sol, Jack se dirigea vers James, furieux.

- Potter! Tu as voulu me tuer ou quoi?

- Je t'ai fait une passe et tu l'as ratée, répondit James très calme.

- Ce n'était pas une passe. Tu as fais exprès de me l'envoyer en pleine tête!

- Non, je t'ai fait une passe et tu n'as pas été assez bon pour la voir arriver, continua James toujours aussi calme.

Il se délecta pendant quelques instants de voir Jack devenir de plus en plus furieux.

James se retourna vers les autres joueurs et annonça que la séance de tirs de pénalité allait commercer.

- Attends, Potter! s'écria Jack en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Je ne peux pas passer les essais avec mon nez.

Il lui montra son nez toujours ensanglanté.

- C'est pourtant la règle du jeu. Nez cassé ou pas, les essais sont maintenant. Si tu ne peux pas, je ne te retiens pas.

Jack, le regard assassin, se dirigea vers son balai.

Chaque poursuiveur devait tirer un tir de pénalité à chacun des gardiens. Le premier à tirer fut Jack, mais son nez saignait de plus en plus et il tremblait de rage. Lorsqu'il tira, le Souafle passa trois mètres au-dessus des anneaux d'or.

- Ok, Felling. Tu remarqueras que cette fois personne n'a essayé de te faire tomber de ton balai et que tu as échoué tout seul sans mon aide.

James ricana suivi des autres joueurs. Jack jura et regagna le sol, puis se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers l'infirmerie. Satisfait, James reprit les essais.

Il sélectionna Lowell Sleeman, le garçon à la peau noir, pour prendre le poste de gardien. Pour les poursuiveurs, James conserva Glen dans l'équipe et choisit Emma comme troisième poursuiveur.

Après l'annonce des résultats, il regroupa son équipe au bord du terrain pour organiser leur programme d'entraînement. James était relativement content de son équipe. Emma et Lowell étaient pour lui d'excellentes recrues. Seuls les batteurs n'étaient pas au niveau.

Autour d'eux, les gradins se vidèrent. Les Serpentards quittèrent le terrain en ricanant.

Sirius, Remus et Peter arrivèrent près des joueurs, toujours accompagnés des trois filles de Serdaigle. Sirius avait de nouveau mis son bras autour des épaules d'Éloïse. Elle semblait aux anges.

James aperçut Ève. Elle avait baissé les yeux vers le sol et se mordait les lèvres.

- Bien joué, James. Je n'aurais pas fais mieux. Tu as vu la tête de Felling?

Il lui frappa dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pense qu'il va te faire la tête maintenant, dit Remus le sourire en coin.

- Je propose qu'on fasse une petite fête pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux joueurs. J'ai dit à Franck qu'on apportait les boissons et la nourriture, dit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à James.

James pencha la tête d'un air entendu.

- On peut venir? J'aimerai tellement voir la fameuse Salle commune de Gryffondor, demanda Éloïse en se collant un peu plus contre Sirius.

Ève avait relevé la tête, les yeux grands ouverts et ses joues, à présent, roses. Les yeux de James se posèrent un peu plus loin sur la pelouse du parc. Lily et ses amies avaient pris la direction du château.

- Non, tout le monde sera là, y compris les préfets, répondit Remus.

- Plus tard alors, supplia Éloïse.

James reportait son regard vers Sirius lorsqu'il se sentit attraper par les épaules et que les lèvres d'Ève se posèrent sur les siennes. Pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras ballants, incapable de faire le moindre geste, il jeta un regard sur l'assemblé. Tout le monde semblait stupéfixé. Sirius avait cessé de sourire et les regardait, incrédule.

Quand Ève le lâcha, James croisa son regard, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et se mit à côté de lui.

Sirius venait de lâcher Éloïse et regardait à présent alternativement Ève et James. Il semblait ne pas comprendre.

Remus les fixait interdit. Quant à Peter, il les regardait tous les deux les yeux ronds. Éloïse, la surprise passée, affichait à présent un sourire satisfait.

Hormis Penny, les autres éclatèrent d'un rire surpris puis les félicitèrent. Glen donna une tape dans le dos de James. Puis, tous finirent par s'éloigner.

James était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Toujours immobile et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit Ève lui parler à l'oreille.

- À toute à l'heure.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec les autres.

- Tu viens, Sirius? supplia Éloïse.

- Heu… Quoi? Non… Non, allez-y. On se verra plus tard, répondit Sirius, l'air distrait.

- Très bien, fit Éloïse, déçue.

Puis elle s'éloigna accompagnée de ses amies.

Les quatre amis se dévisagèrent, tous conscients du malaise de Sirius. Ce fut Peter qui prit la parole.

- On devrait peut être remonter, on doit aller chercher les Bièraubeurres

- Oui, Queudver à raison. Le temps d'y aller, les gens vont s'impatienter, continua Remus.

James rangea la boite de balles dans les vestiaires puis parti, balai en main, à la suite de ses amis qui l'attendaient à la sortie du terrain.

Sirius et Peter avaient été désignés pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard chercher les Bièraubeurres. Quant à James et à Remus, tous deux devaient se rendre dans la cuisine de Poudlard pour récupérer la nourriture.

Arrivé dans la Salle commune, James monta, suivi de Sirius, pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité.

Sirius se posa sur son lit pendant que James farfouillait dans sa malle à la recherche de sa cape.

- Alors, toi et Ève? demanda Sirius d'une voix étrange.

James se retourna. Sirius le regardait, l'œil perçant. Il était très étrange et ses mains semblaient être prises de mouvements incontrôlables.

- Quoi, moi et Ève? demanda James, surpris du comportement de Sirius

- Vous êtes ensemble? lâcha Sirius de sa voix toujours anormale.

- Heu… non…non…Je ne sais pas. Tu crois? demanda James, se retournant pour continuer ses recherches.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Quand James trouva sa cape d'invisibilité, il la lui tendit.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui c'était passé…c'est elle qui m'a embrassé… se défendit James.

- Oui, répondit Sirius d'une voix blanche.

Il s'éloigna et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

James resta immobile à regarder la porte par laquelle son meilleur ami venait de sortir. Il n'avait jamais voulu ou même pensé qu'Ève et lui pourraient un jour former un couple ou même s'embrasser. Non pas qu'Ève n'était pas séduisante à ses yeux, elle faisait sans doute partie des plus jolies filles de l'école et était très convoitée. Mais il avait grandi avec elle et la considérait plutôt comme une sœur. À cette pensée, il ressentit le malaise et la boule dans le ventre qu'il avait éprouvé depuis qu'elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson le parcouru. Comment lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'une telle histoire? Un peu perdu, James prit ses affaires et se changea.

* * *

James et Remus revinrent les bras chargés de nourriture récupérée dans la cuisine. Ils posèrent leurs provisions sur plusieurs petites tables au centre de la Salle commune et attendirent le retour de Sirius et Peter. Plusieurs élèves, toutes années confondues, s'approchèrent, l'œil intéressé.

- Hey ! Tu touches ça et je fais disparaître ta main! menaça James à l'adresse d'un troisième année qui venait de tendre sa main vers une cuisse de poulet.

Le garçon éloigna sa main rapidement et recula de quelques pas, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la baguette de James.

Sur sa droite James aperçut Ève accompagnée d'Alice descendre l'escalier menant à leur dortoir.

- Lunard, tu peux surveiller qu'on ne touche pas à la nourriture? Je dois faire un truc.

Remus le regarda, les yeux interrogateurs.

- Oui, d'accord.

James traversa la foule qui s'était regroupée autour d'eux et se dirigea vers Ève et d'Alice.

- Tiens, regarde Ève, voilà ton cher et tendre! dit Alice sur un ton sarcastique.

- Quoi? s'exclama James.

Ève baissa les yeux.

- Je peux te parler, s'il te plait? demanda James.

Ève releva la tête et acquiesça. James regarda Alice qui ne bougeait pas.

- Ok, j'y vais, souffla Alice en lançant un regard déçu aux deux amis avant de s'éloigner.

- Viens, dit James.

Il attrapa le bras d'Ève et la traîna derrière lui jusqu'à un endroit reculé de la Salle commune. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les voir, il fixa Ève. James ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Écoute…

- Non attends, le coupa Ève. Je suis désolée, je suis…

Elle détourna son regard vers le sol. James s'approcha, hésita un instant puis posa ses mains maladroitement sur ses épaules.

- Ève, écoute je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Arrête!

Elle se mit à trembler

- Non il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles… Je ne veux pas que tu…

James s'arrêta net. Ève venait d'éclater en sanglot. Horrifié, Il retira ses mains instantanément. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure.

- Non, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas…

Mais Ève semblait être prise de spasmes incontrôlables et le regardait les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Arrête, faut pas pleurer, calme-toi! s'écria James affolé.

Mais cette fois-ci, les larmes d'Ève s'intensifièrent. Les choses lui échappant, James jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Heureusement, personne ne s'était aperçu qu'il était en train de la faire pleurer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Plus il parlait, plus elle pleurait. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation.

- Écoute…

- Non… Excuse-moi… C'est…plus…fort…que…moi, entendit James entre deux sanglots.

- Ok, alors calme-toi. Tu veux quelque chose? demanda James. Un morceau de tarte? Avec Remus, on en a ramené plein…

Ève répondit non de la tête.

- Ok, alors tu veux boire quelque chose? Je peux aller te chercher un bon petit jus de citrouille si tu veux, ça te fera du bien, proposa James de plus en plus affolé.

- Non! cria presque Ève.

James regarda de tous côtés. Il ne comprenait pas les larmes d'Ève.

- Je ne pensais pas que nous deux…

- Tu n'as rien compris... murmura Ève.

- Quoi?

Elle retrouva quelque peu son calme. Ses yeux étaient bouffis par les larmes et le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure avait pris une teinte rougeâtre.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je suis complètement stupide.

- Non, tu n'es pas stupide, la rassura James.

- Mais elle m'énerve tellement et lui aussi! Je ne le supporte plus !

James comprenait de moins en moins. Les paroles d'Ève n'avaient aucun sens.

- Mais de qui tu parles là? interrogea James.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

- Sirius, souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda quelques instants et comprit enfin.

- Oh! dit James stupéfait et tellement soulagé qu'il éclata de rire.

Mais il comprit tout de suite son erreur, les yeux d'Ève se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Alarmé qu'elle recommence à pleurer, il reposa de nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Non, ne pleure pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Il se fiche totalement d'elle! Je connais bien Sirius et cette idiote ne l'intéresse pas.

Ève sourit légèrement entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis une idiote!

- Non, tu n'es pas une idiote, c'est lui qui est idiot, dit James en lui faisant un sourire. Mais je t'en supplie ne m'embrasse plus jamais!

Ève, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, éclata d'un petit rire.

- Voila! J'aime t'entendre rire.

- Je suis désolée…je ne sais pas se que je dois faire…

- Ok, mais ne fait plus jamais rien avec ma bouche!

Elle éclata à nouveau de son petit rire.

- En tout cas, sache que Sirius se fiche totalement de toutes ces filles. Alors ne te mets plus dans des états pareils. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Tu te serais fichu de moi.

- Heu oui peut être mais tu es ma meilleure amie et ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais je fais attention à toi…enfin un peu…

Ève rougit, gênée.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce que Sirius à en tête on en parle pas trop mais je peux te dire qu'il a eu l'air de prendre très mal notre petit «échange buccal»…

- Très classe!

- Alors je le redis surtout utilise la bouche d'un autre garçon si tu cherches à attirer l'attention de Sirius parce qu'il risque de me casser les lunettes… conclu James avec un sourire

Ève rit de plus belle, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Tu peux venir me voir quand ça ne va pas…ou non va plus tôt voir Remus, il parait que nous sommes nuls avec les filles…et je suis sûr qu'Alice sera là elle aussi.

- Oui.

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux et le regarda de nouveau.

- Ça se voit que j'ai pleuré?

James observa son visage bouffi et rougi par les larmes.

- Heu, t'as ta baguette sur toi?

- Non

- Alors non, ça ne se voit pas.

- Tu te fiches de moi? se plaignit Ève.

- heu…

Et il la regarda s'éloigner à vive allure pour rejoindre les escaliers la menant à son dortoir.

* * *

L'assemblé dût attendre une demi-heure pour voir apparaître Sirius et Peter, des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre plein les bras. La fête put commencer.

L'ensemble des Gryffondors étaient présents pour saluer leur équipe de Quidditch. Glen avait allumé une vielle radio et tous s'étaient jetés sur la nourriture et les Bièraubeurres.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient installés dans un coin de la salle. Sur la table devant eux se trouvait une grande quantité de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et plusieurs plateaux de tartes. Ève s'était installée à côté de James et dégustait une part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Hum, ça fait du bien! s'exclama Sirius en dévorant son dixième morceaux de tarte. Je mourrais de faim.

Le comportement de Sirius avait changé du tout au tout depuis le moment où il avait quitté James dans le dortoir jusqu'au moment où il était rentré de Pré-au-lard. Il semblait joyeux, peut-être un peu trop, et souriait de nouveau, jetant de temps en temps ses habituels clins d'œil à la gente féminine.

James sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et le balancer d'avant en arrière.

- Arrête Franck, tu m'as fait renverser ma Bièraubeurre.

- Petit veinard! cria-t-il.

James comprit tout de suite qu'il faisait allusion au baiser entre Ève et lui. Puis Franck le lâcha et s'éloigna en agitant ses mains en direction de James.

Plusieurs personnes dans l'après midi vinrent les féliciter Eve et lui de s'être trouvés. La rumeur de leur baiser avait fait le tour de tous les élèves de Gryffondor et certainement de tout Poudlard. Tous deux très populaires, les oreilles attentives aux rumeurs devaient s'être empressées de faire un rapport sur le couple sans doute surprenant mais le plus populaire de toute l'école.

James avait passé tout son après midi à se défendre et à nier toute allusion à une éventuelle histoire d'amour entre Eve et lui.

Quant Harris Blum, le vingtième à venir les féliciter, s'était approché, James avait du utiliser la manière forte et lui avait lancé un tel maléfice de chauve souris que le message avait semblé passer parmi tous les élèves de Gryffondor.

Il tenta de poser son regard sur Sirius, son sourire s'était transformé en grimace et ses yeux étaient penauds et tristes. James n'avait pas pris le temps de parler avec lui de son échange avec Eve et ne savait pas d'ailleurs quoi lui dire. Il ne voulait pas l'influencer ni se mêler de leur relation compliquée, il voulait être là pour tous les deux, comme ami.

Un peu plus tard, Alice fit son apparition, elle se posa à coté de Remus et attrapa une part de tarte. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Eve, qui haussa les épaules, puis tourna son regard vers James puis Sirius et ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Potter, elles viennent d'où ces Bièraubeurres? demanda une voix derrière James.

Lily contourna le fauteuil sur lequel James et Ève était installés et se plaça en face de James.

- Pourquoi moi? se défendit James.

- Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est Black. Si ce n'est pas Black, c'est toi. Tu es le premier que j'ai vu… Alors, elles viennent d'où?

- Je ne sais pas moi.

- Se serait dommage que McGonagall apprenne que vous êtes sortis de Poudlard, dit-elle le ton autoritaire et menaçant.

- Pas de preuve, pas de dénonciation.

- C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Je vais donc prendre une bouteille.

Elle tendit une main vers leurs tables.

- Et puis non, je vais en prendre deux.

Elle attrapa deux bouteilles.

- Et je vais faire en sorte de n'avoir aucune preuve.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, puis s'éloigna. Elle s'installa sur une banquette loin d'eux, attrapa un de ses livres sur la table et se plongea dans sa lecture, une Bièraubeurre à la main.

- C'est vraiment la fille la plus jolie que j'aie jamais détesté, déclara Sirius.

James acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête entendu.

* * *

Les derniers rayons du soleil traversaient à présent les fenêtres de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les six amis somnolaient le ventre bien rempli, la tête tournant quelque peu sous les effets et la quantité de Bièraubeurre qu'ils avaient avalé.

Ève avait posé sa tête sur le bras que James avait étendu derrière elle. Remus avait posé ses mains derrière sa tête, ses yeux se fermant et se rouvrant par à-coup. Peter s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un de ses livres. Quant à Alice, elle s'était lovée sur une des banquettes et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius. Ce dernier regardait à travers la fenêtre.

- Vous savez quoi? demanda Alice.

- Non, quoi? répondit James.

- Un cinquième année de Poufsouffle a mis K.O. le professeur Conor vendredi pendant leur cours.

- Qui t'as raconté ça? demanda Remus.

- Rita

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Remus très calme.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer?

- On m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé.

- Moi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, intervint Sirius. Il est vraiment nul.

- Moi, je pense qu'il est très timide, intervint Ève.

- À ce niveau-là, c'est plus que de la timidité, répondit Sirius avec agressivité.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça.

Sirius allait répliquer mais se ravisa.

- Ne recommencez pas, se plaignit Alice.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que Dumbledore nous mette un incapable comme Conor dans cette matière, poursuivit James.

- C'est vrai! On regretterait presque le professeur Solarius, continua Peter.

- Lui au moins il arrivait à désarmer ses élèves, dit James.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- C'est dommage, il est tellement mignon! s'exclama Alice.

- Ah tiens, regarde James. Felling vient de faire son apparition, annonça Peter.

En effet, Jack venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Son nez ne saignait plus. Sans un regard aux six amis, il alla rejoindre les siens.

- Franchement, ça faisait longtemps que je souhaitais lui éclater le nez, dit Sirius. Vraiment bien joué, James! J'ai eu l'impression de boire du petit lait quand il s'est pris ton tir en pleine tête.

Jack venait de se lever et se dirigeait à présent vers de la table en face d'eux. Là où se tenait toujours Lily. Surprise, elle reversa un peu de sa Bièraubeurre, puis rougit. À cause du bruit ambiant, James ne pouvait entendre leur conversation. Il les fixa un moment, Jack venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et tout deux commencèrent à discuter.

Il sentit à nouveau l'étau se resserrer quelque part près de son estomac, puis détourna les yeux. Il croisa un instant le regard de Sirius et comprit, à ce moment-là, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

* * *

Le mardi matin de la semaine suivante, James et ses amis se tenaient dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, attendant l'arrivé de leur professeur. Après dix minutes de retard, Conor apparut.

La tête baissée, il fit l'appel rapidement et leur demanda de se mettre deux par deux pour une nouvelle séance de travaux pratiques.

- On se demande pourquoi il insiste, siffla Sirius à l'oreille de James.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Cette fois-ci, vous êtes autorisés à jeter tous les sorts que vous souhaitez, sans prononcer la formule, dit le professeur Conor.

James se mit face à Remus pendant que Sirius se mettait face à Peter. Toute la classe se mit à réaliser l'exercice. Les résultats étaient peu probants, presque personne n'avait réussi à jeter un sort. Seul Rogue avait réussi à faire pousser des furoncles sur le visage de Rosier. Le professeur Conor accorda 10 points à Serpentard.

Vers la fin du cours, Conor s'inquiéta de voir Rogue être désarmé à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lancer un sort à Rosier.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe? cria Rogue en colère.

- Je ne sais pas. Moi, je ne fait rien, répondit Rosier.

James et Sirius, plus loin, agitaient leur baguette en direction de Rogue et prononçaient à voix basse la formule de désarmement. Tous deux ricanaient sous cape devant le regard défiant de Rogue.

- Regarde Conor, il ne comprend rien! murmura Sirius à l'oreille de James.

En effet, Conor regardait de droite à gauche. Les deux amis ricanèrent.

- Attends, regarde ça, lui répondit James.

James s'écarta un petit peu, puis brandit sa baguette vers son professeur.

- Experlliarmus! cria-t-il.

James ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Le Professeur Conor venait de se retourner avec une telle vitesse que James n'eut pas le temps de le voir agiter sa propre baguette. Il se sentit soulever dans les airs avec force avant s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Sirius, à côté de lui, semblait avoir subi le même sort.

James se releva tant bien que mal, un peu étourdi et le dos endolori.

Un silence lourd et pesant imprégnait la pièce. Tous les élèves les regardaient l'air ahuri. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent leur tête vers leur professeur. Du coin de l'œil, James aperçut Remus s'écarter, effrayé. D'autres de leurs camarades avaient eu la même réaction.

Conor était debout et les regardait. Pour la première fois, James eut peur de lui. Il dégageait cette même impression de puissance qu'il pouvait ressentir près de quelqu'un comme son oncle ou bien même quelqu'un comme Dumbledore. Mais cette fois, James était effrayé. Quand il croisa le regard de son professeur, il sentit ses poils s'hérisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le professeur expira un grand coup, puis toute l'atmosphère autour de lui sembla se détendre. Il retrouva son habituel sourire timide et parla cette fois d'une voix plus assurée.

- Bien, Mr Potter et Mr Black, vous aurez une semaine de retenue pour avoir attaqué un de vos camarades et pour vous, Mr Potter, attaque envers votre professeur. Je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminé.

Conor s'empressa de sortir, sans un dernier regard à ses élèves.

À la sortie du cours, les avis sur leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal divisaient l'ensemble des élèves de sixième année. La plupart des filles semblaient conquises, d'autres étaient à la fois effrayées et admiratives. Quant aux garçons, ils paraissaient très septiques dans la majorité.

- Tu as vu comment il a envoyé Potter et Black? s'exclama un élève de Poufsouffle.

- C'est un malade ce mec! répondit son ami. Un jour, il ne peut pas jeter de sort. Le suivant, il est capable de tuer un élève.

James les regarda s'éloigner.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Remus en arrivant près de James. Il n'est pas net ce type.

- Moi, je l'adore, intervint Ève en arrivant derrière eux. Il est beau, il est fort et fait même un peu peur. L'homme parfait en somme, continua-t-elle le ton rêveur.

Les quatre garçons la dévisagèrent.

- Tu aimes les hommes qui te font peur? demanda incrédule Sirius.

- Heu non, enfin…

Ève se dégonfla sous les regards des quatre amis.

- Ça va, James? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Les garçons continuaient de la dévisager.

- Bon… Euh, à plus tard alors.

Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas précipité.

- En tout cas, ça fait même pas deux semaines qu'on est à Poudlard et nous voilà de nouveau en retenue mon cher Cornedrue, déclara Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent, direction la Salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

**Voilà fin du troisième chapitre, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**

**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera du coté de notre préparatrice de potion: Lily. Chapitre 4 : Potion de Babel**


	4. Potion de Babel

**Spoilers : Les sept tomes**  
**Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus**  
**Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Potion de Babel**

_- Haaaaarrrrrrgggg! hurla-t-elle. _

_Sous ses yeux horrifiés, elle voyait monter le long de sa main puis de son bras la substance verdâtre qui formait, à son extrémité, une main terrifiante._

_Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ?_

* * *

- Lily.

- Hum?

- Tu devrais laisser tomber.

- Quoi donc?

- Tes cheveux.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Lily se tenait debout devant le miroir du dortoir des filles de sixième année. Ses longs cheveux auburn, qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, résistaient à son envie de leur donner du volume.

Ce soir, pour la première fois de cette année scolaire, Lily était conviée à une réunion du « club de Slug ». Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle y était régulièrement invitée. Son talent en matière de potions avait sans doute fait changer d'avis son professeur sur sa condition de sorcière. Elle s'était prise de passion pour cette matière : découper, doser, mélanger, réchauffer, attendre… Elle aimait ça. De plus, l'amitié qu'elle avait entretenue avec Severus, lui aussi passionné par les potions, n'avait fait qu'accroître son envie de progresser et de tenter quelques expérimentations. Mais ce soir, pour la première fois, Lily n'était pas enthousiaste à la perspective de se rendre à cette réunion. Cette fois, elle irait seule, sans Severus. Elle s'était donc acharnée sur ses cheveux, signe d'une certaine nervosité.

Derrière elle, Emily était allongée sur son lit à baldaquin, un livre dans une main, une mèche de cheveux qu'elle tournicotait dans l'autre.

Lily se retourna vers son amie et regarda sa montre. Il était 17h30 passées, l'heure de se rendre aux cachots.

- Je suis partie. À tout à l'heure, dit Lily à son amie.

Puis, elle sortit du dortoir après un dernier regard dans le miroir.

Arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse dame où elle tomba nez à nez avec Gabrielle et Penny.

- Tu vas où Lily ? demanda Gabrielle.

- Chez Slughorn, répondit-elle.

- Tu retournes aux réunions ? J'aurais pensé que…

- Si si, j'y retourne. Je file, je suis en retard.

- Hey, attends. Quand tu reviendras, tu voudras bien m'aider pour mon devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal que l'on doit rendre vendredi?

- On verra, ça dépendra de l'heure à laquelle je rentrerai. Sinon on regardera ça demain.

- Ok et Lily….

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait plus et s'éloignait à grands pas.

Elle descendit les longs escaliers menant devant la grande porte de chêne qui s'ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. Les éclats de voix et les rires des élèves toujours à table retentissaient encore. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers descendant vers le sous-sol.

Arrivée au coin d'un couloir, elle poursuivit sa route. Marchant rapidement, elle ne vit pas surgir sur sa droite le garçon aux lunettes rondes qui traversait la tapisserie de Ravière le Ravager.

Le choc fut rude. Sa tête cogna la sienne et Lily tomba au sol, Potter sur elle.

- Aïe! se plaignit Potter.

- Alors là, bien joué! Bonne pêche, Cornedrue! ricana la voix de Sirius Black.

Black éclata de rire.

- Pousse-toi de là! cria Lily.

Elle poussa Potter de toutes ses forces et l'écarta d'elle. Puis elle posa une de ses mains sur son front souffrant.

- Excuse-moi, dit Potter lui aussi la tête dans ses mains.

Il était à présent accroupi par terre à côté d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? demanda Lily, énervée.

- On se rendait à notre retenue! répondit Potter également agacé.

Lily dégagea ses mains de son visage. Elle sentait encore son crâne endoloris et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas prendre le chemin normal, comme tout le monde!

- On est pas tout le monde, Evans.

Potter se releva. Lui aussi paraissait toujours sonné et ses lunettes s'étaient tordues sous le choc. Il les retira, plissa ses yeux myopes, puis observa les dégâts. Black, à côté de lui, tendit une main à Lily. Elle la refusa et se leva toute seule.

- Tu sais, Evans. Je n'allais pas te mordre là.

Lily l'ignora et épousseta sa robe.

- Tu veux un coup de main pour tes lunettes? demanda Black à Potter.

- Non c'est bon, _Reparo_! fit Potter.

Les branches de ses lunettes se redressèrent instantanément, puis il les remit sur son nez. Il regarda autour de lui et posa son regard sur Lily.

- Ça va? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Je viens de me faire bousculer par un idiot! Et j'ai mal à la tête!

- Attention Cornedrue, elle mord! ricana Black.

- Ferme-la, Black! s'irrita Lily.

- T'as qu'à regarder où tu marches! s'énerva à son tour, Potter. Viens, on s'en va, fit-il en direction de son ami.

Puis tous deux s'éloignè souffla un grand coup. Potter l'énervait. Le seul fait de le voir la mettait en colère. Jamais elle n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un sauf peut être Black. Elle vérifia dans sa poche si sa baguette était toujours sur elle et prit la suite des deux garçons.

Lily arriva devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Des bruits de musique associés à des éclats de rire et des discutions résonnaient dans le couloir. Elle frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Lily entra.

La pièce était bondée, mêlant élèves et professeurs. En règle générale, ces réunions étaient strictement réservées à quelques élèves triés sur le volet mais, cette fois-ci, le professeur Slughorn avait également convié certains professeurs tels que le vieux professeur Warlus, le professeur Ophiuchus qui enseignait l'astronomie et le petit professeur Flitwik.

À son arrivée, le professeur Slughorn l'accueillit avec bonne humeur.

- Voilà Miss Evans, sans doute mon élève la plus douée!

Il tendit une de ses mains dans sa direction et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Tenez, Miss.

Il lui tendit une coupe remplie d'hydromel. Lily le remercia et en but une gorgée. À peine avait-elle trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant qu'elle sentit la chaleur se répandre en elle.

- J'ai invité certains de vos professeurs pour fêter le début de cette nouvelle année. Nous attendons encore un invité, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Une dizaine d'élèves étaient présents, dont Franck Londubat qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Borisius Lemoinet, élève à Serdaigle, et ami de Mattew, le petit ami d'Emily.

Lily souffla, elle n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver avec Borisius qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Elle tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur le groupe de Serpentard. Regulus Black était là, près d'Evan Rosier. Seul Severus manquait à l'appel.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Lily retourna son attention vers ses professeurs à présent plongés dans une discussion qui les divisait sur la qualité de l'hydromel qu'ils étaient en train de boire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le ventre de Lily criait famine, le professeur Conor fit son apparition par la porte menant à la salle de classe de potions.

- Voilà mon dernier invité. Vous vous êtes fait attendre! plaisanta le professeur Slughorn à l'adresse de Conor.

Il lui tendit une de ses mains boudinées.

- Je donnais les instructions à Mr Black et Mr Potter, répondit Conor un sourire en coin.

Lily tourna la tête en direction de la porte par laquelle Conor venait de faire son apparition. La porte restée ouverte, elle pouvait voir à l'intérieur de la salle de classe Black et Potter, assis chacun à une extrémité de la pièce, un chaudron devant eux.

- J'ai invité le professeur Conor, car il me rend quelques petits services. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il a accepté que j'attribue moi-même la punition à Mr Potter et Mr Black. J'avais besoin de petites mains pour remettre un peu d'ordres dans mes ingrédients. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir chaque soir des élèves en retenues. À ce rythme-là, je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer d'eux, plaisanta le professeur Slughorn.

Les quatre professeurs éclatèrent de rire.

- Bien, je propose que nous passions à table. Nos jeunes invités doivent être affamés, poursuivit Slughorn.

Tous s'installèrent autour d'une grande table rectangulaire sur laquelle s'entassaient différents plateaux remplis de nourriture, préparés avec soins par les elfes de maison.

- Miss Evans, venez vous installer ici, fit le professeur Slughorn à l'adresse de Lily en lui indiquant la chaise juste à côté du professeur Warlus. Je voudrais que vous nous parliez de votre projet en cours. Sachez que Miss Evans s'est lancée dans la préparation d'une potion très complexe à réaliser, celle de la potion de Babel.

- Très ingénieux, approuva le professeur Flitwick.

Lily s'installa et croisa le regard interrogateur de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Potion de Babel ? demanda celui-ci.

- C'est une potion qui donne la faculté de parler n'importe quelle langue, répondit elle en attrapant par la même occasion le plat que lui tendait le professeur Slughorn.

Conor acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu.

- Miss Evans a commencé ce projet de potion dès la fin de l'année dernière, poursuivit le professeur Slughorn. C'est un projet très ambitieux, je dois le dire. Je n'ai moi-même jamais réalisé cette potion, mais miss Evans s'est montrée particulièrement brillante dans la première partie de son élaboration. À présent, la potion est au repos depuis près de trois mois.

- Oui, professeur, je souhaiterais dès demain soir reprendre sa préparation.

- Très bien, je serai dans mon bureau de toute façon. Mr Black et Mr Potter seront de nouveau en retenue.

- J'irai chercher le dernier ingrédient qui me manque, l'essence de Belladone, demain dans la matinée.

- Demandez au professeur Warlus de vous en procurer, il a plusieurs plants de cette plante dans une de ses serres.

Le professeur Warlus semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas avoir écouté un traître mot de la discutions qui se tenait à côté de lui

- Professeur Warlus, appela Slughorn.

Le professeur sursauta de façon exagérée.

- Miss Evans a besoin d'un peu d'essence de Belladone. Elle viendra s'en procurer demain dans la matinée

- Oui, très bien, répondit le professeur Warlus les yeux de nouveau vitreux.

Lily ne manqua pas d'apercevoir le regard perçant que jetait Conor à son vieux professeur.

Ignorant le comportement bizarre de ce dernier, Lily se concentra enfin sur son assiette. Affamée, elle prit sa fourchette et commença à manger.

* * *

_Sa peau et ses vêtements disparaissaient sous l'horrible substance. Elle avait mal, la douleur était insoutenable. _

_Avait-elle commis une erreur ?_

* * *

Lily était installée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et aidait Gabrielle à faire son devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Non, non, non. Tu as mal écouté, Gab. Les inferi ne sont pas des spectres mais des cadavres à qui on a redonné vie… Sérieusement, Gab, il suffit de lire l'actualité pour savoir ce que c'est… fit Lily, la tête penchée sur les ébauches de parchemins de Gabrielle.

- Oui oui, répondit Gabrielle le ton vague.

- Gab, tu m'écoutes? demanda Lily qui venait de s'apercevoir que son amie était concentrée sur autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? demanda elle en suivant son regard.

- Regarde, Jack est là, tout seul! siffla Gabrielle, le ton surexcité et le sourire en coin.

- Gab! s'exclama Lily scandalisée. Je te rappelle que tu m'as demandé de t'aider, j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi!

- Ho oui et tu sais ce que tu devrais faire? Aller lui parler! poursuivit la brunette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hors de question! s'agaça Lily.

- Allez, il a fait le premier pas, lance-toi! persista Gabrielle, le ton pressant.

- Bon, écoute. Si tu veux toujours mon aide pour ton devoir, tu te reconcentres. Sinon, je m'en vais! menaça Lily.

- Ok, ok, j'arrête!

- Très bien! Bon alors comme je le disais… reprit Lily.

- Regarde! Il a levé la tête vers toi! coupa Gabrielle.

- Très bien, débrouille-toi. J'ai quelque chose à faire de toute façon, fit Lily en se levant.

Mais Gabrielle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Lily rejoignit son dortoir et prit son nécessaire à potion. Comme convenu, ce soir-là, elle se rendrait dans les cachots pour reprendre la préparation de sa potion.

Les mains chargées, Lily avançait en direction de la salle de classe de potions. D'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre des éclats de voix retentir un peu plus loin dans le sombre couloir. Après quelques secondes d'écoute, elle reconnu la voix du professeur Slugnorn.

Quand elle arriva à l'entrée de la classe de potion, elle comprit pourquoi son professeur était fou de rage.

Comme si une tornade avait sévi dans la salle, des tas de débris et de fioles cassées recouvraient le sol. Au milieu, Black et Potter étaient recouverts de la tête aux pieds d'une substance translucide.

- On ne l'a pas fait exprès! se défendait sans succès Black.

- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de la valeur de ce que vous venez de détruire? hurla Slughorn.

Les deux amis baissèrent la tête, l'air penaud, un comportement qui leur était peu habituel.

Derrière elle, Lily entendit des bruits de pas. En se retournant, elle vit le professeur Conor. Il la questionna un instant du regard, puis passa devant elle et entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Conor

- Je ne veux plus de ces individus dans ma salle de classe! s'écria Slughorn.

Pour la première fois, Slughorn fit face à Lily. Son gros visage gras avait pris une couleur écarlate et les boutons de sa chemise semblaient prêts à sauter à chacune de ses aspirations.

- Voyons professeur, que s'est-il passé? répéta Conor.

Slughorn pointa un de ses gros doigts boudinés en direction de Black et Potter.

- Ces deux garçons ont délibérément détruit une de mes collections personnelles de fioles de grande valeur! C'est inadmissible! ragea Slughorn, haletant.

Conor analysa la scène.

- Très bien. Mr Black, venez avec moi. Je pense qu'il est préférable de les séparer. Mr Potter restera là pour nettoyer.

- Quoi? s'indigna Slughorn.

- Professeur, si ces deux jeunes gens sont séparés, ils ne poseront plus de problèmes. Venez Mr Black.

Black s'avança vers son professeur. Ce dernier agita sa baguette en direction des deux amis pour les débarrasser de la substance translucide.

- Mr Potter, vous devez nettoyer entièrement vos bêtises et sans l'aide de la magie! ordonna Conor.

Puis il sortit, Black sur ses talons. Ce dernier profita au passage pour adresser un de ses sourires arrogants à Lily.

Elle entra à petits pas dans la pièce. Le professeur Slughorn sembla pour la première fois la remarquer, le visage toujours rougi par la colère, il s'adressa à elle.

- Miss Evans, vous êtes là. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave, professeur, assura Lily tout en lançant un regard de dégoût à Potter, qui le lui rendit avec les intérêts.

- Bon, je vous laisse, Miss Evans. Je vais aller voir le directeur. Il est hors de question que cet incident reste impuni, déclara-t-il.

Puis il sortit en trombe de la pièce laissant seuls Potter et Lily.

Potter détourna son regard, il ne semblait pas enclin à discuter. Lily, quant à elle, mourait d'envie de faire un commentaire. Elle se mordit les lèvres quelques instants.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher, ne put retenir Lily, le ton acide.

- Ne commence pas, Evans! menaça Potter entre ses dents.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux puis les détourna et s'affaira à ramasser les bouts de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

Lily, les bras toujours chargés de son nécessaire à potion, se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce. Elle posa son fardeau sur une table et se rendit dans la réserve adjacente.

Un peu avant la fin des examens, Lily s'était lancée dans la préparation de la potion de Babel. C'était un projet en commun avec Severus. Il avait eu l'idée, elle l'avait réalisé. C'était la potion la plus difficile qui ne lui ait jamais été donnée de faire, mais avec l'aide de son professeur, elle était parvenue à réaliser la première étape de sa préparation. À présent, seul l'ajout de quelques ingrédients permettrait de la terminer. La partie la plus compliquée étant déjà accomplie, la fin de la préparation serait un jeu d'enfant pour Lily.

Lily avait fait reposer sa potion dans un minuscule chaudron pendant trois mois. Elle l'avait rangée dans un casier, peu de temps avant les vacances d'été.

Lily attrapa le minuscule chaudron. À l'intérieur, le liquide était devenu aussi lisse que l'huile et était teintée d'un noir profond dans lequel se reflétait la lumière des bougies allumées.

Elle sourit. La potion était parfaite.

Lily sortit de la réserve et posa le minuscule chaudron sur la table, puis alla chercher dans la réserve le plus gros chaudron qu'elle puisse trouver, chaudron que le professeur Slughorn avait mis à sa disposition. À l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, elle réussit à le faire sortir sans dommage.

Elle l'installa tant bien que mal, puis alluma un feu.

- C'est un bien gros chaudron, commenta la voix de Potter.

- Oui, affirma Lily distraite.

- Tu fais quoi? demanda Potter.

- Potter, limitons-nous à nos occupations et évitons tout échange verbal, s'il te plait, dit Lily sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- Ok.

Lily attrapa le petit chaudron et versa son contenu dans l'énorme chaudron. Elle attrapa une grande spatule et mélangea le liquide qui se réchauffait, jusqu'à ce que de la fumée s'en échappe, indiquant que la potion était bouillante.

Lily s'éloigna et ouvrit son livre de potions pour sorciers expérimentés afin d'être sûre de ne rien oublier. D'après les indications du livre, elle devait intégrer un œuf de Serpencendre. Elle attrapa avec précaution l'œuf, qu'elle s'était procuré sur le Chemin de Traverse et le déposa dans le fond du chaudron. Il resta pendant quelques instants intact à la surface du liquide, puis il se désintégra.

Lily, le souffle court, attendait.

Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Enfin, le niveau du liquide noirâtre commença à monter, monter, monter, remplissant entièrement l'énorme chaudron.

- Ça alors! s'exclama Potter.

Lily toujours émerveillée l'entendit approcher.

- Qu'est-ce c'est? demanda-t-il.

- Une potion de Babel, répondit Lily surexcitée, cette fois encline à répondre à son détestable camarade.

- Babel, Babel… Ça me dit quelque chose, fit Potter, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- Bien sûr, c'est un grand maître des potions! s'exclama Lily retrouvant son habituel ton acide qu'elle réservait à Potter.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… continua Potter ne relevant pas l'agressivité de son interlocutrice.

- Laisse-moi me concentrer ! coupa Lily.

Elle regarda son livre. Elle devait à présent attendre six minutes avant d'incorporer deux gouttes de sang de dragon.

- C'est quoi, les effets d'une potion de Babel? demanda Potter, en mettant son visage à la hauteur du chaudron.

- Elle permet de parler n'importe quelle langue.

- Du genre si je veux parler avec une sirène, il suffit que je boive cette potion? demanda James.

- Non, ses effets sont uniquement pour les langues moldues.

- Ça sert à rien alors, ricana Potter en relevant la tête.

Cette phrase exaspéra Lily. Potter ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- Si, ça sert à quelque chose! Lors d'un grand rassemblement de sorciers du monde entier, ça peut être utile de parler n'importe quelle langue! s'exclama Lily, exaspérée.

- Mouais, répondit Potter, pas convaincu.

- Et puis, c'est pour l'expérience, c'est très compliqué à préparer…

- Tu dois faire quoi maintenant? poursuivit Potter.

- Attendre!

- Combien de temps?

Lily aspira un grand coup.

- Potter, tu es sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire? demanda t'elle, perdant patience.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Potter devait avoir sentit l'irritation de Lily car il arrêta de lui poser des questions, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

Les six minutes écoulées, Lily intégra les deux gouttes de sang de dragon à la potion et commença à touiller le mélange.

- Elle est presque finie? demanda de nouveau Potter.

- Oui

- Il reste quoi à faire? continua-t-il.

- Je dois encore ajouter de la poudre de pierre de lune par trois fois ce soir, et ensuite je dois la laisser un ou deux jours à reposer. Après, je rajouterai mon dernier ingrédient, de l'essence de Belladone, et elle sera prête, expliqua Lily.

- Comment tu sauras si elle a assez reposé?

- Tu vois, à l'heure actuelle, sa surface reste lisse. Eh bien, quand elle sera en ébullition, elle aura assez reposé.

- Tu sais quoi, Evans? Tu m'impressionnes.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire.

- POTTER !

Le professeur Slughorn venait de faire son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite? Dépêchez-vous de vous remettre au travail!

Potter échangea un bref regard avec Lily puis retourna à sa tâche.

Slughorn s'approcha de Lily.

- Alors, Miss Evans, où en êtes-vous? demanda-t-il.

- Il me reste à mettre la poudre de pierre de lune, informa Lily.

- C'est parfait, elle est vraiment parfaite! déclara Slughorn après s'être penché au-dessus du chaudron.

- Merci, professeur.

* * *

_Elle allait mourir. _

_Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

* * *

Lily était assise dans le coin d'une salle de classe en compagnie d'élèves de septième année de Serdaigle et d'Emily. En ce vendredi soir, après une longue journée de cours, Lily avait décidé de se relaxer avec son amie là où celle-ci donnait habituellement rendez-vous à Mattew. Non pas que cette idée l'enchante, mais Lily était bien décidée à faire des efforts. Elle avait donc accepté de l'accompagner. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée. Son seul problème, à présent, c'était l'individu à côté d'elle qui tentait avec courage de faire la conversation. Lily était coincée entre Emily et un certain Chad Wess, ami de Mattew et, surtout à ses yeux, grand imbécile. Emily, pour sa part, était bien trop occupée à bécoter et n'était ni attentive ni intéressée par la détresse de Lily. Mais quand Chad se permit de mettre un bras derrière ses épaules, Lily se leva d'un bond comme si on lui avait fait un électrochoc. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Emily lâcha les lèvres de Mattew et la regarda interloquée.

- Je remonte dans la Salle commune, j'ai oublié que Gabrielle avait besoin de moi pour un devoir, se justifia Lily, le ton pressant.

- Un devoir? demanda Emily, suspicieuse.

Elle avait compris.

- Oui, elle m'a dit que c'était important, à tout à l'heure.

Puis elle sortit de la salle, le pas rapide.

Elle savait qu'elle regretterait bientôt l'affront qu'elle venait de faire à Emily.

Elle souffla un grand coup et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant l'heure du couvre-feu, elle n'avait pas envie de remonter tout de suite dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs, prenant indéniablement la direction de la Salle commune, puis s'arrêta. Elle avait encore le temps de se rendre dans la classe de potion pour vérifier l'évolution de son travail.

À cette perspective Lily, enthousiaste, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Arrivée devant la salle de classe, elle ouvrit la porte. Potter était encore là, s'affairant une fois de plus à sa punition. Il entassait dans ses bras une demi-douzaine de vieux chaudrons rouillés ou troués.

- Salut, fit Lily.

- Salut. Tu peux laisser la porte ouverte? Je dois monter ces chaudrons chez Rusard.

Elle reteint la porte, laissant passer Potter. Celui-ci traversa l'encadrement tant bien que mal.

- Je crois qu'elle est prête, fit-il la voix essoufflée, en passant devant elle.

- Comment tu sais ça? demanda Lily.

- J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, elle bouillonne enfin, réussit-il à dire.

Puis il s'éloigna.

Lily ferma la porte et se dirigea dans le fond de la salle où elle avait laissée son chaudron la veille. Il était couvert d'une couverture mais, de là où elle se trouvait, Lily pouvait entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un bouillonnement. Un peu surprise de l'évolution rapide de la potion, elle souleva la couverture et contempla sa préparation. Malgré la rapidité surprenante de l'évolution du mélange qui quelques heures plus tôt ne montrait aucun signe d'agitation, comme Lily avait pu le constater pendant le cours de potion de l'après-midi, l'inquiétude laissa place à l'excitation. Potter avait raison, elle était prête.

Trop empressée pour attendre le lendemain, Lily décida de rajouter le dernier ingrédient. Elle prit une grande spatule posée près du chaudron et commença à mélanger. Il ne manquait plus que l'essence de Belladone.

Lily sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. La chaleur enivrante de l'excitation l'envahit. Le souffle court, les mains légèrement tremblante, elle déposa la spatule sur le côté et se dirigea vers l'armoire d'ingrédients où elle avait soigneusement déposé la fiole contenant le fameux liquide.

La fiole dans les mains, elle ralluma un feu sous le chaudron et attendit qu'un nuage de fumée s'échappe de la potion. Après quelques minutes, Lily retira maladroitement le bouchon de la fiole et incorpora dans le mélange bouillonnant et vaporeux cinq gouttes d'essence de Belladone.

À peine la dernière goutte touchait-elle la préparation que cette dernière prit instantanément une couleur verdâtre. Lily mélangea une dernière fois puis arrêta le feu. Cette fois, la potion était terminée.

Son cœur battait de satisfaction et d'enthousiasme. Elle venait de réussir une potion d'une très grande difficulté. À présent, elle était pressée de montrer le résultat au professeur Slughorn. Il lui fallait un échantillon et elle monterait directement à la recherche du maître des potions.

Lily se dirigea vers la réserve adjacente et attrapa une fiole au hasard, puis retourna près du chaudron et le contourna.

La potion frémissait encore. Sans aucune précaution, Lily y trempa la fiole et le liquide verdâtre y pénétra.

Puis, tout doucement, tel un serpent venimeux, la potion recouvrit la fiole.

Lily stupéfaite, regarda immobile, le liquide gluant grimper le long de la fiole puis atteindre sa main.

Au seul contact de la substance, Lily sentit sa peau brûler.

Elle hurla de douleur.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, elle regarda monter le long de sa main puis de son bras la substance verdâtre qui formait une main terrifiante à son extrémité.

Lily hurla de nouveau.

Sa peau et ses vêtements disparaissaient sous l'horrible substance. Elle avait mal, la douleur était insoutenable.

Sortie de sa torpeur, elle tenta désespérément d'attraper sa baguette magique.

Impossible de l'atteindre.

Elle avait mal... Mal… mal…

Abandonnant tout espoir d'attraper sa baguette, son instinct la poussa à s'écarter du chaudron.

Épouvantée, elle s'aperçut que la main gluante et brûlante la maintenait fermement.

Sous la douleur, Lily perdait de plus en plus de sa lucidité.

Sa souffrance était telle que même l'instinct naturel de respirer lui était difficile.

Elle hurla.

Quand la substance atteignit presque son épaule, Lily tenta de s'écarter de nouveaux.

Plus elle tentait de s'éloigner, plus la potion frémissait.

Elle sentit la main gluante resserrer son étreinte. Puis, petit à petit, elle se sentit tirer vers l'intérieur du chaudron.

La peur, la douleur, la panique, tout se mêlait en cet instant.

Lily hurla. Elle avait mal. Les brûlures étaient insupportables.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle allait se noyer dans sa propre potion et être brûlée jusqu'à en mourir.

Elle soufrait tellement qu'elle n'entendait plus ses cris..

Elle ne voyait plus à travers ses larmes.

Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps.

Elle sentit ses forces s'affaiblir. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir face à l'attraction de la main maléfique.

Lily hurla une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé, une minute ou bien dix, elle ne saurait dire, quand elle finit par sentir deux bras l'empoigner autour de la taille et la tirer en arrière.

Elle cria de plus belle. Elle avait perdu tout repère. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni qui elle était. La seule chose qui la ramena à la réalité, ce fut cette voix.

- Tiens bon! cria Potter.

Elle le vit pointer sa baguette et essayer de jeter des sorts sur le bras verdâtre, sans comprendre.

Elle avait mal.

Elle voulait que tout s'arrête.

La folie allait l'atteindre.

Sa conscience s'échappait.

Puis, elle se tut.

Potter agita sa baguette. Cette fois, la masse verdâtre lâcha son étreinte quelques instant. Le garçonput la tirer quelque peu, mais la main gluante reprit ses forces et Lily se sentit à nouveau tirée vers l'avant.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc? l'entendit t'elle crier

Il jeta sa baguette au sol et resserra son étreinte sur Lily. Il la tira de plus belle en arrière.

Lily, à moitié évanouie, entendit au loin une porte s'ouvrir.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faite encore? cria la voix de Conor.

Mais Lily était incapable de comprendre ces mots.

Elle se sentit tout à coup soulevée dans les airs avec force. La main gluante lâcha son bras et elle s'écrasa contre Potter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et un son horrifiant en sortit.

Prenant conscience de la douleur, décuplé par l'air glacial entrant en contacte avec sa peau brulée dépourvu de peau, Lily sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Lily, ça va? demanda la voix de Potter.

Lily ne comprenait ces paroles.

- Lily, ça va? demanda une nouvelle fois Potter.

Dans le brouillard de sa vision, elle aperçut Potter tendre une main vers elle. Un élan de lucidité la frappa, puis de panique.

- Nooooooonnnnnn, hurla-t-elle de cette même voix terrifiante. Ne… m'approche… PAS! poursuivit-elle, tout en essayant de s'éloigner à reculons.

James recula d'un bon, effrayé.

- Quoi? fit-il, stupéfié

- C'est toi, c'est forcement toi! cria-t-elle à bout de souffle.

La tête lui tournait. Elle allait vomir.

- Non, Lily! Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Potter.

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait pas.

- Je sais que c'est toi, tu as du trouver ça très amusant.

- Quoi? NON! se défendit Potter.

Lily aperçut le professeur Conor s'agenouiller près d'eux.

- Calmez-vous Miss Evans. Vous êtes en état de choc.

Il examina son bras, le regard interdit.

- Bien, Mr Potter, aidez-moi à la soulever.

Lily se sentit décollée du sol puis posée sur ses pieds. Le professeur Conor passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Venez, Miss Evans. Il faut tout de suite se rendre à l'infirmerie pour soigner votre bras. Mr Potter, allez immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur Slughorn est avec lui. Je ne m'y connais pas assez en potions pour savoir ce qu'y a pu passer. Le mot de passe est Chocoballe, et prévenez aussi le professeur McGonagall.

Lily sentit Potter la lâcher, puis le regarda s'éloigner.

Toujours soutenue par Conor, elle se laissa traîner vers la sortie.

Elle se sentait mal. Sa tête lui tournait. Son ventre se contractait à chaque pas.

- Professeur, je ne me sens pas bien, murmura-t-elle.

- Tenez bon, miss Evans, l'encouragea Conor.

- Je…

Avant même qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, Lily vomit à leurs pieds.

- Je suis désolée, arriva-t-elle à dire faiblement entre deux spasmes. Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Conor agita sa baguette pour nettoyer le sol puis accéléra le pas, entraînant Lily à ses côtés.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous deux à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh se précipita à leur rencontre.

- Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce que…

Mrs Pomfresh ne termina pas sa phrase devant la vision d'horreur du bras mutilée de Lily.

- Vite, il faut qu'elle s'allonge. Venez ici, indiqua Pomfresh.

Ensemble, les deux adultes installèrent Lily dans l'un des lits.

- Montrez-moi votre bras.

Lily, dans un état second, sentit Mrs Pomfresh attraper son bras.

- Ce sont des brûlures. Je vais vous administrer un baume, il devrait vous faire supporter la douleur, et je vous ferai boire une potion pour dormir. Vous êtes en état de choc.

Lily ne répondit rien. Le professeur Conor la dévisageait l'air étrange.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre bras, Mrs Pomfresh fait des miracles.

- Certainement mais là je ne peux que diminuer la douleur, tant que je ne sais pas quelle est la cause de ses brûlures, fit Mrs Pomfresh en revenant les bras chargés de plusieurs fioles.

Elle attrapa le bras de Lily et commença à appliquer un baume orangé.

- Aie! cria Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

Le contacte froid du baume sur la chair calcinée raviva la douleur.

- Désolée, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Évitez de bouger.

Lily serra les dents et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Petit à petit, elle sentit la lotion de Mrs Pomfresh faire effet et la douleur s'atténua quelque peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore accompagné de Slughorn et de McGonagall. Un peu en retrait, Potter se tenait derrière eux, ses joues habituellement roses étaient livides. Il semblait ne pas aller bien.

- Miss Evans, comment allez-vous? demanda le professeur McGonagall en se précipitant à son chevet.

- Elle a le bras entièrement brûlé par une potion qui de toute évidence a mal tourné, expliqua le professeur Conor.

Dumbledore et Slughorn s'approchèrent de Lily.

- Miss Evans, qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'une telle chose se produise? demanda Slughorn, les yeux ronds.

Sa tête lui tournait.

- Je…je ne sais pas, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Je crois que Miss Evans n'est pas en état de parler, déclara Dumbledore. Horace, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que nous la laissions se reposer, des brûlures d'un tel degré sont difficilement supportables même pour un sorcier. Nous reviendrons demain.

- Très bien, Albus, acquiesça Slughorn.

- Mr Potter peut peut-être nous dire ce qui s'est passé, suggéra Conor.

- Potter! intervint Mrs Pomfresh. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez lié à cette histoire.

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de Potter, toujours blanc, qui se dandinait sur place, l'air mal à l'aise.

- On vous écoute, Potter, fit le professeur McGonagall autoritaire.

Potter déglutina.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là. Le professeur Slughorn m'avait demandé d'apporter de vieux chaudrons à Mr Rusard, débita-t-il. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai entendu des cris. Je suis rentrée et j'ai vu Lily qui hurlait et qui se débattait contre… Je ne sais pas ce que s'était.

Dumbledore le dévisagea quelques instants.

- Très bien, Mr Potter. Regagnez votre Salle commune.

Potter acquiesça et sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Horace, allons voir cette potion, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Slughorn acquiesça de la tête et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Je vous suis, professeurs, appela Conor.

Il sortit à la suite de ses collègues.

Lily sentait de moins en moins la douleur dans son bras. À présent, elle ressentait une sensation de douce chaleur sur toute la longueur.

- Buvez ça, fit Pomfresh en lui tendant un verre rempli d'une potion de sommeil.

Lily avala d'un coup sec. Elle eu juste le temps de poser le verre vide avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

- Je lui avais dit d'arrêter de faire ce genre d'expérience et que ça finirait par tourner mal.

- Surtout ne lui dis pas ça!

- Regardez le résultat! Peut-être que maintenant, elle m'écoutera.

- James dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Elle a forcément commis une erreur!

- Je n'ai pas commis d'erreur.

- Lily!

Lily, les yeux fermés, reprenait petit à petit conscience des choses autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait sur un lit de l'infirmerie et son bras droit lui faisait extrêmement mal. Plus elle reprenait conscience, plus la sensation de brûlure s'intensifiait.

- Aie! finit-elle par dire entre ses dents.

- Lily, ça va?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses trois amies étaient installées autour de son lit et la regardaient. Au bout de son lit, on avait disposé une table remplie de boites de friandise et de messages. L'événement de la veille avait dû faire le tour de l'école.

Lily essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal et regarda son bras. Le baume mis la veille recouvrait toujours sa peau brûlée.

- Lily, tu nous as fait vraiment peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Penny.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily.

- Tu dois bien avoir une idée, insista Emily, le ton autoritaire et les bras croisés.

- Non, absolument pas, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a brûlé? demanda Gabrielle.

- Gab, Potter nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé au moins dix fois, la potion mal préparée a eu une réaction, disons, inattendue, intervint Emily.

- Oui mais peut-être qu'elle en sait plus que James, réfuta Gabrielle.

- Ça va, les filles, je ne veux pas parler de ça, les coupa Lily, sentant la dispute poindre. Comment va-t-il? demanda soudain Lily.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ton bras qui a brûlé? plaisanta Emily.

- Je suis sérieuse. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, hier soir. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec lui.

- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, lui assura Penny.

Lily consentit d'un signe de tête.

- Quelle heure est-il? demanda Lily.

- Il est presque midi. Pomfresh nous a laissé entrer pour qu'on dépose tes affaires mais on ne va pas pouvoir rester très longtemps, informa Penny.

- Je peux avoir une Chocogrenouille? demanda Lily.

Gabrielle lui en tendit une. Lily ouvrit la boite et croqua la grenouille en chocolat.

- Comment va Solo? demanda-t-elle.

- Il va très bien, je me suis occupée de lui, répondit Gabrielle.

- Merci.

- Comment va ton bras? s'inquiéta Emily.

- Il me fait toujours très mal, mais rien à voir avec hier soir.

- Tu sais combien de temps ça va prendre pour guérir? questionna Gabrielle.

- Tant qu'on ne connaîtra pas la cause, Pomfresh ne peut rien faire, répondit Lily. Tu m'en repasses une, s'il te plait? demanda-t-elle à Penny en montrant la boite de Chocogrenouilles.

- Tout de suite, répondit-elle en lui tendant une autre boite.

- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh intervint dans leur conversation.

- Mesdemoiselles, il est temps pour vous de quitter l'infirmerie. Miss Evans a besoin de repos.

Les trois filles firent un dernier signe à Lily et quittèrent les lieux, lui promettant de repasser le lendemain dans la matinée.

Lorsque Pomfresh sortit de son champ de vision, Lily se leva et rejoignit le plateau de friandise. Plusieurs paquets y étaient disposés, certains avec des cartes souhaitant un bon rétablissement et d'autres sans message. Une carte en particulier attira son attention. Elle l'attrapa de sa main valide et se dirigea avec précaution vers le fond de son lit.

La main tremblante, elle l'ouvrit et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture.

_« Chère Lily,_

_J'ai appris ce matin ce qui t'était arrivé hier soir et je tenais à te souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Je sais que tu refuses toujours de me parler mais je tenais tout de même à t'écrire ce mot._

_Bon courage à toi,_

_Severus »_

Lily replia la lettre. Elle sentit son ventre se resserrer douloureusement. Severus lui manquait, c'était incontestable. Personne ne la comprenait aussi bien que lui, ni Emily ni les autres. La solitude, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Quoi qu'elle puisse penser, son amitié avec Emily devenait de plus en plus difficile. La rancune entre les deux filles creusait indéniablement un vide entre elles. Lily en était parfaitement consciente, toutes les deux n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Lily respira un grand coup, accablée.

Plusieurs personnes firent une apparition au chevet de Lily, cet après-midi-là. Ève et Alice avaient réussi à rester plus d'une heure avant que Mrs Pomfresh ne les mette dehors. Remus Lupin était également venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, un nouveau visiteur frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie.

C'était Jack Felling.

Lily, qui dévorait l'un des ses livres moldu, s'arrêta net dans sa lecture.

- Bonjours, lança Jack.

La rouquine sentit ses joues rougir. Se maudissant intérieurement, elle essaya de reprendre contenance.

- Bonjours, finit-elle par dire.

Bon début, s'encouragea Lily intérieurement.

Son ventre se contractait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Puis, ce fut sa respiration qui se fit difficile.

- On m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé, expliqua-t-il.

Lily hocha tête. Lui non plus ne semblait pas à l'aise.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Heu, ça va. J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va, tenta Lily en lui désignant son bras.

- Tant mieux.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent.

- Bien voilà, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, finit-il par dire un peu trop rapidement pour paraître naturel.

- Merci, répondit Lily se sentant rougir de plus belle.

- À bientôt.

- Oui, à bientôt.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, Jack se retourna.

- Lily, si tu veux, quand tu iras mieux, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose ensemble.

Prise de court, Lily sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Cette fois, son visage la chauffait vraiment.

- D'accort, répondit-elle, les joues rougies et le sourire rayonnant. Avec plaisir.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis sortit.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de garder son sourire béat, son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Jack Felling était venu la voir. Il lui avait en plus proposé de se revoir en tête-à-tête quand elle sortirait de l'infirmerie.

Le bonheur.

Aux anges, Lily passa le reste de la soirée à faire ses devoirs. Même si ce n'était pas évident d'écrire de la main gauche, Lily tenait à avancer dans son travail

En fin de soirée, les professeurs Dumbledore, Slughorn et Conor entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Bonsoir, Miss Evans, fit le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily était toujours impressionnée lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité du directeur de l'école. Malgré son regard bienveillant, Lily comprenait pourquoi tant de sorcières et de sorciers le craignaient.

- Bonjours professeurs, lança t'elle à l'adresse de ses trois visiteurs.

- Miss Evans, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Nous avons découvert quelle était la cause de l'incident qui est survenu, déclara Dumbledore.

- Très bien, acquiesça Lily.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez commis une erreur, poursuivit Conor. Les professeur Dumbledore et Slughorn ont détecté des traces de Bandimon, ce qui, au contact de l'essence de Belladone, a créé la réaction instable de votre potion. C'est pourquoi vous avez pu voir une main verdâtre remonter le long de votre bras et vous brûler. C'est une réaction en chaîne dans laquelle les conséquences sont imprévisibles.

- Très bien. Seulement, je suis sûre de n'avoir jamais utilisé de Bandimon.

- Miss Evans, vous êtes sûre? demanda le professeur Conor le ton soudainement grave.

- Parfaitement certaine! affirma Lily.

- Si ce n'est pas vous, qui d'autre?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce pourrait être n'importe qui. Le chaudron était accessible à tout le monde toute la journée d'hier.

- Très bien. Professeurs, je peux vous parler un moment? demanda Conor à Dumbledore et Slughorn. Miss Evans, prenez soin de vous.

Les trois professeurs s'éloignèrent de Lily.

Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un verre.

- Ça devrait vous soigner.

Lily attrapa le verre et but le liquide d'aspect visqueux.

- Vous sentirez sans doute les effets dans la nuit, averti Mrs Pomfresh avant de s'éloigner.

Lily posa son regard sur ses trois professeurs restés en retrait dans le fond de l'infirmerie. En y regardant un peu mieux, ses professeurs, et notamment Conor, semblaient soucieux et agités. De là où elle se trouvait, Lily put entendre des brides de conversation.

- Elle dit que ce n'est pas elle qui a mis du Bandimon, répétait Conor.

- Je te l'avais dit, Albus. Cette jeune fille est brillante. Jamais elle ne commettrait une telle erreur! murmura avec conviction le professeur Slughorn.

- Alors, c'est une farce, un élève sans doute pas conscient des conséquences, conclu Dumbledore dans un murmure.

- Non! s'énerva Conor.

Lily ne put entendre son plaidoyer, les professeurs avaient baissé d'un ton. Mais elle pouvait quand même apercevoir son professeur très agité au vu de ses mouvements incontrôlables et son visage contracté.

Le professeur se décala légèrement, comme s'il avait senti le regard de Lily dans son dos. Désormais, il lui était impossible de voir le professeur Conor.

Mais malgré tous les efforts que mirent en œuvre ses professeurs, quelques mots atteignirent ses oreilles et résonnèrent comme un écho dans son esprit : Potter, Poudlard, attaque, panique et Voldemort.

Des mots qui, mis bout à bout, expliquaient le visage étrangement horrifié du professeur Slughorn.

* * *

Le lendemain de la discussion houleuse entre ses professeurs, Lily lisait les nouvelles dans la Gazette du sorcier. Son bras allait beaucoup mieux. Elle pourrait sortir le lendemain matin, selon les prévisions de Mrs Pomfresh.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'infirmière alla ouvrir.

- Vous avez cinq minutes. Miss Evans à besoin de repos, entendit Lily.

Lily leva ses yeux de la Gazette. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenait Potter, un petit paquet dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'elle, la démarche mal assurée.

- Salut, lança-il en lui adressant un petit sourire timide.

- Salut, répondit Lily tout aussi gênée que lui.

Elle l'observa. Potter avait presque perdu ses joues d'enfant, mais ses yeux pétillants et son sourire le rendaient terriblement innocent. Difficile de l'imaginer courant un grave danger, bien qu'au vu de son nom de famille, ce n'était pas très étonnant. La discussion houleuse de ses professeurs raisonnait dans la tête de Lily. Savait-il qu'une menace pesait sur ses épaules? À le voir, certainement pas. Ou peut-être en était-il conscient, mais que véritablement il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de vivre et qui oublient toutes prudences. En tout cas, le garçon devant elle ne semblait pas savoir quel comportement adopter en cet instant et se tordait dans tous les sens, triturant le petit paquet qu'il portait dans sa main.

- Je t'ai apporté des Fondants du Chaudron, j'espère que tu aimes ça.

En lui montrant le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains, ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate.

- Oui merci.

Il posa le paquet sur la table. Il semblait très nerveux, il balançait ses bras d'avant en arrière et détournait les yeux dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

Après une bonne minute, il inspira un grand coup et regarda Lily dans les yeux

- Écoute, Lily. Je veux vraiment que tu saches que je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai pas trafiqué ta potion - je n'y connais rien d'ailleurs, comment j'aurais pu? - et puis, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Et si j'avais voulu, j'aurai pu te laisser te noyer, récita-t-il à toute allure.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, le coupa Lily.

- Ah.

Sa bouche restée ouverte se ferma et il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est qui alors?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Peu être Rogue? proposa-t-il.

- N'importe quoi!

- Pas tant que ça. C'est lui qui s'y connaît le mieux en potion, continua Potter.

- Ça suffit! Ce n'est pas lui!

- Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance?

- Je ne vais pas aborder ce sujet avec toi! s'énerva Lily.

- Bon, très bien, je vais te laisser alors, renchérit Potter.

Puis il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie.

Lily sentit une petite pointe de culpabilité poindre au creux de son ventre. Oui, Potter l'énervait, mais…

- Hey, James! Appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna le sourire en coin.

- C'est James, maintenant?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon était vraiment agacent.

- Très bien, Potter. Je voulais te dire merci.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

- Pas de quoi.

Et il disparut derrière la porte.

* * *

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires**

**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera du coté des maraudeurs. Chapitre 5 : Lunard, Queudever, Patmol et Cornedrue.**


	5. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue 1

**Spoilers : ****Les sept tomes****  
Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Lunard, Queudever, Patmol et Cornedrue - Partie 1**

_Lunard_

Il avançait d'un pas rapide sur l'herbe gelée qui grinçait sous ses pieds. L'air froid s'engouffrait dans ses bronches, devenues douloureuses. Les mains dans les poches, pétrifiées par le froid, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château. Le parc était complètement désert en ce matin d'octobre. La chaleur douce du mois de septembre était bien loin à présent, et le ciel bleu et lumineux avait laissé place au froid et à la brume.

Ce matin, un peu avant l'aurore, il s'était levé sans un bruit. N'arrivant pas à dormir, il avait décidé de faire un tour dans le parc. Chaque mois, cette même journée, ses sensations se réveillaient, son odorat, son ouïe, tout lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. La pleine lune était proche... Cette pensée, ce secret avec lequel il devait vivre, intensifiait le poids de sa honte, de sa lassitude, de sa colère…

Le cœur lourd, Remus atteignit l'escalier menant à l'intérieur du château et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, ses oreilles aiguisées entendirent les éclats de voix et les discutions de ses camarades qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

En pénétrant dans la grande salle, il se dirigea machinalement vers la table des Gryffondors.

James, Sirius et Peter étaient attablés en compagnie d'Alice et Ève.

- Lunard ! Te voilà enfin. On se demandait où tu étais ! s'exclama James à son arrivée.

- Je suis allé faire un tour dans le parc, répondit Remus.

- Tu avais besoin de prendre un bain d'eau froide ce matin ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, Sirius. Passe-moi les pancakes.

Il attrapa le plat que lui tendit son ami et se servit.

- James, tu es vraiment sale ! déclara Alice, les larmes aux yeux.

Remus leva la tête de son assiette quelques instants. James faisait profiter à son public la vue de l'intérieur de sa bouche, tout en mâchant son petit-déjeuner. Spectacle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout faire profiter aux deux filles.

De son côté, Sirius était en plein conversation avec une jolie brune de Gryffondor nommée Erika Barnis de cinquième année.

- Moi, j'ai eu toutes mes BUSE avec option Optimal, c'est très facile tu sais. Enfin pour moi, c'est un don je crois. Si tu as besoins de cours particuliers, je suis à ta disposition, baratina Sirius, son sourire le plus charmeur aux lèvres.

- Ce serait super ! répondit la jeune fille, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres tout en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Remus grimaça, c'était du Sirius tout craché.

Peter, lui, écrivait sur un parchemin. À la vue de son anxiété, Remus conclu que son ami devait travailler sur l'un des devoirs à rendre. D'une main, il tenait sa plume et écrivait à toute vitesse, de l'autre, il tenait une tartine de confiture qui menaçait de couler.

Remus, silencieux, les oreilles à l'écoute, commença à dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

Il fut arrêté net à l'arrivée du courrier. Comme tous les matins, il recevait la Gazette du sorcier. Une grande chouette hulotte se posa près de lui et lui tendit son journal. Il l'attrapa et déposa cinq Noises dans la petite bourse que coinçait le volatil entre ses pattes.

- Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Peter, levant la tête de son parchemin.

- Non, rien d'important, cria presque Remus pour couvrir les ricanements de James, d'Alice et d'Ève toujours occupés à leurs pitreries. Peter fait attention, ça dégouline.

- Ho non !

Avec de grands gestes désordonnés, Peter tenta vainement de rattraper la catastrophe.

- Calmes-toi, Peter, et sers-toi de ta baguette ! intervint Sirius, qui venait de laisser partir la jeune fille.

- Oui, ma baguette.

- Alors ? demanda Remus, les sourcils relevés.

- Je pense que j'ai de grandes chances avec elle ! répondit Sirius, enthousiaste.

Remus haussa les épaules dans un mouvement de tête approbateur et se reconcentra sur son journal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Ève se levèrent et quittèrent la table de Gryffondor, laissant seuls les quatre amis.

- Ça va, Remus, tu n'as pas l'air bien ? demanda James, reprenant son sérieux.

- Si, juste un peu de fatigué, répondit il machinalement.

- Classique, approuva le garçon à lunette.

Oui, classique était le mot. La venue de la pleine lune le fatiguait nerveusement. Les poches sous ses yeux commençaient à apparaitre, mais ce n'était rien comparé au lendemain d'une transformation.

- Il est temps d'y aller, indiqua James.

Tous les quatre se levèrent et prirent la direction de la classe de métamorphose.

Remus éprouvait plus de difficultés dans cette matière que les trois autres. Aujourd'hui, sous les conseils de Sirius, Remus tentait de transformer un perroquet en sac.

- C'est presque ça, Lunard ! Il faut juste éliminer les plumes et ton sac sera parfait, se moqua Sirius

- Je ne suis pas un animagus non déclaré moi. Je n'ai pas les mêmes facilités, murmura Remus sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tu es bien plus que ça. Toi, tu prends la forme de la bête la plus dangereuse de toute la forêt interdite, renchérit Sirius, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Remus fit semblant de rire. Pour Sirius et James, sa condition n'était qu'un jeu, un amusement. Lui avait du mal à en rire, surtout la veille d'une pleine lune. La peur, la souffrance, l'être humain qui le quittait…ce n'était que des angoisses pour lui. Quand eux pensaient à l'amusement de leur sortie nocturne, lui pensait aux dangers qu'ils couraient tous en sa présence.

- Eh, venez voir le sac de Peter, les appela James.

Sirius s'approcha de leur table et éclata de rire devant la métamorphose loupée de Peter.

Alors que tous les trois ricanaient, Remus, resté en retrait, se sentit mal. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent petit à petit.

Son audition se décupla, il pouvait entendre chaque battement de cœur de ses camarades de classe à travers le brouhaha incessant.

Les battements de cœurs s'intensifièrent.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent un peu plus.

Il se sentit perdre le fil de la réalité, des choses autour du lui.

Une voix le ramena à la réalité.

- Remus, REMUS ! appela James.

Sortit de sa transe, Remus secoua la tête.

- Ça va ? demanda Peter.

- Heu, oui oui, je suis fatigué. Je…

- T'en fais pas, c'est normal. La pleine lune n'est pas…

- LA FERME PETER ! gronda Sirius.

- Messieurs, remettez-vous au travail ! ordonna McGonagall, en passant derrière eux.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la cloche indiquant la fin du cours retentit.

- Tu fais quoi, Peter ? demanda Remus à son ami qui s'était de nouveau penché sur un parchemin.

- Je finis mon devoir d'enchantement, c'est très compliqué.

- Fait voir.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin de Peter.

- Ça, ça ne va pas, dit Remus en pointant du doigt un paragraphe. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te passerai le mience midi, tu auras le temps de recopier.

- Merci, fit Peter soulagé.

- Lunard ! appela Sirius en arrivant en courant derrière lui, James sur ses talons.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le tira en arrière, lui fit faire demi-tour et le poussa en avant.

- Mercy ! murmura Sirius à son oreille, en lui serrant les épaules.

Remus leva la tête et l'aperçu. Elle était pour lui la plus jolie fille de toute l'école, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, peut être son sourire ou ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ses sens s'éveillaient dès qu'il l'apercevait.

- Laisse tomber, murmura Remus en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sirius.

- Allez, Lunard, insista James à son tour.

- Non, laissez tomber. Je me débrouille, d'accord ? gémit Remus, repoussant ses deux assaillants.

Il détourna les yeux de Mercy. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, sa timidité, sa peur d'être rejetée prit le dessus. À cette seule pensée, il sentit au fond de ses entrailles la bête rugir de désespoir.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours. Les quatre maraudeurs prirent la direction des serres pour leur cours de botanique.

Aujourd'hui, le professeur Warlus demanda à ses élèves de tailler des plants de Bryone. Las, Remus se leva de sa chaise et alla chercher un pot.

À coté de lui, Lily arriva.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut Lily, tu vas bien ?

- Mieux que toi on dirait, répondit la rouqine en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Remus haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- Et ton bras ?

- Ho, il va parfaitement bien, je me suis bien remise.

- Tant mieux.

- En tout cas, Slughorn ne veut plus que je mette les pieds dans la salle de classe de potion, hormis pendant ses cours, plaisanta Lily.

- Oui, je connais ça. Pour moi, il préfère que je ne vienne même pas à ses cours, renchérit Remus sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

- Oui, répondit-elle, c'est vrai qu'il a ses têtes…

Lily lui adressa un énorme sourire. Remus l'aimait bien, elle était drôle et gentille en dépit de son agressivité pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Bon allez, à plus tard, dit-elle en s'éloignant, un pot dans les mains.

Remus attrapa le sien et rejoignit la table de travail où James, Sirius et Peter s'étaient installés

- Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda soudain James, à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des deux autres.

Remus plissa les sourcils, son ami semblait soudain nerveux.

- Avec Lily ? s'assura Remus.

James fit oui de la tête.

- Pas grand-chose, je lui ai demandé comment allait son bras, elle m'a répondu qu'elle allait très bien mais que Slughorn refusait qu'elle reprenne ses expérimentations.

- Ah, répondit nerveusement James en haussant les épaules.

Remus émit un petit sourire.

- Tu lui as parlé depuis l'accident ? demanda t'ilsur le ton de la conversation.

- Non, pourquoi veux-tu que je lui parle ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit tranquillement Remus.

- Et puis elle fait, ce qu'elle veut et si elle veut sortir avec un imbécile, elle peut aussi, poursuivit James de plus en plus agité.

- Hum hum, l'imbécile à qui tu as cassé le nez ? demanda Remus plein de sous-entendu.

- Ça, ça n'a rien avoir.

- Bien sûr, siffla Remus de plus en plus amusé.

- Je suis sérieux, je m'en fiche complètement ! insista James avec colère.

- Très bien, donc si tu t'en fiches, pourquoi lances-tu le sujet tout en noyant cette pauvre Bryone ?

James baissa sa baguette immédiatement.

- Bouse de dragon ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'agiter sa baguette pour nettoyer l'eau dégoulinante.

- Lunard, je me fiche totalement d'Evans, reprit James.

- Très bien, tu veux un conseil ? Si tu veux qu'elle change d'avis sur toi, évite de faire le malin et soit plus sympa, conseilla Remus.

James souffla.

- pfff…...on verra

Remus éclata d'un petit rire.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Remus s'affairait à la rédaction de son devoir de soins aux créatures magiques et son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne pourrait pas travailler dans les jours qui suivraient, il devait donc préparer avec un peu d'avance les parchemins qu'il devrait rendre.

Il était installé au fond d'un fauteuil moelleux et écrivait à toute vitesse toutes les choses qu'il connaissait sur les détraqueurs.

De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le martellement de la pluie qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Peter était tout près de lui et dévorait un livre. Sirius, lui, était installé sur un fauteuil, les jambes sur une petite table et lisait une revue de Quidditch.

- Coucou, saluala voix d'Ève dans son dos.

- Alors, cet entrainement ? questionna Peter.

- Horrible !

- Où est James ? demanda Sirius.

- Il arrive.

Remus leva les yeux, Ève était trempée et recouverte de boue de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Mon devoir sur les détraqueurs.

- Mais on n'a pas à le rendre avant la semaine prochaine !

- Je préfère prendre de l'avance.

- Fait voir.

Elle se pencha sur son épaule pour lire son parchemin.

Remus leva la tête et croisa le regard de Sirius. Il le vit déglutir, tendu. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, Sirius se pencha de nouveau sur sa lecture.

- Tu as oublié de mettre leurs origines, indiqua Ève.

Remus baissa la tête sur son parchemin.

- Exact, merci.

- De rien. Bon, moi je vais aller prendre une douche. Faut que je me débarrasse de cette boue, déclara Ève, avant de s'éloigner.

Sirius releva la tête et la suivit des yeux, puis tourna la tête vers Remus.

- Quoi ? s'irrita Sirius.

- Rien du tout.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je ne sourie pas, répondit Remus amusé.

- Alors les gars, vous faites quoi ? les coupa James, en arrivant prés deux, lui aussi trempé et couvert de boue.

- Comment s'est passé l'entrainement ? demanda Sirius.

- Catastrophique. Quand je pense qu'on affronte Serpentard la semaine prochaine, répondit James avec rage.

Puis il se dirigea directement vers le dortoir des garçons.

* * *

Vers minuit, le dernier groupe d'élèves de septième année prit la direction des dortoirs. Quand ils entendirent la porte du dortoir se refermer, James et Sirius sortirent parchemins, livres et encres. Chacun savait quelle tache leur était assignée. James, Sirius et Peter dessinaient et Remus parcourait livre sur livre, à la recherche de sortilèges intéressants.

- Au fait, j'ai fait le plein de Bombabouses pour demain, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre le milieu de la nuit pour qu'on puisse rejoindre Lunard, dit James une demi-heure plus tard.

- Parfais ! Demain j'ai bien envie de me promener dans Pré-au-lard.

- Super idée, Patmol ! s'exclama James, toute en frappant dans la main de Sirius.

- Moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Remus, réprobateur.

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Lunard !

Alors que les trois autres planifièrent avec enthousiasme et excitation le programme de leur sortie nocturne, Remus n'écoutait pas.

- Tu es partant, Lunard ? demanda James le tirant de sa rêverie.

Remus répondit par un petit sourire. Il se sentait coupable et en colère contre lui-même. C'est dans ces moments-là que Remus se détestait, ne se supportait pas….

* * *

_Ce soir là, Remus fêtait son huitième anniversaire. Pour cet événement, ses parents avaient invité toute sa famille. Ses quatre grands parents étaient là, ainsi que ses oncles et tantes. La bonne humeur était de mise, et les adultes riaient et buvaient à foisons._

_Remus, pressé d'essayer ses nouveaux jouets, avait attrapé son cerceau ensorcelé et était sortit, sans un mot, dans le jardin._

_La lumière de la pleine lune éclairait son cerceau. L'objet changeait de couleurs, tournait, tourbillonnait, bondissait, parfois glissait dans un dérapage, sous les yeux émerveillés du petit garçon._

_À travers la porte vitrée de la petite maison, Remus entendait toujours les éclats de rires des adultes._

_Presque un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il venait de lancer son cerceau dans les airs, il entendit sa mère l'appeler à l'intérieur de la maison._

_Remus attrapa son cerceau et le poussa sur le sol. Celui-ci fit quelques bonds jusqu'au fond du jardin._

_- Remus, entendit-il de nouveau._

_Cette fois, c'était la voix de son père qui l'appelait sur le seuil de la porte._ _le jeune garçon courra jusqu'au fond du jardin et jeta une nouvelle foi le jouet bondissant._

_- Remus ? appela son père, la voix de plus en plus pressante._

_Il se retourna en direction de la porte._

_- Je suis là ! répondit-il._

_- Revient ici tout de suite ! exigea son père._

_Remus, capitulant, chercha des yeux son cerceau. Il le vit sur le sol, au pied d'un arbre à lauré de la forêt qui entourait le parc._

_- Remus, dépêche-toi ! cria son père._

_Bien décidé à récupérer son jouet, le jeune garçon téméraire pénétra dans la forêt. Il se baissa et attrapa le cerceau multicolore._

_- Remus ! Je n'ai pas intérêt à devoir venir te chercher ! hurlait son père._

_Le son de sa voix était atténué par l'épaisseur des feuillages._

_Alors que Remus tournait les talons pour rejoindre son père, son attention fut attirée par une lueur derrière lui. Il plissa les yeux et comprit à cette instant que la lueur provenait de deux yeux appartenant à un gigantesque animal._

_Le monstre avança._

_La lune éclaira son pelage, ses pattes, ses oreilles, sa monstrueuse mâchoire…_

_Remus resta immobile, il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur._

_Il dévisagea la bête puis posa ses yeux dans les siens._

_La peur…_

_Remus lâcha son cerceau. Il s'avait._

_Il ne cria pas, ne recula pas et continua de fixer son regard._

_Puis soudain, la bête bondit._

* * *

_Remus était assis sur son lit, une lettre à la main._

_Poudlard_

_Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir intégrer la grande école de sorcellerie._

_Il l'avait lu et relu pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cette lettre était le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire. Son cœur bondissait de joie, son sourire ne s'effaçait plus. Il était heureux, il l'était enfin…_

_- Il est hors de question qu'il aille dans cette école ! entendit-il à travers la porte de sa chambre restée entrouverte._

_Ses parents se disputaient à l'étage du dessous._

_- Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'il ne courait aucun danger, assura sa mère._

_- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète ! cria son père de plus belle._

_- Il a déjà tout prévu. Il fera en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais en contact avec les autres élèves lors de ses transformations !_

_- Et quand ses camarades l'apprendront, tu crois que ce sera une bonne chose pour lui ? C'est comme ça que tu veux protéger ton fils ?_

_- C'est aussi le tient !_

_- Arrête et prend conscience que ton fils est devenu un monstre._

_Le bruit de la gifle se fit entendre jusqu'à l'étage._

_- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est ton fils et je t'interdis de l'empêcher de vivre parce qu'un jour, tu n'as pas été là pour le protéger !_

_Remus sentit son sourire s'effacer._

* * *

_Il y était enfin !_

_Assis dans une des barques qui menaient les élèves au château de Poudlard, Remus, émerveillé, regardait l'immense édifice se dessiner au loin et où les lumières se reflétaient à la surface du lac._

_Merveilleux était le mot..._

…_et les courbatures de la veille étaient oubliées._

_- Lupin, Remus ! appela le professeur McGonagall._

_Remus traversa la foule des élèves qui se tenait devant lui et monta sur le pupitre. Arrivé devant le Choixpeau, il le prit et le mit sur sa tête._

_- Tient, résonna une voix dans sa tête. Surprenant, très surprenant. Voilà un cas inédit. C'est la première fois qu'on me confit la tache de répartir un loup-garou._

_Remus sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Le Choixpeau savait. On allait lui demander de partir._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, dit la voix dans sa tête comme pour répondre à ses angoisses. Je ne suis qu'un Choixpeau, tu n'aime que la chair fraiche je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter pour moi. Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Je vois du courage, de la loyauté, un calme imperturbable, ce qui est d'ailleurs surprenant quand on connait ta condition. Très bien._

_- GRYFFONDOR ! cria le Choixpeau._

_Remus soulagé, enleva le Choixpeau et couru rejoindre la table des rouge et or._

* * *

_Il frappa doucement à la porte du dortoir et entra._

_Pour la première fois, il découvrit la pièce où il dormirait pour les sept années à venir et également ses camarades qui l'occuperaient avec lui._

_- Salut, dit-il._

_- Salut, lui répondirent un garçon aux lunettes et un blondinet._

_Le plus gringalet de tous hocha uniquement de la tête. Remus sentit tout de suite qu'un certain malaise régnait dans la pièce._

_- Ton lit est là, lui indiqua le garçon aux lunettes._

_Remus hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers son lit, puis s'assit dessus, faisant face à ses camarades de chambre._

_- Comment tu t'appelles ? poursuivit le garçon aux lunettes._

_- Remus Lupin et vous ?_

_- Moi, c'est Peter Pettigrow, répondit le garçon grassouillet._

_- James Potter, répondit le binoclard._

_Remus hocha la tête et fixa le dernier occupant._

_- Laisse tombé, souffla James. Il ne parle pas._

_- Ne commence pas, Potter ! rugit le garçon aux cheveux bruns broussailleux._

* * *

_- Haaaarrrrrgggg !_

S_ouffrance._

_Son visage, était pris dans un étau._

_Son dos, la partie la plus douloureuse… des lames chauffées à blanc transperçaient chaque millimètre de sa peau…_

_Il s'écroule…_

_La douleur se repend le long de ses bras, de ses jambes…_

_Il a mal…_

_Vision… Les couleurs changent, il peut voir le moindre grain de poussière sur le sol…_

_Odorat… Le doux fumet enivrant des êtres vivants qui l'entourent…_

_Ouïe… Le moindre mouvement de branches s'agitant sous le vent, à l'extérieur…_

_Il souffre…_

_L'homme le quitte._

_Il ne sait plus qui il est._

_Il ne connait plus personne._

_La douleur s'arrête_

_Il est un prédateur._

* * *

_Remus monta les escaliers le menant à son dortoir. Doucement mais sûrement, il arriva devant la porte. Il était épuisé. Sa transformation de la veille avait été particulièrement douloureuse. Il avait mal, il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir._

_Il poussa la porte et entra. Ses trois amis étaient là, assis sur leurs lits respectifs. Ils semblent attendre quelque chose._

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous faite de drôles de têtes._

_Pas de réponse._

_Remus avança et rejoignit son lit._

_- Comment va ta mère ?demanda Sirius, la voix étrange._

_Aucuns des trois garçons ne lui souriaient, Peter était même agité. Leurs regards finirent par le mettre mal à l'aise._

_- Heu, ça va…_

_Remus s'assit sur son lit et leur fit face._

_- On sait tout, finit par dire James._

_- Vous savez tout ? répéta Remus doucement, le souffle court._

_- On sait qui tu es, poursuivit James._

_Tout son corps se contracta, terrifié, pétrifié. Il déglutit difficilement._

_Remus se leva d'un bon, nerveux et remit en place son rideau._

_- Et qui suis-je ?demanda Remus, interdit._

_- Un loup garou, déclara Sirius._

_Sous le coup de l'émotion, ses doigts se resserrent sur l'étoffe et le déchirèrent._

_Remus resta immobile quelques instants, tout était en train de s'écrouler autour de lui. On allait lui demander de partir, il allait tout perdre. Son père avait raison, il n'aurait jamais du venir à Poudlard. Il n'était pas comme les autres._

_Un silence pesant s'installa entre les quatre garçons._

_Remus posa le bout du rideau arraché sur son lit, puis se tourna pour leur faire face._

_- N'importe quoi, comment, comment…_

_- Tu es absent toutes les nuits de pleine lune depuis le début de l'année, et tu as toujours l'air malade, en particulier quand tu reviens de tes soi-disantes visites chez tes parents, comme ce soir, lista James._

_- Non…non. Vous divaguez… je… Il faut que je sorte._

_Il se précipita hors du dortoir et s'enfuit en courant le plus loin possible._

_Remus passa toute la nuit et la matinée enfermé dans une des salles de classe habituellement vide. Assis sur une table le regard vide, Remus se maintenait dans une position inconfortable où ses muscles et ses os déjà endoloris l'empêchaient de s'assoupir._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. James, Sirius et Peter entrèrent._

_- Remus, appela doucement James._

_Il ne répondit rien._

_- Remus, répéta James._

_- Vous ferez mieux de sortir d'ici avant que je ne vous égorge, menaça Remus, le regard dans le vide._

_- Mais non, Remus, ne soit pas ridicule, murmura James._

_- Arrête un peu, soupira Sirius à voix haute._

_- Non, je suis une créature redoutable capable de vous dévorer tout cru._

_- Bah, pour le moment, on est en pleine forme._

_- Vous ne comprenez pas…._

_- Bien sure que si ! Tu es un loup garou et moi un futur tueur de Moldus ! Ça n'a aucune importance pour nous, le coupa Sirius._

_- Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas, ce n'est pas un jeu, ce n'est pas une blague qu'on fait aux Serpentards. Je suis… un monstre._

_- Nous, on n'a rien vu de monstrueux chez toi, assura Peter, la voix tremblante._

_Tous trois s'approchèrent._

_- Si je vais devoir quitter Poudlard, si tout le monde en entend parler, les parents risquent de demander mon renvoi._

_- On ne dira jamais rien, assura James._

_- Ouais._

_- Tu es notre ami et on se fiche totalement que tu sois un troll, un loup-garou ou un vampire… On ne te laisse pas tomber._

_Remus releva la tête._

_- Je trouve ça plutôt cool, déclara James sur le ton de la conversation, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Ouaaaiiiiss ! approuva Sirius._

_- Parlez pour vous._

_Le chariot de friandise venait de passer devant leur compartiment. James se leva, regarda à l'extérieur, puis ferma la porte et baissa les rideaux._

_Il se retourna et regarda Remus un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- On a eu une super idée, dit-il._

_- Quoi donc ? demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés._

_- Comme tu passes tes nuits en d'atroces souffrances tout seul, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait, disons, participer._

_- Hahah, éclata Remus d'un rire sarcastique. Impossible ! Je vais vous dévorer en trente seconde !_

_-Moi j'ai très bon goût, tu vas te régaler, plaisanta Sirius._

_- Voilà l'idée, poursuivit James de plus en plus agité et son sourire un peu plus élargi. On va devenir des animagi !_

_Remus éclata de rire._

_- Alors là, vous êtes vraiment très drôle ! haleta-t-il._

_- Non non, ce n'est pas une blague, appuya Sirius._

_- Mais c'est totalement impossible, on n'a même pas commencé notre deuxième année !_

_- Il y a des chances que ça prenne du temps, mais imagine qu'on y arrive ! s'enthousiasma James._

_- On est doué ! renchérit Sirius._

_- C'est vraiment de la folie !_

_- C'est pour ça que l'idée nous plait._

* * *

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage à la pensée de ce souvenir. Remus regarda, sans écouter, ses amis s'enthousiasmer pour la sortie du lendemain. Un sentiment de bonheur intense l'envahit. Il n'était pas seul.

* * *

_Queudver_

À la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, Peter et Remus remontèrent jusqu'au château. Arrivés dans la cour, ils trouvèrent James et Sirius en pleine conversation dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

- Non, je viens avec toi, murmura Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Peter.

- Moins fort ! siffla James.

- On a demandé à avoir une autorisation pour accéder à la réserve. Conor n'a pas voulu. Je pense que McGonagall a fait passer le mot, expliqua Sirius.

- On ne va pas pouvoir alors, conclu Peter.

- Bien sûr que si ! le coupa James.

- Très bien, comment voulez-vous faire ? demanda Peter.

- Justement, on en parlait, dit James.

- En fait, Cornedrue et moi, on va pénétrer dans la réserve avec la cape d'invisibilité pendant que l'un de vous distraira Mrs Pince.

- Non, Sirius ! J'y vais tout seul ! intervint James.

- MAIS POURQUOI ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Parce que je me déplace beaucoup plus facilement tout seul et on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour chercher, expliqua James avec insistance.

Sirius se renfrogna.

- Donc toi, Queudever, tu vas t'occuper de Mrs Pince pendant que Patmol et Lunard feront le guet, poursuivit James.

- Je dois faire quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Il faut juste que tu l'éloignes pendant un petit moment, le temps que je cherche les plans dans les archives. J'ai besoin que tu l'occupes au moins dix bonnes minutes.

- Très bien,dit Peter.

Peter avait l'habitude de ce genre de mission. Il était régulièrement chargé de faire la diversion dans leurs projets entrepris, mais comme à chaque fois, l'inquiétude était là.

- On fait ça quand ? demanda Peter, ne laissant rien paraitre.

- Ce midi. Plus il y aura de monde, plus on passera inaperçu.

Peter acquiesça.

- Très bien, dit Remus. Je tiens tout d'abord à dire qu'en tant que préfet, je suis totalement contre ce projet… Mais je ferais le guet avec Sirius, poursuivit Remus amusé.

* * *

Après un double cours d'enchantement, pour Peter l'heure du déjeuner fut un vrai soulagement. Son ventre criait famine. Les quatre maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers la Grande salle afin de déjeuner au plus tôt pour avoir le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Peter attrapa son assiette et se servit abondamment.

Concentré sur son repas, il suivait d'une oreille la conversation de James et Sirius surexcités par l'excursion dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Alors que Peter commençait juste son dessert, James l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui faire quitter la table.

- Je n'ai pas fini ! se plaignit Peter.

- Tant pis, tu mangeras mieux ce soir. Allez bouge-toi ! le pressa James.

Peter, résigné, se leva bien malgré lui et prit la suite de ses trois amis.

Peter, Sirius et Remus prirent la direction de la bibliothèque pendant que James rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. Dix minutes plus tard, il fit son apparition devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda James. C'est bon, Peter ?

Ce dernier fit oui de la tête.

Pour dire la vérité, Peter ne se sentait pas bien. Comme à chaque fois, l'adrénaline s'emparait de tous ses membres et laissait place à la panique.

Sans rien laisser paraitre, Peter respira un grand coup et entra le premier dans la bibliothèque. Il chercha quelques instants la redoutable bibliothécaire.

Mrs Pince était occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans une des étagèrent. De là, Peter pouvait l'entendre gronder méchamment contre les élèves. Inquiet, Peter hésita un moment, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Sirius et Remus, entrés derrière lui, lui adressèrent des signes d'encouragement. Peter, le ventre endolori, avança avec courage vers la bibliothécaire et s'adressa à elle.

- Mrs Pince ? demanda timidement Peter.

Elle se retourna vivement et l'observa, les yeux plissés.

- Que veux-tu, mon garçon ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Peter aspira un grand coup.

- Je suis à la recherche de livre traitant des Malagrifs tachetés. Ce sont des créatures très rares et peu d'ouvrages traitent de ce sujet…

Les pupilles sévères de la bibliothécaire se contractèrent, suspicieuses.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à ça ?

- C'est pour notre cours de soin aux créatures magiques, je souhaite approfondir certaines connaissances pour…

- Très bien, le coupa Mrs Pince. Venez avec moi.

Elle tourna les talons et remonta la rangée de livre.

Peter se retourna quelques instants et fit un signe de la main à Sirius, Remus et sans doute James qui devait se tenir prêt d'eux, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, pour leur indiquer que la voie était libre.

Puis il prit la suite de Mrs Pince.

Arrivé au fond de la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince chercha quelques minutes dans l'étagère la plus haute.

- Alors, Malagrifs tachetés, on en parle dans : Créature sur les côtes abandonnées des océans, cita-t-elle en lui montrant un livre très volumineux.

- Oui, j'ai déjà regardé mais il ne parle pas de ses effets sur les sorciers.

Mrs Pince se pinça les lèvres, agacée, puis descendit de l'échelle.

- Très bien alors, venez par ici.

Elle l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin et chercha quelques minutes dans chacune des étagères.

- Ici, vous avez deux ouvrages : Crabes et homards aux multiples propriétés ou bien Créatures des côtes irlandaises du sud, présenta-t-elle.

- Il ne parle que des Malagrifs tachetés dans les eaux irlandaises ? demanda Peter. Parce qu'on peut les trouver dans différents pays ? Leurs propriétés sont sans doute différentes, vous avez d'autres livres parlant d'eux ? demanda Peter pour gagner du temps.

La bibliothécaire reposa avec colère les deux livres. Peter sentait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de parades pour garder la bibliothécaire loin de la porte de la réserve. Priant que James se dépêche, Peter suivit de nouveau Mrs Pince.

Ils traversèrent une rangée de livres et arrivèrent devant une table où était attablé un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle.

- Mr Dainkin, rangez-moi cette boite de biscuit ou sortez d'ici ! rugit Mrs Pince.

Le dénommé Dainkin sursauta et rangea précipitamment sa boite.

La bibliothécaire poursuivit son chemin et fit le tour d'une rangeait de livre, Peter sur ses talons.

Elle chercha quelques instants et attrapa un vieux livre.

- Vous devriez trouver ce que vous souhaitez dans ce livre, dit-elle en lui tendant le volume.

Peter l'attrapa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il était trop tôt pour laisser Mrs Pince repartir.

- Merci…

Il réfléchit quelques instants

- Et vous pouvez aussi me renseigner sur les Rémoras, j'en ai également besoin pour mon devoir, tenta Peter le ton précipité.

Cette fois, Mrs Pince croisa les bras et le regarda les yeux furieux.

- Mr Pettigrow, quel devoir de soin aux créatures magiques a pu vous demander Mr Piccot pour que vous ayez besoin de faire des recherches sur les Rémoras et les Malagrifs tachetés ? demanda-t-elle en colère.

- Heu, paniqua Peter, c'est surtout pour mes connaissances personnelles.

- Mr Pettigrow, j'ai une bibliothèque à surveiller. Je n'ai pas de temps pour vous aider dans vos recherches personnelles ! cria-t-elle.

- Heu oui, où puis-je trouver des livres traitant sur les Rémoras ? insista Peter, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Elle le dévisagea une minute.

- Très bien, suivez-moi, se résigna Mrs Pince.

Derrière elle, Peter aperçut Sirius qui lui faisait signe. James avait terminé.

- Non, en fait, laissez tomber.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Mrs Pince.

- Oui, il est déjà l'heure que je retourne en cours, je vous laisse, dit précipitamment Peter.

Et il partit à toutes jambes sous les réprimandes de la bibliothécaire.

Arrivé devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, il trouva James, Sirius et Remus, les bras chargés de parchemins.

- Bien joué, Peter ! lui dit James.

- C'était moins une ! Tu as trouvé ce qu'il faut ?

- À peu près, répondit James.

- Nous, Peter, on monte tout ça dans le dortoir, on te retrouve devant la classe de Métamorphose, lui dit Sirius.

- Très bien, acquiesça Peter.

Il regarda ses trois amis s'éloigner et tourna les talons.

D'un pas rapide et la tête baissée, Peter traversa un passage secret et poursuivit dans un couloir encore presque vide.

Il regarda sa montre, il serait un peu en avance.

Il tourna au coin d'un couloir puis avança de quelques pas, soudain il sentit une main se refermer sur la hanse de son sac à dos et tirer en arrière.

Peter se débâtit quelques instants avant de comprendre qui était son assaillant.

- Tiens, Grospetit, que fais-tu à trainer tout seul ? siffla la voix de Wilkes dans son dos.

- Lâche-moi ! répondit Peter en se débattant de plus belle.

- Très bien, ricana Wilkes

Il lâcha Peter, qui dans son élan tomba tête la première. Allongé sur le sol crasseux et poussiéreux, il entendit Rosier se joindre aux rires de Wilkes.

La boule au ventre, Peter se releva tant bien que mal. Ses jambes tremblaient. Effrayé, Peter tenta de s'éloigner.

- Non ! Ne t'en vas pas Grospetit ! railla Rosier.

Il sentit de nouveau une main attraper son sac. Il se débâtit de toutes ses forces, puis il entendit son sac se déchirer et ses livres et encriers s'étaler par terre

Peter se tourna, toutes ses fioles d'encres étaient brisées et Wilkes s'était penché sur ses parchemins et livres de cours.

- Voyons voir, dit-il en ricanant.

Peter tenta avec courage de récupérer ses parchemins mais Wilkes était beaucoup trop grand et trop fort pour lui.

Il le poussa violement avec l'une de ses mains. Peter fit quelques pas en arrière et faillit perdre l'équilibre en trébuchant sur son sac.

Quand il voulu avancer une nouvelle fois, Rosier lui fit un crochepied et il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

- Grospetit, faut apprendre à marcher, se moqua Rosier, le visage collé au sien.

Peter se releva, mais Rosier le fit tomber de nouveau.

Ses yeux lui brûlèrent, il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Il avait peur et aussi honte d'être rabaissé de la sorte.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas arriver dans le coin du couloir. Plein d'espoir, il leva la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant.

Il sentit ses yeux le picoter de plus belles à l'arrivé de Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda t'il autoritaire.

- On s'amuse, répondit Wilkes.

Rogue tendit la tête vers lui et se mit à sourire. Cette fois, pour Peter, les larmes laissèrent place à la panique.

- Grospetit le Cracmol, railla Rogue de sa voix grinçante et froide. On se demande comment un gros benêt comme toi au cerveau de troll a pu avoir ses BUSE ! se moqua-t-il.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, on va être en retard, indiqua Rogue, les yeux sur sa montre.

- Attend, dit Wilkes.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Peter.

Peter ferma les yeux.

À cet instant, la première sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentie.

Soulagé, Peter ouvrit doucement les yeux. Mais la baguette de Wilkes était toujours pointée sur lui.

- Alors, voyons voir, fit mine de réfléchir Wilkes.

Peter se protégea de ses mains et ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tonna la voix de James.

Peter tenta un regard vers ses amis qui venaient d'apparaitre.

Sirius et James semblaient furieux, Remus lui était très pâle et serrait des poings.

Plusieurs élèves arrivèrent de chaque côté du couloir et tous s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène, certains amusés, d'autres impatients ou inquiets.

- Ha ! Voilà les gardes du corps de Grospetit, dit Rogue sarcastique.

Peter tourna la tête, la baguette de Wilkes était toujours pointée sur lui.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! menaça James à son ricana.

- Tu veux que je te règle ton compte à toi plutôt qu'à ce minable et répugnant…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car, à cet instant, Remus bondit sur lui. Tous deux roulèrent parterre, Wilkes perdit sa baguette dans la chute, et Remus finit par le plaquer au sol.

Peter se décala un petit peu.

Les dents serrées, les deux garçons se lancèrent dans un combat acharné à coups de poings et de pieds.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement. James fut le plus rapide à sortir sa baguette. Faisant face à Rogue, il agita sa baguette et l'envoya dans les airs avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Ce dernier s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui, sonné.

Sirius menait un duel de baguettes contre Rosier.

La foule autour d'eux s'était resserrée et de là où se tenait Peter, il pouvait entendre certains spectateurs encourager son camp pendant que d'autres ricanaient devant le spectacle.

James se pencha vers Peter et tenta de le relever. Mais ses jambes étaient pétrifiées et ne réussirent pas à le porter.

De son côté, Sirius dévia un des sortilèges de Rosier qui frôla l'oreille de Peter.

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ !cria Sirius.

Cette fois le sortilège atteignit Rosier en pleine tête. Celui-ci s'écroula instantanément sur le sol, immobile.

- Bien joué, Patmol ! s'exclama James.

Un peu plus loin, Wilkes et Remus se battaient encore. Mais le combat semblait sur le point de se terminer. Remus avait prit le dessus sur son adversaire. À cet instant-là, Peter eu vraiment peur de lui, et, au regard de James il n'était pas le seul.

Plusieurs cris d'inquiétude s'échappèrent de la foule. James enjamba Peter et tenta de tirer Remus vers l'arrière à l'aide de Sirius, mais en vain. Il ne semblait même pas sentir que ses deux amis le tiraient en arrière.

- Remus, arrête ! cria Sirius.

Il l'empoigna par le cou et il fallut qu'il lui coupe la respiration pour que son ami lâche Wilkes.

Ce dernier recula précipitamment, effrayé et tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Wilkes avait le visage tuméfié et saignait de la bouche et du nez.

James et Sirius également essoufflés s'accroupirent à côté de Remus, la couleur de son visage était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant, sa lèvre inférieure saignait mais il semblait avoir moins souffert que Wilkes.

Peter croisa son regard, puis celui de Sirius et de James. Le malaise s'installa. La situation aurait pu dégénérer et tous en prenaient consciences… Remus aurait été capable de tuer Wilkes s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus.

Sans doute à cause des éclats de voix, le professeur McGonagall surgit en courant au milieu de la foule. Elle examina la scène : Rogue et Wilkes étendus par terre, Wilkes, le visage tuméfié, James, Sirius et Remus assis sur le sol, haletants, et Peter, ses vêtements couverts de poussière et d'encres, ses affaires rependues sur le sol.

- Je veux des explications ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Les élèves témoins de la scène tentèrent d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ça suffit ! imposa-t-elle. Rejoignez tous vos classes, et immédiatement !

Il fallut quelques minutes à la foule pour se disperser. Quand le silence revint, le professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette en direction de Rogue et Rosier.

Peter, aidé de ses trois amis, commença à ranger ses affaires. Remus tremblait de tous ses membres et les deux autres semblaient très anxieux pour lui et sur le sort que leur réservait leur professeur.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez être tous capable d'un tel comportement. Combien de retenues ou de points vais-je devoir vous retirer ? demanda-elle le ton sévère. C'est un comportement inadmissible. Je ne veux même pas d'explication. J'enlève 30 points chacun et vous aurez un mois de retenue à partir de la semaine prochaine.

- Professeur, c'est injuste ! se défendit James. C'était de la légitime défense ! Ils s'en sont pris à Peter. Si on ne s'était pas défendu, c'est nous que vous auriez retrouvés au sol.

McGonagall le regarda de ses yeux perçants.

- Je ne veux rien entendre Potter ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous dis que dans une telle situation, vous devez prévenir d'urgence l'un de vos professeurs ! Vous serez donc tous en retenues pendant un mois et vous perdez chacun 30 points, y comprit Mr Rogue, Rosier et Wilkes. Et j'enverrai un mot à chacun de vos parents.

Les trois Serpentards protestèrent avec rage.

- Mr Wilkes, filez à l'infirmerie. Mr Pettigrow allez vous changer. Les autres, dépêchez vous de retourner en cours avant que je ne vous enlève plus de points ! finit elle avec colère.

Puis elle tourna les talons.

Les Serpentards la suivirent, non sans leur jeter un dernier regard de haine et un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de Peter.

Aidé des trois autres, Peter réussit à réunir dans son sac toutes ses affaires.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Peter, accablé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Sirius. Ils l'ont bien mérité.

- Mes parents vont me tuer, gémit James.

Tous les quatre prirent la suite du professeur McGonagall.

- Ça va, Lunard ? demanda Sirius.

Remus était resté silencieux et tremblait toujours de la tête aux pieds, la respiration saccadée.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas venir avec vous, dit Remus en s'arrêtant tout d'un coup.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta James.

- Vous avez vu ? demanda Remus, la tête baissée vers le sol.

- Vu quoi ? dit James, bien qu'il semblait comprendre.

- J'ai failli…j'ai failli…

Il était incapable de finir sa phrase.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il nous a largement fait pire, tenta de l'apaiser Sirius.

- Vous ne comprenez pas… J'ai vraiment eu envi de le tuer.

- Si, Remus, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. La pleine lune arrive et c'est normal que tu aies réagi ainsi. Cette fois, il a vraiment eu ce qu'il méritait. Je ne pense pas qu'il va recommencer de si tôt.

- Et puis regarde, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, poursuivit James.

- Ça, c'est parce que vous étiez là, conclu Remus.

Les quatre amis se turent, gênés.

- Il faut qu'on aille en cours, déclara James. McGonagall va encore nous enlever des points.

- Allez-y, dit Remus. On se retrouve ce soir.

Il tourna les talons en s'en alla. Les trois autres se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa difficilement pour Peter. Il culpabilisait beaucoup pour ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas su se défendre comme toujours et avait apporté des ennuis à ses amis. Même si James et Sirius ne semblaient s'en accommoder, Peter se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'eux. En plus de ça, il avait été une nouvelle fois humilié devant une foule d'élèves, beaucoup de Serpentards et certains Serdaigles et Poufsouffles s'étaient moqués de lui tout au long de la journée.

À l'heure du diner, les discutions de la bagarre entre les maraudeurs et les Serpentards étaient encore sur toutes les bouches.

- Peter, tu ne manges pas ? demanda James.

Il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, trop bouleversé pour ça.

- Oubli un peu, lui dit Sirius. Et pense à ce soir. Il faut que tu manges, insista-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Mais Peter avait perdu tout appétit.

Quand il entendit pour la énième fois les railleries à son encontre venant de la table des Serpentards, Peter se leva et quitta la table.

Il fut rapidement rattrapé par James et Sirius.

- Ne les écoutes pas, le conseilla Sirius, ils faisaient beaucoup moins les malins tout à l'heure.

Peter haussa les épaules. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sirius et James ne connaissaient pas c'était l'humiliation. C'était d'ailleurs souvent eux qui l'infligeaient aux autres, tout comme aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de monde était venu les féliciter pour la raclée qu'ils avaient infligée aux trois Serpentards.

Arrivés dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor, Peter et les deux autres s'afférèrent rapidement à leurs devoirs.

Peter tentait de se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphose, quand il fut rejoint par Alice et Ève.

- Ça va, Peter ? demanda Alice.

Peter acquiesça de la tête.

- Ce sont vraiment de grosses brutes. Thomas nous a raconté, expliqua Ève.

- Lily aussi, elle est furieuse que vous ayez fait perdre 120 points à Gryffondor, continua Alice.

- Pas étonnant, toujours à défendre cette vermine de Serpentard. Elle voulait quoi, qu'on les laisses faire ? rugit James avec colère.

- Ne m'agresse pas ! dit Alice. Tu sais ce que je pense et je suis d'accord avec vous.

- Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Alice dignement. Remus n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, il est rentré voir sa mère, répondit simplement Sirius.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, désolées.

- Bon alors raconté, intervint Ève pour détendre l'atmosphère. On veut tout savoir sur comment vous avez réglé leurs comptes à ces trois imbéciles.

James et Sirius se lancèrent avec fierté et enthousiasme dans une explication détaillée des événements. Peter ne voulait pas participer à la discussion. Raconter qu'encore une fois il avait été incapable de se défendre tout seul lui était insupportable.

Il avait toujours été, il le savait, le plus faible des quatre. Il était le plus petit et il était le souffre-douleur préféré des Serpentards. Il aurait voulu être comme eux, aussi doué, intelligent et sans peur.

Malheureusement, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait toujours été le maillon faible.

* * *

_Peter se tenait à coté de James dans la foule des élèves qui attendaient d'être répartis. Au fur et à mesure que défilaient les élèves, Peter sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort._

_Puis ce fut son tour :_

_- Pettigrow, Peter, appela le professeur McGonagall._

_Peter tourna la tête vers James, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire confiant._

_Puis il avança jusqu'au Choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête._

_- Voyons ça, fit une voix dans sa tête._

_Peter sursauta et faillit tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était assis._

_- Très compliqué, très compliqué, poursuivit la voix. Serdaigle ne semble pas te convenir et par-dessus tout, Poufsouffle non plus. La maison Serpentard quant à elle risque d'être difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi, donc je pense sans hésiter qu'il vaut mieux pour toi…_

_- GRYFFONDOR ! hurla la voix._

_Peter, soulagé, enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête et rejoignis la table qui l'acclamait._

* * *

_- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria Sirius, surexcité._

_- Moins fort ! Rusard va nous entendre, chuchota Remus._

_Peter et ses amis se trouvaient au milieu de la réserve de la bibliothèque en plein milieu de la nuit._

_- Fait voir, murmura James._

_Le visage éclairé par sa baguette, James s'approcha de Sirius et se pencha au-dessus du vieux livre poussiéreux que tenait Sirius._

_- Tu es sûr que c'est celui là ? demanda-t-il._

_- Oh oui ! répondit Sirius._

_- Dépêchons-nous alors, dit Remus_

_- Ok, venez là-dessous, fit James en leur montrant sa cape d'invisibilité._

_Tous les quatre se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, puis prirent la direction de la sortie._

_Peter étant le plus petit, il marchait devant les autres._

_- Aïe, ma chaussure ! se plaignit Peter._

_- Chut ! firent en cœur les trois autres._

_Tous les quatre avançaient doucement à travers les couloirs, espérant ne pas croiser Rusard._

_Arrivés dans au quatrième étage, les quatre amis durent s'arrêter net. Peeves venait de faire son apparition de l'autre côté du couloir. Il traversait de long en large le corridor, les bras chargés de bouteilles d'encres._

_Peter sentit Sirius le tirer par-derrière en direction du mur caché par une grande tapisserie._

_Le souffle court, tous retinrent leur respiration. Peter entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique au fur et à mesure que l'esprit frappeur se rapprochait._

_Peter sentit derrière lui, James ou Remus s'agiter._

_Alors que le fantôme n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Peter bascula en arrière, emporté par les trois autres et tomba sur Sirius. Peeves disparut de son champ de vision ainsi que le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Il tâtonna devant lui et ses mains se posèrent sur la paroi d'un mur._

_- On est où ? demanda Peter_

_- Lumos ! chuchota la voix de Sirius._

_La baguette éclaira leurs visages._

_- Je crois qu'on est dans un passage secret, répondit Sirius._

_- Génial ! s'enthousiasma James._

_- Et vous savez quoi ? intervint la voix de Remus. J'entends Peeves et je pense qu'il nous a entendu alors je vous conseille de courir._

_Sous l'électrochoc, les quatre garçons se levèrent et partirent en courant._

_- Vous savez où mène ce passage ? demanda Peter à bout d'haleine._

_- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius, en poursuivant sa course._

_Après avoir courut quelques minutes, ils atteignirent l'extrémité du passage._

_- Il faut remettre la cape, dit James._

_Couvert de la cape, Peter poussa le mur devant lui et sorti, suivi de des trois autres._

_- On est où ? demanda-t-il._

_- De l'autre côté du château, répondit Remus._

_- C'est vraiment génial, s'extasia James._

_- Allons y, les pressa Remus._

_Ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor._

_Arrivé dans la Salle commune à présent vide, les quatre amis s'installèrent dans les fauteuils prés du feu._

_- Qui veux lire ? demanda Sirius._

_- Moi, répondit Peter._

_Sirius lui tendit le gros volume. Tous trépignaient d'impatience, ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour le trouver et ils allaient enfin savoir._

_Peter parcourut le livre, jusqu'à trouver la bonne page._

« L'art délicat et difficile de devenir un animagus »

_- Alors, commença Peter, définition d'un animagus…_

_- Abrège Peter, on sait ce qu'est un animagus, le coupa Sirius._

_- Très bien, alors… Oui, voilà…_

«Étapes à entreprendre pour devenir un animagus.

La première étape : indentification de son animal. Cette première étape est essentielle, lorsqu'un animagus prend sa forme animale, il doit partager son caractère, ses sens, ses pensées et ses sensations. Lorsqu'un sorcier devient un animagus, certaines caractéristiques se retrouvent dans le comportement de l'homme et vice versa. C'est pourquoi il est important de s'identifier parfaitement à l'animal qui vous caractérise le plus pour rester en osmose avec la partie humaine et animale de l'individu.

« Pour découvrir l'animal, une potion… »

_- Wahou! C'est la potion la plus complexe que j'ai jamais vu. Regardez tous les ingrédients qu'il faut…_

_Ses trois amis se levèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule._

_- On devrait s'en sortir, rassura Sirius._

_- Mais on n'est qu'en deuxième année, couina Peter._

_- Continu, coupa James_

_- _«Deuxième étape : après identification de l'animal, le premier travail de métamorphose peut commercer. Pour les sorciers les moins expérimentés, une métamorphose partielle, étape par étape, est indispensable. Grâce à ces sorts, vous apprendrez à métamorphoser tous vos membres à l'aide de votre baguette magique. Cette étape sera la plus longue de votre cycle de transformation. Voici en détail les étapes et formules à maitriser pour…»

_- Passe Peter. La suite..._

_- _«Troisième et dernières étapes : métamorphose complète_…_»_ NON D'UN DRAGON !_

_- Quoi ?demandèrent en cœur les trois autres._

_- Regardez !_

_Peter leur tendit le livre, en bas de la page était illustrée plusieurs sorcières ou sorciers ayant tentés de se métamorphoser complètement sans succès, ce qui laissait place à des images plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres._

_- On ne va pas faire ça ? s'écria Peter soudain paniqué._

* * *

_- Boit ça, lui dit Sirius en lui tendant une fiole._

_- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?demanda Peter._

_- Aller, ne craint rien, insista James._

_Peter respira un grand coup. La main tremblante, il prit la fiole que lui tendait Sirius._

_- Juste une image ? demanda-t-il pour la centième fois._

_- Juste une image, confirma patiemment Sirius le sourire en coin._

_La main toujours tremblante, Peter retira le bouchon de la fiole et but le liquide d'une traite._

_Rien ne se produisit._

_- Alors ? lui demanda James, un large sourire aux lèvres, l'air impatient._

_- Rien, répondit Peter dans un haussement d'épaules._

_Les sourires des trois autres se figèrent._

_- C'est vrai ? demanda Sirius, effaçant son sourire._

_- On s'est trompé ?interrogea James._

_- Non ! Non, c'est impossible. On a fait toutes les étapes correctement, assura Sirius le doute pointant dans sa voix. Regarde._

_Sirius, James et Remus se retournèrent et attrapèrent le grimoire posé sur l'un des lit._

_Alors que les autres lui tournaient dos, Peter se sentit rapetisser._

_- Hey ! cria t'il._

_Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés._

_Peter se sentit minuscule par rapport aux trois autres. Paniqué, il tenta de crier de nouveau mais il n'entendit qu'un petit couinement sortir de sabouche. L'inquiétude grandit, il regarda de droite à gauche, toujours en couinant._

_Puis, il vit derrière lui une queue… Une queue de rat…_

_Soudain tout s'arrêta. Il était à quatre pattes sur le sol._

_- Ça va Peter ? demanda Remus en s'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur._

_Peter fit oui de la tête._

_- Je crois, répondit-il la voix rauque._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Sirius._

_- Je crois que… mon animal… est un rat._

_- Un rat ? s'étonna Sirius, les sourcils froncés._

_- Bien euh, c'est bien, dit James. Ça peut passer partout, un rat, et puis c'est reconnu pour être très intelligent, assura-t-il._

_- Oui c'est vrai, approuva Sirius en reprenant contenance._

* * *

_Peter était debout au milieu du dortoir face à James et Sirius. De son côté, Remus était assis sur son lit en pleine lecture de la Gazette du sorcier._

_- Tu y es presque, un peu de concentration et tu vas y arriver. Tu y étais presque la semaine dernière, dit James._

_- Je suis fatigué, se plaignit Peter._

_- Allez Peter courage, il ne te manque pas grand-chose, insista de plus belles Sirius._

_- Très bien, se résigna Peter._

_- Oui !_

_Peter, tendu, se concentra pour la énième fois._

_Toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un même objectif : être un rat._

_Son corps se mit à trembler, trépignant d'impatience, puis il sentit son visage s'étirer. Ses oreilles s'allonger, ses jambes, son corps se rapetissait… Enfin il sentit derrière lui une queue fouetter le sol._

_Sa vision se modifia, les couleurs devinrent un nuancé de noir et de blanc et son ouïe se décupla._

_Malgré sa vision et ses pensées quelques peu modifiées, il put voir les trois autres sauter de joie autour de lui. Alors que la panique de l'animal commençait à prendre le dessus, il vit une baguette s'approcher de lui et un jet de lumière bleu clair l'atteindre._

_Il se retrouva de nouveau à quatre pattes au sol, aux pieds de ses trois amis._

_- Bravo Peter ! Tu y es arrivé ! cria James, en essayant de le relever, alors que Remus et Sirius commençaient à tourner autour d'eux en chantant._

_Peter était épuisé mais fier de lui._

_- Peter a réussi, Peter a réussi, chantaient en cœur Sirius, Remus et James._

_Avec tout ce brouhaha, Peter sentait sa tête lui tourner._

_Alors qu'il allait leur demander de se taire, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant place à un Jack Felling furieux._

_- Fermez-la ! hurla-t-il. On essaye de travailler et vous devriez faire pareille. Vous avez vos BUSE dans deux mois !_

_Puis il claqua la porte en sortant._

_- Je déteste ce type ! cria James en balançant par la même occasion un de ses livres de cours à travers la chambre jusqu'à la porte du dortoir._

* * *

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la montre de Peter indiquait presque 23h. Sirius était assis à côté de lui et somnolait. Tous deux attendaient James pour rejoindre Remus.

Soudain, plusieurs Bombabouses tombèrent de nulle part et explosèrent à proximité du dernier groupe d'élèves toujours debout.

Peter mit son nez sous sa robe de sorcier et Sirius fit de même. Alors que les derniers élèves montaient en courant les escaliers menant au dortoir, James surgit du vide.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Peter acquiesça, le nez toujours caché par sa robe.

Il se leva et rejoignit ses amis sous la cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

**Suite du Chapitre 5: Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue prochainement.**


	6. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue 2

**Spoilers : ****Les sept tomes****  
Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Lunard, Queudever, Patmol et Cornedrue - Partie 2**

_Patmol_

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Scotché au lit, il resta allongé. Le réveille sonnait au dessus de sa tête.

Ses yeux étaient collés, son corps endolori, il était épuisé. Cette nuit, ils avaient retrouvé leurs lits vers cinq heures du matin.

Sirius s'arracha douloureusement de ses draps et s'assit sur le coté du lit puis frappa un grand coup sur le réveil pour le faire taire.

« AIE ! »

Il plaqua sa main sur ses côtes. L'esprit embrumé Sirius se rappela du coup que Remus lui avait porté quelques heures auparavant.

Le silence revenu, le jeune homme put entendre les ronflements caractéristiques de Peter qui dormait toujours. Il se leva tant bien que mal, le corps meurtri et se dirigea vers le lit voisin.

James était étendu de tout son long, à plat ventre, les lunettes de travers. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se mettre en pyjama et était resté entièrement habillé. Le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures boueuses pendaient sur un coté du lit.

Sirius se pencha vers son ami et le secoua.

Grognement

- Debout, c'est l'heure !

Nouveau grognement, James n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Sirius le lâcha et se tourna vers le lit d'en face. Peter avait pris soin de se mettre en pyjama et s'était enroulé entièrement dans sa couverture.

Il prit un pan de la couverture et tira dessus avec force, découvrant le haut du corps de Peter.

« AIE ! » gémit de nouveau Sirius

- Le réveille a sonné, grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur

Les yeux fermés, Peter s'étira longuement.

- Je me lève, finit il par dire la voix pâteuse.

Puis il tira sa couverture et se recouvrit de nouveau jusqu'à la tête.

Le pas traînant, Sirius se dirigea vers sa valise et en retira ses affaires de toilette puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Après avoir prit une douche glacée pour être sûr de se réveiller, il rejoignit le dortoir. Peter était levé et rassemblait ses affaires dans un coin. Sans un mot, il passa devant Sirius pour se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain.

James, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et dormait toujours.

Sirius se dirigea vers son lit et déposa ses affaires dans sa valise. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le coté droit. La douche froide avait réveillé son corps tout entier et la douleur qui allait avec. Il reprit sa respiration, puis s'assit sur son lit et se massa les côtes.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son réveil, il était 7h30. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de James.

Il dormait vraiment profondément. Sirius le secoua de nouveau.

Grognement.

Agacé, Sirius attrapa la couverture sous James et la tira avec force, se faisant mal au passage.

James bascula de l'autre coté du lit et tomba par terre.

« HAAAARRGGGGG ! » hurla-t-il

- Désolé mais là il faut vraiment que tu te lèves ! s'exclama Sirius, en se massant les côtes.

Les yeux pleins de reproche, James remit ses lunettes en place. Puis il se leva sans un mot et rejoignit Peter dans la salle de bain les bras chargés de ses affaires.

Dix minutes plus tard James et Peter rejoignirent Sirius dans le dortoir. James semblait dormir debout et ne cessait de bailler. Il avait les yeux rouges et remplis de larmes.

Ils prirent tous les trois la direction de la salle commune. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier de pierre, ils aperçurent Eve devant le panneau d'affichage et se dirigèrent vers elle.

- Vous avez encore fait quoi cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle en les voyants arriver.

Aucun des trois garçons ne répondit.

- Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes ! dit-elle moqueuse.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres. James avait toujours les yeux rouges et le teint pâle. Peter lui semblait malade.

- On a eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin. Répondit Sirius. Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle aura lieu le weekend qui suit celui du match de Quidditch, et moi je ne peux toujours pas sortir. Déclara Eva soudainement accablée.

- Ton père refuse toujours ? demanda Peter

Eve acquiesça, l'air triste.

Sirius se retint de la prendre dans ses bras. James sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et le sourire aux lèvres, prit enfin la parole.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on te ramènera quelque chose de chez Honeydukes.

- Bon il faut descendre pour manger, il est plus que l'heure. Intervint Peter

Sans un mot ils prirent la direction de la grande salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Alice, seule à la table des Gryffondor.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à leur arrivée.

Les trois garçons ne répondirent pas et se jetèrent sur le petit déjeuner. James baillait à s'en casser la mâchoire et enchainait les verres de jus de citrouille.

Après dix minutes à manger en silence, Sirius se sentit enfin réveillé.

- Comment allez-vous vous organiser pour les entrainements ? lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Eve et de James.

- Comme on est en retenus toute la semaine prochaine, il faudra que Eve s'occupe des entrainements.

- Ok, répondit-elle

Puis James et Eve se lancèrent dans une discussion sur les choix tactiques qu'ils devraient mettre en place pour battre les Serpentard dans deux semaines.

- Nous devons nous entrainer tout le weekend pour être prêt ! s'exclama James

Sirius lâcha le cours de leur discussion et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il n'avait presque rien avalé, il se surprit à dévisager la jolie blonde.

Gêné par son propre comportement il se secoua et tourna la tête. Il veilla tout le reste du petit déjeuner à ne plus poser ses yeux sur elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, James, Alice et Sirius quittèrent Eve et Peter pour rejoindre les Cachots pour leur cours de Potion.

* * *

- Pfffff, souffla James, c'était une véritable catastrophe aujourd'hui

Sirius haussa les épaules : lui était plutôt satisfait de sa potion.

- On a quoi maintenant ? demanda Sirius

- Enchantement, répondit James en réprimant un bâillement. Je suis vraiment fatigué, poursuivit t-il, il faut vraiment que je dorme si je veux pouvoir me transformer ce soir.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Sirius, d'ailleurs en parlant de ce soir je veux vraiment me rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée Patmol, je l'ai trouvé vraiment déchainé cette nuit, je ne suis pas sur que nous puissions totalement le contrôler. Il vaut peut être mieux rester prudents. dit James

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Sirius en posant machinalement sa main sur ses côtes, probablement fêlées.

A cet instant Sirius entendit un bruit derrière lui. C'était Rogue qui marchait derrière eux. Il avait le regard inquisiteur et les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait d'entendre leur conversation.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Servilius ? demanda James de mauvaise humeur, lui aussi s'était retourné en entendant les bruits de pas.

- Comme toi Potter, répondit Rogue en serrant les dents, alors où est donc votre ami Lupin ? Encore malade je suppose ?demanda-t-il dans un ricanement

- Il n'est pas malade, aboya Sirius, et ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas ou je te fais avaler tes sales cheveux gras.

Le sepentard devint écarlate. Mais en faisant un rapide calcul - seul contre deux, il préféra leur adresser un geste abject de la main, avant de les dépasser et de poursuivre son chemin.

James et Sirius ralentirent.

- Tu crois qu'il a entendu quelque chose ? demanda James

Sirius secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux être prudent, Rogue adore mettre son nez n'importe où et je le trouve un peu trop curieux ces derniers temps.

Ils reprirent la direction de la salle d'enchantement où ils retrouvèrent Peter, Alice et Eve devant la salle de classe.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius aperçut Rogue qui les observait. Le jeune maraudeur sentit une profonde irritation monter en lui se mêlant à l'inquiétude. Savait-il quelque chose ? Allait t-il tout compromettre et faire du tort à Remus ? Ça, Sirius ne le permettrait pas.

Le petit professeur Flitwick fit son apparition à l'entrée de la salle de classe et les fit entrer.

Dés qu'ils s'assirent, James mit sa tête entre ses bras et s'assoupit sur la table. Sirius somnolait les yeux ouverts et n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Quand le professeur Flitwick s'approcha d'eux pour rendre les copies du devoir traitant du sortilège Aguamenti, Sirius donna un coup de coude à son voisin pour qu'il se réveille.

Les yeux plus rouges que jamais, James daigna lever la tête de son bureau.

Ils avaient tous les deux reçus la note "Optimal" pour leurs devoirs. Même fatigués, ils se frappèrent dans la main en signe de félicité.

- Mr Lupin n'est pas là ? demanda le professeur, devant la chaise vide de Remus.

- Non, professeur il est rentré chez lui cette semaine. Répondit Peter

Le petit professeur acquiesça d'un air entendu.

- Vous lui direz de venir me voir pour que je lui rende sa copie quand il reviendra.

Sirius croisa le regard de Rogue. Il les observait les lèvres pincées.

Sirius lui lança un regard féroce pour lui faire signe de se retourner. Le Serpentard s'affala sur sa chaise et se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick qui leur expliquait l'exercice du jour.

Sirius se pencha vers James.

- Il faut vraiment faire attention à Rogue, lui murmura t'il

James haussa les épaules d'un signe entendu, puis lança le sortilège.

« Incarcerem ! »

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, les trois amis se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils engloutirent leur déjeuner sous les regards dégoûtés d'Eve et d'Alice, puis sans un mot, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la salle commune.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la grande salle, Sirius sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le cou et le tirer sur le coté.

« Aie » gémit Sirius, pressant sa main sur ses côtes douloureuses.

C'était Eloïse. Sirius recula et se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler davantage de douleur.

Une certaine irritation prit le dessus sur la satisfaction que Sirius ressentait d'ordinaire quand Eloïse venait prêt de lui.

- Non, va t'en, ce n'est pas le moment là ! Rugit-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Eloïse posa les mains sur ses hanches, et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Black ?

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et poursuivit son chemin suivi de James et Peter.

Il n'entendit que d'une oreille les insultes que lui lançait Eloïse, vexée.

Pour Sirius, Eloïse ne représentait pas grand-chose. Il la trouvait certes très jolie mais aussi stupide et superficielle. Mais quelque part, il aimait être adulé et la seule personne qui ne le faisait pas était justement la seule fille qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Sirius sourit : il avait beau se moquer de James, il était finalement dans la même situation, même si pour lui les choses étaient nettement plus faciles à vivre.

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, James se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as mal aux côtes ? lui demanda-t-il, le regard inquiet.

- Oui, murmura Sirius, Lunard m'a mis un mauvais coup cette nuit et m'a envoyé contre un arbre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, tout ira bien ce soir.

James fronça des sourcils mais n'insista pas.

Ils passèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Peu d'élèves étaient revenus de leur déjeuner. Il restait donc les meilleures places sur les fauteuils près du feu. Ils s'y affalèrent sans attendre.

Peter s'endormit aussitôt. Juste à coté, James avait posé sa tête sur la table devant eux et s'était mis à ronfler presque instantanément, les lunettes de travers.

Sirius s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et mit ses pieds sur la table. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'assoupir.

Sa tête bascula en avant, glissant de sa main et il se réveilla. James et Peter dormaient toujours profondément. Lui devait avoir à peine dormi vingt minutes.

La salle commune commençait tout juste à se remplir.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit Alice et Eve faire leur entrée et se poser à une table. Il les regarda sortir leurs affaires pour travailler.

Somnolent Sirius dévisagea Eve. Il sentit un gros glaçon traverser sa trachée et atterrir dans son estomac. Il ressentait souvent ce genre de sensation quand il la voyait. C'était la seule fille qui lui faisait ça et c'était aussi la seule fille avec qui il ne savait pas si prendre.

Il resta là à la regarder, l'air hagard à moitié endormi.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps que Sirius ne put définir, il vit Eve et Alice ranger leurs affaires et se diriger vers la sortie.

Tel un électrochoc, Sirius se leva et réveilla les deux autres. James et Peter semblaient encore plus fatigués et malades qu'avant leur sieste.

Le pas trainant, les trois amis prirent la direction du parc pour rejoindre les serres où ils suivaient leur cours de botanique.

Aujourd'hui ils devaient poursuivre le rempotage des filets du diable. Peter, lui, refusa de s'en approcher. Depuis l'épisode où il avait failli être étranglé, il redoutait même d'entrer dans la serre, ce qui irritait profondément Sirius qui devait se débrouiller seul pour rempoter sa plante.

- Peter, il suffit juste que tu fasses attention, ce n'est pas compliqué si tu prends tes précautions. S'impatienta James, qui semblait ressentir la même chose que lui.

Par loyauté, James et Sirius s'occupaient du rempotage de la plante de Peter pour qu'il ne soit pas pénalisé par leur vieux professeur Warlus. Bien que ce dernier semblait ces temps ci ne plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

Couvert de boue et de sueur James et Sirius remontèrent jusqu'au château, Peter sur leurs talons. Sirius était particulièrement énervé, sans doute, son humeur était due à son grand manque de sommeil. Ajoutant à cela, un Peter craintif et une côte fêlée, il était d'une humeur massacrante quand il passa le pas de la porte d'entrée du château.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux longs et bruns et aux yeux aussi sombres que les siens.

- Tiens mon cher et tendre frère, lança Sirius le ton acide et le regard noir.

Regulus fit un bon en arrière, le regard fuyant.

- Sirius, j'espérais que tu te sois fait dévorer par un groupe de trolls pendant les vacances, mais non ce n'est pas le cas apparemment, répondit-il sur le même ton acide, le regard toujours fuyant. Mère risque d'être déçue quand je lui donnerai de tes nouvelles. Finit-il par dire, en soutenant pour la première fois son regard.

Sirius faillit bondir sur son frère, mais quelqu'un attrapa son bras. C'était James qui le maintenait fermement.

- Laisse tomber, lui murmura t-il

- Mon pauvre Regulus, tu n'es qu'un idiot…ragea Sirius.

L'altercation avec son frère n'avait pas amélioré son humeur. Rageur, il s'éloigna avec James et Peter. Il était submergé par une colère profonde et dévastatrice. Il ne pouvait exprimer son ressenti vis-à-vis de son frère. Regulus était stupide et facilement manipulable. Sirius savait qu'il finirait comme ses chères cousines. Il avait voulu pendant un temps le sortir de là mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait la même répulsion à son égard que pour l'ensemble de sa famille. Ils le dégoutaient tous.

Les trois maraudeurs remontèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor où ils y déposèrent leurs affaires, puis ils redescendirent immédiatement dans la salle commune et prirent la direction de la grande salle.

- Attendez, s'exclama Sirius, j'ai oublié de prendre un livre pour Alice, elle va m'arracher la tête si je ne le lui rends pas ce soir. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Puis il tourna les talons, monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et attrapa le livre posé dans sa malle.

Quand il redescendit une voix l'interpella.

- Black !

C'était Evans, Sirius souffla.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Evans ? demanda t-il de mauvaise humeur, en se tournant vers elle.

La jolie rousse s'approcha de lui, laissant derrière elle ses trois amies qui semblaient stupéfaites de son attitude.

- Black il faut que je te parle de Potter, lui répondit t-elle en baissant le ton

Sirius fronça des sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Cria presque Sirius.

- Black, s'il te plait, j'aimerais moi aussi nous épargner cet échange, mais c'est important.

Sirius fronça de plus belle les sourcils mais ne répondit rien et la laissa parler.

- L'autre jour quand j'ai eu mon, heu…accident…j'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et le professeur Conor. Ils parlaient de Potter, qui était en danger.

Sirius souffla.

- Bien sur que James est en danger. Tout le monde sait ça, sa famille vient d'être assassinée.

- Non je suis sérieuse Black, ils parlaient d'attaque et de Poudlard…

- Une attaque à Poudlard est totalement impossible Evans….

- Bon comme tu veux Black mais j'ai vu leurs visages, ils paraissaient effrayés et inquiets alors fait attention à lui…vraiment.

Sirius souffla et se tourna pour reprendre la direction de la grande salle.

- Black, prend les choses aux sérieux pour une fois ! S'énerva Evans, dans son dos.

- Je prends ça au sérieux ! Et d'ailleurs en quoi ça t'intéresse toute cette histoire ? Tu ne le supportes pas de toute façon…lâcha Sirius agacé.

- Grandit Black, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ça…

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas toi-même alors? poursuivit Sirius, buté

- Il m'écoutera encore moins que toi ! Bref, fais en ce que tu veux mais au moins je t'ai prévenu. Et elle tourna les talons.

Exaspéré Sirius reprit son chemin.

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, il retrouva James et Peter et s'assit à coté d'eux.

- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Peter entre deux bouchées.

- Evans… répondit Sirius se jetant sur la purée.

James leva brusquement la tête de son diner.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda t'il précipitamment

- Rien d'important…répondit Sirius

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du discours de Evans ni quoi en faire d'ailleurs. Bien sur que James était en danger. On pouvait s'en douter après ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Mais malgré tout, la mise en garde de la rouquine réveilla en lui un sentiment d'inquiétude. Si Poudlard ne pouvait être attaqué, lui et les autres passaient leur temps à sortir clandestinement du château et dans la forêt interdite. Mais qui aurait pu le savoir ?

Sirius se secoua, ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Pour ne pas montrer sa soudaine inquiétude, il attrapa le poulet posé à coté de James et commença à manger.

Après avoir avalé une grande quantité de nourriture pour reprendre des forces, Sirius retrouva Alice qui était assise un peu plus loin avec Eve et lui déposa son livre. Puis les trois amis filèrent directement dans leurs lits.

Ils programmèrent cinq réveils pour être sûrs de se réveiller à temps et être prêt à rejoindre Remus.

Dans son lit, Sirius ressassa un long moment ce qu'Evans lui avait dit. Il entendait James et Peter ronfler, ce qui ne l'aida pas à fermer les yeux d'avantage. Il se tourna dans son lit plusieurs fois, puis finit par s'endormir.

* * *

« bip ! bip ! bip »

« gling ! gling !gling »

« buz !buz !buz »

…..

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un coup. Il s'était levé tellement vite que la tête lui tournait. Il écrasa les deux réveils qui se trouvaient à proximités de lui : ils indiquaient 23h. Il se redressa et aperçu Peter et James faire exactement la même chose.

Il se sentait parfaitement réveillé.

Ses compagnons semblaient eux aussi en pleine forme. James arborait pour la première fois de la journée un grand sourire. Il se précipita prés de Sirius pour récupérer des bombabouses dans sa valise.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il

- Parfaitement prêts, répondirent en cœur Peter et Sirius.

James sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa malle.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, s'il y a du monde, je fais en sorte d'évacuer les derniers. expliquat'il avant de disparaitre sous la cape.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir James.

Peter et Sirius restèrent immobiles, l'oreille aux aguets pour entendre ce qui se passait dans la salle commune.

Il eu le silence, puis ils entendirent des cris provenant de la pièce du bas. Sirius se rapprocha de la porte et tendit l'oreille.

C'était Jack Felling qui hurlait.

- QUI A FAIT ÇA ? L'entendit t-il crier. DEUX FOIS ! C'EST LA DEUXIÈME FOIS EN DEUX JOURS !

Sirius entendit des bruits de pas monter l'escalier de pierre. La voix de Felling se rapprochait de plus en plus.

- SI J'ATTRAPE LA PERSONNE RESPONSABLE ! JE LUI PROMETS UN MOIS DE RETENUE ! Rugit-il derrière la porte de leur dortoir.

Sirius recula quelques instants, puis entendant les pas s'éloigner, il tendit de nouveau l'oreille.

« AIE » gémit t'il, James venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Excuse moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière, dit la voix de James.

Puis sa tête apparue, suspendue dans le vide.

- Prêts ? demanda-t-il

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

James tira un bout de sa cape d'invisibilité et laissa Peter et Sirius se glisser dessous.

Ils avaient énormément grandi et ils leur étaient difficiles de se déplacer tous les trois. Ils se marchaient continuellement sur les pieds et devaient se tenir presque accroupis pour ne pas laisser leurs pieds dépasser de sous la cape.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et prirent la direction du parc.

Au détour d'un passage secret, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur Conor.

Ils passèrent juste à coté de lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Quand ils le dépassèrent, ils virent Conor se retourner.

Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent tétanisés. Sirius retint sa respiration.

« Les avait t-il entendu ? »

Sirius était sur que oui, le professeur posa ses yeux exactement à l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Il crut voir apparaitre un fin sourire sur le visage de son professeur, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons pour reprendre son chemin.

Les trois maraudeurs soufflèrent soulagés. Puis sans un mot, ils reprirent la direction du parc.

Ils passèrent la grande porte d'entrée et dévalèrent les escaliers.

En prenant toujours soin de ne pas être repérés, ils descendirent tant bien que mal la pente douce qui les menait jusqu'au Saule Cogneur.

Arrivés devant le jeune arbre, James tira la cape d'invisibilité et la cacha prêt d'un buisson. Puis il rejoignit Peter et Sirius.

- Prêt ? leur demanda James, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Tous deux acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, James se métamorphosa en un jeune cerf, puis se fut le tour de Peter qui prit sa forme de rat.

Sirius se concentra sur sa métamorphose. Il sentit son visage s'allonger, ses oreilles grandir, puis il perdit quelques centimètres et sentit son corps s'accroupir puis s'allonger à l'horizontal, sa vision se modifia se transformant en un nuancé de noir et de blanc. Tout cela en une demi-seconde.

Il était un chien. La fougue de l'animal l'envahit et il se mit à courir et sauter dans tous les sens. La seule difficulté pour lui était de supporter les piqures de puces dès qu'il prenait sa forme d'animagus.

Le rat et le cerf s'étaient déjà avancés vers le saule cogneur. Quand l'arbre sentit la proximité des deux animaux, ses branches se mirent à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Peter, maintenant expert en la matière, se faufila sous les branches déchainées pour atteindre une racine. Il la pressa, et les branches du Saule Cogneur s'immobilisèrent instantanément.

James passa le premier, et se jeta à l'intérieur du passage ouvert en bas du tronc d'arbre. Quand le cerf eut disparu, Sirius fit de même. Il dégringola dans le petit toboggan et se heurta à James.

Ils se relevèrent et attendirent Peter. Le petit rat, glissait de tout son long sur la paroi en pente, quand il fut arrivé en bas le cerf pencha sa tête et laissa le rat monter sur lui. Puis ils partirent au galop le long du passage, Sirius en tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'autre extrémité du tunnel, Sirius se mit sur deux pattes pour pousser la porte d'entrée.

Le calme régnait dans la pièce.

James rentra et déposa Peter sur le sol. Sirius aiguisa son ouïe. Oui, Remus était à l'étage. Il monta précipitamment les escaliers et se dirigea directement dans la chambre. Il vit le lit à baldaquin sur sa droite, puis le loup tapit dans l'ombre, impatient.

Quand Remus le vit, il lui sauta dessus, le prit à la gorge et le poussa sur quelques mètres. Sirius réussit à se dégager rapidement de son étreinte.

Le rat et le cerf firent leurs apparitions. Quand le loup aperçut Peter, il se précipita sur lui. Pour le protéger, James s'interposa.

Remus l'attrapa par l'une de ses pattes quelques instants, puis monta sur le lit à baldaquin. Sa queue s'agitait d'excitation.

Il sauta du lit et commença à courir dans tous les sens. Sirius le suivit en aboyant avec force.

Après dix bonnes minutes de hurlements effrayants et d'aboiements, James indiqua le chemin de la sortie et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Il fit monter de nouveau le rat sur son dos et sortit de la chambre. Il dévala les escaliers puis rejoignit le tunnel.

Sirius dirigeait tant bien que mal Remus pour le mener jusqu'à la sortie de la cabane hurlante puis le long du souterrain. Le loup était tellement énervé qu'il lui infligea quelques coups de dents plus ou moins douloureux.

Après un laps de temps qui parut une éternité, ils virent enfin la lumière du clair de lune apparaitre au bout du passage. Sirius remonta la pente en forçant le loup à avancer, puis sortit. James les attendait déjà et Peter était posé sur la racine pour bloquer les branches du sol cogneur.

Sirius attrapa la mâchoire de Remus et le conduisit jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Il entendait derrière lui les sabots de James qui les suivait. Quand ils eurent traversé une distance satisfaisante à travers la forêt pour laisser Remus vagabonder en toute sécurité, Sirius le lâcha.

Remus sauta dans tous les sens et se mit à courir derrière James, puis au détour d'un arbre le loup changea soudain de trajectoire et sauta sur Sirius le projetant contre un arbre. Il sentit ses cotes déjà endolories craquer sous le choc. Sirius s'entendit glapir, et resta quelques instants au sol. Décidément cette pleine lune déchainait Remus.

* * *

_Sirius se tenait à coté de Remus dans la salle d'astronomie. Tous deux écoutaient le professeur Ophiuchus débattre sur l'importance de tracer et de suivre le calendrier lunaire._

_Sirius savait déjà tout cela, et avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le cours. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda son ami. Lui aussi semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Il avait mauvaise mine. D'ailleurs Remus avait toujours mauvaise mine quand il rentrait de ses séjours chez ses parents pour voir sa mère malade. _

_Elle devait avoir une grave maladie, pour qu'à chacune de ses visites Remus revienne avec des cernes plus grandes que ses yeux. Il devait sans doute veiller toutes les nuits pendant ses trois jours d'absences._

_- Ça va? murmura Sirius à son ami_

_Remus surprit, se tourna vers lui et acquiesça de la tête._

_- Tu es sur ? insista Sirius, tu as vraiment l'air malade._

_Remus se redressa et se rapprocha de lui_

_- Oui tout va bien, murmura t-il, pourquoi toutes ses questions ? demanda t-il tendu_

_- En te voyant j'ai l'impression que tu vas tomber de ta chaise. poursuivit Sirius_

_- Non ça va ! répondit Remus d'un ton un peu trop abrupt._

_Sirius haussa les épaules et n'insista pas._

_Le professeur avait enfin fini son monologue, ils purent de nouveau se concentrer sur leurs calendriers lunaires. _

_Sirius écrivit quelques dates et quand il tourna la tête vers Remus, il vit que ce dernier avait déjà terminé. _

_Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il était rare que Remus le précède en quoique ce soit. Pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps, il se repencha sur sa feuille et reprit ses calculs._

_Le maraudeur marqua la dernière date sur son calendrier, la dernière pleine lune s'était terminée il y a deux jours._

_Sirius s'arrêta et se redressa, il se tourna vers son ami et le dévisagea quelques instants. Le blondinet s'en aperçut et se renfrogna un peu plus._

_- Je vais bien ! rugit il_

_Sans dire un mot, Sirius préféra retourner à son devoir._

_Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, tous deux se levèrent et rejoignirent James et Peter qui les attendaient devant l'entrée._

_- Je meurs de faim, leur dit James._

_Sirius resta silencieux et écouta d'une oreille James et Peter pendant qu'ils rejoignaient la grande salle. Remus non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais c'était sans doute dû à sa grande fatigue._

_Quinze jours plus tard Sirius se tenait à coté de James pendant leur cours d'enchantement. _

_James écrivait sur un bout de papier._

_« Quand repars-tu chez toi ? »_

_Il plia le petit bout de papier et d'un coup de baguette magique l'envoya à la table juste devant lui. Remus se tourna vers eux, le regard interrogateur, puis prit sa plume et répondit. _

_Quand il eut fini, il fit passer le petit mot à James. Sirius et lui se penchèrent sur sa réponse. « _Dans deux semaines, pourquoi ? »

_James releva la tête et lui répondit par un haussement de tête. Remus se retourna et se concentra sur le cours._

_Devant la réponse, Sirius plissa les yeux. Une idée avait traversé son esprit, pour être sur il se pencha vers son sac et ressortit son devoir sur le calendrier lunaire que le professeur Ophiuchus leur avait rendu au cours précédent._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? murmura James_

_Sans répondre, Sirius lui indiqua les dates de pleine lune prévues pour dans deux semaines. Puis il fit glisser son doigt vers la date qui correspondait à la dernière absence de leur ami.._

_James sembla réfléchir. Sirius suivit le cours de sa réflexion, puis une lueur de compréhension apparut sur le visage du binoclard. Il avait compris où il voulait en venir.. Ils se dévisagèrent et tournèrent leur regard en direction de la nuque de Remus._

_Tendus les deux Gryffondor attendirent avec impatience la fin du cours. Ils ne prirent quasiment aucunes notes du cours. Quand la cloche sonna ils se précipitèrent sans attendre, direction la bibliothèque. Ils laissèrent Peter et Remus derrière eux._

_Ils arrivèrent en courant dans la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince les réprimanda aussitôt. Mais sans y prêter attention James et Sirius continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux rangées de livres._

_Après dix minutes de recherches, ils tombèrent sur un gros volume traitant des différentes créatures magiques semi humaine._

_Les mains fébriles, James chercha la page traitant des loups-garous. Quand il tomba sur ce qu'ils cherchaient, tous deux lurent le paragraphe. _

_Quand ils eurent fini James releva la tête._

_- C'est impossible, dit-il_

_- Tu vois bien que tout concorde, insista Sirius_

_- Seulement les dates concordes, c'est peut être sa mère après tout…_

_- Tu crois qu'elle ferait venir son fils au moment où elle se transforme en monstre mangeur de chaire humaine…_

_- Mais je trouve ça fou toute cette histoire, __Dumbledore_ _aurait laissé un loup-garou venir faire ses études à Poudlard, au milieu de toutes ces proies susceptibles. Imagine que quelqu'un l'apprenne, Dumbledore sera sûrement obligé renvoyer, sans parler de Remus… si toute cette histoire est vraie il ne faut absolument rien dire, je sais comment sont traités les loups-garous, mon père m'en a déjà parlé…_

_- Chut ! le coupa Sirius, parle moins fort_

_- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda James dans un murmure_

_- Il faut qu'on lui en parle…répondit Sirius_

_- Et Peter ?_

_- Et bien on lui dira à la prochaine pleine lune, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas garder son calme._

_James acquiesça de la tête._

_- Et on en parlera à Remus quand il reviendra, finit Sirius_

_- Je me demande bien s'il rentre vraiment chez ses parents…._

* * *

_Peter se redressa, il était pâle._

_- À moi, cria Sirius._

_Il prit son gobelet et avala d'une traite son contenu. _

_Le liquide avait un goût de cendre. Il eut un haut le cœur et regarda ses trois amis qui le dévisageaient._

_Rien ne se produisit._

_Sirius dubitatif, regarda de droite à gauche. Il sentit quelque chose le démanger au niveau du cou. Il y déposa ses doigts et commença à se gratter. Plus il frottait sa peau plus le reste de son corps le démangeait. _

_Il se retourna vers le miroir affolé. « Avait il fait une mauvaise manipulation durant la préparation de la potion ou faisait il une réaction allergique ? »_

_Il s'approcha du miroir, mais il ne vit aucune éruption cutanée apparaitre sur son cou. Puis tout à coup il cessa net de se gratter. Son reflet le regardait mais ne suivait pas ses mouvements, il lui souriait même. _

_Son reflet garda son sourire pendant que Sirius incrédule approchait son visage pour voir de plus prés ce qui provoquait cet étrange comportement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil et son visage se flouta pour prendre la forme d'un gros molosse noir aux yeux persans._

_L'image du chien resta quelques instants sur le miroir et disparut. Laissant place au visage ahurit de Sirius. A ce moment là, les démangeaisons cessèrent instantanément._

_Il recula et entendit la voix de James derrière lui._

_- Alors ?Alors ?_

_Sirius secoua la tête et regarda ses trois amis qui trépignaient d'impatience._

_- Alors ? insista t'il_

_- Heu…un chien…répondit Sirius secoué._

* * *

_Peter, James et Sirius se tenaient assis sur leur lit respectif, se faisant face. Le lit de Remus était vide, soirée de pleine lune oblige._

_- Allez, je recommence, dit James._

_Il prit une tête de circonstance et sembla se concentrer. Il tendit sa baguette en direction de sa tête et ferma les yeux. James leur offrit le spectacle le plus surprenant qu'il n'eut jamais vu, sa tête prenait petit à petit la forme d'un cervidé, puis des cornes lui poussèrent au dessus de la tête. Sirius grimaça le spectacle d'une tête de cerf sur le corps d'un garçon maigrichon était vraiment des plus étrange même si c'était toujours moins bizarre qu'une tête de rat sur le corps grassouillet de Peter._

_Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, James retrouva son visage._

* * *

_Sirius se tenait en retrait des autres, la foule des élèves de première année se pressait devant l'estrade où le choixpeau magique avait fini sa chanson. _

_Il tourna la tête quelques instants et vit quelques mètres plus loin, ses cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix Black à la table des Serpentard. Elles le regardaient hautaines, le montrant du doigt, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres._

_Sirius se retourna immédiatement._

_Il sentit son ventre se contracter et le malaise monter en lui. Il voulait que tout se termine le plus vite possible._

_Il fut l'un des premiers à être appelé._

_- Black, Sirius, appela le professeur McGonagall_

_Il traversa la foule d'élèves, puis monta sur l'estrade et posa le choixpeau magique sur sa tête._

_Sirius attendit quelques instants et soudain une voix retentit à son oreille._

_- Tiens, tiens, intéressant, très intéressant. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ?siffla la voix_

_Sirius souffla._

_« À Serpentard » pensa-t-il un pincement au cœur._

_- À Serpentard ? Es-tu sur ? poursuivit la voix_

_« Non », pensa Sirius_

_- moi je voix autre chose, tu as du courage, une loyauté à tout épreuve et de très grandes capacités magiques et intellectuelles, j'ai peur que Serpentard bien qu'il t'aiderait à t'accomplir personnellement et à développer ta roublardise, ne te permette pas de t'épanouir… _

'_Mais je suis un Black et tous les Black doivent passer par Serpentard » poursuivit Sirius dans ses pensées_

_-Alors heureusement que notre naissance ne font pas ce que nous sommes, courage petit parce que pour toi il te faut aller à…._

_- GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le choixpeau_

_Sirius entendit des cris et des applaudissements provenant de la table sur sa gauche. _

_Sirius resta quelques instants scotché au tabouret, pétrifié. Les mains tremblantes, il se décida à enlever le choixpeau de sa tête. Il se leva, le posa sur son tabouret avant de se diriger lentement vers la table qui l'acclamait sans jeter un regard vers celle des Serpentards._

_Malgré le bruit que faisaient les Gryffondor, Sirius entendait parfaitement le bougonnement qu'avait provoqué l'annonce du choixpeau magique à son sujet. Arrivée devant la table des rouges et or, il s'assit face aux Serpentard. Il put voir ses deux cousines ainsi que leurs amis se lever pour le regarder. Bellatrix semblait furieuse. _

_Sirius tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son autre cousine Andromeda. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentard et lui fit un sourire encourageant et un clin d'œil. _

_Il souffla soulagé et lui rendit son sourire._

* * *

Sirius se releva tant bien que mal. Il entendait hurler Remus qui s'était éloigné à toute vitesse dans une autre direction.

Le cerf arriva vers lui et le regarda l'œil fixe. Il s'avança vers lui et baissa la tête pour se mettre à son niveau. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, Sirius secoua sa queue et partit en courant en direction des hurlements du loup. Derrière lui, James galopait.

Ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter dans une clairière. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le loup faisait face à la plus grosse bête velue que Sirius eu jamais vu. Le rat se tenait dans un coin, effrayé.

Remus se tenait immobile et grognait.

Quand la bête se tourna, Sirius eut un haut le cœur. C'était une araignée géante dotée de pinces et de quatre paires d'yeux.

Après un rapide calcul Sirius prit l'ampleur du danger. Si elle le voulait, l'araignée, ne pouvait faire qu'une bouchée d'eux quatre. James semblait penser la même chose, car il dépassa Sirius et se posta entre Remus et la bête.

A coup de corne, le cerf poussa le loup pour l'éloigner de la bête. Remus résista quelques mètres puis comme dans un jeu, il partit en courant dans l'autre sens, James sur ses talons. L'araignée se tourna alors vers Sirius et s'avança d'un pas rapide tout en claquant ses pinces avec force. Sirius sauta sur Peter, l'attrapa par la peau du cou puis partit à toute vitesse dans la direction où avaient disparu les deux autres. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint l'orée de la forêt. L'adrénaline qu'avait provoquée cette rencontre rendit fou le chien en lui. Il se mit à sauter dans tous les sens accompagné des trois autres. Et l'inquiétude disparut…

* * *

_Cornedrue_

James avait couvert la table d'une bonne quantité de livres et finissait de rédiger son devoir de potion. Il avait déjà écrit vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin et il ne lui en manquait plus que cinq. Peter était assis prés de lui et lisait un livre avec passion.

Sirius, lui, avait déjà rejoint son lit depuis une heure.

Il trempa sa plume et relut son dernier paragraphe. Il fit quelques ratures mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de se corriger, Remus entra par le passage qui menait à la salle commune.

Ceux dernier avait d'énormes cernes autour des yeux, avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue.

« Mince ! » râla James, une goutte d'encre venait de tomber sur son parchemin.

Remus les rejoignit aussitôt. James reposa sa plume dans son encrier et le regarda s'asseoir. Peter avait également levé la tête de son livre.

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il

- Fatigué, répondit Remus

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Où est Sirius ? Questionna t'il

- Il est déjà parti se coucher. répondit James, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- J'ai mal partout, se plaignit Remus, en grimaçant. Mrs Pomfresh m'a donné un petit remontant pour mes douleurs mais comme d'habitude ça n'a quasiment aucun effet…

- Patmol à mal aussi, murmura James, en se penchant vers lui. Il a été obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie hier, apparemment tu lui as fêlé plusieurs côtes. Heureusement que Mrs Pomfresh ne pose pas de questions. Mais elle lui a donné une potion à prendre qui l'a empêché de dormir la nuit dernière.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Remus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Peter. Il va bien.

Remus semblait encore plus fatigué qu'avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Au fait ? dit Remus pour rompre le silence, on n'aurait pas croisé une énorme araignée un soir ?

- Oui en effet, répondit James un énorme sourire aux lèvres, une Acromentula ! J'ignorais qu'il y en avait dans la Forêt Interdite ! C'est incroyable !

- Chuuut James ! Parle moins fort. Siffla Peter. Moi je n'ai pas trouvé ça incroyable du tout ! poursuivit t-il en murmurant, c'est très dangereux. Il aurait pu faire une bouchée de nous tous.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

James n'insista pas, seul Sirius partageait son enthousiasme pour cette formidable rencontre.

- Bon je vais me coucher, dit Remus en se levant

- Quoi et la carte ? s'exclama James

- Non pas ce soir, je suis trop fatigué. répondit t'il

Il se leva de son fauteuil et rejoignit le dortoir des garçons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter fit de même : il adressa une bonne nuit à James et quitta la pièce.

La salle commune s'était vidée et seuls quelques élèves étaient encore debout. Le maraudeur resta seul, déçu de ne pas avancer sur la carte.. Par dépit, il reprit sa plume et se pencha sur son devoir. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et dut relire plusieurs fois son dernier paragraphe pour en comprendre les mots.

Il leva la tête et aperçut Lily qui bouquinait dans un canapé prés du feu.

En la voyant, James aurait voulu lui parler mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa bouche s'assécher.

Il resta quelques minutes à l'observer, cherchant dans sa tête un sujet de conversation, une blague ou une question qu'il aurait pu lui poser sans que la belle ne sorte de ses gonds comme à son habitude. Attendant que le courage lui vienne, James n'avait pas vu arriver Jack Felling.

Ce dernier alla se poster devant elle et quand il s'adressa à Lily, elle ferma son bouquin et se redressa maladroitement. James était sûr qu'elle rougissait, puis Felling s'installa à coté d'elle et commença la conversation.

James tourna immédiatement la tête, dégoûté. Il sentit un frisson de mécontentement le parcourir.

De rage, il se mit à écrire grossièrement sur son parchemin pour finir son devoir. Il atteignit vite les cinq centimètres qu'il lui restait à rédiger.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de bâcler son travail et prit donc tout de même la peine de le relire. Ca fera l'affaire. Il rangea ses livres, parchemins et plumes avec maladresse, puis il monta d'un pas rapide jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

James balança ses affaires dans sa valise, enfila son pyjama et se mit dans son lit. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour arriver à retrouver son calme et trouver le sommeil.

_Il marchait dans la brume épaisse. Le froid brûlait ses mains, son visage et sa gorge. _

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché, ses chaussures commençaient à se déchirer par endroit, il avait mal aux pieds. Il était perdu. _

_Un malaise s'empara de lui._

_Il continua à marcher quelques mètres puis tout à coup, le brouillard épais se dissipa et disparut laissant place à un magnifique soleil. _

_Devant lui se tenait un beau manoir familier, aux pans de bois peint en blanc. L'allée était fleurie. Comme un enfant il se mit à courir, il n'avait plus peur, plus mal. Un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, il passa la porte. _

_La porte claqua derrière lui. Son sourire se figea. Il était déjà venu ici, à ce moment précis. Les planches en bois et les poutres formaient un cahot ahurissant, des traces de sang couvraient les murs, le plafond et le sol… puis il vit leurs corps… les trois cadavres allongés étaient là, du sang coulait le long de leurs visages et du reste de leurs corps._

_James recula, il fallait qu'il sorte. Il chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Il n'y avait rien, il ne restait qu'un mur glacial. James était pétrifié de peur, la panique monta en lui mais c'était sans compter sur celle qu'il ressentit quand il vit les corps des membres de sa famille reprendre vie. Son oncle, sa tante puis son cousin se redressèrent et se levèrent. Les blessures qu'on leur avait infligées, étaient toujours visibles._

_James s'entendit crier._

_Les trois cadavres s'approchèrent de lui. James, pétrifié, aperçut leurs yeux. Ils étaient rouges et fendus par une pupille ovale comme ceux d'un serpent. _

_James hurla… _et se réveilla.

Il tira ses couvertures avec violence et se leva d'un bond. Il parcourut tout son corps de ses mains. Il était trempé de sueur et avait la nausée.

Autour de lui, le calme régnait. Seuls les ronflements de Peter rompaient le silence.

James essaya de reprendre sa respiration, son sang battait fort dans ses tempes. Il voulait vomir. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur son lit.

Dehors une tempête battait son plein, la pluie frappait les carreaux de la fenêtre du dortoir avec force. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et seule la lueur des éclairs traversait les rideaux de velours.

James souffla. Et prit sa tête dans ses mains. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que des larmes lui coulaient des yeux. Il passa son bras sur son visage et l'essuya mais les larmes ne cessèrent de couler.

Il était au bord du malaise, son ventre était malade et ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

James ne put se résoudre à se recoucher. Il avait peur, il ne voulait plus fermer les yeux. Il enfila un pull et sur la pointe des pieds, quitta le dortoir. Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte et sortit en silence. Il descendit les escaliers de pierre et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Le feu était presque éteint. James se pencha pour relancer la braise.

Un bruit d'éclair le fit se retourner. Il se redressa et vint coller son nez aux carreaux de la fenêtre de la salle commune. La pluie battait son plein et les éclairs se déchaînaient. En temps normal, James aurait adoré le spectacle. Mais ce soir, il l'effrayait.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un frisson le parcouru. Il ferma le rideau violemment et alla se poser prés du feu.

Il remua de nouveau les braises et tenta de chasser les images de sa famille qui le hantaient. Il s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche et se blottit contre un coussin. Il resta les yeux fixés sur les flammèches pendant de longues minutes. Il luttait contre le sommeil. Et quand les dernières braises du feu, s'éteignirent, James ferma les yeux.

* * *

- James ! Entendit t-il. Quelqu'un le secouait. James !

C'était Sirius.

James ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Sirius, on t'a cherché partout.

- J'ai…j'ai mal dormi, répondit t'il étourdi.

Courbaturé par la position qu'il avait prise pour dormir, il se leva douloureusement. Le ciel avait retrouvé son calme et un magnifique soleil brillait à l'extérieur.

Tout en se massant le dos, il tourna la tête et vit des élèves descendre les escaliers de pierres. James était en pyjama et pour éviter toutes questions et moqueries de leur part, il attrapa Sirius et le força à s'avancer vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

- Viens, dit James.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir Peter et Remus étaient déjà prêts. Avant qu'ils n'aient eux le temps de poser un tas de questions, Sirius leur fit signe de se taire et indiqua à James qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche à s'habiller.

Le maraudeur prit ses affaires et fila à la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James était prêt et descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Remus avait repris quelques couleurs depuis la veille et ses cernes avaient diminué même s'il semblait toujours épuisé. Arrivée dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent prés d'Alice et d'Eve qui prirent immédiatement des nouvelles de sa mère.

James n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais se rendait compte à quel point son ami avait du mal à trouver de nouvelles idées pour leur répondre.

Sirius se pencha vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors cette nuit ? demanda t-il

James hésita un instant

- Un cauchemar, rien de grave…

Mais Sirius semblait trouver ça grave.

- Tu sais, tu fais souvent des cauchemars c'est temps-ci. Il m'arrive de t'entendre parfois.

- Quoi ? Tu… tu.. tu… m'entends ? Comment ça ? demanda James, horrifié

- Bah… commença Sirius

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée du courrier. Une centaine de hiboux et de chouettes de tous genres pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et déposèrent, les lettres, colis ou journaux à leurs propriétaires.

James renversa son verre de jus de citrouille quand il reconnut la magnifique chouette effraie qui venait de se poser prés de lui.

- Eros ! s'exclama James

La chouette hulula et lui tendit la patte où une enveloppe rouge avait été soigneusement attachée.

James déglutit et enleva maladroitement l'enveloppe de la patte d'Eros.

- Dépêche-toi, lui dit Peter

Avant d'avoir le temps de donner un bout de lard à Eros, James se leva et courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée. A peine avait t-il fermé la porte derrière lui que la lettre explosa lui brûlant légèrement les doigts au passage.

« JAMES POTTER ! HURLA LA VOIX DE SON PÈRE. CELA FAIT LA QUATRIÈME LETTRE QUE NOUS RECEVONS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT DE TON ANNÉE SCOLAIRE ! TES AMIS ET TOI FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS CONCENTRER SUR VOS ÉTUDES ! JE SUIS HORS DE MOI D'ENTENDRE QUE VOUS ÊTES CAPABLE DE VOUS BATTRE À COUPS DE POINGS ET DE PIEDS ! À LA PROCHAINE LETTRE DE CE GENRE JE TE JURE QUE TU RENTRES DIRECTEMENT À LA MAISON ! »

Puis l'enveloppe s'enflamma.

James souffla, accablé. La tête basse, il retourna dans la grande salle. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient entendu la Beuglante et tous riaient, particulièrement à la table des Gryffondor. James retrouva les trois autres qui étaient les seuls à ne pas rire.

- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le faire ? demanda Peter à voix basse

James fit non de la tête

- C'est au moins la sixième fois qu'il me dit ça. Répondit t'il, essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

Mais James doutait malgré tout. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé aujourd'hui.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le professeur McGonagall pour faire son apparition.

- Mr Lupin vous revoilà !

Les quatre amis se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

- Bien, votre retenue commencera lundi prochain et continuera jusqu'au vendredi. Mr Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier feront de même. Je vous attends vous, Mr Potter et Mr Black dans mon bureau à 20h précise lundi soir.

Puis elle tourna les talons.

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama James de rage en empoignant un toast couvert de marmelade.

* * *

James eut beaucoup de mal à transformer son raton laveur en chaise ce jour là. Même Peter avait fait mieux que lui. Seul Remus semblait plus mal encore.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Mr Potter ? lui demanda le professeur McGonagall pendant le cours. Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur vos transferts. Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils soient au programme de vos examens cette année !

James entendit ricaner derrière lui quand le professeur eut tourné les talons, c'était Rogue. Les trois autres s'étaient retournés également.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore Rogue ? Répliqua Peter.

James, Remus et Sirius sursautèrent, il était rare que leur ami prenne son courage à deux mains pour affronter le Serpentard.

- Lupin je trouve que tu as une mine épouvantable ! Ricana Rogue, ignorant Peter. Incroyable, ces vacances chez toi doivent être vraiment épuisantes... poursuivit t-il sur un ton qui ne plaisait pas du tout à James.

- Ce n'est pas des vacances ! Lui répondit Remus les dents serrés.

- Peu importe ! Continua Rogue. Ta mère doit vraiment avoir une grave maladie ! Étonnant d'ailleurs qu'elle tienne le coup après tant d'années… à moins que ce ne soit toi qui sois malade….

James vit Sirius attraper Remus. Il était prêt à bondir. Mais au contraire des veilles de pleine lune, le maraudeur n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire grand mal à Rogue.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Lupin ? Poursuivit Rogue

- La ferme Servillius ! Ou tu vas retrouver ton raton laveur dans l'une de tes énormes narines ! Intervint James tout aussi furieux.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Intervint le professeur McGonagall qui semblait avoir suivi l'échange de loin. Voulez vous que je vous rajoute à tous une semaine de retenue supplémentaire !

Aucun ne répondit.

- Alors remettez vous immédiatement au travail ! Rugit-elle.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, les quatre maraudeurs sortirent rapidement de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent dans la cour de récréation.

- Bon, dit Sirius en se tournant vers les trois autres. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose ! Rogue se doute de quelque chose ! Il insiste beaucoup trop sur tes absences ces derniers temps !

Peter gémit

- Laisse tomber Patmol, lui dit Remus. Il ne sait rien, on ne va pas encore s'attirer des ennuis.

- On ne peut pas le laisser découvrir notre secret ! s'exclama Sirius

- Sirius a raison, il en sait beaucoup trop, intervint James

La voix de son père avait beau raisonner dans sa tête, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Rogue apprendre la vérité.

- Tu sais très bien que s'il finit par l'apprendre, toute l'école le saura ! Imagine le plaisir qu'il aura à raconter ça à qui voudra l'entendre ! Il faut faire quelques choses Lunard.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? Rien ne pourra l'empêcher de découvrir quoi que ce soit…

- Peut être mais on peut gagner du temps, lui occuper l'esprit par exemple. proposa Sirius.

- Lui faire un mauvais coup ne changera rien, ça nous apportera que des ennuis. Souffla Remus.

- On ne se fera pas prendre ! assura Sirius, On a bien trop d'expérience en la matière ! Quelque chose me dit qu'on va bien rigoler.

* * *

Les cours de défense contre des forces du mal, avaient pris une toute autre tournure. James adorait son professeur et trouvait ses cours passionnants, cependant malgré ses talents en matière de défense contre les forces du mal, il avait beaucoup de mal à lancer des sorts de défenses informulés.

Le professeur Conor les faisait travailler sans relâche, il était pour lui essentiel que n'importe quel élève soit capable avant Noël de lancer des sortilèges informulés de base. Ensuite, ils étudieraient selon ses dires, la magie la plus obscure qu'ils puissent rencontrer. James et les autres étaient impatients de passer cette étape. Mais aujourd'hui devant la faiblesse de son sortilège du bouclier James pensait sérieusement que son professeur était un peu trop optimiste.

Sirius lui semblait avoir plus de succès. Il affrontait Peter et repoussait avec une facilité déconcertante les sortilèges qu'il lui lançait.

- Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda James

- Et bien je suis le meilleur voila tout ! Répondit Sirius en éclatant de rire, le regard orgueilleux.

Sirius se rapprocha de James et murmura pour que Peter ne puisse l'entendre.

- C'est surtout que Peter lance des sorts d'une mollesse incroyable…

- Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort Mr Black. Je pense que vous n'avez pas conscience de ce qu'est capable de faire Mr Pettigrow, dit la voix du professeur Conor derrière eux.

James et Sirius se retournèrent vers leur professeur qui leur souriait.

- Souvenez-vous-en ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point la magie peut vous surprendre…

Puis il se dirigea vers un autre groupe d'élève.

Quand James et Sirius se retournèrent, ils virent Peter rouge comme une tomate. Il avait tout entendu et se doutait bien de la discussion que ses deux amis avaient eu à son sujet.

- Ne te vexe pas Queudver ! railla Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur, un jour tu me mettras une raclée !

Dix minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna la fin du cours et le week-end. Les quatre maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, traversèrent un couloir désert et s'engouffrèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

- Tu as la potion ? demanda James à Peter

- Oui tiens, lui répondit-il en lui tendant une minuscule fiole

- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, intervint Remus en retrait

- Hé Lunard ne recommence pas, on était d'accord ! Aboya Sirius

Remus fit la moue.

- En plus, ce ne sera pas douloureux, mais surtout très drôle ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de l'expérimenter ! Rogue et sa bande seront de parfaits cobayes ! Poursuivit Sirius le ton teinté d'excitation.

- Bon, intervint James, je mets ma cape d'invisibilité et j'y vais. On se retrouve devant le tableau de Guy le maléfique dans dix minutes pas plus, sinon c'est sûr, on se fera prendre.

James attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac et disparut dessous. Il sortit de la salle de classe et remonta le couloir. Il bifurqua à droite et se planta sur un coté. Quelques élèves passèrent à coté de lui sans le voir. Puis, il aperçut au loin Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier s'approcher. Tous trois étaient en pleine conversation. C'était parfait, ils ne s'apercevraient de rien.

James souleva le capuchon de la petite fiole qu'il serrait fort dans sa main et après que le dernier élève l'ait dépassé, il renversa son contenu sur le sol. Une fine poussière colorée se répandit sur la largeur du couloir. Rogue et ses comparses n'étaient plus très loin. Mais bien que James mourait d'envie de voir le spectacle, il repartit dans la direction opposée. Il avait peu de temps pour rejoindre les autres à leur lieu de rendez vous s'ils voulaient être sûr que personne n'ait la moindre preuve que c'était eux. Et avant qu'il n'entende le moindre cri, James disparut derrière le tableau d'un paysage de montagne.

* * *

Les quatre maraudeurs jubilaient. Ils étaient à la table des Gryffondor avec Eve et Alice et se tenaient les côtes à force de rire.

* * *

_Leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. James avait retrouvé les trois autres au point de rendez vous, prés du tableau de Guy le maléfique. À l'heure où des dizaines de groupes d'élèves passaient pour rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils avaient fait en sorte de saluer plusieurs élèves et même, à leur plus grand bonheur, le professeur McGonagall qu'ils avaient salué chaleureusement. Puis ils s'étaient dirigés tous les quatre vers leur salle commune pour y déposer leurs affaires avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour dîner._

_Sur le chemin qu'ils les menaient à la grande salle, ils étaient tombés sur Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier furieux. Tous trois brillaient de mille couleurs et étaient accompagnés des professeurs Conor, McGonagall et Slughorn. Quand ils les virent arriver, ils pointèrent immédiatement leurs doigts sur James, Sirius, Peter et Remus._

_- C'est eux ! S'écria Rogue _

_- Enfin Mr Rogue, j'ai croisé ces messieurs tout à l'heure, c'est impossible que ce soit eux ! dit le professeur McGonagall, venez par ici._

_La réponse du professeur avait rendu Rogue et ses acolytes hystériques, et ils s'étaient mis à traiter les quatre amis de tous les mots les plus vulgaires qu'ils avaient pu trouver. _

_Slughorn avait paru choqué et le professeur McGonagall avait enlevé une cinquantaine de points aux Serpentard pour leurs injures. Seul le professeur Conor semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ce spectacle. Quand le petit groupe composé des trois Serpentard et des trois professeurs, eut disparu, les quatre amis purent enfin éclater de rire. Même Remus avait ri de bon cœur._

* * *

C'est au moment du dessert que les trois Serpentard avaient fait leur entrée dans la grande salle. La potion que leur avaient administrée les quatre maraudeurs faisait toujours effet. James et Sirius avaient veillé personnellement à ce que les effets de la poudre multicolore durent une semaine. Toute la grand salle avait éclaté de rire tel un seul homme à l'arrivée des trois Serpentard, les maraudeurs en tête. Quand Rogue et sa clique eurent rejoint leur table, les quatre amis se tapèrent dans la main.

- Il faut que je fasse une photo mentale de ce moment. dit Sirius en fermant les yeux, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quand le dîner fut terminé, et les esprits calmés, James se leva et fit signe aux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de le suivre. Ce soir, il avait organisé un entraînement. Il laissa ses trois amis et suivit d'Eve et du reste de l'équipe, il monta se changer.

James montait les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, il était épuisé de son entraînement mais très satisfait. Toute l'équipe s'était beaucoup investie. Dans un état de félicité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps James arriva devant la porte. Quand il voulu l'ouvrir, il la trouva fermée. Il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix provenir du dortoir. James frappa à la porte, les voix se turent. Puis il entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit à peine pour laisser la tête de Sirius apparaître.

- Ha ! C'est toi ! lui dit-il en s'écartant du seuil pour le faire entrer. James entra et entendit Sirius fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

Remus était penché sur un morceau de parchemin et Peter parcourait un livre.

- On y est presque ! annonça Remus en le voyant arriver.

- Parfait ! s'exclama James en se précipitant vers eux. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, James s'accroupit à coté d'eux et se mit au travail.

* * *

_Sirius semblait secoué. Remus se tourna vers James et lui donna le dernier flacon de potion. La main tremblante James le prit et retira le bouchon. Avant de le boire, James lança un dernier regard à ses amis et d'un geste décidé, avala d'une traite la potion._

_L'effet de la potion ne se manifesta pas tout de suite._

_- Ça va ? lui demanda Sirius _

_À peine lui avait t-il posé la question que James s'écroula au sol._

_Quand James rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans l'herbe. Le soleil brillait et l'éblouissait. Il se redressa, il se trouvait prés d'un lac et faisait face à une forêt. Il se mit à genoux et se pencha vers l'eau du lac. Il regarda son reflet sur la surface du lac puis il entendit un bruit. James relava la tête et vu face à lui un magnifique animal doté de bois immenses, boire l'eau du lac. Quand la bête eut fini, elle se redressa et observa James. Quelques secondes plus tard, le magnifique cerf fit demi-tour et pénétra dans la forêt. Le jeune homme se leva, il voulait le suivre… mais il se réveilla._

_Sirius, Remus et Peter se tenaient autour de lui et lui lancèrent des regards inquiets._

_- James ! cria Sirius, Ça va ? J'ai cru que je t'avais tué ! Sa voix trahissait sa panique._

_James se redressa et se massa la nuque._

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Poursuivit Sirius_

_- Je ne sais pas, c'était comme un rêve._

_- Les effets de la potion de révélation sont différents pour chacun des individus…commença Remus_

_- Je sais que les effets sont différents pour chacun ! Le coupa brusquement Sirius. Mais personne n'est tombé raide comme il vient de le faire._

_- Calme toi Sirius, répliqua James, Remus a raison, j'ai vu la forme de mon animagus, c'est un cerf._

* * *

_James se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois mais jamais intégralement. Il souffla un bon coup et contracta tout son corps. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif être un cerf. _

_Comme à son accoutumé, sa tête se modifia en premier. Il avait l'impression que des mains prenaient chaque extrémité de son visage et le modelaient telle une guimauve. Puis il tomba à quatre pattes et son buste s'allongea en même temps que ses bras et ses jambes. Enfin, il sentit des picotements sur le dessus de sa tête, la sensation caractéristique qu'il ressentait quand ses bois poussaient._

_À coté de lui, il entendit des cris effrayants et tenta de partir au galop. Sirius, Peter et Remus poussaient des cris persans qui effrayaient son instinct animal alors qu'il s'était retourné pour leur faire face. Il vit Sirius se pencher vers lui sa baguette à la main. Il murmura une formule et un éclair de lumière bleue atteignit James. Il avait réussi._

_- C'est super James ! S'exclama Sirius en lui donnant une accolade. ON A RÉUSSI !_

_- Heu pas moi ! Intervint Peter_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas y arriver, il ne te reste plus grand-chose, le rassura Sirius en se tournant vers son ami._

* * *

_James était assis sur son lit et faisait face à Sirius et Peter. Tous trois étaient tendus et avaient les yeux rivés sur un réveil._

_- Bon je reprends ! Commença Peter, Donc nous prenons la cape d'invisibilité…_

_- Peter ne recommence pas ! Aboya Sirius_

_Mais Peter ne fit pas attention à lui et reprit._

_- Donc nous prenons la cape d'invisibilité, nous rejoignons le parc, pour ça c'est bon on a l'habitude, ensuite on se dirige vers le saule cogneur et là je me transforme…_

_Peter s'interrompit_

_- Et si je n'arrive pas à me transformer ? Demanda t-il tout à coup paniqué._

_- Tu va réussir, lui répondit James impatient_

_- Ok donc je réussis à me transformer, vous vous transformez et là je me faufile vers la racine que Remus nous a montré, récita t-il sans prendre le temps de respirer. J'appuie sur cette racine et vous laisse passer dans le tunnel. Ensuite je lâche la racine et vous rejoins en espérant qu'il ne m'envoie pas à l'autre bout du parc._

_- Tu es trop petit pour qu'il t'atteigne ! Répéta pour la centième fois Sirius_

_- Et enfin on marche jusqu'à la cabane et là on voit… Peter s'arrêta._

_James l'entendit déglutir difficilement, lui aussi était effrayé, peut être que si l'un des deux autres avait proposé d'annuler la sortie, James aurait dit oui mais en même temps, il savait que Remus les attendait. Enfin, se souvenait t-il de quoi que ce soit quand il était un loup ? _

_Un silence pesant s'était installé. Tous trois étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Quand minuit s'afficha sur le réveil, James se leva en premier et tira sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise et s'en recouvrit, gardant toujours le silence, Sirius et Peter le rejoignirent sous la cape._

_Ils avancèrent lentement dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le parc. Le froid glacial s'engouffra dans les poumons de James. Ils avaient pensé à tout sauf à la température polaire qui régnait à l'extérieur et ils n'avaient pas prévu de prendre leurs capes et écharpes. Pour se réchauffer, ils accélérèrent le pas. Arrivés devant le saule cogneur, ils retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité et James alla la cacher. _

_Tout se passa comme Peter l'avait récité une heure auparavant. Il avait réussi à rejoindre la racine sous sa forme de rat et avait laissé James et Sirius passer dans l'entrée du tunnel. Puis ils avaient rejoint la cabane hurlante._

_Les trois animagi s'arrêtèrent avant de passer le pas de la porte et se dévisagèrent. Sirius lui adressa un signe de tête d'encouragement, alors que Peter tremblait de tout son petit corps de rat. James entra le premier dans la cabane hurlante._

_Il vit tout de suite Remus qui semblait les attendre. Il devait les avoir sentit arriver pensa James. Le loup qui se tenait devant lui était effrayant._

_La bête était immense mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de James se fut sa gueule aux dents acérées prêtes à arracher leurs entrailles. Son ami Remus n'existait plus. _

_James eut à peine le temps de lui faire face, que le loup se rua sur lui, l'écrasant au sol de tout son poids. Si le cerf avait eu la capacité d'émettre un son, on aurait pu l'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de Pré-au-Lard. Malgré qu'il soit secoué dans tous les sens par la bête, James vit Sirius attraper la queue du loup et le tirer en arrière pour le libérer._

_Le loup hurla et se retourna vers Sirius pour l'attaquer à son tour. James se remit sur ses pattes et vit du coin de l'œil le petit rat caché sous une table mort de peur._

_Sirius et Remus se battaient : parfois James entendait le chien glapir de douleur. Mais le combat semblait perdre de sa violence petit à petit. L'instinct animal du cerf sentait le loup se détendre. Sirius semblait aussi le sentir car il cessa de le mordre pour se défendre. Puis après quelques roulés boulets, le loup sembla jouer. James se lança avec eux dans la bagarre. _

_Cette nuit là, ils cassèrent tables, chaises, lit et firent un boucan que le village de Pré-au-Lard n'était pas prêt d'oublier._

* * *

_Les quatre amis couraient à toute vitesse, Remus tenait la tête du groupe et Peter traînait derrière eux._

_- Vite Peter ! L'encouragea James en tournant la tête vers lui. _

_Peter était rouge et semblait avoir atteint le maximum de ses possibilités. Remus bifurqua dans un couloir à droite, suivit des trois autres mais c'était trop tard._

_Peeves les pourchassaient en hurlant._

_- ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS !_

_Dans sa course, Peter se prit les pieds dans un tapis et les trois autres durent faire demi-tour pour l'aider à se relever. Mais quand ils l'eurent relevé, Rusard apparut en traversant une tapisserie derrière eux._

_- HA JE VOUS TIENS ! cria l'homme. JE VOUS TIENS ENFIN TOUS LES QUATRE !_

_Les quatre amis firent face au concierge._

_- SUIVEZ-MOI DANS MON BUREAU !_

_La tête basse, les quatre maraudeurs suivirent le concierge dans le silence jusqu'à son minuscule bureau. Rusard avait marmonné des mots de mécontentement, et James comprit qu'ils s'adressaient au directeur Dumbledore._

_- Plus de punitions corporelles…nouvelles pratiques ridicules et inefficaces…marmonnait t-il jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans son bureau._

_- Asseyez-vous ! Aboya t-il avant de se tourner vers un tiroir au fond de son minuscule bureau._

_Mais il n'y avait qu'une chaise._

_- Alors je les tiens enfin, marmonnait Rusard qui semblait jubiler. _

_Il chercha quelques minutes dans un tiroir et retira quatre dossiers plus ou moins épais et s'installa à son bureau. Il prit une plume et commença à remplir un formulaire._

_- Alors élèves pris en faute : Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrow et Mr Lupin, écrivit t-il, puis il leva la tête vers les quatre Gryffondor et leur lança un sourire mauvais._

_- Délit: Se promènent dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit_

_- Punition…_

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de compléter cette case le professeur McGonagall entra. Si James était resté relativement serein jusqu'à présent, l'arrivée de la directrice de sa maison lui fit penser que les vrais ennuis commençaient._

_- Laissez tomber Rusard ! C'est moi qui vais décider de leurs punitions, dit-elle._

_Rusard sembla très déçu et hors de lui. Il attrapa son formulaire et le déchira avec rage._

_- Messieurs, je vois qu'encore une fois l'interdiction de se promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit n'est toujours pas ancrée dans votre tête, pourtant j'avais espéré de vous que la considération que vous portez à votre maison vous tiendrez à l'écart de telles bêtises ! Cela fait la quatrième fois cette année que nous vous trouvons dans les couloirs la nuit. Cette fois je vous enlève 20 points chacun ! Et vous donne deux semaines de retenue !_

_- Mais professeur, commença Sirius indigné._

_- Non pas un mot Mr Black, rejoignez votre dortoir immédiatement et sans un mot !_

_Les quatre amis sortirent rapidement du bureau de Rusard et prirent la direction de leur dortoir._

_- Il faut absolument faire quelque chose, dit James rompant le silence. Il faut trouver un moyen de pouvoir se déplacer dans le château comme bon nous semble sans être pris._

_- La cape d'invisibilité, proposa Peter_

_- Non quelque chose qui nous permet de savoir où se trouvent Rusard ou McGonagall!_

_- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Remus, une carte par exemple ?_

_James trouva l'idée de Remus brillante._

_- MAIS OUI ! cria-t-il. UNE CARTE !_

* * *

- C'est bon James tu peux y aller, dit Sirius trépignant d'impatience.

James tendit sa baguette un grand sourire aux lèvres. Du bout de sa baguette magique James fit apparaître ces quelques mots :

_« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter_

_La carte du maraudeur »_

* * *

**Voilà j'attends vos Reviews avec impatience.**

**On retrouvera l'univers de Lily dans le prochain chapitre :LA SANG-DE-BOURBE**


	7. La Sang de Bourbe

**Spoilers : Les sept tomes  
Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La Sang de bourbe**

Lily était penchée sur son chaudron et rajoutait les derniers ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour finir sa préparation. Son visage et ses mèches tombantes étaient suintantes des vapeurs qui se dégageaient de sa potion. Très concentrée, Lily faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle souffla un grand coup. Puis, parcourant son livre de potion, elle sut qu'elle devait rajouter dix grammes d'araignées en poudre. Elle sortit sa balance en cuivre et son flacon de carcasse d'araignées séchées. Quelque peu dégoûtée, elle attrapa trois des insectes et les émietta jusqu'à obtenir une fine poussière, puis les posa sur la balance. Quand le compte fut bon, elle prit le petit socle en cuivre et versa la fine poudre d'une traite. Sa potion prit instantanément une couleur rouge orangée. Lily diminua le feu et commença à touiller le mélange. Trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, un tour dans le sens inverse. Et cela trois fois de suite. Quand elle eut fini de mélanger, la jeune fille prit sa baguette et éteignit le feu sous son chaudron. Sa potion était prête.

Elle releva la tête et passa un pan de sa robe sur son visage et ses cheveux moites. À côté d'elle, Emily était toujours en pleine préparation de sa potion et fronçait les sourcils tout en tournant les pages de son livre.

Lily fit un tour d'horizon du cachot où ses camarades s'affairaient à préparer leur potion. À la table d'à côté, Alice découpait encore ses chenilles en rondelles. Derrière elle, Black et Potter discutaient. Le garçon à lunettes semblait avoir quelques difficultés et son ami l'aidait. Un peu plus loin, son regard se posa sur Severus. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas fini et griffonnait encore sur son livre de cours. Lily savait pertinemment ce que Severus écrivait. Longtemps, lui et elle avaient contribué à améliorer leurs livres de potions. Experts en la matière, ils étaient capables de détecter les erreurs et de les corriger. Mais ce temps était révolu. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui parler, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Cette pensée lui suffit pour qu'elle se sente abattue. La perte de son meilleur ami était décidément plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait pût le penser, elle était certes très entourée mais personne ne pourrait le remplacer.

* * *

_Lily venait de finir ses examens de BUSE. Alors qu'elle aurait dû être soulagée et heureuse, elle était accablée et terriblement triste. Et alors qu'elle aurait dû être dans le parc à profiter du soleil avec ses amies, Lily s'était enfermée dans le dortoir des filles et s'était allongée sur son lit._

_Comment avait il put lui faire ça ?_

_Voilà la seule question, la seule pensée qui traversait l'esprit de la jeune fille en cet instant._

_« Espèce de Sang de bourbe » voilà ses mots._

_Et maintenant, elle devait vivre avec ça._

_Pour la seule et unique fois, Lily laissa ses larmes couler. La tristesse prenait le dessus sur la colère. Elle pleura de longues minutes en silence. Le temps de faire le deuil d'une amitié irrémédiablement perdue._

_Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. C'était Gabrielle, Penny et Emily. Elles ne dirent pas un mot et restèrent là, chacune sur son lit respectif, attendant que Lily ait fini de pleurer._

* * *

Ce seul souvenir suffit pour donner la nausée à la Gryffondor. Mais ce qui la chagrinait depuis quelques temps, c'était le comportement et surtout les fréquentations de Severus. Ses soi-disant amis étaient des adeptes de la magie noire, tout comme lui, et surtout ils prônaient les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ça, Lily avait du mal à l'accepter. Et si Severus devenait un Mangemort ? Et si un jour, il dérapait ? Il l'avait déjà fait avec Potter dans le Poudlard express en début d'année. Et s'il recommençait et faisait pire ? Et si un jour, il devenait son ennemi, un ennemi à combattre ? Ses sentiments et la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lily l'avaient écarté pendant un temps de ces mauvaises fréquentations, ou tout au moins de ces idéologies. Aujourd'hui il était seul à faire ses choix. Et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

La Gryffondor fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par le professeur Slughorn. Il venait de se poster devant son chaudron et observait son travail.

- Parfaite Miss Evans ! Elle semble parfaite.

Le professeur attrapa une louche posée sur un coin du bureau, et la trempa dans la potion. Il la mélangea, la renifla et l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'écrier de nouveau :

- Beau travail, très beau travail, j'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor.

Lily sentit les regards de ses camarades se poser sur elle et se sentit rougir. Devant le visage ravi de son professeur elle eut du mal à retenir un sourire.

- Prenez exemple sur votre camarade ! Il ne vous reste que 10 minutes pour finir votre potion.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. Fière de son travail, Lily attrapa une petite fiole sur le bureau de Slughorn et la remplit d'un peu de potion, puis déposa son échantillon dans le tiroir réservé aux sixièmes années.

Quand la cloche sonna, la rouquine avait déjà rangées toutes ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du cachot pour attendre Emily et Alice à l'extérieur, le professeur Slughorn l'interpella et lui demanda de venir à son bureau.

- Mrs Evans, j'organise une petite réunion de notre club mardi prochain, j'espère vous y voir.

Lily accepta mais le regretta très vite quand elle entendit que Severus aussi serait présent.

Elle attendit quelques minutes ses deux amies à la porte du cachot. Quand elles sortirent, elles prirent la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. En remontant, elles passèrent devant la grande salle et purent sentir l'extraordinaire fumée qu'il s'en dégageait. À ce moment-là, Lily se souvint qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween.

Arrivées dans leur dortoir, les trois filles retrouvèrent Eve, Gabrielle et Penny. Elles déposèrent leurs affaires et prirent ensemble la direction de la grande salle pour le festin.

La grande salle avait prit les couleurs d'Halloween. En plus des chandelles qui brillaient au plafond, des citrouilles évidées et découpées en forme de têtes effrayantes flottaient dans les airs. Les tons d'orange, de marron et de noir avaient remplacé le bleu, le vert, le jaune et le rouge des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Lily et ses amies s'assirent au milieu de la table aux côtés de Franck Londubat et de Jonathan Thomas. Tous deux les accueillirent avec de grands sourires.

- Salut les filles, les accueillit Franck

- Hello tous les deux, répondit Lily. Vous avez l'air bien fatigués !

- On sort d'un cours avec Conor. Il nous apprend à faire un Patronus.

- Un quoi ? demanda Eve

- Patronus, répondit patiemment Jonathan. Le sortilège pour faire fuir un Détraqueur. Celui de Conor est vraiment très impressionnant. À mon avis, il a déjà dû en faire fuir quelques-uns.

- En tout cas, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi difficile à faire. Poursuivit Franck. Et personne n'arrive à grand-chose. Mais si on veut devenir Auror, on va être obligé de maîtriser ce sort. C'est ce que nous a dis Conor, donc on risque d'y travailler un peu chaque jour jusqu'à noël.

Les six filles acquiescèrent.

- Alors vous voulez devenir Auror tous les deux ? demanda Lily, impressionnée.

- Ouaip ! Répondit Jonathan en souriant, c'est un boulot qui marche bien ces temps-ci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Lily se renseignait auprès des deux amis pour savoir en quoi consistaient les études pour devenir Auror après avoir obtenu leur diplôme de fin d'étude, les quatre Maraudeurs firent leur apparition à l'entrée de la grande salle. Quand Eve les vit, elle se leva et leur fit de grands signes de la main pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre. Au grand dam de Lily, les quatre garçons s'installèrent à côté d'eux.

James passa devant Lily pour dire bonjour à Franck et Jonathan.

- Salut les gars ! S'exclama-t-il en leur serrant la main.

- Ah, tiens Potter c'est bien que tu sois là ! lui dit Franck en tenant fermement la main de Potter. J'ai parié deux Galions que Gryffondor battrait au minimum de deux-cent points les Serpentard avec Rosie Podcrik ! J'espère que ce sera le cas ! Le menaça-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- On partage la somme ? répondit malicieusement Potter en récupérant sa main.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Franck.

- Mais je pense que c'est à Eve qu'il faut que tu t'adresses, c'est elle qui attrape le vif d'or ! poursuivit Potter.

Lily se tourna vers Eve qui rougissait. Franck pointa un doigt menaçant sur elle.

- Je compte sur toi Lancaster !

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant le visage cramoisi d'Eve.

- En tout cas Franck, je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée de parier sur le match ! Intervint Black, En fait je dirais même qu'il y a un formidable business à faire !

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Remus

- Et bien si on lançait des paris sur le résultat du match ? Vu qu'on a le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor sous la main, on peut toujours…

- Non, non ! Le coupa Potter, je ne marche pas avec toi sur ce coup là, ça s'appelle de la triche…

- Ok très bien, Evans tu paries avec moi ? L'interrogea Black, en se tournant vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Si tu veux Black, mais si tout le monde parie contre toi dix Galions et que Gryffondor gagne le match, tu risques de perdre beaucoup d'argent ! Pour que ton « business » marche, il faut que tu demandes aux Serpentards de parier aussi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire avec Lily devant la tête déconfite de Black. Les élèves des tables adjacentes s'étaient même retournés pour voir ce qui se passait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pronostics du match furent stoppés par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore qui, avant de s'attabler, leur souhaita un joyeux Halloween et un bon appétit. Tous, Potter et Black en tête, s'étaient levés pour saluer leur directeur.

Les tables se recouvrirent de victuailles plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. C'est en voyant tout ces plats sur la table que Lily se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Alors que la bonne humeur était toujours de mise, la rouquine commença à manger en écoutant Potter et Black raconter à Franck et Jonathan comment Conor les avait envoyés tous les deux à l'autre bout de la salle de classe dans un vol plané. En les écoutant, Lily remarqua que les deux maraudeurs avaient un don pour raconter les histoires, même quand ils étaient eux même les victimes. Remus intervenait de temps en temps et enjolivait les choses, ce qui rendait leurs récits particulièrement drôles.

Pendant le repas Lily, faillit plusieurs fois s'étouffer avec sa nourriture à force de rire aux plaisanteries des quatre amis. Elle passa une excellente soirée, elle n'aimait pas Potter et Black, pourtant, ils étaient tellement drôles, tellement innocents.

Seule Emily semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, ce qui irrita passablement Lily. À chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait de Matthew, Emily faisait la tête. Et la rouquine avait du mal à le comprendre. Pour ne pas perdre de sa bonne humeur, Lily ignora son amie jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Quand les glaces, gâteaux, crèmes et fruits apparurent sur les tables, l'ambiance s'était légèrement calmée et à présent chacun partageait une discussion calme avec son voisin.

Franck se tourna vers Lily alors qu'elle croquait dans un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Le brouhaha rendait ses paroles inaudibles pour leurs voisins de table. J'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivée avec la potion de Babel, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit-elle

- Slughorn n'a pas une petite idée ? demanda t-il surpris

- C'est sans doute celui qui en a le moins…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, je dois t'avouer que les réunions de Slughorn commencent à m'ennuyer… S'il ne m'avait pas promis de me présenter à un Auror pour mon entrée à l'école de formation, je n'irai certainement plus. Lui confia-t-il

Lily acquiesça d'un air entendu, puis changea de sujet. Elle aimait bien Franck, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle et l'avait même parfois défendu. Lui et Eliott Potter.

* * *

_Lily marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Les cours venaient de se terminer et les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves qui sortaient de leur salle de classe. Elle portait une dizaine de livres dans ses bras et tentait d'avancer tant bien que mal parmi la foule._

_Au détour d'un couloir, Lily heurta quelqu'un et fit tomber ses livres sur le sol. Alors qu'elle ramassait ses manuels en se confondant en excuses, un pied se posa sur son livre : Sorts et enchantements niveau 1._

_Lily leva la tête._

_Le pied appartenait à une grande fille brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés. Elle avait les paupières lourdes et la scrutait le regard noir et persan. Elle était accompagnée de tout un groupe de Serpentard et au vu de sa grande taille, elle devait être en dernière année d'étude._

_C'est avec une voix dure et sèche qu'elle s'adressa à Lily._

_- Regarde où tu marches petite fille !_

_Lily réitéra ses excuses._

_Les élèves qui arpentaient le couloir s'étaient entassés autour d'eux, curieux. La première année leva les yeux vers la foule et croisa le regard de certains de ses camarades. Beaucoup la dévisageaient l'air inquiet pendant que d'autres semblaient retenir leur souffle._

_- Tu sais à qui tu parles ? demanda un jeune colosse, ami de la Serpentard._

_Lily ne répondit pas, elle était pétrifiée. Tous ces regards posés sur elle lui firent perdre ses moyens. Pourquoi la foule d'élèves les observaient-ils avec autant d'insistance et d'inquiétude ? La jeune fille détourna les yeux et fit face à ses assaillants._

_Elle déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas de la colère ni de la pitié qu'elle lisait dans les yeux des Serpentard, mais du dégoût._

_- Une Moldue, souffla le jeune homme, un sourire en coin._

_La Serpentard épousseta ses vêtements et mit son visage à la hauteur de Lily. Ses yeux étaient sombres et cruels. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, pas même Pétunia._

_- Infâme Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ne t'avise plus de croiser Bellatrix Black si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à ta petite frimousse de rouquine… menaça t'elle._

_Lily retint sa respiration. Alors que les amis de Bellatrix Black éclataient de rire. Des cris de protestations provenant de la foule retentirent. Beaucoup semblaient choqués et horrifiés. La rouquine, qui n'avait pas compris la signification des mots qu'avait employée la Serpentard, saisit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une insulte._

_Quand Bellatrix Black se redressa, Lily entendit Eliott Potter de Gryffondor fendre la foule et s'exclamer avec colère :_

_- Black ! COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA ? cria-t-il_

_- Potter, ne te mêle pas de ça !_

_Eliott fut rejoint par Franck Londubat, tous deux tremblaient de rage et avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques. Ils s'interposèrent entre Lily et les Serpentard, baguettes en main._

_Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, et Lily comprit pourquoi. Eliott et Franck avaient treize et douze ans. Comment pouvaient-ils faire face à tout un groupe de Serpentard de dix-sept ans et plus._

_Les élèves présents étaient obnubilés par la scène et retenaient leur souffle. Mais avant que le moindre sort ne soit jeté, le professeur McGonagall apparut, alertée par le bruit, et dispersa la foule._

_Les Serpentard s'éloignèrent en jetant des regards moqueurs à Lily et quand ils eurent disparu, Franck et Eliott, toujours fou de rage, se retournèrent._

_- Lily surtout n'écoute pas ce qu'elle a dit ! lui dit Franck_

_- Les Black forment une famille, disons, très particulière. La plupart de ses membres ont mal tourné. Répliqua Eliott. Alors ne t'en occupes pas, ils n'en valent pas la peine._

_Lily était déboussolée._

_- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Sang-de-bourbe ?_

_Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent._

_- Lily, il faut que tu saches que certains sorciers n'aiment pas, ou plutôt pensent que les sorciers d'origine Moldue, comme toi, ne sont pas des sorciers dignes de ce nom. Lui expliqua Eliott, le ton hésitant et mal à l'aise_

_- C'est une insulte pour dire Sang impur, sale, etc., mais ne fait pas attention à eux. Ils prônent ce qu'ils appellent les sangs-pur, c'est-à-dire ceux dont la famille est entièrement composée de sorciers pur souche. Mais je peux t'assurer que tous ces imbéciles de Serpentard qui t'ont attaquée comptent des Moldus dans leur arbre généalogique. Ils le cachent pour paraître, selon leurs dires, supérieurs aux autres, voilà tout. Poursuivit Franck, dégoûté._

_Lily se sentit mal. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que chez les sorciers aussi, les origines avaient une quelconque importance._

* * *

Quand les plats de dessert furent vidés, Dumbledore leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Lily se leva, l'estomac trop rempli, et se dirigea avec les autres vers la sortie. La foule des élèves qui s'était agglutinée à l'entrée dispersa le petit groupe et la jeune fille se retrouva séparée des autres. Quand elle fut sortie de la grande salle, elle patienta dans le hall. Emily et les autres filles la rejoignirent. Elles montèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Les maraudeurs, Franck et Jonathan s'étaient installés près du feu, et quand ils les virent franchir le seuil de l'entrée, ils leurs firent signe de les rejoindre.

Alice et Eve, qui les accompagnaient, quittèrent Lily et ses amies pour s'installer dans un canapé près d'eux.

Lily se tourna vers les trois autres et les questionna du regard. Celles-ci préférèrent rejoindre leurs lits_,_et la rouquine les suivit à contrecœur. Avant de monter l'escalier de pierre, la Gryffondor se retourna et vit le petit groupe rigolait de bon cœur. Déçue, elle prit la suite de ses amies et monta se coucher.

* * *

Le samedi matin qui suivit, Lily se réveilla de bonne heure, ou plutôt Solo la réveilla de bonne heure. Le chat était monté sur son dos alors qu'elle dormait à plat ventre. Pendant quelques minutes, le bruit caractéristique d'un ronronnement avait intégré son rêve, sans la réveiller. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle quittait doucement les profondeurs de ses songes, la jolie rousse sentit le poids imposant du félin sur son dos et se réveilla.

Quand elle leva la tête de son coussin, Solo descendit de son dos et vint se frotter contre son visage. Lily se redressa en se retournant et caressa l'imposant chat noir. Aucune de ses camarades de chambre n'était réveillée. Le silence régnait dans la pièce circulaire, rompu par les ronronnements du félin. La lumière dorée du matin qui commençait à traverser les rideaux pourpres du dortoir indiquait qu'il était tôt.

Étant parfaitement réveillée, Lily tira sur ses couvertures et rassembla ses affaires sur la pointe des pieds, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle rejoignit son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard, aucune de ses amies n'avaient ouvert l'œil et Solo avait disparu, sans doute partit chasser son petit déjeuner.

Après avoir posées ses affaires, la Gryffondor sortit de la chambre. Elle voulait envoyer un message à ses parents pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Elle prit son temps et marcha doucement, profitant du silence qui régnait dans le château. Arrivée dans la volière, Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson. Bien que l'automne fasse tout juste son apparition, le froid des courants d'air la glaça de tous ses membres.

La rouquine s'installa dans un coin et rédigea son courrier. Elle avait hésité un moment, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, et se lança dans un rapide résumé de sa vie à Poudlard. Elle omit bien sûr de leur parler de sa potion qui avait mal tourné et de son moral qui n'était pas au beau fixe depuis la rentrée. Elle aurait voulu leur faire partager la solitude et l'ennui qu'elle ressentait depuis deux mois, mais elle préféra ne pas inquiéter ses parents qui se faisaient déjà un sang d'encre quand elle se trouvait à Poudlard.

Elle relut son parchemin. Ses mots restaient suffisamment neutres pour ne pas éveiller l'inquiétude de sa famille, elle était satisfaite. N'ayant pas son propre volatile, Lily se dirigea vers le hibou le plus proche. En évitant soigneusement de glisser sur le sol recouvert de fientes, elle attacha sa lettre avec précaution à la patte de l'oiseau, puis le regarda prendre son envol. Quand le volatile eut disparu de son champ de vision, la jeune fille prit la direction de la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

La grande salle était déjà bondée quand Lily fit son entrée. Jour de match oblige, tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient levés plus tôt pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. À la table des Gryffondor, tous portaient écharpes, chapeaux et drapeaux rouge et or. L'équipe des lions s'était regroupée sur un coin de table et les joueurs s'étaient rassemblés autour de Potter. Lily prit place entre Gabrielle et Emily un peu plus loin.

- Où étais-tu passée ? demanda Gabrielle qui arborait un chapeau pointu rouge et or avec un lion rugissant en son centre. Elle s'était également enveloppée d'une grande écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- À la volière, j'ai envoyée une lettre à mes parents.

- Tu as loupée la crise de nerf de Penny tout à l'heure, lui dit Emily comme seul bonjour.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama Lily, en remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle est très angoissée à cause du match, elle ne voulait pas jouer. Lui expliqua Emily.

- On a dû la calmer avec Eve, intervint Alice qui était assise en face d'elles. Elle aussi portait les couleurs des Gryffondor. Je crois que le problème c'est James, il ne l'encourage pas beaucoup. Même Eve le reconnaît.

- Elle savait que ça se passerait comme ça, coupa Emily sèchement.

- Elle aime ça ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est ton amie, répliqua Lily. Il faut la soutenir, pas lui dire « on t'avait prévenu ». Potter est un imbécile, on le sait !

- Lily arrête, siffla Alice entre ses dents.

Emily se renfrogna et ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas.

- En tout cas, il fait un temps magnifique pour un match de Quidditch ! Intervint Gabrielle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je t'ai pris une écharpe Lily ! poursuivit-elle, surexcitée.

- Merci beaucoup Gab !

Même si Lily n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de porter les couleurs de son équipe, elle préféra ne rien dire et prit l'écharpe qu'elle lui tendit. Aux yeux de la rousse, Gabrielle semblait trop heureuse pour refuser.

Quand l'équipe de Gryffondor se leva pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, toute la table des rouges et or et même celles des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles se levèrent pour les acclamer. Lily se leva également pour encourager Eve et Penny avant qu'elles ne sortent de la grande salle. Ses deux amies étaient livides, comme le reste des joueurs, qui marchaient la tête basse. Seul Potter fit de grands signes à la foule qui les encourageait, et avant de passer le seuil de la porte, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Lily pouffa de rire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu James Potter faire ce geste.

En se levant de table, Lily s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe avant de se diriger vers le stade, en compagnie d'Alice et de Gabrielle. Emily les avait laissées pour rejoindre Matthew : elle suivrait le match des tribunes de Serdaigle.

Quand les trois amies arrivèrent dans le stade, elles rejoignirent les tribunes des Gryffondor. La quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard avaient déjà pris place.

Lily était étourdie par les cris, sifflets et autres détonations qui résonnaient de toutes parts dans le stade. Elles s'installèrent aux côtés de Remus, Peter et Black. Les trois garçons arboraient écharpes, chapeaux, drapeaux et Lily regretta rapidement de s'être placée à côté d'eux. Black s'était levé et avait sorti un énorme sifflet. Quand il se mit à souffler dans l'objet avec enthousiasme, les trois amies et le reste du public se tenant à proximité durent se boucher les oreilles. Remus, qui se tenait à côté de la rouquine, dût presque plaquer le maraudeur -qui avait tenté de fuir- pour qu'il cesse ce boucan. Toute la tribune éclata de rire devant le spectacle. Quand Remus revint s'installer près de Lily. Il tenait dans sa main les restes de l'instrument, désormais informe.

- Quelle force ! S'exclama Lily

Devant l'état du sifflet, Remus rougit.

- Euh oui, on y est allé un peu fort ! Finit-il par dire, mal à l'aise.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi ce soudain malaise, car sous les intonations de la commentatrice du match, les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard firent leur entrée dans le stade. La foule se leva comme un seul homme pour accueillir son équipe respective. Lily agitait son écharpe sagement et applaudissait. Elle dut éviter les bousculades provoquées par les maraudeurs. Potter menait son équipe, mais cette fois le Gryffondor ne parada pas comme il l'avait fait en sortant de la grande salle quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était concentré et tendu. Penny, elle, ne leva pas la tête de ses chaussures, tandis qu'Eve portait son balai sur l'épaule, décontractée comme à son habitude, le visage toujours pâle bien entendu. Quand au reste de l'équipe, Lily connaissait uniquement Glen Weawer, un cinquième année.

Mr Beadle, le professeur de vol, fit son entrée avec une imposante caisse en bois dans les bras. Il demanda aux capitaines des deux équipes de le rejoindre pour qu'ils se serrent la main et leur donna quelques instructions. Mais le brouhaha qui régnait dans le stade empêcha Lily d'entendre les consignes du professeur. Potter et Wilkes, le nouveau capitaine des Serpentards, se serrèrent ou plutôt se broyèrent la main. Puis Beadle lâcha le vif d'or et demanda aux joueurs d'enfourcher leurs balais. Quand les joueurs prirent leur envol, les cognards et le souaffle furent lâchés et le match commença.

Au premier coup de sifflet la voix criarde de la commentatrice Carrie Damkins retentit dans tout le stade.

- C'est Potter qui récupèrent le souaffle et qui se charge de la première attaque…

Lily cessa d'écouter, tout à coup le souvenir d'un passé révolu lui revint en mémoire. Un an, presque jour pour jour, Lily s'était trouvée dans les tribunes d'en face avec Severus.

* * *

_Lily et Severus étaient venus assister pour la première fois à un match de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ensemble. Tous deux avaient parié sur le résultat du match : un Galion que son équipe gagnerait. Leurs maisons étant ennemies, les deux amis s'étaient assis dans un petit coin à l'écart des autres supporters._

_Le match avait rapidement tourné à l'avantage de Gryffondor et Severus était devenu de plus en plus désagréable._

_- Regarde Potter ! Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes !_

_Le jeune homme à lunette venait de marquer son cinquième but et saluait la foule avec de grands signes de la main, avant de se repositionner. Les Serpentards eurent tout juste le temps de faire deux passes que Potter avait déjà intercepté le souaffle._

_Severus gémit, dépité._

_Lily souriait intérieurement devant la frustration de son ami. Certes, elle n'aimait pas Potter et elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de Quidditch, mais le jeune homme sur son balai surclassait tout le monde et volait rouquine en était même admirative._

_Alors que Potter esquivait une feinte de passe, passait au-dessous d'un Serpentard et faisait la passe à Glen Weawer pour qu'il marque, Lily se retourna, attirée par le bruit de grincement d'escaliers derrière elle._

_Severus jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui également, mais se retourna tout aussi vite vers le match. Lily, elle, garda les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants._

_Evan Rosier et sa troupe avait fait leur apparition. Les Serpentards observèrent Lily et Severus._

_- Rogue ! Appela Rosier un mauvais sourire en coin, Rogue !_

_Mais Severus ne se retourna pas._

_- Encore prit à traîner avec cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ! S'exclama Rosier, le regard mauvais_

_Lily tourna la tête vers Severus qui fixait obstinément le match, ses joues d'habitude très pâles avaient pris une teinte rosée. Voyant que leur camarade ne réagissait pas, Rosier et ses amis s'éloignèrent en ricanant._

_La Gryffondor continua de fixer un long moment le Serpentard. Elle ne comprenait ni son mutisme ni sa détermination à ne pas la regarder. Déçue, elle se leva._

_- Merci beaucoup, Severus ! lança-t-elle le ton accusateur._

_Le Serpentard ne détourna pas les yeux du match, ne prononça pas un mot et ne fit rien pour la retenir quand elle tourna les talons pour quitter la tribune._

* * *

- ET POTTER MARQUE ! Cria la voix de Carrie Dawkins, tirant Lily de ses souvenirs.

Toute la tribune des Gryffondor se leva d'un bond en hurlant. Tous agitaient leurs écharpes et drapeaux. Les trois maraudeurs qui se tenaient à coté de Lily se mirent à danser dans tous les sens. Elle était la seule à être restée sur son siège et se fit écraser les pieds plusieurs fois par ses camarades et quand tout le monde eut retrouvé son calme et son siège, Lily put enfin observer le match et entendre les commentaires.

Les Serpentards avaient reprit le souaffle et filaient à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Penny envoya un cognard dans la direction de Wilkes, mais le rata de près de deux mètres et faillit faire tomber Emma Cantor de son balai. Lily vit Potter s'approcher de la pauvre Penny, furieux. Le vacarme qui régnait dans l'enceinte du stade couvrit ses paroles. Le manque d'attention de leur capitaine sur le reste du jeu démobilisa l'équipe de Gryffondor et permit aux Serpentards d'égaliser.

À côté d'elle, les maraudeurs se mirent à siffler de rage. La balle fut rendue aux Gryffondors.

- Et c'est reparti ! Cria la voix de la commentatrice. Weawer, Potter, Weawer, Cantor… Bien joué! Les Serpentards font perdre le Souaffle à l'équipe des Gryffondor grâce à leur batteur, Nox !

Les Serpentard reprirent le souaffle mais le gardien de Gryffondor, Lowell, l'intercepta. Il fit la passe à Potter et celui-ci, sans doute agacé par la prestation de son équipe, traversa le terrain à toute allure et marqua un but. De nouveau la tribune des Gryffondor se mit à trembler. Cette fois, Lily se joignit à la fête et applaudit de bon cœur tout en sautillant avec les autres.

Après ce but, l'équipe des Gryffondor se ressaisit. Les Serpentards avaient de plus en plus de mal à traverser la défense des rouge et or et Potter, dans un très grand jour, marqua dix buts d'affilé. Même Lily pouvait le dire, il était incroyable. Il ne volait pas sur un balai, il ne faisait qu'un avec. À présent, c'était une véritable correction qu'infligeaient les Gryffondors aux vert et argent. Potter avait transmis à ses coéquipiers sa rage de vaincre et tous jouaient impeccablement. Seule Penny commettait quelques erreurs.

Un duel entre les deux attrapeurs avait quelques secondes suspendu le match. Tous les deux avaient aperçu le vif d'or et fonçaient droit vers le sol. Mais cette fois, c'était le Serpentard qui avait pris de l'avance sur Eve. Tout le public retint son souffle, les Gryffondor ne menaient que de 110 points à 30. Si le Serpentard s'emparait du vif d'or, le match était perdu. Mais heureusement, à la toute dernière seconde, alors que le Serpentard tendait le bras vers la petite boule d'or, Andrew Keaney envoya un cognard droit sur lui. Le vert et argent dut dévier sa trajectoire et perdit de vue le vif d'or. Les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent et crièrent leur joie, comme ils l'auraient fait pour un but de leur équipe. Le jeu des poursuiveurs reprit, mais après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, le match avait prit une tournure plus que brutale. Entre les coups de coude, coups de battes et arrachage de tête, Lily pensa fortement qu'il était temps que le match se termine.

- Penalty sifflé par le professeur Deadle en faveur des Gryffondors ! Hurla la voix de Carrie Dawkins, choquée par la faute grossière que venait de commettre Wilkes sur Emma Cantor.

Wilkes avait mit un grand coup de coude dans le visage de la pauvre Gryffondor alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer.

Ce fut Potter qui se chargea de tirer le penalty. Le visage très concentré, le garçon à lunette tira au coup de sifflet et marqua. La foule des Gryffondor qui était restée debout, scandalisée par le geste de Wilkes, se mit à hurler de plus belle, de bonheur cette fois.

- HAAAA ! Cria la voix de la commentatrice, interrompant les cris des rouge et or. Les deux attrapeurs sont au coude à coude !

Eve et l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse filaient droit vers les poteaux des Serpentards. Toute la foule des spectateurs retenait son souffle. Eve prit petit à petit une bonne avance. Lily ne pouvait voir le vif d'or, mais elle était sûre que la Gryffondor s'en approchait car Eve lâcha son balai d'une main et la tendit droit devant elle. Un cognard lui frôla la tête mais trop tard. L'attrapeuse avait saisi le vif d'or et levait la main d'un signe victorieux. Un tonnerre assourdissant de cris de joie retentit dans tout le stade.

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor rejoignit Eve pour la féliciter. Les trois maraudeurs qui étaient assis à côté de Lily s'étaient déjà précipités hors des tribunes pour rejoindre leurs joueurs victorieux. Ils furent suivis par la quasi-totalité des rouge et or.

Black attrapa la tête de Potter et lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux, avant d'attraper Eve et de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Lily quitta les tribunes quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir était chahutée plusieurs fois, la Gryffondor accompagnée d'Alice et de Gabrielle réussit à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule pour rejoindre Penny et Eve, et les félicita

Elles remontèrent ensemble jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, et quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était à la fête. Black, Remus et Peter furent accueillis eux aussi en héros quand ils apparurent une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de nourriture et de boissons.

La fête se poursuivit toute l'après-midi. Eve et Potter, les héros du jour, étaient au centre de toutes les attentions. À présent, le garçon à lunettes était sur une table, toujours vêtu de sa robe de Quidditch, et faisait un résumé du match tel qui l'avait vécu à toutes ses admiratrices et admirateurs en prenant des poses de plus en plus ridicules pour faire rire l'assemblée qui buvait ses paroles. Lily, qui l'observait de loin les sourcils froncés, ne vit pas arriver Jack Felling. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'elle, qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Salut, lui dit-il

- Oh… Salut, lui répondit Lily, les joues tout à coup brûlantes.

- Beau match, non ? poursuivit-il.

Il semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Un peu surprise qu'il lui parle du match de Quidditch, Lily tenta de lui répondre.

- Euh, bah... oui ! On a gagné ! Je t'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en Quidditch…

Jack hocha de la tête. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il fut stoppé par de grands éclats de rire provenant de la foule d'admirateurs de Potter. Apparemment, il montrait comment un Serpentard avait tenté de lui arracher la tête alors qu'il s'approchait des buts pour marquer. Jack se tourna vers Lily, une grimace aux lèvres.

- Toujours en train de faire son numéro celui-là.

- Oui, répondit simplement Lily tout aussi exaspérée que lui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse un si bon capitaine que ça, poursuivit-il amèrement.

Lily sentit de la jalousie poindre dans sa voix, et lui sourit.

- Je pense que Potter est vraiment très doué pour ce qui est du Quidditch… après c'est un véritable imbécile. J'ai entendu dire que le nombre de but qu'il avait mis aujourd'hui était tout à fait exceptionnel, certains disent qu'il pourrait battre le record de but sur une année si il continu sur sa lancé…ce qui ne devrait pas aider à dégonfler son énorme tête…

Jack pouffa.

Après quelques secondes, il passa une main sur son visage puis regarda Lily dans les yeux. La jolie rousse se sentit rougir d'avantage quand elle croisa les magnifiques yeux bleus du jeune homme. Il sembla hésiter un instant à dire quelque chose. Lily, elle, retenait son souffle et entendait son sang battre fortement dans ses tempes. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort ? Elle espérait que Jack ne l'entendait pas.

- Est-ce que, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, tu voudrais faire un petit tour avec moi à Pré-au-lard le weekend prochain ? se lança-t-il.

À présent, Lily ne sentait plus ses joues, n'entendait plus son cœur. Elle mit quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Euh… oui, réussit-elle à dire.

Jack semblait lui aussi sur le point de faire un malaise à force de ne pas respirer.

- Ok, dit-il, cool.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- On peut se retrouver vers treize heures devant Les Trois Balais, ça t'irait ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Lily

Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être capable de répondre autre chose qu'un « oui ». Jack, que cet échange avait mis aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, prit congé quelques secondes plus tard.

Lily garda son sourire aux lèvres tout le reste de la soirée. Pas même Penny, accablée par sa performance pendant le match, n'avait réussi à le lui enlever, ni même Emily qui était revenue furieuse, leur reprochant à toutes de ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'elles ne dinaient pas dans la grande salle, la laissant seule pour manger. Mais peut être que l'individu qui s'était approché d'elle, deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre à la main, allait le lui faire perdre.

Alors que Lily était restée seule dans la salle commune et lisait un de ses bouquins Moldu, Potter s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Si c'était le cas, tu t'en irais ? lui répondit elle, cinglante.

Potter garda son sourire.

- Ça doit vraiment être ennuyeux un livre où les personnages ne bougent pas.

Il avait dit tout ça un observant la couverture. Lily fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai passé l'âge de lire des livres avec des images, s'impatienta-t-elle

Potter acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'avachit sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était assis. Lily se replongea dans sa lecture tout en essayant d'ignorer l'intrus.

- Ça parle de quoi ?

La Gryffondor ferma lentement son livre et leva les yeux au ciel, excédée, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. Il portait toujours sa robe de Quidditch et faisait voler autour de sa tête son vif d'or.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Te parler, répondit-il simplement sans perdre son sourire.

Lily roula des yeux.

- Savoir comment tu vas ? poursuivit-il

- Bien Potter, merci de t'en soucier !

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé je trouve…

- CA VA TRES BIEN ! Rugit Lily, tout en sachant qu'elle mentait parfaitement.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas à Potter qu'elle se confierait.

- Ok très bien, tu vas très bien. Tu veux une Bièraubeurre ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille.

Lily se dégonfla quelque peu.

- Heu… oui d'accord.

Elle posa son livre sur la table près d'elle et tendit la main pour attraper la bouteille que Potter lui tendait. Elle en but une gorgée et se sentit beaucoup plus détendue.

- Comment va Penny ? lui demanda-t-il soudain après quelques gorgées.

- À ton avis…souffla Lily

Potter n'insista pas et bu quelques gorgées. Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui rompit le silence.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de la part de tes parents sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ?

Potter s'étouffa avec sa Bièraubeurre.

- Comment ça ? Tu parles de quoi là ? demanda t'il affolé

Lily souffla est hésita plusieurs secondes, elle regrettait presque d'avoir osée poser la question. Potter ne voulait pas abordé ce sujet avec elle. Le jeune homme s'embla lire dans ses pensées car l'air jovial qu'il avait arboré toute la journée avait soudain disparu.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu parler de ça avec moi ?! murmura-t-il Le voile qui était soudain apparu dans ses grands yeux marron bouleversa Lily.

-Je suis désolé…murmura t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne pensais pas…

Potter sembla se détendre quelque peu.

Lily avait bien une idée en tête. Devait-elle prévenir le jeune homme qu'il était en danger ?

- La réponse est non, souffla-t-il en reprenant contenance. Non, tu sais, ils ne me disent pas grand-chose… ni à Eve ni à moi, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose d'être le fils d'un représentant de la justice magique…

Ces quelques mots soulagèrent Lily, Potter n'allait pas lui claquer entre les doigts. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit.- Tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir un rapport entre ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour avec ma potion et les événements ? demanda-t-elle se souvenant de la discussion entre Conor et le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Potter avala de travers et recracha la moitié de sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant d'éclater d'un grand rire.

- Quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu crois que Voldemort se souci tellement de toi, qu'il est venu spécialement à Poudlard pour piéger ta potion ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Lily crut prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Potter restera toujours Potter.

- Non, sérieusement Evans…

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, dit-elle furieuse contre elle-même.

Potter éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Roooh ne te vexe pas ! Je trouve ça très drôle comme théorie, c'est tout… Et je te rappelle, puisque tu sembles plutôt, disons, inquiète, que Voldemort ne peut pas entrer dans Poudlard et si c'était le cas tu serais au courant…

- Ecoute je ne dis pas que c'est Voldemort, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais disons que… et si j'étais juste une victime collatérale, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était visé…

Potter ricana de plus belle.

- Ok, « Miss conspiration » et à qui tu penses ? Plaisanta-t-il

Lily reprit sa respiration et hésita quelques instants.

- Et bien je pense à toi. Répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le sourire de Potter se fendit un peu plus mais à présent son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il tourna la tête, but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et ne répondit rien. Le minuscule vif d'or qui voletait depuis le début de la discussion autour de sa tête s'était mis à tournoyer de plus en plus vite donnant le tournis à Lily.

- Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter s'il te plait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Potter leva la main et l'intercepta d'un geste vif avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

- Écoute, oublie ce que je viens de te dire, dit-elle devant le silence du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est moi la personne visée ? demanda-t-il tout à coup en bégayant et en lui faisant face. Il y a des centaines d'élèves ici dont beaucoup ont des parents qui travail pour le ministère !

- Écoute Potter, je ne sais pas, tu viens de perdre une partie de ta famille… ça paraitrait logique que tu sois aussi visé…

Le Gryffondor se détendit.

- Je ne suis pas visé. Mon oncle et le reste de sa famille ont été attaqués parce que...

Il sembla ne pas pouvoir poursuivre.

- Je... je ne suis pas un objectif pour Voldemort… il a déjà atteint son but…

Son regard s'était au vidé de toute joie en prononçant ces derniers mots.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Evans, poursuivit-il en lui souriant à nouveau, mais ça devrait aller….

Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. Un peu gênée, Lily avala une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

- Au fait, super match ! Félicitations ! Lança-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui merci…répondit James, retrouvant son enthousiasme et bombant le torse.

Lily ricana.

- Au fait, le weekend prochain on s'est tous donné rendez-vous au Trois Balais, tu pourras peut être venir avec nous… tes amies et Alice viennent…

Alors que la rousse allait dire « oui » elle se souvint de son autre rendez-vous.

- Ho, merci ! Désolée mais j'ai déjà des projets…

Potter sembla déçu.

- Tu peux nous rejoindre après ? Insista-t-il un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, je regrette mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Jack à treize heures, et…

- Jack Felling?! Cria presque Potter.

Certain élèves se retournèrent.

- Heu oui…

Potter se renfrogna.

- Ok, ce n'est pas grave ! À une prochaine fois !

Puis il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna à toute vitesse.

Lily resta dubitative devant la réaction de Potter. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Potter et elle, jamais de la vie !

* * *

Les Gryffondor restèrent à la fête les jours qui suivirent le match de Quidditch. Eve et Potter étaient accueillis en héros partout où ils passaient. Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ne manquaient pas eux aussi de les remercier d'avoir écrasés les Serpentard. Si Potter semblait bien vivre la situation, Eve était beaucoup moins enthousiaste que son ami. Lasse de l'attention qu'on lui portait, elle avait fini par attendre que la majorité des élèves aient rejoint leurs cours ou leurs salles communes respectives pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour se restaurer. Lily, quand à elle, trépignait d'impatience d'être le weekend.

Mais ce soir, elle se rendait à la réunion du Club de Slug. Quand la Gryffondor pénétra dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn, Severus n'était pas là. D'après le professeur de potion, il était en retenue.

Un jeune homme accompagnait le maitre des potions : il était grand, aux cheveux blonds, et d'après son uniforme, il appartenait à la maison Poufsouffle. Lily lui aurait donné entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans.

- Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur quand tous les invités furent arrivés, Le professeur Warlus m'a suggéré fortement de convier Mr Thorfinn Rowle à nos petites réunions, expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme d'un geste paternel. Bien que Mr Rowle ait abandonné les potions, il a de grandes connaissances en matière de botanique. Donc je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir, finit-il avec enthousiasme.

Thorfinn Rowle semblait tout aussi surprit que les autres élèves de se trouver ici. Lily croisa le regard de Franck Londubat qui se tenait au fond de la pièce avec d'autres amis de septième année : lui semblait dubitatif et avait froncés les sourcils à l'arrivée du Poufsouffle.

Quand les présentations furent faites, le professeur Slughorn les invita tous à s'installer autour de la table pour diner. Lily s'assit à côté du nouveau.

- Salut, lui dit-elle en prenant place, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Il hocha de la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je suis… commença la rouquine en lui tendant la main

- Lily Evans, je sais… la coupa-t-il. Etonnant que tu fasses partie des élèves privilégiés de Slughorn quand on sait que tu es d'origine Moldue.

Le sourire de Lily s'effaça aussitôt.

- Ho non ! Je n'ai rien contre ça… Je ne disais pas ça pour t'offenser surtout…

Mais l'offense était faite, il était rare qu'on l'aborde en lui parlant de ses origines.

* * *

_Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Lily avait fait son entrée à Poudlard. Ce jour là, elle avait cours de potion et finissait sa préparation avec Severus à coté d'elle. Le professeur Slughorn qui passait dans les rangs, s'arrêta devant elle._

_- Montrez-moi ! lui dit-il, un grand sourire en coin tout en se penchant sur son chaudron_

_Il examina la potion de Lily longuement._

_- Impressionnant, vraiment impressionnant pour une première année ! Votre nom Miss ?_

_- Evans ! répondit Lily radieuse._

_- Evans, regardons ça !_

_Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau d'où il tira de l'un de ses tiroirs un grand morceau parchemin. Du doigt, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait._

_- Vous avez eu de très bonnes notes depuis le début de l'année, étonnant que vous n'ayez pas retenu d'avantage mon attention. lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

_L'ensemble de la classe s'était tournée vers elle._

_- Evans, Evans... Slughorn se gratta le menton quelques instants, penseur. Vous n'auriez pas un grand maître des potions dans votre famille par hasard ? Poursuivit t-il, le regard avide._

_Lily se sentit rougir._

_- Heu, non professeur, je suis d'origine moldue. Répondit-elle, simplement._

_Les élèves de Serpentard éclatèrent d'un petit rire, même Severus esquissa un sourire gêné. Le maître des potions sembla perdre contenance._

_- Ho ! Et bien c'est d'autant plus impressionnant…finit t-il par dire mal à l'aise._

_Puis il détourna son attention de Lily._

* * *

Le repas parut à Lily particulièrement ennuyeux, elle s'était assise loin de Franck et son voisin de table n'était plus très loquasse. Ce fut un soulagement quand le professeur Slughorn les congédia. La rouquine traversa le château le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner au maximum du froid glacial des cachots et de ce Thorfinn Rowle.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Lily, sans doute la perspective du rendez vous avec Jack avait rendu toutes autres activités inintéressantes. La seule chose positive c'était Emily. Elle s'était montrée beaucoup plus amicale que ces dernières semaines et la rouquine avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait coachée toute la semaine sur la tenue qu'elle porterait, les discussions qu'elle pourrait aborder ou les endroits romantiques où ils pourraient se rendre. Malgré ça, plus Emily lui parlait de son rendez vous avec Jack plus Lily se sentait malade et angoissée.

C'est dans cet état de stress que Lily, accompagnée de Penny, Gabrielle et Alice, prit la direction de Pré-au-lard le samedi matin. Emily passait sa journée avec Matthew et Eve était coincée au château.

Sur le chemin qui les menait au village, elles furent dépassées par les quatre maraudeurs en pleine conversation. Quand ils les virent, ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément de parler et Peter cacha quelque chose derrière son dos. Ils les saluèrent rapidement, seul James resta un peu en retrait et n'adressa pas un regard à Lily. Ils rappelèrent aux filles que leur rendez vous au Trois Ballets était toujours prévu pour 13h, puis ils reprirent leur chemin.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent encore ? dit Lily quand elle fut sure que les quatre garçons ne pouvaient plus l'entendre.

- Occupe toi plutôt de Jack ! Siffla Alice entre ses dents.

Lily avait besoin de nouvelles plumes. Les quatre amies commencèrent donc par s'arrêter chez Scribenpenne pour faire leurs achats. Quand elles entrèrent dans la petite boutique, Lily fut frappée par l'ambiance lugubre qui y régnait. Il y avait très peu de clients, alors que la boutique avait pour habitude d'être bondée. Au son de la cloche de la porte d'entrée, un petit sorcier qui semblait apeuré fit son apparition derrière une étagère baguette en main, c'était le vendeur. Quand il vit les quatre jeunes filles, il souffla longuement et abaissa sa baguette. Il semblait au bout du rouleau. Les quatre amies se fixèrent incrédules. Lily prit soin de choisir ses plumes, Alice aussi acheta une grande plume d'aigle. Quand le dernier client eut quitté la boutique, Lily se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer. Le petit sorcier, les mains tremblantes, attrapa les plumes qu'elle lui tendait, Lily lui sourit. Le vendeur la dévisagea quelques secondes de haut en bas et son visage devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage, il semblait terrorisé. Il indiqua rapidement le prix à Lily et à peine avait elle déposé un Gallion et quatre Noises dans la main du vendeur qu'il sortit de derrière son comptoir et les poussa toutes les quatre vers la sortie. Quand elles furent dehors, il claqua la porte derrière elle et d'un coup de baguette, tourna une petite pancarte qui affichait « Close ».

- C'est quoi son problème à celui là ? S'exclama Penny, scandalisée.

Aucune des trois autres ne répondit. Lily savait pertinemment que le problème c'était elle. Apparemment les sorciers d'origine moldue n'étaient plus les bienvenues dans le village, sans doute craignaient t-ils des représailles pour avoir servi quelqu'un comme elle.

C'est en silence qu'elles se dirigèrent vers les autres boutiques pour faire le reste de leurs achats. Lily perçut l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le village. Les boutiques étaient presque vide et c'était les élèves de Poudlard qui parcouraient la majorité des rayons. Les vendeurs semblaient tous aussi tendus que le sorcier de chez Scribenpenne. Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient toutes aussi désertes, et le peu de sorciers qui s'y promenaient, passaient rapidement leur chemin. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Lily se rendait régulièrement à Pré-au-Lard, jamais les événements liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient semblé atteindre la population du village, aujourd'hui la terreur s'était installée de façon pressante. Comment ne pas se sentir affecter tout ça rendait le contexte tellement réel. Lord Voldemort était entrain de prendre le pouvoir.

Peu avant 13h Lily et ses amies se séparèrent. Emmitouflée dans son écharpe et la boule au ventre la Gryffondor attendit quelques minutes que Jack la rejoigne à leur lieu de rendez vous. Une cloche sonna derrière elle, c'était la porte des Trois ballets qui s'était ouverte sur tout un groupe de Serpentard de septième année. Lily resserra un peu plus son écharpe autour du cou.

Les Serpentard la fixèrent et se mirent à ricaner quand ils la dépassèrent. La jeune fille resta stoïque alors que certains s'étaient retournés l'air mauvais avant de poursuivre leurs chemins. Lily avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Quand le groupe s'éloigna, la Gryfondor se détendit quelque peu mais une multitude d'images et de pensées traversèrent son esprit. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle avait imaginé un millier de choses mais jamais d'être la proie d'une certaine catégorie de sorcier.

Jack apparut dans un coin de rue avec son groupe d'amis, il les quitta et se dirigea vers elle. Lily retira son écharpe de son visage et lui sourit. Quand il lui rendit son sourire son estomac se resserra un peu plus.

- Tu as froid ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Heu non, mentit t-elle.

- ok, ça te dit de boire une Bièraubeurre ?

Lily, hocha de la tête. Quand il passa devant elle pour lui ouvrir la porte, la jeune fille ria intérieurement en pensant à tous les plans romantiques qu'elles s'étaient faites avec Emily durant la semaine. Le Trois Balais était à des années lumières de se qu'elles avaient imaginées.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le pub, Lily fut parcourue d'une chaleur douce. Ils cherchèrent une table libre et s'installèrent non loin de la table où les maraudeurs et ses amies s'étaient attablés. En passant devant eux, tous lui sourirent y comprit Potter, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Pendant que Lily retirait sa cape et son écharpe, Jack chercha deux chopes de Bieèraubeurre. Quand il revint, il lui tendit la sienne. Pendant quelques minutes tous deux dégustèrent sans un mot leurs boissons. La jeune fille savoura le liquide tiède et sentit son corps se réchauffer. Puis Jack finit par poser sa chope sur la table et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Commença-t-il

- Heu oui, j'avais quelques plumes à acheter et…

Elle s'arrêta, la porte d'entrée du Pub s'était ouverte sur le professeur Conor et Hagrid. Le demi géant fit quelques signes aux élèves qu'il connaissait, y comprit Lily, puis s'installa au bar avec leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je le trouve bizarre ce prof, dit Jack qui avait suivi son regard.

- Moi je l'aime bien, pourquoi tu le trouves bizarre ?

- Il fait un peu peur, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lily répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Jack but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et lança la discussion sur un tout autre sujet. Ils parlèrent longuement de ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire après Poudlard, puis de leurs amis respectifs et de leurs vies au château. Finalement Jack était plutôt drôle, Lily ria beaucoup et passa un excellent moment. De temps en temps, ils se retournaient pour regarder les Gryffondor de sixième année qui riaient parfois tellement fort à la table voisine que certains clients du Pub interrompaient leurs conversations pour les observer.

Vers 16h de l'après midi, Jack et Lily décidèrent de rentrer au château. La Gryffondor était aux anges, elle avait passé une merveilleuse après midi. Le jeune homme l'aida à remettre sa cape puis ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils passèrent devant la table de ses camarades de sixième année et Lily ne manqua pas de lever les deux pousses en direction de Penny, Alice et Gabrielle lui répondirent par un grand sourire.

Quand ils retrouvèrent l'extérieur, Lily resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et suivit Jack sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Tous deux affichaient un grand sourire béat aux lèvres, le jeune homme semblait sur la même planète que la rouquine. Alors qu'ils ne marchaient que depuis quelques minutes, ils entendirent derrière eux des bruits de pas. Lily jeta un coup d'œil aux arrivants, c'était le groupe de Serpentard qu'elle avait croisé quelques heures auparavant. La Gryffondor préféra ne pas faire attention à eux et poursuivit son chemin. Jack lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui répondit par un sourire. Ils marchèrent encore quelques pas, quand une voix les interpella.

- ET EVANS ! cria Travers, un des Serpentard

Lily ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher, Jack l'imita.

- ROOO ALLEZ EVANS ! poursuivit le Serpentard

Jack tourna la tête vers Lily, sa mâchoire s'était contractée mais il ne prononça pas un mot.

À présents les bruits de pas leurs indiquèrent que les Serpentard se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

- Tu t'es trouvée un petit ami Evans ?!

Le groupe de Serpentard éclata de rire.

Lily tourna la tête, les oreilles de Jack avaient viré au rouge.

Leurs assaillants arrivèrent à leur niveau et Lily dut s'arrêter, Jack fit de même.

- Tu sais Felling, ce sont les idiots comme toi, qui se feront tuer en premier !

Les paroles de Travers résonnèrent aux oreilles de Lily et elle se tétanisa.

Jack lui ne réagit pas et baissa la tête. La Gryffondor le fixa, alors que les amis de Travers ricanaient. Elle voulait que Jack la regarde mais il n'en fit rien.

- Tu sais, ce sont ses amis qui se feront tuer en premier ! poursuivit le Serpentard en pointant Lily du doigt.

Voyant que Jack ne réagissait pas, un des Serpentard, le plus colosse de tous nommé Amycus Carrow attrapa le jeune homme par le cou et le balança d'avant en arrière tout en se penchant vers son oreille.

- Les traites comme toi ! Les minables…commença t'il

- LA FERME ! cria Lily

Tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Carrow qui avait lâché Jack et lui faisait face à présent, Répète un peu ça Evans !

Le Serpentard bomba le torse, sans doute pour paraitre encore plus impressionnant.

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! répéta Lily furieuse.

Elle avait empoigné sa baguette dans sa poche et était prête à sans servir. Son corps tout entier tremblait de rage.

Corrow s'approcha d'elle et la bouscula, elle faillit tomber au sol mais se rattrapa in extrémiste. Les Serprentard éclatèrent d'un rire cruel. Lily se tourna vers Jack et le fixa, il ne faisait rien, ne résistait pas, il était paralysé.

De rage, Lily sortit sa baguette et la tendit droit devant elle.

- RECULE ! cria-t-elle

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire.

Lily était morte de peur. Le calcul était vite fait, elle était seule contre une demi douzaine de septième année, et elle était maintenant sûr que Jack ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle panique, qu'il fallait qu'elle parte en courant le plus loin possible mais une autre maintenait fermement sa baguette.

- ESPÈCE DE SANG DE BOURBE ! COMMENT OSES-TU….

BANG !

Corrow fit un vol plané d'une bonne dizaine de mètre. Lily regarda en tout sens pour voir qui avait fait ça. Avec les rires des Serpentard, Lily n'avait pas entendu arriver les maraudeurs et ses amies. Potter tenait sa baguette en l'air, tremblant de rage. Tous semblaient essoufflés, ils étaient arrivés en courant, sans doute alertés par les éclats de voix.

La sœur jumelle de Carrow, Alecto, se précipita vers son frère toujours étendu sur le sol, sonné et le réanima.

Les quatre autres Serpentard sortirent leurs baguettes aussitôt et firent face aux Gryffondor qui s'étaient joint à Potter et pointaient tous leurs baguettes dans leur direction.

- Potter ! Haleta Carrow, il passa une main sur son visage, son nez saignait. Aidé de sa sœur il se leva en titubant. Le Serpentard grimaça, il semblait souffrir.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, les autres se faisaient toujours face. Aucun d'eux ne tenta d'ouvrir les hostilités.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Rugit une voix derrière eux.

Le professeur Conor accompagné d'Hagrid avaient accouru jusqu'à eux.

- Baissez vos baguettes ! TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Hagrid

Tous s'exécutèrent.

- Vous ! Emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie ! Ordonna Conor aux Serpentard. Et vous rentrez immédiatement au château, je ne veux pas d'explication ! dit-il en se tournant vers le petit groupe de Gryffondor.

Conor et Hagrid prirent la suite des Serpentard.

En les voyants s'éloigner, Lily sentit sa pression artérielle redescendre et se tourna vers Potter.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Murmura t'elle, on a failli avoir de gros ennuis…Et ce n'est pas terminé…Les Carrow…Ils vont nous…

La Gryffondor avait parlé d'une voix douce et paniquée mais Potter explosa.

- TU AS RAISON ! SURTOUT NE ME REMERCIE PAS !

Puis il se tourna en direction de Jack.

-ET TOI ! IL EST OU TON INSIGNE DE PREFET ?!

Et il passa devant eux le regard furieux et s'éloigna le pas rapide. Les trois maraudeurs le suivirent ainsi que Penny, Alice et Gabrielle qui lui lancèrent de lourds regards de reproche.

Lily se retourna vers Jack, aucun des deux ne purent prononcer un mot tellement le malaise était grand.

* * *

**Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement! Continuez à m'envoyer vos commentaires!**

**Prochain chapitre : Funeste Hiver**


	8. Funeste hiver

**Spoilers : Les sept tomes  
Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Funeste hiver**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'altercation qu'ils avaient eue avec les Serpentards de septième année. Pourtant, tous étaient restés sur le qui-vive. S'attaquer aux Carrow était sans doute la plus mauvaise idée qu'ils aient eue. Ils étaient craints par tous les élèves du château et on se demandait même pourquoi ils persévéraient à finir leurs études alors que leur futur était déjà tout tracé et les attendaient. Les maraudeurs suspectaient leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de veiller à ce qu'aucun incident ne survienne, car ces derniers temps, ils le croisaient souvent sur leur chemin.

Le froid de l'hiver et ses températures polaires avaient fait leur entrée à Poudlard. Un vent violent et glacial parcourait l'enceinte du parc, déposant une fine couche de glace sur les fenêtres du château ; l'herbe était gelée et glissante, et depuis maintenant quelques jours, le ciel avait prit un teint gris pâle annonçant l'arrivée de la neige.

James tremblait de froid dans la serre de botanique où il avait cours. Les maraudeurs se serraient les uns contre les autres tout en exécutant l'exercice du jour. Le professeur Warlus leur avait demandé de préparer les Filets du Diable pour leur hibernation. Les redoutables jeunes pousses ne supportant pas le froid, ils devaient les recouvrir intégralement d'une couverture et les mettre dans une petite serre prévue à cet effet où régnait humidité, obscurité et chaleur douce. L'exercice demandait beaucoup d'application et tous les élèves étaient concentrés. Pour sa part, Peter n'avait pas commencé la délicate manipulation et observait sa plante avec appréhension et alors que la sonnerie de fin de cours s'apprêtait à sonner, le jeune homme n'avait toujours rien fait.

- Mais enfin Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! S'exclama Sirius en revenant de la serre derrière eux.

- Je vais le faire, couina Peter. Je vais le faire, répéta-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

James, exaspéré, tira la couverture des mains de son ami et se mit lui-même au travail. À peine s'était-il approché qu'une tentacule tenta de lui attraper le cou. Juste à temps, il fit un bon en arrière pour l'éviter.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'elle a une dent contre toi finalement ! Dit James à l'adresse de Peter.

L'agressivité de la plante obligea Sirius et Remus à lui venir en aide. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, les trois maraudeurs n'avaient toujours pas réussi à faire l'exercice et regardèrent, dépités, leurs camarades de classe quitter la serre.

James tenait un bout de couverture pendant que Sirius et Remus tiraient sur l'autre. La plante se débattait avec férocité et attrapa le poignet de Remus.

- Queudver, va vite chercher Warlus ! Haleta Remus, sous la douleur.

Peter resta immobile, les yeux exorbités.

- Bouge-toi Peter ! s'exclama James pour le secouer.

Le maraudeur tourna les talons et se dirigea en courant jusqu'à la serre adjacente.

Sirius et James sortirent leurs baguettes et réussirent à faire lâcher prise la plante.

- Merci, murmura Remus tout en serrant son poignet meurtri.

Peter revint seul quelques minutes plus tard.

- Où est Warlus ?! Cria Sirius

Peter posa ses mains sur son derrière, gêné.

- Il est bizarre ! Finit-il par dire.

- Comment ça il est bizarre ? demanda James, essoufflé.

- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai parlé, il ne m'a pas répondu… Il parlait tout seul… répondit Peter en baissant d'un ton.

- Patmol, prend ma place, je vais y aller !

Sirius contourna la plante et empoigna le bout d'étoffe que lui tendit James. Agacé, le garçon à lunettes se dirigea dans la serre voisine. Quand il fit son entrée, le bureau du professeur était vide. Il chercha un peu partout, mais il n'y avaitaucune trace de Warlus. S'était-il déjà rendu au château ? Il regarda à travers l'un des carreaux : personne en vue. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'empoigna fermement. Il sursauta, surpris, et fit volteface.

- Ho ! C'est vous professeur, vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama James retrouvant son souffle. Professeur ?

Warlus le fixait d'un drôle d'air. Son teint était étrangement pâle, presque maladif. Ses nombreuses rides semblaient plus creusées que jamais, notamment celles autour de ses lèvres, marquant avec quelle férocité il serrait sa mâchoire en cet instant. Ses yeux habituellement laiteux étaient sombres, noirs, et ne cillaient pas.

James recula, interloqué.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent sans un mot pendant un laps de temps qui parut une éternité, laissant un lourd silence et angoissant s'installer. Après quelques secondes, un voile recouvrit les yeux du vieil homme, un voile habituellement présent dans son regard. Ses pommettes restèrent toujours aussi blanchâtres mais il semblait reprendre ses esprits, revenir à la réalité. Il plissa les paupières et posa ses mains sur son visage pour se masser.

- Potter, vous avez dit quelque chose ?

James resta interdit, les yeux écarquillés.

- Que faites-vous là alors, la cloche n'a pas sonné ? Sermonna Warlus.

- Vous allez bien professeur ? demanda James, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Une ombre passa sur le visage fantomatique du vieil homme.

- Potter, que voulez-vous ?

- On a un problème avec la plante de Peter on n'arrive pas à…

- J'arrive, le coupa Warlus avant de se diriger, dos voûté et baguette en main, dans la serre voisine.

James l'accompagna, inquiet devant la démarche incertaine du professeur.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la serre, Peter s'était caché derrière un bureau, pendant que Sirius et Remus tentaient de récupérer la couverture à présent en lambeaux que la plante avait littéralement mis en pièces. Le garçon à lunette allait éclater de rire devant la scène, mais fut stoppé net.

- Poussez-vous ! cria le professeur qui paraissait avoir repris toutes ses forces.

Sirius et Remus s'exécutèrent immédiatement lorsque Warlus tendit sa baguette. Sous les yeux des quatre maraudeurs, il lança un premier jet de flammes rouges. Le filet du diable se recroquevilla instantanément sur lui-même, sa couleur traditionnellement verte pâlissant subitement.

James était pétrifié d'horreur. Il ne saurait dire si le sort déshydratait ou vidait de ses forces la plante. Les tentacules s'étaient rétractés et frissonnaient. Si la plante avait pu exprimer sa douleur, elle aurait sans doute émis un cri déchirant. Obnubilé par cette vision effroyable, James se força à détacher son regard du spectacle et tourna la tête vers son professeur. Le regard de Warlus était avide, effrayant, tout simplement fou. Quant à ses amis, ils semblaient tout aussi perturbés que lui. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une plante mais Peter s'était un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui-même, Remus fixait sans ciller le jet de flamme et Sirius dévisageait le vieil homme, ahuri.

Quand le pauvre végétal fut entièrement déshydraté, Warlus donna un dernier coup de baguette et la plante prit feu.

- Voilà ce qu'on fait avec les mauvaises herbes, dit-il durement en baissant sa baguette. Il n'y a rien de plus détestable que l'indiscipline.

Il les observa quelques instants, coupant le souffle à James, puis sans un mot, il prit congé.

Les quatre amis restèrent interdis puis, lentement et en silence, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se couvrirent chaudement avant de rejoindre l'extérieur. Quand ils eurent quitté la serre, Sirius rompit le silence.

- Il est complètement cinglé le vieux ! S'exclama-t-il, assez fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

Le vent fort et glacial frappait leurs oreilles, les empêchant de s'entendre convenablement.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Cria Peter

- Il doit perdre la tête, intervint James, si vous l'aviez vu quand j'étais seul avec lui.

- On l'a très bien vu ! dit Sirius

- Je pense que James a raison, il n'avait déjà plus toute sa tête, mais là, il est temps qu'il prenne sa retraite !

- Non Lunard, pour moi c'est beaucoup plus grave que ça ! J'ai cru qu'il était possédé !

Remus haussa les épaules, inquiet.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte d'entrée du château et s'y engouffrèrent rapidement.

- Ha, ça fait du bien ! s'exclama James, soulagé d'avoir retrouvée la douce chaleur du château.

- Tu crois qu'il faut en parler à Conor ? demanda Peter

Avant que James ait le temps de répliquer, une voix derrière lui l'interrompit.

- Me parler de quoi ? Réclama Conor.

Le professeur qui traversait le hall d'entrée s'était tourné vers eux et les avait rejoints en entendant son nom.

- Alors ? Insista Conor, le regard inquisiteur. Si quelque chose vous tracasse, vous pouvez m'en parler.

James souffla.

- C'est seulement le professeur Warlus, il est étrange, répondit-il impatiemment.

- Étrange comment ?

- Il est un peu absent, répondit James, souhaitant écourter l'interrogatoire de Conor.

- Possédé plutôt ! S'égosilla presque Peter

James lui lança un regard noir, mais le garçon potelet n'y prêta aucune attention et fit un rapide résumé de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Conor l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre et quand il eut fini, le professeur souriait.

- Vous savez votre professeur est surmené pour son âge, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'alarmer vos camarades, dit-il en fixant particulièrement Peter. Mais j'entends ce que vous dites, et je vais tout de même aller voir si tout va bien pour lui.

Sans attendre, il leur souhaita un bon appétit, rejoignit la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra dans le blizzard.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable. Ce soir-là, James avait organisée une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch, mais le vent était tellement fort et froid qu'ils avaient rapidement battus en retraite. C'est donc un peu dépité que James remonta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, balai sur l'épaule, après avoir rangé la boite de balles dans les vestiaires.

- Potter ? Appela une voix, alors qu'il traversait le deuxième étage.

C'était Conor. Il avait passé sa tête derrière la porte de son bureau.

- Vous n'aviez pas entraînement ? demanda-t-il

James se tourna vers lui.

- Si, mais le vent est trop violent ce soir.

- Je pensais que le Quidditch se pratiquait par n'importe quel temps, plaisanta Conor.

- Vous jouiez au Quidditch ? Questionna James

- Un peu, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai, répondit-il les yeux pleins de nostalgie. Vous voulez prendre une tasse de thé pour vous réchauffer ?

James accepta d'un signe de tête et le suivit dans son bureau.

Il n'était encore jamais entré dans le bureau de Conor et en comparaison avec ses prédécesseurs, la pièce était relativement vide. Il n'y avait ni tableaux, ni livres, ni malles, seul un vieux bout de parchemin traînait sur son bureau à côté d'un vase en pierre, peu profond. Sur les commodes était entassé tout un tas de copies, sans doute en cours de correction.

D'un coup de baguette, Conor fit apparaître deux tasses de thé fumantes et en tendit une à James en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Vous jouiez à quel poste ? demanda James, pour relancer la conversation.

- Je jouais le plus souvent comme attrapeur.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et avala une gorgée de thé.

- Vous volez très bien, poursuivit Conor.

James se sentit rougir.

- Mais, je pense qu'une certaine réorganisation de votre équipe serait nécessaire…

- Comment ça ?! S'exclama James, en reversant un peu de thé sur lui. On a écrasé les Serpentard !

- Tous les joueurs de votre équipe sont importants, pensez-y pour vos prochains matchs. Être capitaine demande du sang froid et de l'objectivité, justifia-t-il un sourire en coin.

James se renfrogna, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait lui ?! » Il but une longue gorgée de thé et préféra changer de sujet.

- Vous avez vu Warlus ?

- Le professeur Warlus, corrigea Conor, oui, il allait plutôt bien quand je suis allé le voir, mais il est très fatigué, je dois le reconnaître.

- Pour moi ce n'était pas de la fatigue, il est dangereux…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… je...

- Alors restez sur vos gardes, proposa aimablement Conor

James grimaça, étonné.

- Mais je pense que vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, poursuivit Conor.

- Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore le garde comme enseignant ?! L'autre jour Peter a failli être étranglé devant lui par un filet du diable et il n'a rien fait.

Conor fronça les sourcils.

- Qui voudrait le remplacer ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Heu… mais… quoi ? Je vous dis que quelqu'un a failli mourir pendant l'un de ses cours et c'est la seule chose que vous me répondez ! S'indigna James, oubliant que c'était à l'un de ses professeurs qu'il s'adressait.

- Potter, dites-vous bien que les événements qui se déroulent hors du château influent beaucoup sur les décisions de notre directeur. Warlus est un vieil ami de Dumbledore, il pourrait être poursuivi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il décidait de quitter Poudlard et dans le sens inverse, peu de candidats souhaitent devenir enseignant ici au risque de devenir une cible.

James réfléchit.

- Mais oui ! cria-t-il vainqueur, Il est une cible ! Warlus est une cible ! Il est peut être sous l'effet de l'imperium ! Mon père m'en a parlé…

À sa grande surprise, Conor ne sembla ni fâché ni inquiet mais souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Vous avez l'esprit très vif Potter ! Mes collègues vous ont souvent fait cet éloge mais je ne peux que le constater et saluer votre perspicacité ! Mais dans notre cas, qui pourrait soumettre le professeur Warlus à un sortilège de l'imperium ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ?

James fit non de la tête.

- Et quand bien même, votre professeur ne sort que très rarement de l'enceinte du château, et ça, c'est moi qui vous le dit, répliqua-t-il fermement alors que le maraudeur avait l'intention de dire quelque chose. Alors cessez de vous inquiéter et ne vous attirez pas d'avantage d'ennuis. Les autres professeurs et moi-même sommes là pour faire en sorte que vous soyez tous en sécurité.

James était sceptique mais préféra ne rien dire. Il avala ses dernières gouttes de thé et prit congé de son professeur. Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, Conor l'interpella une dernière fois.

- Potter, vous et vos amis ne devez pas mener d'enquête ! Si vos inquiétudes s'avèrent fondées, il serait préférable que vous restiez en dehors de tout ça. Faites-le pour votre famille et vos amis.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une étonnante gravité. L'obscurité de la pièce empêcha James de voir distinctement le visage de son professeur et pour toute réponse, il acquiesça et quitta le bureau.

Il remonta le couloir et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi croyait-il que ses amis et lui mèneraient une enquête ? En tout cas, ces derniers mots n'avaient fait que stimuler sa curiosité. Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite Sirius. Il savait que lui le suivrait dans sa démarche, alors que Remus exprimerait sa réticence et que Peter serait effrayé. Il était donc préférable de n'en parler dans un premier temps qu'à son meilleur ami.

Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, il donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Ses trois amis travaillaient dans un coin de la pièce avec Alice et Eve.

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Sirius en le voyant arriver, Tu t'es perdu ?

- Non, Conor m'a invité à boire un thé dans son bureau. Répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Toutes les têtes se braquèrent sur lui.

- Et alors ? demanda Peter

- Et alors quoi ?

- Il t'a dit quelque chose au sujet de Warlus ?

James lui lança un lourd regard noir.

- Qu'il y a-t-il avec Warlus ? demanda Alice en dévisageant les quatre garçons.

- Rien, répondit précipitamment Peter

- Comment ça rien ?!

- Rien signifie qu'ils n'ont pas envie de nous en parler, intervint Eve en se tournant vers son amie.

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il jouait au Quidditch quand il était jeune, dit brusquement James pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était tout à coup tendue.

- À quel poste ? Interrogea Eve

- Attrapeur apparemment.

- Ho, tu devrais peut être lui demander des conseils ! Plaisanta Sirius

Eve se retourna brusquement vers lui.

- Tu es vraiment un misérable Gnome !

- Un misérable Gnome qui te donne un… AAARRRGGGGGG !

Eve venait de se jeter sur lui le faisant basculer en arrière. L'ensemble des élèves présents dans la salle commune s'était retourné pour voir la bagarre qui faisait rage sur le sol. Les protagonistes étaient morts de rire. Alors que Eve s'était assise de tout son poids sur Sirius en criant « J'ai gagné ! ». Le jeune homme se retourna, l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit basculer sur son dos. La jeune fille se débâtit mais c'était trop tard, le maraudeur partit en courant à travers la salle commune. Il fit plusieurs tours, balançant Eve dans tous les sens, puis s'écroula par terre, épuisé.

James croisa le visage de Remus tout aussi riant que le sien, ils s'étaient compris.

* * *

Ce matin-là, James se réveilla en sursaut. Etendu de tout son long, il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui l'avait tiré de ses songes. Plus il tentait de refaire le scénario de son rêve, plus les images de celui-ci lui échappaient. Il s'assit dans son lit, son pyjama était mouillé et son front était moite. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait mal au ventre. Il tendit son bras vers sa table de chevet et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Il les attrapa et les posa sur son nez. Son réveil indiquait six heures quarante-cinq, il lui restait encore un quart d'heure pour dormir. Étant incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin pour se préparer. Il faisait encore nuit noire dans le dortoir des garçons. Le soleil n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition dans le parc, seule la lumière provenant de la cabane de Hagrid perçait l'obscurité.

James se hâta de se préparer et attendit patiemment que ses trois amis se réveillent et s'habillent. Ce jour-là, Sirius eut du mal à sortir la tête de son oreiller. Remus dut à plusieurs reprises le secouer pour le faire se lever. Le garçon à lunette sourit intérieurement. Quand son meilleur ami affichait cette mine, il était préférable de ne pas lui adresser la parole avant qu'il n'ait fini son petit déjeuner. C'était donc en silence qu'ils attendirent qu'il soit prêt. L'heure défila et vers huit heures moins le quart, les quatre maraudeurs prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

- On va être en retard, s'inquiéta Peter en descendant les escaliers.

- Et bien tu mangeras juste un peu moins que d'habitude, grogna Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était vide, tout autant que les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'un silence pesant flottait parmi les quatre amis, principalement dû à la mauvaise humeur de Sirius, il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas venant dans la direction opposée.

C'était Slughorn.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, le visage grave. Quand il les vit, il stoppa sa course.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ?! cria-t-il

Les quatre garçons le dévisagèrent surpris.

De plus près, ils purent constater la pâleur du professeur. Ses racines de cheveux étaient humides et ses mains étaient agitées de frissons. Il paraissait au bord du malaise.

- Heu… on va prendre notre petit déjeuner, répondit simplement James

- NE TRAÎNEZ PAS DANS LES COULOIRS ! Hurla-t-il pour toute réponse.

Aucun des quatre garçons ne répondit, trop médusés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner dans l'autre sens, le pas vacillant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

- ILS SONT TOUS FOUS OU QUOI ?! S'exclama Sirius, agacé.

Le mauvais pressentiment qu'avait ressenti James en se réveillant ce matin-là s'accentua, et il reprit son chemin avec les autres l'estomac noué, sans leur faire partager son angoisse.

Ils rejoignirent le hall d'entrée en silence et quand ils arrivèrent en haut du grand escalier, les quatre garçons s'immobilisèrent. Des éclats de voix provenant de la grande salle retentissaient jusqu'à eux, mais ce n'était pas les traditionnels rires et discussions animés qui traversaient la porte de chêne… Sans un mot ils dévalèrent les marches et James ouvrit la porte avec précipitation. À peine l'eut il fait qu'il la referma aussitôt et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

- James ? demanda Peter livide.

Sirius passa devant lui, crispé, et ouvrit la porte en grand.

La scène était à couper le souffle. Une rafale de cris fit tressaillirent les oreilles de James. La grande salle était plongée dans le plus total des chaos. Un chaos horrifiant, inconnu, étrange même. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer assister à un tel spectacle dans cet endroit si familier et réconfortant. Apparemment quelque chose de très grave venait de se produire, un drame sans aucun doute.

La majorité des élèves des différentes maisons s'étaient levés. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient rendus à une table voisine, d'autres commentaient la première page d'un journal, et certains réconfortaient un camarade, un ami. Beaucoup pleuraient, criaient, paniquaient, pendant que d'autres parlaient fort, s'agitaient, s'énervaient. Leurs points communs : tous étaient à bout de nerf et sous le choc. Jamais James n'avait assisté à une telle scène d'apocalypse. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'autant de gens soient aussi tristes et bouleversés.

Tous ces cris lui donnèrent la nausée.

« Qu'ils cessent de pleurer » pensa-t-il, « Il faut qu'ils s'arrêtent de crier ».

Pourquoi tant de tristesse ? Tant de désespoir ?

Il resta immobile. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre, ne voulait pas savoir…

La peur.

Et si lui aussi devait pleurer et si, à lui aussi on lui avait fait quelque chose, on lui avait pris quelqu'un ?

Il posa machinalement son regard sur une jeune fille de Serdaigle à qui il n'aurait pas donné plus de quatorze ans. Elle était assise seule au milieu de la table des bleus et bronze. Personne ne la regardait, ne se souciait d'elle, elle était pourtant là, les larmes plein les yeux, lui coulant le long des joues, serrant dans ses mains tremblantes un morceau de journal qui ressemblait à un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne cessa de la dévisager. Ces larmes, il les connaissait, la douleur qui s'y accordait aussi.

Il sentit ses jambes prêtes à fléchir sous son poids.

James arracha son regard de la jeune fille, et se tourna vers ses amis. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait d'avantage ce qui venait de se passer. Peter avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer les cris étourdissants, Remus était encore plus pâle et fatigué que d'habitude. Sirius fut le seul réactif, il se dirigea vers la table la plus proche et arracha le journal d'un élève de cinquième année de Poufsouffle. Les trois autres attendirent qu'il revienne vers eux après qu'il eut parcouru la première page.

James était liquéfié sur place, ses oreilles étaient écrasées par le brouhaha continu. Il détourna les yeux de Sirius, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il détourna les yeux vers le reste de la salle, des centaines de hiboux voletaient au-dessus des têtes et la table des professeurs était totalement vide.

Du coin de l'œil, James vit Sirius revenir, et ce fut à contre cœur qu'il se pencha sur la première page de la gazette du sorcier qu'il leur tendait.

« _ATTAQUE MASSIVE DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ET DE SES PARTISANS »_

_« Hier, dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, alors qu'un grand rassemblement de sorcières et de sorciers avait lieu dans une rue de Londres (endroit tenu secret par les représentants du ministère), le désormais et tristement célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres et un bon nombre de ses partisans ont fait irruption et ont massacrés de nombreux Moldus et sorciers. De grands noms travaillant au ministère de la magie n'ont pas survécu à cet attaque (voir en page 6 la liste des victimes). Quand la Brigade de la Justice Magique est arrivée sur les lieux, ils n'ont pu que constater « un spectacle désolant » pour reprendre les termes employés par l'Auror Maugrey. La « police » Moldue a rapidement été dépêchée sur place, il a donc fallu faire intervenir une équipe d'Oubliators du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. À l'heure actuelle, la marque des ténèbres flotte toujours au-dessus de la capitale et le premier ministre moldu a été prévenu par… »_

James ne tenait plus.

- De nombreux sorciers travaillant au ministère… murmura-t-il

- Non, attends regarde. Ton père a été interviewé, un peu plus loin…

Sirius tourna quelques pages, James préféra ne pas prêter attention à la liste des victimes de Voldemort affichée quelques pages plus loin.

_- _Voilà :_ « Notre envoyé spécial a tenté de savoir par quel moyen et surtout par qui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à se procurer l'adresse de ce rassemblement. William Potter, désormais directeur en intérim du Département de la Justice Magique, n'a pas souhaité nous répondre… »_

James lui arracha le journal des mains. Il relut une dizaine de fois la même phrase. Mais à chaque relecture, la vérité lui apparaissait cruellement devant les yeux, parcourant tel un poison son corps tout entier.

- Eve, souffla-t-il

Son cœur palpitant s'était remis à battre rapidement jusqu'à ses tempes. Il se sentit lourd, prêt à flancher. Le temps de comprendre l'effroyable évidence, il sentit une main ferme se resserrer autour de son cœur. Ses jambes se mirent à avancer doucement pour commencer puis poursuivirent à un rythme plus soutenu. Les battements de son cœur étaient douloureux. Il traversa la foule suivit de près par les trois autres qui avaient également compris. Plusieurs personnes le bousculèrent, il essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux visages anéantis de certains et retrouva rapidement la table des Gryffondor.

* * *

_Le déni_

* * *

Il chercha du regard Eve, il reconnut sa chevelure dorée et ondulée. Elle était assise au milieu de la foule. Le pas lent, déglutissant difficilement, il se frayât un chemin jusqu'à elle, se concentrant sur son but pour ne pas flancher. Quand ils s'approchèrent, Alice, qui se tenait de dos, se retourna les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle sanglotait en silence, les mains sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle regarda James fixement et agita sa tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Je sais, lui dit James, la voix douce.

Lily était là aussi accompagnée de ses amies, elles contemplaient toutes Eve avec inquiétude.

Toujours assise, James s'accroupit à côté de son amie pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il hésita un instant à poser une main sur son épaule, mais se ravisa et la posa sur le banc à côté.

- Eve ? dit-il, délicatement.

La blonde tourna la tête vers lui. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais était très pâle. Elle le fixa quelques secondes impassible puis détourna les yeux.

- Eve ?!

- Tais-toi, s'énerva-elle dans un murmure.

Derrière lui, James entendit Alice gémir.

- Eve, reprit-il, ça va ?

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux qu'elle fixait obstinément sur la table. Il s'assit à côté d'elle pour tenter de lui faire face.

- Il faut que tu dises quelque chose…

Les mains de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler. Il les attrapa aussitôt et les serra fort.

- Je suis désolé…

- Arrête ! Rugit-t-elle le ton sec mais le regard toujours absent.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, on est tous là pour toi.

Eve retira ses mains de son étreinte et les posa sur ses oreilles, renfrognée et décidée à ne pas l'écouter.

Le maraudeur se retourna et se leva pour rejoindre les autres.

Alice grelottait, supportée par Sirius.

- Elle est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, murmura Lily pour ne pas être entendue. Elle ne veut pas parler, le seul changement c'est qu'elle ne crie plus « C'est une erreur ! » ou « Ce n'est pas vrai ! ».

Alice hoqueta et se remit à sangloter.

- On a cru qu'elle devenait folle… poursuivit la rouquine, le visage soucieux.

- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, intervint Sirius, tout en fixant Eve qui à présent secouait sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Elle est en état de choc, expliqua Remus, il faut la laisser.

James pensait la même chose. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Elle aurait dû pleurer, crier comme tout le monde ici, mais comment rendre les choses réelles quand on apprend la mort de son père dans les journaux. L'espoir cruel et tellement humain que ce ne soit pas la réalité ne pouvait que prendre le dessus. Lui-même aurait pût faire la même chose. Refuser de voir la vérité était beaucoup plus facile et acceptable.

Il parcourut du regard la grande salle. Des hiboux affluaient par centaines sous le plafond magique, apportant lettres, paquets et journaux. Les professeurs firent leur apparition un peu plus tard, accompagnés de l'infirmière de l'école, et commencèrent à évacuer leurs camarades touchés par la tragédie.

- James regarde, c'est Erros ! Appela Remus.

Le maraudeur reporta son attention vers la table des Gryffondor. Erros, son hibou, se tenait au milieu des assiettes et gobelets. Il le fixait, patte tendue, une lettre y était accrochée. Il s'approcha et retira avec précipitation l'enveloppe puis l'ouvrit.

C'était l'écriture de sa mère.

_« James, mon chéri._

_Je t'envoie rapidement Erros pour te prévenir que tout va bien pour ton père et moi. Je suis au chevet de la mère d'Evelyne. Elle a dû être transportée à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Je n'ose imaginer l'épreuve qu'elle est en train de vivre. Sa tante viendra la chercher en début de soirée._

_Prends soin d'elle, nous comptons sur toi, soit courageux._

_Nous t'embrassons,_

_Maman. »_

Une bouffée d'air frais envahit les poumons de James. Les mots de sa mère avait rendu l'atmosphère un peu plus respirable. Mais à peine avait-il ressenti ce soulagement qu'il culpabilisa en voyant Eve à côté de lui, toujours aussi absente, perdue et effrayée d'affronter la réalité.

L'attention de James fut attirée par des hurlements perçants provenant de la table des Poufsouffle. Trois professeurs s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un élève et tentaient de le faire quitter la salle. Le jeune homme criait et se débattait, refusant de les suivre. Ses amis, qui se tenaient près de lui, paraissaient tout aussi désemparés qu'eux même face à Eve. Ils aidèrent les adultes à le faire quitter la salle et quand la porte fut refermée sur eux, un silence poignant imprégna la pièce. James croisa le regard de ses camarades tout aussi douloureux que le sien. Petit à petit, les discussions reprirent.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que McGonagall vint chercher Eve.

Le maraudeur se souviendra longtemps de la scène.

Eve nia avoir besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. McGonagall insista, Alice s'énerva devant la passivité de son amie et la gifla pour la faire réagir.

Eve abdiqua au bout de quelques minutes et partit le regard vide en hurlant à sa meilleure amie de ne plus s'approcher d'elle.

C'était la première fois que Voldemort commettait un tel attentat. Voilà pourquoi l'émotion était aussi intense dans la communauté des sorciers. De nombreux membres du ministère étaient morts, plus personne n'était à l'abri. Les forces du mage noir semblaient infaillibles et personne ne paraissait avoir le pouvoir de lui résister ou ne se battait pas pour ça.

Il avait réussi. La terreur, la division, le doute, c'était comme ça qu'il gagnait une guerre. Quand s'arrêtera-t-il ?

Un peu plus tard, Conor demanda à tous les élèves de rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives et d'attendre les instructions.

Les quatre garçons remontèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, traînant avec eux une Alice désorientée. La pièce était bondée à leur arrivée. Le manque de place et le brouhaha donnèrent le tournis à James, qui préféra retrouver le dortoir des garçons rapidement.

Sirius claqua la porte tellement fort que les murs de la chambre en tremblèrent. James se mit à faire les cent pas tandis que les autres rejoignaient leurs lits respectifs.

- Jurez-moi ! cria James, en continuant de marcher et fixant ses amis avec insistance. Jurez-moi que jamais on ne se trahira ! On ne s'abandonnera pas ! D'ailleurs, on devrait tous se le jurer !

- James calme toi ! Bougonna Sirius

- Jurez-le !

Il s'était arrêté de marcher et fixait ses amis.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on promette une telle chose ?! Couina Peter

- Parce que plus personne n'a confiance en personne ! Des dizaines de sorcières et de sorciers sont morts à cause d'un traître ! Imaginez que lorsqu'on sortira d'ici, on ne soit plus capable de se faire confiance !

- Enfin James… gronda Sirius

- Je te le promets ! Coupa Remus

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui ahuri.

- Quoi ? Parce que toi tu penses qu'il y a le moindre doute à avoir ?

- Non mais James a besoin de l'entendre ! Répliqua Remus

- Je le jure, dit Peter

Tous se tournèrent vers Sirius.

Agacé mais sentant la pression des trois autres, Sirius leva un bras et acquiesça.

- Je le jure aussi même si je trouve ça totalement inutile.

James se remit à faire les cent pas, satisfait.

- C'est tout de même incroyable qu'ils n'aient pas vu le coup venir, continua James

- Comment ça ? demanda Remus

- Voldemort aurait des espions au sein même du ministère et nous nous serions tout aussi impuissants ?! J'ai du mal à le croire.

- Je pense que beaucoup de monde a du mal à le croire, répliqua Sirius, le seul souci c'est que lui est organisé, alors que nous…

- Il a fait ce qu'il faut pour ça, James c'est toi qui a raison. Personne n'a confiance, alors tout le monde préfère rester caché, intervint Remus

- Pourquoi Dumbledore ne fait rien ! Ou même mon père ! S'indigna James.

Ses trois amis baissèrent la tête. Aucune réponse n'était à apporter.

- En fait, tu ne sais pas James… intervint Peter

- Comment ça, je ne sais pas quoi ?!

- Ce que fait ton père ou Dumbledore,

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en cœur les trois autres.

- Ils font peut être ça en secret… termina-t-il en atténuant sa voix de peur de dire une bêtise.

James fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y allonger.

Il avait mal à la tête, mal au cœur, mal au ventre. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

* * *

_La colère_

* * *

Les yeux fermés et assis sur le marbre blanc de la salle de bain des préfets, Sirius se focalisa sur les bruits d'eau qui se déversaient dans la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. Il n'avait tourné qu'une dizaine de robinets parmi les centaines possibles et le bassin était déjà presque rempli.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se déshabilla. Il avait rejoint seul la salle de bain des préfets pour s'y détendre. Remus lui avait transmis le mot de passe et il avait quitté à une heure tardive la salle commune de Gryffondor pour s'y rendre. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour lui, pour tous… En cet instant, il se sentait incroyablement malheureux.

Il mit un pied dans l'eau, vérifiant la température, et y plongea de tout son long. Il y fit quelques brasses, traversant de long en large le bassin au milieu des mousses de bains colorées et parfumées. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta sur l'un des rebords de la baignoire et observa à travers la fenêtre l'obscurité qui dominait à l'extérieur.

La seule chose qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était que cette journée n'ait jamais eu lieu, que la douleur s'efface et que tout redevienne comme la veille.

Il replongea tête en arrière et fit la planche au milieu de l'immense baignoire. Il fixa ses yeux noirs sur le plafond de marbre illuminé par les rares chandelles présentes dans la pièce. Soudain, dans un élan de désespoir, il enfonça sa tête dans l'eau et retint sa respiration.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

_Sirius et ses amis étaient installés silencieusement à la table des Gryffondors. L'atmosphère qui dominait dans la grande salle était à l'opposé des cris et de l'agitation qui avaient résonné un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Tous les élèves avaient été rappelés par leurs directeurs de maison respectifs pour écouter le discours du directeur. Personne ne parlait, tous gardaient la tête tournée vers la table des professeurs. La plupart des enseignants avaient déjà pris place. Seuls les sièges de Dumbledore et de McGonagall étaient encore inoccupés. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils firent leur entrée._

_Le visage soucieux du directeur en disait long sur la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il contourna la grande table des professeurs et leur fit face._

_- Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une attaque massive menée par Lord Voldemort -un frisson parcouru l'assemblée- a eue lieu la nuit dernière dans le centre de Londres. Bon nombre de vos camarades ont été touchés par cette tragédie et retrouverons leur famille dès ce soir. Je compte sur vous pour leur apporter tout le soutien dont ils ont besoin aujourd'hui, comme pour les jours qui suivront. Pour ce qui vous concerne, les cours reprennent et je vous demande dès à présent de rejoindre vos salles de cours respectives. Je vous sais tous dans le deuil, mais il est important de ne pas négliger votre apprentissage, sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura gagné._

_Ses yeux bleus parcoururent l'assemblée d'élève avant d'ajouter :_

_- Bon courage à toutes et à tous !_

_Et sans un mot de plus, Dumbledore quitta la grande salle le pas vif._

_- C'est tout ?! S'exclama Sirius, scandalisé. Il ne nous dit rien de plus, juste de partir travailler !_

_Les trois autres hochèrent de la tête. Le teint maladif de James l'incita à ne pas en dire d'avantage et il se leva avec eux pour suivre le groupe d'élèves de sixième année qui quittait la table pour se rendre à leur cours d'enchantement. Ils rejoignirent le troisième étage où Flitwick les attendait devant la salle. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur devant la chaise vide habituellement réservée à Eve._

_Le cours d'enchantement parut durer une éternité pour les élèves comme pour Flitwick, mais le professeur était déterminé à les faire travailler comme à l'ordinaire. Cependant à la fin du cours, il les exempta de devoir prétextant qu'ils avaient déjà un emploi du temps trop chargé._

_Dès que la sonnerie retentit, les quatre maraudeurs se précipitèrent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor pour y déposer leurs affaires, puis ils descendirent directement à l'infirmerie. Alice, Lily, Gabrielle, Penny et Emily étaient déjà là, près du lit où était assise Eve._

_L'infirmerie était remplie de lits occupés, séparés par des paravents où plusieurs élèves avaient déjà été rejoints par leur famille. Le silence imprégnait la pièce, rompu par des murmures et des éclats de larmes. Les directeurs de chaque maison étaient présents et accompagnaient les parents et leurs enfants endeuillés jusqu'à la sortie. Quand ils furent tous rassemblés autour d'Eve, Evans referma sur eux l'un des paravents pour laisser de l'intimité aux autres occupants._

_Personne ne prononça un mot pendant un long moment. Leur amie faisait mine de ne pas se rendre compte de leur présence et restait assise la tête dirigée vers le sol. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas et s'était plongée dans un profond mutisme. La voir dans cet état accabla Sirius. Que pouvait-il faire ? Elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir affronter la cruelle nouvelle._

_James, n'y tenant plus, s'agenouilla devant elle._

_- Eve ! Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te la dit mais ta tante va venir te chercher bientôt._

_La jeune fille ne répondit pas._

_- Dis quelque chose, Souffla James._

_La jeune fille resta inerte. Son ami perdit patience._

_- Lève-toi ! dit-il, exaspéré_

_Il se mit sur ses jambes et tenta de la mettre debout. Eve sortit de sa torpeur et commença à se débattre._

_- Lâche-moi, rugit-elle_

_Mais James ne lâcha pas son étreinte._

_- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle un peu plus fort._

_Cependant le jeune homme eut gain de cause et réussit à la faire tenir sur ses jambes._

_- Fiche moi la paix ! S'énerva-t-elle de plus belle, se débattant de toutes ses forces._

_- Ça suffit ! Maintenant ça suffit ! ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE COMME ÇA ! Hurla James_

_La jeune fille se débâtit, son visage était rouge ainsi que ses yeux. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme._

_- Eve, on est tous là pour t'aider ! Intervint Alice, la voix tremblante._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! dit Eve à bout de souffle, essayant toujours de se défaire de l'étreinte de James._

_Le petit groupe s'était approché d'eux pour soutenir le maraudeur._

_- EVE ! ARRÊTE BON SANG ! JE SAIS QUE TU NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! JE SAIS CE QUE TU RESSENTS !_

_- NOOOONNNN ! Déchira Eve dans un hurlement. NOOOONNNN ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle. TU NE SAIS PAS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN !_

_Ses derniers cris fendirent le cœur de Sirius, comme une lame de couteau._

_Alice éclata en sanglot._

_James prit dans ses mains la tête d'Eve._

_-Ton père est mort !_

_- TAIS-TOI !_

_-Ton père est mort… Ce n'est pas juste mais il faut vraiment…_

_- TAIS-TOI !_

_Ce n'était plus un cri de douleur mais un cri de folie. Elle se débâtit avec force, frappa, cogna James partout où elle le pouvait, avec ses pieds, ses mains, sa tête._

_L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie semblaient s'être tue pour écouter._

_Le visage d'Eve n'exprimait toujours pas la peine, mais la haine, la colère et l'animosité s'y reflétaient. Elle continua de le frapper avec vigueur jusqu'à ce que James n'en puisse plus et la lâche. Sirius prit le relai immédiatement._

_Elle se débâtit quelques instants, mais Sirius était beaucoup plus fort que James, elle choisit donc de se retourner et le scruta comme jamais elle ne l'avait fais auparavant. Une haine fumante se dégageait de son visage, de ses yeux, de son corps._

_- TOI, TU NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! Rugit-elle la voix étrangement aiguë et tremblante. Lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle finalement._

_Sirius la lâcha._

_Eve sembla regagner la réalité. Elle se tut, s'apaisa et le fixa droit dans les yeux._

_Ses yeux rougirent puis perdirent leur éclat._

_Elle recula de quelques pas, s'assit sur le lit et détourna la tête de Sirius. Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur elle-même, son visage dans ses mains._

* * *

Sirius sortit la tête de l'eau et reprit sa respiration. Il était resté tellement longtemps sans oxygène que sa tête lui tournait.

Repenser à cet après-midi était un supplice. Il avait le cœur lourd et blessé mais il était incapable de pleurer. Il aurait peut-être dû, à présent qu'il était seul, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas.

Il resta un long moment dans l'eau, attendant que les dernières bulles de mousse aient disparues, puis sortit du bassin et se rhabilla.

James lui avait prêté sa cape d'invisibilité, c'est donc dissimulé dessous qu'il sortit de la salle de bain des préfets. Sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, il rencontra plusieurs difficultés. Tout d'abord Peeves qui arpentait le couloir du sixième étage. Heureusement, l'esprit frappeur était incapable de voir à travers la cape et de plus, il était tellement concentré à mettre un Chewing-Gum dans une serrure qu'il ne l'entendit pas. Puis un peu plus loin, Conor passa à côté de lui sans le voir, le visage soucieux. C'était donc avec soulagement qu'il retrouva le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il retira la cape, prononça le mot de passe puis pénétra dans la salle commune. D'ordinaire, à cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà couchés, mais ce soir un grand nombre d'entre eux veillaient. Il traversa la pièce et passa à côté d'Evans. Elle était seule et en larmes, mais il choisit depoursuivre son chemin jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Il ne pouvait rien contre sa peine.

* * *

_L'acceptation_

* * *

Lily était assise seule dans un fauteuil au fond de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle s'y était enfoncée confortablement depuis près d'une heure maintenant car, n'y tenant plus, ne supportant pas le chagrin des autres, elle avait quitté son dortoir.

Des larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de son visage. Les spasmes étaient passés, elle sanglotait en silence à présent. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Black passer à côté d'elle. Il l'avait vu pleurer, elle le savait. Mais elle avait la sensation d'être à des années-lumière de son quotidien, sa peine était tellement insoutenable qu'elle ne ressentait plus la honte. Hantée par le souvenir de son amie, comme un film qui se rembobinait à l'infini. Elle revoyait sans cesse la même scène.

* * *

_Eve venait de se rasseoir, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière telle un automate. Black s'était éloigné du groupe, trop blessé pour aider d'avantage._

_Lily s'approcha d'Alice et la serra fort contre elle. À chacun de ses hoquets, elle devait rependre sa respiration pour atténuer les picotements qui menaçaient dans ses yeux._

_Ce fut alors Potter qui prit place à côté d'Eve. Il refusait d'abandonner. Il la regarda ému puis posa une main tremblante sur la sienne. La jeune fille commença à se calmer, sa mâchoire qu'elle gardait dure et pincée se mit à tressauter._

_« On y est, elle va craquer » pensa Lily._

_Et Eve devait l'avoir également senti car elle tenta de se lever, mais James l'attrapa par la taille et la força à s'asseoir sur lui. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre le jeune homme, contre ses larmes, contre tout ce dont elle avait essayé de résister depuis le début de la journée. Puis son visage haineux et coléreux se fendit. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Son visage était rouge… puis elle ouvrit la bouche et après quelques secondes un cri perçant en sortit. Elle se débâtit encore quelques instants, tenta de reprendre sa respiration et gémit de plus belle… pleura… puis à la surprise de tous s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Potter. Plus ses larmes coulèrent, plus Eve s'abandonna. Elle ne bougeait presque plus, elle pleurait juste. Seul les spasmes, les hoquets et les gémissements faisaient trembler son corps que le maraudeur maintenait fermement._

_Et c'était peut-être la chose à laquelle Lily s'était le moins attendu mais deux petites larmes apparurent sur les joues de James Potter. Comme si quelque chose les avait liés, le visage humide et dévasté de son ancien rival la bouleversa et elle aussi sombra._

_À côté d'elle, Peter passa derrière le paravent, n'en pouvant plus. Gabrielle le suivit, accompagnée de Penny et d'Emily. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait lâché Alice quand elle vit celle-ci s'asseoir à côté de Potter et se mettre à caresser les cheveux de sa meilleure amie qui pleurait tout son saoul. Remus et Black se tenaient côte à côte, le regard désolé et impuissant._

_Eve était allongée sur son lit, Alice toujours près d'elle, quand sa tante pénétra dans l'infirmerie pour la ramener chez elle. La jeune fille eut du mal à se lever._

_-Où… est… maman ?! Sanglota-t-elle._

_Sa tante qui semblait lutter contre sa propre peine, ne répondit pas et prit sa nièce dans ses bras. Lily rassembla les affaires d'Eve et les lui tendit._

_Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, elle serra longuement dans ses bras Alice, toutes deux semblaient ne plus pouvoir se lâcher se supportant l'une et l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Et sans un mot Eve suivit sa tante, adressant des regards gratifiants à tous ses amis présents avec elle puis quitta la pièce._

_Lors de son départ, Potter était resté en retrait, son visage était toujours marqué par le chagrin. Alice, elle, était anéantie, Lily la comprenait, l'air de rien Eve ne serait plus jamais la même, peut-être même qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard. Comment vivre quand on sait qu'on vient peut-être de perdre sa meilleure amie ?_

_- On devrait remonter, proposa Gabrielle._

_Lily acquiesça et, aidée de Remus, elle mit son bras autour d'Alice et la fit avancer._

* * *

Elle savait que ses images la hanteraient un long moment, mais elle avait enfin retrouvé son calme. Seule une désagréable sensation de larmes séchées collait encore son visage.

La salle commune se vidait petit à petit et ce fut la main d'Emily qui tira Lily de ses pensées.

- Tu viens te coucher ? Demanda-t-elle lentement

- Oui.

La Gryffondor se leva, le dos endolori, puis suivit son amie jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Alice avait fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin, mais toutes pouvaient entendre son chagrin qui ne s'apaisait pas. Gabrielle peignait les cheveux de Penny, le visage soucieux. Elles lancèrent un rapide coup d'œil à Lily mais ne dirent pas un mot. Toutes semblaient être d'accord pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Lily rejoignit son propre lit, enfila son pyjama puis s'engouffra sous ses couvertures. Avant de fermer ses rideaux, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit d'Eve. Une lame transperça à nouveau son estomac et elle se coucha avec la bouche asséchée.

La nuit fut très longue car les sanglots d'Alice ne cessèrent qu'au beau matin.

* * *

_La douleur_

* * *

La neige fouettait son visage et s'écrasait sur ses lunettes avec violence. La température extérieure et l'humidité cristallisaient les flocons sur ses verres, et il lui fut bientôt impossible de voler convenablement sur son balai. En ce samedi après-midi, James devait former son nouvel attrapeur, Mason Wallas. Depuis le départ d'Eve, il avait cherché sans grand espoir son remplaçant. À contre cœur pour commencer, parce qu'il était impensable pour lui qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, puis petit à petit, le Quidditch était devenu une façon d'oublier les douloureux événements qui s'étaient écoulés un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Le château tout entier était hanté par le spectre du massacre et des départs de leurs camarades. Beaucoup de parents très peu concerné par la tragédie étaient venus chercher leurs enfants, refusant de se séparer d'eux d'avantage dans ces temps troublés. L'agitation habituelle de Poudlard avait laissé place au silence, aux murmures et au vide. Remus disait que c'était la période de deuil dont tout le monde avait besoin et que la vie reviendrait. L'attaque de Voldemort avait changées bien des choses, plus personne n'était à l'abri et personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Cette perspective effrayait et il était difficile pour tout le monde d'imaginer un avenir.

C'était pour échapper à cette ambiance lugubre que James avait conviée son équipe à un entraînement malgré les conditions météorologiques difficiles. Wallas s'était avéré plutôt doué, il était élève en dernière année et c'était l'une des raisons pour lequel il avait choisi de ne pas se présenter aux sélections de début d'année, préférant se concentrer sur ses études.

Le brouillard s'intensifiant et la visibilité devenant impossible et dangereuse, James dut mettre un terme à l'entraînement. Il récupéra les différentes balles et alla les ranger dans les vestiaires. Dans d'autres circonstances, écourter un entraînement l'aurait énormément contrarié, mais aujourd'hui comme depuis le début de la semaine, tout sentiment de plaisir ou de satisfaction l'avait déserté. Son état d'esprit était perpétuellement neutre quoi qu'il se passe.

Il prit la direction du château et, en remontant la pente douce, il croisa Hagrid au loin, les bras remplis de bûches de bois, et lui fit de grand signe de la main pour le saluer. Il remonta les sept étages qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor, tremblant de froid et trempé jusqu'aux os. Alors qu'il allait donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, une voix l'interpella.

- Attends !

C'était Lily qui se précipitait vers lui, les bras chargés de livre.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles d'Eve ? Boule de Guimauve !

- Pour vous servir, répondit la Grosse Dame.

Le portrait bascula en avant donnant accès au passage qui menait à la salle commune.

- Alors tu as des nouvelles par tes parents ? reprit Lily

- Heu… oui, ils ont enterré son père il y a deux jours. Je crois que Dumbledore y était aussi. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle partait avec sa mère en Irlande, chez sa tante. Elle ne devrait pas revenir avant noël.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Comment va Alice ? demanda James, on ne la voit plus…

- Mal, dit Lily, on l'entend pleurer toutes les nuits, mais ça devrait aller, il faut juste que ça passe. C'est vraiment la pire année que j'ai vécue. Entre ce qui vient d'arriver, la potion de Babel qui tourne mal, ma sœur qui refuse de me parler…

- Pourquoi ta sœur ne veut pas te parler ? La coupa James, surpris.

Lily hésita un instant.

- Ici je suis une « Sang de Bourbe » parce que mes parents sont des Moldus, et pour ma sœur je suis un « monstre » parce que je suis une sorcière... Bienvenue dans mon monde.

- Ho désolé, je ne savais pas… je croyais…

- Que j'avais une vie parfaite ? proposa Lily, le ton lugubre

- Non mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de soucis dans ta famille. Tu lui as dit à ta sœur que tu étais une sorcière douée et que grâce à ça tu pourrais faire de grandes choses ?

Lily éclata d'un grand rire et James jura l'avoir vu rougir.

- Merci, dit-elle mal à l'aise. Enfin je parle de moi alors que toi tu as perdu ton cousin…

À l'évocation de sa famille, James se renfrogna instinctivement. Lily parut se rendre compte de son malaise.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle

- De quoi ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va pour moi, tenta le maraudeur pour la rassurer, mais au fond tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus en parler. « Bon je vais aller me changer », prétexta-t-il pour écourter la conversation.

- D'accord, acquiesça Lily la voix tremblante.

James tourna les talons et fit quelques pas quand la rouquine lui demanda une dernière fois.

- James, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme, prit au dépourvu, hésita un instant.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement différente de la sienne.

Un fin sourire fendit le visage de la jeune fille, il la savait septique mais elle n'insista pas d'avantage. James s'éloigna rapidement et monta quatre à quatre les marches le menant au dortoir. Il était vide, ses amis devaient étudier à la bibliothèque. Il traversa la pièce et s'assit sur son lit.

Comment allait-il ?

Un trou béant occupait la place de son cœur et rien n'arrivait à le refermer. Depuis la mort de sa famille, James avait réussi à l'oublier grâce à ses amis, mais avec Eve, le vide avait repris sa place dans sa poitrine, comme un vieil ami toujours présent dans les moments difficiles. Un poison qui l'intoxiquait jour après jour, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement ou de vivre tout simplement. Dès qu'il y pensait, qu'il y prêtait attention, ses yeux se mettaient à le picoter, comme en cet instant.

Non, il n'allait pas bien…

* * *

**Merci pour vos messages!**

**Prochain chapitre : Naissance d'un mangemort**


	9. Naissance d'un Mangemort

**Spoilers : Les sept tomes  
Résumé général : Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en événements, entre la montée en puissance de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...BLA BLA j'en dis pas plus  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.(Sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur)**

**Mot d'auteur : Voilà un peu plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publié, j'espère ne décevoir personne avec ce chapitre de « reprise ». Me voilà repartie pour un tour et je souhaite enfin pouvoir conclure cette histoire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Naissance d'un Mangemort**

- Bonjour à tous ! Salua le Professeur Conor quand tous les élèves furent installés à leur table. Aujourd'hui, nous allons changer un peu notre programme d'entraînement et ouvrir pour la première fois de l'année, mais pas la dernière, notre manuel. Ces prochains cours seront réservés à étudier toutes les subtilités de la magie dans leur globalité. Il existe plusieurs branches plus ou moins connues qui composent notre magie. Quelqu'un peut m'en citer une ?

La quasi-totalité des élèves leva la main, y compris Lily.

- Miss Evans ?

- La magie noire…

- Oui, mais encore ? demanda Conor, Mr Potter ?

- La divination, l'arithmancie, la magie traditionnelle, la…

- Stop Mr Potter ! L'interrompit Conor en souriant, on ne va pas refaire tout le programme de l'école…une autre idée ?

Les mains levées s'abaissèrent lentement.

- Très bien, aucune idée donc ?! répéta le professeur une dernière fois en parcourant du regard l'assemblée.

Apparemment, aucun de ses camarades, y compris Lily, ne savait où il voulait en venir.

- Comme nous l'ont parfaitement cité Mr Potter et Miss Evans, la magie se décompose en plusieurs branches, dont la majeure partie est étudiée ici-même. Aujourd'hui, je souhaiterai que nous revenions sur les fondements mêmes de la magie, c'est-à-dire bien avant que les baguettes ne soient inventées.

- Moi qui pensais que l'histoire de la magie était aussi une matière que l'on étudiait ici, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pensé à la citer ! Railla Black faisant sursauter Lily.

Toute la classe s'esclaffa.

Lily observa Black quelques instants et lui jeta un regard noir. Il était vraiment insupportable. Puis, elle tourna la tête et reporta son attention vers leur professeur. Celui-ci feignait également de sourire en attendant que la classe retrouve son calme.

- Merci Mr Black pour cette intervention, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Cette fois Lily se joignit aux rires de ses camarades.

- Je vais donc reprendre là où j'en étais. Comme je disais, il est important de revenir sur les fondamentaux. Avant que nous utilisions des baguettes pour concentrer la magie et la rendre plus efficace, les sorciers ne se battaient pas ou ne se simplifiaient pas la vie en un tour de main par un sortilège. C'était l'âge d'or des potions. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que furent conçues la majorité des recettes de potions que nous utilisons le plus couramment aujourd'hui. Ensuite, les sorcières et sorciers de l'époque utilisaient les envoûtements oraux et bien d'autres choses encore qui pourraient nous rappeler la magie d'aujourd'hui. Mais, par-dessus tous, ils croyaient en ce que nous appelons nous aujourd'hui les contemporains « la vieille magie ».

Le silence avait imprégné la salle.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est la vielle magie de nos jours et quand y avons-nous recours?

Personne ne leva la main sauf Potter.

- Oui Mr Potter ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi il était nécessaire d'étudier ce sujet s'il y a bien longtemps que nous avons choisi de nous servir de baguettes…

La classe ricana, Black en tête.

- Ce sont des choses toutes à fait désuètes, poursuivit Potter le ton assuré, étant sûr que « la vieille magie » ne faisait plus le poids face à une baguette…

- Oui, intervint Black renchérissant sur l'idée de son ami, ce n'est pas avec une feuille de laurier et un trognon de pomme qu'on arrivera à faire fuir un Mangemort…

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire sans exception, même Lily ne put se retenir.

- Très bien, très bien ! Je comprends vos points de vue à tous les deux, cependant, vous êtes tous les deux nés dans une famille de sorciers, vous n'avez donc peut-être jamais assisté à un événement inattendu quand vos émotions étaient les plus exacerbées. Demandons l'avis à vos autres camarades issus d'une famille de moldus.

Lily sentit plusieurs regards se tourner vers elle. Elle fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et ne quitta pas des yeux son professeur.

- Avant de savoir qu'ils possédaient des pouvoirs magiques, vos camarades ont dû connaître quelques expériences particulières, des manifestations qu'ils n'avaient pas prévues… Et Mr Black, sachez que les feuilles de laurier et les trognons de pommes n'ont jamais fait de magie, juste de la soupe !

Le teint de Black vira au cramoisi et toute la classe ricana.

- Les sentiments forts comme la peur, la honte ou bien l'amour peuvent faire des choses que vous ne soupçonnez certainement pas…

Lily chercha dans sa mémoire. Oui, elle se rappelait parfaitement des événements bizarres dont elle avait été victime avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle se rappela du jour où, alors qu'elle faisait du vélo tranquillement dans la rue avec sa sœur Pétunia, elle avait dévalé une pente et, perdant le contrôle de son vélo, avait foncé droit vers un muret qui dissimulait une belle propriété. Elle avait freiné de toutes ses forces, hurlé de peur et fermé les yeux, mais au moment de l'impact, elle s'était retrouvée de l'autre côté du mur, dans le jardin. Pétunia était dans tous ses états quand elle dévala la rue en courant à la recherche de sa petite sœur. Elle l'avait cherchée plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Lily eut repris ses esprits et ne se montre. Maintenant, la Gryffondor n'était pas sûre que cette anecdote un quelconque rapport avec « la vielle magie ».

- Oui mais professeur, insista Potter tirant Lily de ses souvenirs, ce ne sont qu'avec des objets moldus, dans des situations de moldus. Face à un sorcier, il est peu probable que ça fonctionne… Comme vous l'avez dit, les baguettes ont été inventées pour canaliser la avez raison, la vielle magie intervient la plupart du temps lorsque notre nature la plus profonde, qui est celle d'être humain et non pas de sorcier est amenée à resurgir. Par exemple, un moldu peut en trahir un autre même si celui-ci lui a sauvé la vie. Pour un sorcier, c'est tout autre, dans cette même situation, un lien très fort se tisse, un contrat magique entre les deux s'établit. Il sera alors relativement difficile pour un sorcier qui doit la vie à un autre, de ne pas lui rendre un jour, la monnaie de sa pièce. Certains appellent cela le karma et beaucoup de sorciers comme vous, ne croient pas à ce genre de choses. Maintenant, votre directeur et moi savons quelle place et quelle importance elle peut prendre et c'est pour cela que nous avons choisi de vous l'enseigner cette année pour que vous ne soyez pas pris au dépourvu si, à l'avenir, vous y êtes confrontés. Je vais vous donner des exemples beaucoup plus concrets, vous en avez sans doute déjà entendu parler. Mais pourtant ils ne sont pas forcements reconnus comme de la vieille magie, cependant ça fait appel à son essence même. Exemple, le sortilège de « Fidelitas », qui peut me dire ce qu'est ce sortilège ? Miss Evans ?

-C'est un sortilège qui permet de dissimuler une ou plusieurs personnes, voire même un lieu ou un objet. Ce secret est caché dans un seul être unique que l'on appelle « Gardien du Secret », ce dernier est le seul à connaître le secret et à divulguer l'information, récita Lily.

- Parfait Miss Evans, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Lily se sentit rougir, Conor lui sourit

- Professeur, le sortilège de Fidelitas s'utilise à l'aide d'une baguette ! intervint James, buté.

- En effet Mr Potter ! C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que ce sortilège était tiré de l'essence même de la vieille magie, car tout en gardant ses principes, il s'est adapté à la pratique contemporaine de la magie. Il y a bien d'autres sortilèges qui font appel à ce principe et c'est pour cela que je vous propose d'ouvrir vos livres pages trente-huit et de lire le chapitre. Quand vous aurez fini, nous ferons un rapide tour de table pour savoir ce qu'il en ressort. Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Lily tira une feuille de parchemin de son sac, ainsi qu'une plume et sa bouteille d'encre afin de prendre des notes, puis commença sa lecture. À la fin du cours, le professeur leur donna un devoir à faire sur le sujet.

- Vous me ferez quarante centimètres de parchemin traitant des différentes formes de magies anciennes et surtout dans quelles mesures elles interviennent dans notre quotidien. Quant à vous messieurs Black et Potter je vous demande de m'en faire cinquante centimètres, je pense que vous avez besoin d'étudier le sujet plus que les autres… dit Conor, un sourire éclatant affiché sur le visage.

- Mais professeur ! Gémit James

- C'est parfaitement injuste ! S'indigna Black

Conor ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

- Voilà à quoi ça mène de participer à un cours, je ne dirais plus rien jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! S'énerva Black

- J'attends de voir ça, ricana Remus.

Lily prit soin de ranger ses affaires. Elle avait pris beaucoup de notes tant le sujet la passionnait. Alors que tous les élèves avaient déjà quitté la salle de classe, elle ferma son sac et sortit.

Elle avança dans les couloirs en direction la salle commune pour poser ses affaires avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour diner. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut Potter et Black un peu plus loin, penchés sur un sac à dos. C'est l'arrivée de trois Serpentards qui la fit ralentir.

La jeune fille sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il était de très mauvais augure que ces cinq garçons se retrouvent au même endroit.

Lily rajusta son insigne de préfète qu'elle portait sur sa poitrine et accéléra le pas pour aller à leur rencontre, mais avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée à leur niveau, Severus dégaina.

- Alors Potter, comment va ta bien-aimée ?! Dur ce qui lui arrive ! Siffla-t-il odieusement.

Lily fronça des sourcils. C'était d'Eve qu'il parlait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Severus puisse tomber aussi bas. Les deux Maraudeurs, qui ne les avaient pas entendus arriver, se retournèrent précipitamment laissant le sac ouvert de Potter se vider sur le sol.

- Ne commence pas Servillius ! avertit Potter impatient.

Les trois Serpentards ricanèrent. Black dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus.

- Je te jure que si tu refais allusion à elle, tu ne voudras plus revoir la lumière du jour ! Menaça-t-il.

- Haaaa… Je vais te corriger Severus, rugit Wilkes de plaisir à ses côtés, je dirais plutôt que c'est la petite amie de Black, vous avez tiré à pile ou face pour savoir à qui elle était ou c'est chacun son tour… Poursuivit-il.

Potter sortit sa baguette avec une rapidité déconcertante et avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir les deux Maraudeurs avaient désarmé les Serpentards. Lily accourut.

- Stop, arrêtez ça ! Ne recommencez pas ! cria Lily. Vous allez finir par vous faire renvoyer !

Elle s'adressait davantage aux deux Maraudeurs qu'aux Serpentards. Black et Potter la fixèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux fous de rage.

L'intervention de Lily avait laissé le temps aux trois Serpentards de récupérer leurs baguettes, ce dont Black s'aperçut très vite. Il tendit sa baguette droit devant lui pour leur faire face.

Le binoclard la regarda dans les yeux, le regard haineux et résigné.

- Désolé Evans, mais ça n'a plus d'importance si je suis renvoyé…

Et il attaqua.

Lily resta interdite devant le spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tirée de son hébétude par un jet de lumière doré qui lui frôla l'oreille. Elle recula de quelques pas pour se mettre à l'abri.

Les deux Gryffondor tenaient tête à leurs trois ennemis.

Black réussit rapidement à maîtriser Rosier avec le sortilège « Furunculus ». Le Serpentard se mit à hurler de douleur pendant qu'une multitude de furoncles apparaissaient sur son visage.

- Ha ha manqué Potter ! s'extasia Wilkes, un peu plus loin, en évitant le sortilège de Chauve-

Furie que lui envoyait son adversaire.

Le Serpentard attaqua à son tour et réussit à toucher Potter. Au même instant, Black se retourna et, en une fraction de seconde, leva le sortilège de jambe en coton que son ami avait reçu. Potter trébucha légèrement et put reprendre le combat.

Lily était ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Black et Potter ne faisait qu'un pendant la bataille. Quand l'un était frappé par un sortilège l'autre venait en renfort, jamais Lily n'avait vu une telle symbiose entre deux sorciers.

Potter réussit à toucher Wilkes par un sortilège du saucisson. Le Serpentard s'écroula sur le sol immobile, puis le Maraudeur se retourna pour aider son ami. Alors que Severus visait Black, Potter métamorphosa son sac à dos resté au sol en une énorme pierre pour les protéger.

Quand le sort l'atteignit, le bloc explosa en mille morceaux. Les deux Gryffondor se jetèrent au sol pour se protéger des débris.

La métamorphose comme moyen de défense, ça non plus Lily ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était un spectacle incroyable.

- Merci Cornedrue ! salua Black en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Pendant ce temps, Severus réanima Wilkes.

- Pas de quoi Patmol ! répondit Potter une grimace aux lèvres.

Cette fois, le binoclard faisait face à Severus pendant que Black se battait contre Wilkes. C'en était trop pour Lily, il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

- Loupé ! Ricana Black à l'adresse de son adversaire après avoir dévié un sort grâce à son sortilège du bouclier.

Plus loin, le combat entre Severus et Potter faisait rage. Chacun leur tour, ils réussirent à dévier les sortilèges de l'autre.

- Levicorpus ! Cria Potter

Severus évita une nouvelle fois le sortilège en se jetant au sol. Quand il se releva, le Serpentard était livide, haineux comme rarement Lily l'avait vu. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais avant de pouvoir s'interposer, Severus s'écria :

- SECTUSEMPRA !

Tel un fouet, le sort frappa le bras de Potter et alla se loger dans son estomac. Potter s'écroula au sol face contre terre.

- SEVERUS ! Hurla Lily

Black et Wilkes cessèrent le combat et observèrent la scène. Lily fixa Severus droit dans les yeux, il était pâle, très pâle, beaucoup plus qu'à son ordinaire. Il abaissa sa baguette et recula de quelques pas.

Potter gémit. Lily quitta des yeux le Serpentard et accouru près du Maraudeur.

- James ?! Appela-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui

Comme toute réponse, le jeune homme gémit de plus belle. C'était une plainte sourde et inquiétante comme s'il était à bout de souffle et ne pouvait plus respirer. Il remua quelques secondes et s'immobilisa.

Lily posa une main au sol pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

Splash ! »

Elle venait de poser sa main dans une flaque d'eau.

Les yeux de Lily s'abaissèrent, non ce n'était pas une flaque d'eau, le liquide était encore chaud… Rouge… Du sang…. Une mare de sang.

- NON ! Cria la voix de Black.

Le Gryffondor accouru jusqu'à eux et s'installa de l'autre côté du corps de Potter, il attrapa son ami et le retourna précipitamment sur le dos, dans son mouvement Potter hurla de douleur.

Le visage du jeune homme était blafard, ses lèvres étaient blanches, mais ses yeux restaient ouverts pleins de larmes et il semblait lutter pour respirer. Le Gryffondor hoqueta en un bruit sourd.

Plus bas, près de son estomac sa robe était en lambeaux, lacérée par le sort, son bras droit était également meurtri et une quantité impressionnante de sang s'écoulait de ses blessures.

La première réaction de Lily fut de poser ses mains déjà recouvertes de sang sur la blessure située sur l'abdomen. Il fallait parer au plus pressé. Il fallait que le sang cesse de couler. Au contact de sa main, Potter tressaillit.

- James ! James ! Appela Black paniqué.

Mais Potter ne détourna pas les yeux vers lui, il les gardait rivés vers le plafond. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'inconscient. Il ne bougeait presque plus et malgré le point de compression que Lily maintenait fermement sur son abdomen, son sang ne cessait de couler. La Gryffondor appuya de plus belle. Potter se remit à hoqueter avec violence, il s'étouffait.

- James respire ! Je t'en supplie, respire ! Gémit-elle, la panique s'emparant d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle leva ses mains du corps de Potter quelques instants et les observa. Elles étaient maculées de sang. Elle leva les yeux vers les Serpentard. Ils étaient tous effrayés et restaient immobiles devant la scène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Evans ?! L'appela Black terrifié.

Black prit la place de Lily et mit ses mains sur l'abdomen de son ami, à l'endroit même où elle avait tenu les siennes quelques secondes auparavant.

Le Maraudeur se mit à convulser, Lily attrapa son visage de ses mains pleines de sang et se mit à lui donner des claques.

- James ! James reste avec nous ! JAMES ! Cria-t-elle la voix enrouée.

Sans que rien ne l'y prépare, elle éclata en sanglots et leva la tête en direction de Severus.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS SEVERUS ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ? Cria-t-elle hystérique, presque folle.

Le Serpentard était livide, interdit et ne répondit rien.

- EVANS ! L'appela Black, mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle fixait Severus c'est tout.

- LILY ! OH, LILY ! hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Lily quitta des yeux le Serpentard et regarda le Gryffondor qui s'efforçait au maximum de garder son calme.

- Va chercher quelqu'un, vite ! Le jeune homme était blanc, mais gardait son sang-froid, du moins beaucoup plus qu'elle.

Dans son regard, elle perçut un peu de son courage et se leva d'un bond. Sa robe, ses mains et probablement son visage étaient trempés de sang.

- Dépêche ! hurla Black.

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, mais en chemin elle croisa le professeur Conor qui avançait à vive allure dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il affolé.

« Comment pouvait-il savoir ? », se demanda-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle était couverte de sang.

- C'est James ! Couina Lily.

Le visage de son professeur se durcit et il accéléra le pas. Lily le vit mettre un bout de parchemin dans sa robe de sorcier puis se mit à courir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta Conor la voix étrange

- Ils se sont battus…encore, haleta Lily et la Severus a…sa voix s'éteignit.

- Il a quoi ? IL A QUOI ? cria-t-il un peu trop violemment au goût de Lily

- Je…je ne sais pas…bégaya-t-elle, mais James est tombé… Il est en sang, sa voix se cassa et ses larmes se mêlèrent au sang qui s'asséchait sur son visage, lui donnant un goût âpre dans la bouche.

Conor se mit à courir. Quand ils arrivèrent, Black tenait toujours fermement Potter. Le professeur se mit à son chevet.

Conor semblait troublé. Il resta immobile quelques instants et réfléchit. Il passa sa baguette sur le corps de Potter et commença à marmonner quelques paroles inaudibles, puis s'arrêta.

Il inspira un grand coup, puis commença à faire de grands gestes avec sa baguette au-dessus du corps du Gryffondor. Apparemment, Potter ressentait quelques choses, car il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens et à gémir de plus en plus fort.

- Bien, dit Conor après une minute, ça devrait aller, je vais l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

- Ça devrait aller ? Ça devrait aller ?! se répéta Black.

- Oui, vous restez ici, je veux que personne ne bouge avant mon retour, poursuivit le professeur en se levant.

Il agita sa baguette pour soulever Potter dans les airs.

- Je viens avec vous ! dit Black

- Non, restez ici, répondit Conor

- Si, je viens avec vous ! Insista le Gryffondor, les yeux révulsés.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire plier, Conor consentit d'un mouvement de tête.

- Très bien on va faire autrement. Vous ! reprit le professeur en désignant Lily et Wilkes, retournez dans vos maisons immédiatement, sauf vous Mr Rogue. Je vous retrouve dans mon bureau dans dix minutes.

Severus baissa un peu plus la tête. Les deux autres Serpentards ne se firent pas prier et prirent congé rapidement. Lily observa quelques secondes Conor et Black s'éloigner avec Potter toujours inconscient, direction l'infirmerie. Puis son regard s'attarda sur son ancien ami.

- Severus… Murmura-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier tourna les talons et sans un mot se dirigea vers le bureau de Conor laissant Lily seule.

Elle respira un grand coup, la pression retomba et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle s'essuya le visage avec ses mains puis, fébrile, elle s'éloigna à son tour de la mare de sang qui restait sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle marcha lentement, les images cauchemardesques défilant devant ses yeux. La tête ailleurs, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était enfin arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?! Demanda le portrait, tirant Lily de ses pensées.

- Boule de Guimauve !

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, la laissant entrer. La salle commune était bondée, tous arrêtèrent leur occupation et se turent en la voyant entrer. Un silence lourd s'installa.

- Lily ?! Cria la voix d'Emily, Lily ça va ?!

La rouquine ne la regarda pas, elle fixait Remus qui était debout un peu plus loin accompagné de Peter. Le Maraudeur avait toujours eu un don pour deviner les choses sans même qu'on lui en parle et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Il se précipita vers elle, Peter sur ses talons.

- Circulez ! Cria Remus aux autres Gryffondor qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de Lily. Circulez…

Le brouhaha ambiant repris, tout le monde se posait un tas de questions et certains cris de frayeur firent frémir Lily.

Quand Remus fut à côté d'elle, il murmura pour ne pas se faire entendre des oreilles indiscrètes qui les entouraient.

- Que s'est-il passé?! Demanda-t-il livide, à ses côtés Peter était tout aussi blanc que lui.

- C'est James, murmura Lily…et avant de prendre le temps de l'écouter les deux Maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

- Lily, ça va ? demanda Alice qui était venue les rejoindre

- Non, NON, NON ! ÇA NE VA PAS ! Rugit-elle la voix cassée, attirant une nouvelle fois tous les regards dans sa direction.

- Ok ! dit Emily, viens te nettoyer !

Elle attrapa Lily par la main et la tira jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Lily lui en était très reconnaissante, elle n'aurait pas pu marcher d'elle-même. Toutes les deux arrivées dans le dortoir, elle entraîna Lily dans la salle de bain et l'aida à se déshabiller.

La rouquine se laissa faire, elle était en état de choc. Même si la pression commençait à descendre et que son pouls retrouvait un rythme correct, elle avait du mal à faire abstraction des images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Elle entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau. Le sang coagulé qu'elle avait sur le corps commença à se défaire de sa peau, se mêlant à l'eau. Le fond de sa douche était devenu une mare de sang. Il fallut près d'une minute pour que de l'eau claire s'écoule à nouveau. Lily s'accroupit, prit sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à vomir tout son saoul. Ce n'était pas juste la vision cauchemardesque de Potter baignant dans son sang qui la traumatisait, mais c'était aussi le fait que le responsable de ces horreurs était son ancien ami. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Il était peu probable qu'il soit encore là demain. Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit faite à l'idée que Severus ferait sans doute à l'avenir des choses épouvantables, elle n'était pas prête à ce que ça se passe maintenant, si tôt…

Quand Lily eut enfin retrouvé ses esprits, elle tourna les robinets et sortit de la douche. Elle se sécha, s'habilla des vêtements propres qu'Emily avait posés sur le lavabo et sortit de la salle de bain. Emily était là, assise sur son lit, un sandwich à la main.

- Tiens, je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas très faim, mais je te l'ai rapporté quand même de la grande salle.

- Merci, tu es une vraie mère pour moi, lui dit Lily un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

Elle alla reposer ses affaires et prit le sandwich que lui tendait son amie.

- Lily, McGonagall t'attend, elle est dans la salle commune.

La rouquine sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

- Très bien, je descends.

Cette fois c'était sûr, elle ne pourrait rien avaler. Elle jeta discrètement son sandwich à la poubelle et rejoignit la salle commune.

Le professeur McGonagall l'attendait. Autour d'elle, tous les élèves restaient calmes et parlaient à voix basse. Bien qu'elle sente tous les regards posés sur elle, Lily ne quitta pas des yeux le professeur et la suivit en silence jusqu'à la sortie.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall, Black, Remus et Peter étaient déjà là installés sur une chaise, silencieux.

- Bien, installez-vous Miss Evans.

Lily s'exécuta.

-Je vous ai tous convoqués dans mon bureau, déjà pour éclaircir certains points avec vous et ensuite pour vous avertir que le directeur et moi-même ne pouvons plus permettre ce genre de comportement à l'avenir. Il n'est plus possible Mr Black, que vous et Potter vous battiez avec Messieurs Rogue, Rosier et Wilkes. Ce n'est plus un jeu aujourd'hui, cela va beaucoup trop loin. Ce qui vient de se passer est trop grave.

Lily tourna la tête vers les trois Maraudeurs. Peter était affolé, Remus restait tranquille comme à son habitude et paraissait d'accord avec les paroles du professeur. Quant à Black son visage était dur, fermé et ses mains maintenaient fermement les barreaux de sa chaise.

- Je suis obligée de vous dire que si nous vous reprenons à vous battre dans l'enceinte de ce château nous serons dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer.

- Rogue va être renvoyé ?! Aboya Black

Lily sursauta, elle avait vu plusieurs fois le Maraudeur être insolent avec un professeur, mais jamais avec McGonagall.

- Calmez-vous Mr Black, de plus cela n'est pas de mon ressort, Mr Rogue est actuellement dans le bureau du directeur…

- Non, parce que LUI mériterait d'être renvoyé ! La coupa Black avec violence.

Peter poussa un petit cri et Remus baissa la tête.

- Mr Black ! S'impatienta McGonagall, reprenez-vous !

- Non ! S'emporta Black en se levant de sa chaise. Non ! Il a failli le… TUER ! Le TUER !

- Mr Black, asseyez-vous immédiatement ! Hurla leur professeur en se levant à son tour.

Elle agita sa baguette d'un rapide mouvement circulaire. La chaise de Black se déplaça et se cogna dans le creux des genoux du Gryffondor, ce qui le fit se rasseoir.

- Bien, j'aimerais maintenant que vous retrouviez vos esprits. Je peux comprendre que ce soit une épreuve difficile, ou plutôt qu'il se passe beaucoup trop de choses chacune de vos vies en ce moment pour que vous vous comportiez de manière raisonnable. Mais il faut vraiment que tous autant que vous êtes, arrêtiez cette guerre au sein de l'école. Sinon un drame va se produire.

- C'est déjà le cas… Souffla Black

- Oui et vous en êtes totalement responsables ! Il va falloir GRANDIR ! La vie, ce n'est pas ça, on ne passe pas son temps à se battre parce que quelqu'un se moque de nous ou bien, tout simplement parce qu'on ne partage pas les mêmes idées que lui ! Quand vous quitterez cette école, vous devrez vivre au milieu de personnes qui ne pense pas comme vous, mais il faudra faire avec et ce ne seront pas eux les ennemis ! Gardez vos forces et votre énergie pour des choses qui en valent la peine. Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu cette année, vous n'avez donc rien appris ? Absolument rien ? Pensez à vos amis qui ont tout perdu et prenez un peu de plomb dans la tête !

McGonagall avait dit tout ça s'en prendre la peine respirer. Elle aspira un grand coup et observa les trois Maraudeurs.

- Les punitions et les heures de retenues semblent ne servir à rien, alors j'espère que la menace d'être renvoyés de ce château vous fera réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois que vous vous retrouverez face à Mr Rogue ou Mr Wilkes. Et entendez bien que le professeur Slughorn leur tient exactement le même discours à l'heure où je vous parle.

Les trois Maraudeurs ne répondirent rien et un silence s'installa.

- Professeur ? demanda Lily, comment va James ?

McGonagall se rappela de sa présence et répondit :

- Il va bien, vous avez fait ce qu'il faut pour lui et le professeur Conor est arrivé à temps. Les parents de Potter ont été prévenus et seront à son chevet demain à la première heure.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit Black poser sa tête dans ses mains.

- Bien, j'en ai fini avec vous.

Les trois Maraudeurs se levèrent d'un bond.

- Mr Black, même si les retenues ne fonctionnent ni sur Mr Potter, ni sur vous, vous passerez tout de même une semaine en retenue quand votre ami se sera rétabli. Quant à vous Mr Lupin et Miss Evans, nous vous avons désignés comme préfets, je vous demande de faire appliquer davantage le règlement.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Remus lui ne cilla pas, apparemment l'idée de punir ses amis était tout simplement inenvisageable.

- Bien, sortez, merci encore Miss Evans pour votre attitude envers Mr Potter tout à l'heure, vous avez sans doute contribué à lui sauver la vie…

- Tu parles, si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait continué à pleurer comme un bébé… Murmura rageusement Black à l'adresse des deux autres avant de quitter le bureau de McGonagall.

Le professeur n'avait rien entendu. Lily quitta lentement la pièce à son tour. Elle respecta une certaine distance entre elle et les trois Gryffondor. Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre Black cracher sur elle.

Quand elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame, il ne restait que quelques élèves dans la salle commune. Ses amies étaient déjà montées se coucher et il n'y avait aucune trace non plus des Maraudeurs.

- Lily, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

C'était Jack qui accourait auprès d'elle.

- Oui, dit la rouquine gênée.

- Il parait que Potter est à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, répéta-t-elle

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… Poursuivit-il.

Lily était sûre que cette phrase ne reflétait pas ce qu'il pensait réellement.

- Oui…

- Tu veux venir t'asseoir pour en parler ou…

- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle, non, je suis fatiguée alors je vais aller me coucher

- Très bien, répondit-il déçu, alors bonne nuit.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner. Lily aurait dû être la plus heureuse du monde en cet instant, mais seul le chagrin l'habitait. Sans un regard derrière elle, elle prit la direction du dortoir des filles et monta se coucher.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans encombre du côté de Lily. Elle chassa de ses pensées toutes les ondes négatives qu'elle avait emmagasinées et retrouva sa joie de vivre. Ce qui en revanche ne semblait pas être le cas des maraudeurs.

Potter n'avait toujours pas quitté l'infirmerie et le passage de ses parents au lendemain de l'altercation avec les Serpentards avait dû laisser des traces. Black ne paradait plus, personne n'avait entendu les Maraudeurs de toute la semaine et personne ne les avait aperçus en dehors des heures de cours. Ils restaient toujours repliés sur eux même, passant leur temps libre au chevet de Potter et ne se mêlant pas aux autres. D'après Alice, Mr Potter avait été très menaçant, mais elle n'avait pas eu plus de détails. En tout cas une chose était sûre, l'intervention des parents du binoclard avait eu plus d'impact que n'importe quelle perte de points ou retenues.

Pour le reste, Lily avait choisi de ne pas rendre visite à Potter. Elle savait qu'il se remettait bien de ses blessures, c'est tout et qu'il sortirait bientôt de l'infirmerie. Après ce qui s'était passé, la Gryffondor ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en savoir plus.

En revanche, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour qui la semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos, c'était Severus. Aucun élève du château n'avait compris pourquoi il n'avait pas été renvoyé après ce qu'il avait fait à James Potter. Il était même devenu dangereux pour lui de traîner dans les couloirs. Tous les élèves des différentes maisons, excepté les Serpentards, s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui faire vivre un enfer. À présent, il ne pouvait compter que sur ses fidèles amis. On le bousculait dans les couloirs, on se moquait de lui et de son allure. Il arrivait à Lily d'assister à l'une de ces scènes, mais elle savait qu'il était fort et qu'il encaisserait tout ça, comme à chaque fois. Alors dans ces moments-là, elle luttait contre son sentiment de pitié et tournait les talons.

En tout cas, Lily avait bien une raison d'être positive. Après avoir laissé choir Jack pendant quelques jours en ne lui donnant aucun signe de vie, elle lui proposa de profiter de l'accalmie de la météo pour faire un tour dans le parc, en ce samedi après-midi.

Toute la semaine, Emily lui avait suggéré de ne pas laisser ce baiser volé sans réponse. Elle avait retapé Lily pour qu'elle soit de nouveau apte à être souriante et enthousiaste à l'idée de passer un après-midi avec Jack Felling. Quand elle l'invita, elle était sûre -ou en tout cas espérait secrètement- que son accompagnateur lui apporterait le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Et l'empêcherait de penser à Severus ou à cet imbécile de Potter... Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, les attentes de Lily furent veines, avec les derniers événements Jack était passé en second plan.

- Lily, tout va bien ? Ça fait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que tu n'as rien dit…demanda Jack, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

La Gryffondor aspira un grand coup d'impatience. Si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas répondu.

- Oui, tout va bien, mais finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de sortir dehors, j'ai froid…

Jack fronça des sourcils, mais n'insista pas et tous deux reprirent la direction du château en silence. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils montèrent jusqu'au septième étage et retrouvèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils avaient parcouru tout le chemin dans un silence pesant.

- Bien, je vais te laisser j'ai quelques devoirs à préparer… Dit Jack.

Lily sentit tout de suite que c'était un faux prétexte pour la laisser seule, mais comment lui en vouloir d'être vexé ?

- Ok, très bien… Répondit Lily d'une petite voix honteuse.

Alors que le garçon s'éloignait, il se retourna tout à coup et revint vers elle. La scène était surréaliste, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, pour la seconde fois en une semaine, sur la joue.

- Bonne après-midi, dit-il avant de s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est après quelques secondes qu'elle sentit ses joues étirées par son sourire. Elle se reprit et chercha ses amies.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Emily en la voyant arriver

- Oui, il faisait beaucoup trop froid, expliqua Lily

Emily se renfrogna et alors qu'elle allait attaquer, Gabrielle la coupa.

- Ils ont l'air content tous les deux, regarde, ils ont le même sourire idiot…

Lily suivit le regard de son amie et vit Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres rejoindre le dortoir des garçons.

- Oui, c'était sympa, mentit Lily en prenant place dans un fauteuil à côté de Penny. Où est Alice ?

- Elle est partie voir James avec les autres, il sort aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie.

Lily acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien, alors vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Lily

- Justement de Potter, ou plutôt de Rogue, on ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas été renvoyé...

Lily ne dit rien, mais se renfrogna. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Severus.

- Je ne comprends pas Dumbledore, s'indigna Emily.

- D'après certains, ce serait Conor qui aurait pris sa défense ! ajouta Penny

- Vous n'en savez rien ! S'impatienta Lily

Elle avait elle aussi eu vent de cette rumeur, mais était lasse d'entendre en boucle toutes les suppositions de ses amies concernant le Serpentard. En tout cas, les trois filles ne remarquèrent pas sa nervosité, car elles renchérirent de plus belle.

La discussion tapait sur les nerfs de Lily. Sa tension monta d'un cran, au bout d'un quart d'heure elle ne put se retenir.

- Mais vous allez arrêter maintenant de parler de SEVERUS, DE PARLER DE POTTER, DE PARLER DE POURQUOI, COMMENT, ILS N'ONT TOUJOURS PAS ETE RENVOYE ! S'importa-t-elle.

-Lily STOP ! S'irrita Emily. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ?! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en prendre à nous !

-Non, mais c'est juste que… Lily se liquéfiât. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

Elle marcha pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs, c'était ses jambes qui la guidaient plus que sa tête. Elles la portèrent jusqu'en bas des escaliers et l'emmenèrent jusqu'aux cachots. Lily avait passé toute la semaine à refouler ses sentiments, à ne plus penser, mais ils venaient de resurgir en elle, de l'envahir avec violence. Même si elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle savait pertinemment où ses jambes la menaient. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait qu'elle lui laisse une chance de se justifier, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher prise… elle ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Quand elle arriva près de la salle commune des Serpentards, Lily regarda sa montre. Il n'était pas trop tard, la retenue de Severus ne commençait que dans une demi-heure. Peu importe si elle le mettait en retard, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois pendant les années précédentes, Lily se cacha dans un coin pour l'attendre, puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas. C'était SON endroit. Elle était très agitée et préparait dans sa tête la discussion qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse les mots, qu'elle prévoie ses réponses.

Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaitement prête pour la discussion la plus importante qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais avec lui. À force de tourner en rond, elle eut le tournis. Elle finit par s'asseoir pour l'attendre. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard firent des vas-et-viens entre leur salle commune et le couloir. Lily dut se cacher un peu plus pour ne pas être aperçue. Quand ce fut Severus qui sortit, Lily se redressa et vint à sa rencontre.

- Severus, il faut que je te parle ! Appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui marchait la tête basse leva les yeux vers elle. Quand il l'aperçut, il avança vers elle et lui empoigna le bras avec force puis la traîna derrière lui.

- Tu me fais mal ! Gémit-elle

Mais le Serpentard ne desserra pas son étreinte et continua à la faire avancer. Lily se débâtit, mais le jeune homme tint bon. Elle finit par se laisser faire et le suivit sans résister. Severus était affolé et lançait des regards dans toutes les directions

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? demanda Lily, autoritaire. Elle profita de l'inattention du garçon pour sortir son bras de son emprise, ce qui le força à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas traîner ici ! Conspua-t-il, soucieux et jetant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés.

- Pourquoi ? Explique-moi pourquoi ? Vas-y, parle un peu de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je faisais une mauvaise rencontre…. S'agaça-t-elle.

- Lily s'il te plaît…

- Tu vois ça, c'est ton gros problème….

- STOP, la coupa Severus. Cette discussion, on l'a déjà eu des centaines de fois, dis-moi ce que tu es venue faire ici.

Le jeune homme parlait à voix basse et continuait de jeter des regards autour de lui.

- Tu as peur qu'on te surprenne en train de me parler ? Cracha-t-elle, acide.

- Tu crois toujours que c'est pour moi que je m'inquiète ! Répondit-il sur le même ton, les yeux toujours affolés

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois….

- Très bien, suis-moi…

Il la tira sur le côté et l'entraîna dans une salle à l'abri des regards.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Severus en lui faisant face.

Lily retrouva son calme et ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Potter ?! Demanda-t-elle

Severus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Pourquoi tu poses cette question, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai fait !

- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout le temps ça Severus, pourquoi tu flirtes constamment avec la ligne à ne pas dépasser…

- Ce n'est plus ton problème de toute façon, s'emporta-t-il. Il n'est pas mort, il va bien et moi je suis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Ils ont envoyé un courrier à mes parents et tu sais ce qui se passe quand mes parents reçoivent un courrier… Voilà je suis puni, je paye pour ce que j'ai fait et aux prochaines vacances, quand je rentrerai chez moi, je serai accueilli comme il se doit…

À ces derniers mots, les yeux du Serpentard s'assombrirent.

-RRRhhhh Arrête ! Tu es un sorcier Severus et tu as 16ans, si tu ne veux plus qu'il te touche, il ne te touchera plus ! S'impatienta-t-elle. Le numéro de l'enfant malheureux ça ne marche plus… Ça n'excuse pas…

- Oui Lily je suis un sorcier tu as raison et un jour je….

- Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien ! souffla la Gryffondor. Tu ne feras rien !

Severus éclata à nouveau de son rire sans joie, mais ses yeux faisaient froid dans le dos.

- J'éliminerai cette vermine Lily…

- C'est un être humain… Siffla-t-elle.

- Non ! Non ! Il est loin d'être un être humain et de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on discute de ça ! Et ne me dis pas que tu es venue uniquement me voir parce que j'ai légèrement abîmé Potter ?! Tu le détestes ! Alors dit-moi pourquoi tu es là !

- Parce que… Parce que j'ai peur, bégaya-t-elle

Elle sentit ses yeux lui picoter. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Le Serpentard fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

- J'ai peur de ce que tu fais… De ce que tu pourrais faire et de qui tu pourrais suivre…

- Écoute Lily, ARRÊTE MAINTENANT ! Ça suffit ! S'énerva-t-il. Ne te soucie plus de ça, soucie-toi plutôt de toi ! Je sais ce que je fais…

- Tu vas franchir la limite si tu continues…

- Tu sais peut-être que c'est toi qui te fixes des limites qui t'empêchent de voir qu'il y a encore des tas de choses à découvrir…commença le Serpentard en se mettant à faire les cent pas.

- De quoi tu parles ? murmura Lily, ses yeux lui picotaient de plus en plus

- Oui, ici à Poudlard, on nous met des barrières, je sais que c'est très mal et que j'ai probablement été trop loin avec Potter même s'il le méritait largement, mais tu vois ça c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! Le sort, il vient de moi. Je peux inventer des formules magiques capables de lacérer un autre sorcier, tu imagines un peu le pouvoir que ça me donnerai si j'approfondissais tout ça…

Lily sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle recula de quelques pas et heurta le mur.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle, en posant une main sur ses lèvres, Severus tu as déjà franchi la ligne ?

Ce n'était pas sa voix qui avait prononcé ces mots. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle était horrifiée, tétanisée et tremblait de tous ses membres. Le Serpentard s'arrêta et lui fit face. Ce regard, elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle sentit ses jambes frémir de plus en plus et ses yeux la brûler violemment. Severus s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les bras avec force.

- Il n'y a pas de ligne imaginaire à franchir ou à ne pas franchir Lily ! Lui dit-il le ton dur.

- Non ! NON ! hurla-t-elle, elle ne put retenir ses larmes ! LÂCHE-MOI SEVERUS !

Le garçon s'exécuta.

- Mais, tu t'es entendu parler ?! Dit-elle, sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aiguës

Severus souffla et baissa la tête.

- Lily, écoute, je dois aller en retenue et sache que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi et que, non, je sais très bien de quelle limite tu parles et je te promets que je ne l'ai pas franchie, lui assura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

Lily gémit silencieusement. Ses larmes lui coulaient avec abondance. Elle essaya de se reprendre.

- Tu parles comme lui, finit-elle par dire entre deux hoquets.

- Écoute, répondit le Serpentard en regardant sa montre, je ne vais pas passer mon après-midi à discuter de ça avec toi… Il n'y a rien à dire de nouveau.

Lily sanglota de plus belle.

- Je m'en vais, lui dit-il.

Il était déjà sur le pas de la porte. Il resta là quelques instants à l'observer, mais Lily ne pouvait pas le retenir, ne pouvait plus lui parler. Elle luttait contre ses larmes c'est tout. Le regard triste Severus franchit la porte et disparut.

Malgré sa démarche fantomatique, Lily réussit à sortir de la pièce. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle se trouvait. Elle fit quelques pas pour tenter de se repérer. Elle était toujours à l'étage des Serpentards. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle reprit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, elle avançait doucement les jambes tremblantes. Elle essayait de lutter contre ses sentiments, en vain. Elle se colla contre un mur pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Ses mains étaient moites, ses jambes tremblotantes…

La situation lui échappait, Severus lui échappait et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Une multitude de sentiments l'envahissaient : la frustration, la tristesse, l'inquiétude et le sentiment le plus dur à supporter pour elle : l'impuissance. Elle était en colère. En colère contre le Serpentard, en colère contre elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ce qui allait inévitablement arriver.

Son impuissance lui faisait peur, elle était terrorisée maintenant. C'était trop dur de se résoudre à accepter l'évidence et de supporter son échec. Elle aurait dû faire quelques choses plus tôt, s'assurer que tout ça n'arrive jamais, mais maintenant c'était trop tard... son ami était perdu…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'accroupit. Les muscles de son corps tout entier se contractèrent et tremblèrent. C'était trop dur pour Lily de s'y résoudre. Elle sanglota en silence.

Tout à coup, Lily entendit des bruits de pas, venant sur sa droite. Quand elle aperçut la silhouette du nouvel arrivant, elle se redressa d'un bon. La Gryffondor connaissait bien cette démarche : c'était celle de Amycus Carrow. Apparemment, lui aussi la reconnut, car il accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Lily épousseta ses vêtements et sécha ses larmes de ses mains fébriles. Elle ne pleurait plus du tout, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle sentit une boule s'installer dans un coin de son estomac, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse au Serpentard. Elle avait très peur, mais lui fit face avec courage.

Le jeune homme ricana. De toute évidence, le visage bouffi de larmes de Lily ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Tiens, tiens… tu t'es perdue, c'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Railla-t-il

Lily ne fléchit pas et empoigna fermement sa baguette dans sa poche. Le Serpentard la bouscula, Lily recula de quelques pas, mais resta calme. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra une sortie dans ce labyrinthe des cachots. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance si elle devait se battre contre lui, la fuite était la seule solution. Il tenta de lui attraper le bras, mais Lily se débâtit et réussit à s'échapper en courant. À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle sentit une vive douleur la frapper dans le dos et elle bascula en avant avec violence, faisant voler au passage sa baguette magique qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, bien trop loin.

À peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle se sentit attraper par le cou. Lily se débâtit de toutes ses forces, mais son agresseur la maintenait fermement. Dans un geste de désespoir, elle attrapa le bras du Serpentard et le mordit avec force.

- AAAAAARRRRGGGGG ! Hurla-t-il, avant de la lâcher avec violence.

Il releva légèrement sa manche. Lily put distinguer malgré l'obscurité qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus douloureux que sa morsure sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard. Furieux, il se retourna et de son bras valide la frappa en plein visage. Lily sentit son nez se casser.

Elle hurla à son tour de douleur et prit son nez entre ses mains. Elle ne voyait plus rien, sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. En plus de ça, la violence du coup porté l'avait presque assommée. Lily resta quelques secondes allongée par terre, immobile.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit tirer par les pieds et tenta de se débattre. Carrow finit par l'empoigner par le col de sa robe de sorcier et la fit se lever. Sous sa prise, Lily étouffait à moitié.

- ESPÈCE DE SALE SANG DE BOURBE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER ?!

Lily avait les yeux pleins de larmes et avait du mal à distinguer le visage de son agresseur. Et comme si la situation pouvait encore être pire, elle entendit la voix d'Alecto Carrow provenant d'un peu plus loin derrière eux.

- Amycus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la voix.

Lily fondit sur place. Le Serpentard la lâcha et les jambes de Lily fléchirent sous son poids. Quand elle tenta de se relever, elle sentit le pied d'Alecto Carrow sur sa poitrine et bascula en arrière.

- Toi reste ici ! Ordonna-t-elle, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la Serpentard à son frère.

- Cette saleté m'a mordue ! Rugit de rage Amycus Carrow.

Lily tenta de ramper sur le sol, sa baguette n'était plus très loin, là-bas tout près de la tapisserie de « Ravière le ravager ». Mais elle dut se raviser, car Alecto Carrow venait de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur, un sourire fanatique sur le visage. Lily retint sa respiration.

- Tu aimes faire mal Evans ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lily ne cligna pas.

- RÉPOND ! hurla-t-elle

La Gryffondor resta silencieuse, le pire allait arriver, elle le savait.

- Très bien, tu ne veux pas répondre, ricana la Serpentard en se relevant, je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir mal… ENDOLORIS !

Un jet de lumière rouge atteignit Lily.

Elle ne pouvait même pas entendre ses cris tant la douleur était insupportable, insoutenable, irrespirable. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Son corps tout entier était pris de spasme. Elle sentait sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau des coups de lames de rasoir…puis tout s'arrêta.

Lily eut un hoquet. Son corps tremblait, tous ses muscles étaient contracturés. Elle retrouva son ouïe et entendit les deux Serpentard hurler de rire.

- À mon tour ! Cria Amycus Carrow.

Lily eut à peine le temps de protéger son visage avec son bras qu'un deuxième jet de lumière rouge l'atteignit.

Elle roula sur le sol de douleur. Même si elle était incapable de s'entendre, elle savait qu'elle hurlait comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé, pourtant personne ne vint à son secours.

Le Serpentard leva le sort et Lily se recroquevilla sur le sol. Hoquetant, sanglotant, elle ne voyait plus rien à présent, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre. Son corps grelottait, son nez saignait de plus en plus et elle était sûre de s'être ouvert la lèvre. Elle avait froid, elle était trempée de sueur. Quand le troisième jet de lumière rouge l'atteignit, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais la douleur insoutenable l'en empêcha. Elle voulait mourir, elle voulait que tout s'arrête, disparaître, exploser même s'il le fallait pour que tout s'arrête. Elle devenait folle.

Puis une nouvelle fois, tout s'arrêta.

Les deux Serpentard hurlaient de rire. Lily était immobile, face contre terre. Elle sentait la pierre froide du sol contre sa joue, ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le mur d'en face. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler où elle était, qui elle était et comprendre ce qu'elle distinguait, sa baguette était toujours posée par terre à un mètre d'elle cette fois. Elle ne comprenait pas les paroles des deux Serpentards derrière elle, mais elle savait qu'ils s'étaient détournés d'elle.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, le cerveau vide. Lily se mit à ramper. Ses cheveux trempés se collèrent au sang qu'elle avait sur le visage, tous ses membres étaient imprégnés de sueur et bien que l'intégralité de ses muscles soit devenue rigide, elle tendit le bras et attrapa sa baguette qu'elle empoigna fermement.

Derrière elle, les Carrow ne s'étaient toujours pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Ils s'agitaient, se disputaient et ne plaisantaient plus.

Lily, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, se leva tant bien que mal en titubant. Cette fois, les deux Serpentards lui firent face. Ils s'étaient enfin aperçu qu'elle était en train de prendre la fuite, leurs visages étaient figés, mais un large sourire finit par se dessiner sur celui d'Alecto Carrow.

La Serpentard leva sa baguette à nouveau.

Mais avant de lancer le moindre sort, Lily tituba et se cogna contre la tapisserie de « Ravière le ravagé ». Sans comprendre, elle bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol. Devant elle, les deux Serpentards avaient disparu, elle se trouvait derrière un mur. Un mur où, dans une autre vie, elle avait vu James Potter et Sirius Black faire irruption.

Sentant sa chance et l'adrénaline l'envahissant, Lily tendit sa baguette vers la porte du passage secret et bloqua l'accès à ses agresseurs. Elle savait que le sort ne tiendrait pas longtemps et que les Carrow arriveraient facilement à le contrer. Alors la Gryffondor se leva tant bien que mal, s'aidant de la paroi du mur elle avança le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie.

Les idées de Lily étaient toujours obscurcies, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle savait qu'elle devait marcher et trouver quelqu'un, rien de plus. Quand elle atteignit l'extrémité du passage, Lily se retrouva dans un couloir désert. Elle était épuisée, apeurée, perdue. Elle marcha le long du couloir chancelante, elle était en état de choc.

Quand elle entendit des éclats voix, son premier réflexe fut de se cacher, apeurée. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour les reconnaître. Soulagée, elle reprit son chemin. Arrivée en haut du grand escalier, elle les vit. Les Maraudeurs, accompagné d'Alice montaient les escaliers les bras chargés de nourriture sans doute en provenant de la cuisine. Potter était là également, le bras en écharpe, il venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Tous affichaient un sourire, heureux du retour de leur ami. Quand ils l'aperçurent, tous se turent et effacèrent leur sourire. Alice lâcha ses provisions et posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Lily ?! Appela Potter, les yeux effrayés.

Elle ne put répondre, elle se tenait droite comme un piquet. Les jambes tremblantes, elle sentait que le cauchemar était terminé, qu'elle était en sécurité et, sans que rien ne l'y prépare, des larmes se détachèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Black, le visage affolé, s'avança doucement vers elle. Il posa délicatement ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et monta doucement les quelques marches d'escalier qui les séparaient. Le visage soucieux, il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit avec fermeté.

- Tu vas t'asseoir d'accord ? Lui susurra Black.

Lily ne dit pas un mot et se laissa faire. Les quatre autres se rapprochèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Remus.

Lily tenta de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, sa respiration se coupa et elle fondit en larmes, vidant la pression et la peur qu'elle ressentait. Black mit une main autour de son cou et la serra contre lui pour la réconforter. Lily se laissa faire.

Elle garda ses yeux rivés sur les quatre autres et, pendant quelques secondes, tout le monde se tut et personne ne fit le moindre mouvement.

Alice chercha dans ses poches et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Tu saignes… Lui dit-elle.

Lily, la main grelottante attrapa le mouchoir et le colla sur son nez. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint qu'il était cassé. Elle remplit le mouchoir de sang.

- Je vais chercher McGonagall ! dit Remus.

- Non, Conor, va chercher Conor ! Intervint Potter.

Tout le monde l'interrogea du regard.

- Faites-moi confiance, dit-il, c'est lui qu'il faut !

Remus n'insista pas et dévala les escaliers en courant puis disparut

- Qui a fait ça ? Dit la voix d'Alice, mais Lily n'entendait pas.

James tendit vers elle sa main valide. Lily, toujours dans les bras de Black, l'attrapa avec vigueur. Tous deux se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes. Il avait le regard si triste. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça sur son visage. Elle voulait un sourire, mais apparemment le jeune homme était incapable de lui en donner un. Elle se concentra sur ses yeux, ils étaient si marron… Si profonds…

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus, jusqu'à ce que Conor arrive, Remus sur ses talons.

Potter lâcha Lily et recula pour laisser place au professeur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a fait ça ? demanda vivement Conor, le visage soucieux et les mains chancelantes.

Lily se redressa et se détacha de Black, pour la première fois elle ouvrit la bouche.

- be crois que faut que be barle au broffesseur budledore… Lily grimaça, son nez cassé l'empêchait de parler convenablement.

Mais Conor avait compris et n'insista pas.

- D'accord, dit-il.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la leva à l'aide de Black. Conor flaira que les jambes de Lily ne pouvaient la porter, car il l'empoigna instantanément par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

- Rentrez dans votre salle commune, je vous tiendrais au courant. Je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant. Et il l'emmena.

- Qui vous a fait ça ? Reprit-il à son oreille, après s'être éloigné des Gryffondor.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle voulait voir Dumbledore. Elle sentit les mains de Conor se resserrer autour de sa taille lui faisant presque mal, mais elle n'en dit rien.

Ils allongèrent le pas. Dans les couloirs qui les amenaient jusqu'au bureau du directeur, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves et professeurs, tous demandant des explications.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick, en venant à leur rencontre, il était accompagné des vieux professeurs Warlus et Eagleye.

À bout de souffle de porter Lily, Conor leur répondit simplement.

- Pouvez-vous demander au professeur McGonagall de nous retrouver dans le bureau du directeur, je l'y conduis, je pense que quelques choses de très grave vient de se passer, elle est en état de choc…

Lily croisa quelques secondes le regard terrifié de son vieux professeur de botanique, puis elle se sentit à nouveau traîner en avant. Arrivés devant la statue d'une gargouille, Conor s'arrêta. Lily n'avait jamais su où se trouvait le bureau de son directeur.

- Chocoballes ! dit Conor.

La gargouille tourna sur elle-même laissant apparaitre un grand escalier en colimaçon. Tous deux montèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent devant une grande porte de chêne. Derrière la porte, Lily entendait un bourdonnement affolant. Le directeur n'était pas seul.

Conor frappa à la porte, toutes les voix se turent au même instant.

- Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Le professeur poussa la porte et fit entrer Lily. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait pénétré le bureau du directeur, c'était une magnifique pièce circulaire, où les murs avaient été recouverts de tableaux de sorciers, les armoires étaient pleines d'objets scintillants et de fioles de toutes les couleurs. Au centre de la pièce se tenait le bureau du directeur. Un peu derrière, un magnifique oiseau rouge et or refaisait sa plume : un phénix. Lily n'en avait jamais vu. Quand ils entrèrent, l'animal dirigea son regard bleu azur dans leur direction. Le directeur était seul, dans un coin de son bureau, les bras chargés de livre, le visage soucieux.

Il semblait très surpris de les voir ici. Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux passèrent de Conor à Lily.

- Miss Evans tout va bien ? Demanda Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Conor à sa place. Venez vous asseoir…

Il tira Lily vers une chaise près du bureau et la fit s'asseoir. Dumbledore posa ses livres sur son bureau, puis le contourna pour lui faire face.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il la voix douce et paternelle.

- On l'a retrouvée dans cet état, elle n'a encore rien dit, expira Conor.

Le directeur ne quitta pas des yeux Lily. Son visage était fermé et attentif. Lily aspira un grand coup, c'était le moment et elle chercha ses mots.

- be…murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, dit Dumbledore

- be…

Lily était frappée d'horreur.

- Je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous si vous ne dites rien, dit Dumbledore la voix douce

- be… me souviens bas…bégaya-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! hurla presque Conor à côté d'elle.

- Non, be ne me souviens bas….poursuivit-elle la voix aiguë.

La panique s'empara d'elle.

-Ho, Bon bieu BON BIEU ! S'emporta Lily hystérique, prenant conscience de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait des images oui, mais plus elles défilaient, plus elles s'effaçaient de sa tête… Pendant quelques instants, Lily eut l'impression de devenir folle. Elle n'avait plus de nom à mettre sur les visages… Non, maintenant, elle n'avait plus les visages… comme si quelque chose aspirait tous ses souvenirs… C'était horrible. Elle sentit Conor lui attraper le visage et la regarder dans les yeux…

- Professeur, je crois qu'on a un problème.

Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs, inquiets. Derrière lui, Lily vit Dumbledore se pencher vers elle.

- Très bien, poussez-vous ! Dit-il brutalement.

Conor fit place au directeur. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa tête et tendit vers elle son autre main munie de sa baguette.

Elle avait peur. À présent, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore la fixait aussi intensément de ses yeux bleus tout en tenant sa baguette menaçante dans sa direction. Lily tenta de se défaire de son emprise.

- Restez tranquille ! Dit-il la voix dure.

La Gryffondor s'arrêta net de bouger.

Il murmura quelques mots, puis la lâcha.

Lily fit un rapide état des lieux dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était ici, mais elle gardait tout de même une vigoureuse sensation désagréable. Son corps était tout endolori, ses membres tremblaient de peur et son esprit était complètement affolé et paniqué. Tous ses sens lui rappelaient que quelque chose d'horrible venait de lui arriver, mais aucune image ne lui revenait en tête.

- Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Lily chercha dans sa tête. Elle sentit ses yeux s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme si ils pouvaient voir ce que son cerveau ne voyait plus.

- Be me rabelle b'avoir été barler à Severus, réussit-elle à dire…

- Severus Rogue ?! Demanda Conor derrière elle.

Lily hocha de la tête.

- Et ensuite ? Poursuivit Dumbledore

- Be suis bartie et heu… Be ne me rabelle bas, enfin si be be rabelle avoir eu bal, très bal... Et b'ai couru et be suis bombée sur Botter et… Gémit Lily.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à vive allure et commença à se sentir essoufflée.

- Be suis en drain de devenir bolle ?! Murmura Lily à bout de souffle.

Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner.

- ELLE FAIT UNE CRISE D'ANGOISSE ! Cria la voix de Conor.

- Non vous n'êtes pas folle, la rassura Dumbledore en s'approchant d'elle. Je pense que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que l'on sache ce qui vient de vous arriver…

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, le pouls de Lily ne cessa d'accélérer et sa tête lui tourna de plus en plus. On frappa à la porte.

- Oui, entrez ! Dit Dumbledore.

Lily tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut McGonagall faire son entrée.

- Vous m'avez demandé venir?! Demanda-t-elle. Quand elle aperçut Lily, elle accourut auprès d'eux. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Minerva, allez voir Horace et demandez-lui de me retrouver à l'infirmerie, je vais y conduire Miss Evans. Demandez-lui de ramener Mr Rogue, il est actuellement en retenue et nous savons que c'est la dernière personne qu'elle se rappelle avoir vue…. Oui, poursuivit-il, elle souffre d'amnésie.

Lily ne vit pas l'expression sur le visage de sa directrice. Sans un mot, McGonagall s'exécuta et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressant.

- Venez avec moi Miss Evans.

Dumbledore lui tendit un bras et l'aida à se lever. Conor vint se placer de l'autre côté. La démarche incertaine, ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur et descendirent jusqu'à la l'infirmerie. Un petit comité l'attendait, apparemment les Maraudeurs et Alice n'avaient pas obéi à Conor et les attendaient dans un coin.

- Que faites-vous là ! S'irrita Conor en les apercevant.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit et tous restèrent figés. Dumbledore et Conor s'engouffrèrent avec Lily dans l'infirmerie et claquèrent la porte derrière eux. Mrs Pomfresh était là et les attendait, accompagnée des professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn. Derrière eux, tapi contre un mur, Severus était également présent. Quand il les vit arriver, il accourut.

- Lily ! Dit le Serpentard abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Cria-t-il

- Doucement Mr Rogue ! Tonna Conor. Elle ne se souvient pas…

Ils conduisirent Lily jusqu'à un lit près d'une fenêtre et l'installèrent.

- Pompon, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose à son nez ? Elle perd beaucoup de sang…

L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle et l'observa attentivement.

- Serrez les dents Miss Evans, ça risque de faire un peu mal.

Elle tendit sa baguette vers Lily et l'agita.

- AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle ne supportait plus la douleur.

- Tenez, prenez ceci, ça va permettre de faire coaguler le sang.

Lily ne posa aucune question et avala d'une traite le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Dumbledore lui tournait le dos à présent.

- Mr Rogue, nous avons besoin de savoir si vous savez ce qui a pu se passer après que vous ayez quitté Miss Evans.

Severus resta figé.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Il n'y avait aucun problème quand nous nous sommes quittés… Je… Sa voix se brisa et il baissa les yeux.

À cet instant, Lily n'avait absolument pas pitié de lui. À cet instant elle était en colère, vraiment très en colère.

- Très bien, vous n'avez rien entendu ? Rien…

- Dis-le-lui ! Intervint brutalement Lily la voix blanche.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle fixait Severus, c'était tout. Elle voulait le voir, elle savait qu'il savait.

- Comment ça ? Coupa McGonagall

- Dis-le Severus ! Insista Lily de cette même voix blanche.

Le Serpentard la fixait aussi, mais resta muet

- DIS-LE-LUI ! S'égosilla Lily

Là, c'était sûr, elle perdait la raison.

- TU VAS LUI DIRE ?! S'emporta-t-elle de plus belle en se levant d'un bond.

- Miss Evans ! s'indigna Slughorn, calmez-vous enfin.

- NON, JE NE VAIS PAS ME CALMER ! NON, JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! ET IL SAIT POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS ME CALMER !

Tout le monde dirigea son regard vers le Serpentard.

- DIT-LEUR ! Rugit-elle à nouveau.

Des larmes et des hoquets se mêlèrent à ses cris d'hystérie.

- Severus je t'en supplie ! Dit-elle à bout de souffle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça…

Elle fixait son regard avec une grande intensité. Elle voulait le voir fléchir, elle voulait rentrer dans sa tête, mais le garçon ne laissait rien paraitre, il était juste pâle et il détourna les yeux

- REGARDE-MOI ! hurla-t-elle avec folie, la voix suraiguë, faisant sursauter la majorité des professeurs présents. REGARDE-MOI !

Le Serpentard la fixa.

- TU VAS ME LAISSER COMME ÇA SEVERUS ?! Tu savais tout à l'heure ce qui pouvait se passer, tu savais… Tu ne voulais pas que je sois là…tu savais quel risque je courais à être là… TU SAVAIS !

Lily avait le souffle court et s'épuisait à hurler et à pleurer en même temps.

- Mr Rogue, c'est exact ? Intervint Dumbledore

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il restait muet, impassible, ce qui rendait folle Lily. Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner en cet instant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Oui, ils ne partageaient plus les mêmes idées, mais il avait été « sa personne », ils avaient été «Severus et Lily », les seuls Serpentard et Gryffondor à s'aimer pour la vie. Elle avait pensé que malgré tout ce qui se mettrait entre eux, il aurait, quoi qu'il arrive, été là pour elle. C'était la désillusion, il était en train de lui arracher le cœur. Le jeune homme détourna ses yeux de Lily et regarda le directeur.

- Non Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer.

Lily s'entendit hurler et avant d'être capable de réfléchir, elle se rua sur lui. Severus sursauta devant sa réaction et fit quelques pas en arrière, mais avant qu'elle ne put l'atteindre, Conor l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva dans les airs. Elle se débâtit de toutes ses forces. Peu importe que ce soit son professeur, plus rien ne comptait à présent. Il fallait qu'elle fasse mal à Severus comme il était en train de lui faire mal à cet instant. Mais Conor tint bon et quand Lily comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en défaire elle se mit à hurler.

- SORTEZ-LE ! SORTEZ-LE !

- Calmez-vous Miss Evans ! Cria Dumbledore, mais Lily était devenue folle, avait perdu la raison tout ça était trop pour elle.

Son corps tremblait, elle avait mal, mal partout : à la tête, aux jambes, aux bras, au ventre… Au cœur…

- Sortez-le ! Implora-t-elle une dernière fois.

Elle fixa une dernière fois les yeux de son ancien ami, il était ému aux larmes. Lily s'effondra dans les bras de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et cessa de se débattre. Dumbledore fit sortir Severus et Slughorn dans le couloir. Conor lâcha son étreinte. Lily se tourna vers l'infirmière.

- S'il vous plaît, faites quelques choses, implora-t-elle à son adresse les larmes plein les yeux. Il faut me calmer, s'il vous plaît… Je suis épuisée…

Quand Dumbledore revint vers eux, Mrs Pomfresh l'interrogea du regard.

- Faites ce qu'il faut, répondit-il las.

L'infirmière s'éloigna quelques secondes et revint avec une fiole.

- Tenez Miss Evans, allongez-vous sur le lit ça va vous faire du bien.

Lily s'exécuta et s'allongea maladroitement sur le matelas, puis prit la potion. Elle attendit quelques secondes que la potion fasse effet, puis, petit à petit, elle se détendit.

- Bien, entendit-elle sur sa droite, ses professeurs s'étaient regroupés. Minerva, contactez le ministère de la magie. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de faire un rapport quand ce genre d'événement se produit. Mr Conor, emmenez Horace avec vous et trouvez-moi qui a fait ça ! Je vais rester avec Miss Evans, j'ai besoin de savoir si sa mémoire a été gravement affectée. Pompom préparez une potion de sommeil, elle va en avoir besoin et il va falloir aussi la nettoyer et la changer.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, laissant Dumbledore et Lily seuls. Elle le sentit s'asseoir à son chevet.

- Miss Evans, vous me permettez de faire un rapide examen de votre état.

Lily, totalement stoïque à présent, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Vous pensez me faire retrouver la mémoire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… De toute évidence, la personne qui vous a jeté ce sortilège d'amnésie ne le maîtrise pas à la perfection. C'est pour cela que je veux vérifier votre état. Ce genre de sortilège très mal utilisé peut faire de très graves dégâts. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous souvenir de détails, c'est très étonnant…

- Alors tant mieux ? Suggéra Lily la voix basse

- Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit Dumbledore. Si nous trouvons les réponses à vos interrogations, il est probable que cet épisode ne vous laisse aucune séquelle. En revanche, si ce n'est pas le cas, votre subconscient cherchera des réponses et vous risquez de les trouver au mauvais endroit...

- Et je deviendrais folle… Compléta Lily

- Non pas folle, vous serez juste un peu perdue…

Lily détourna les yeux, si son directeur ne voulait pas utiliser le terme, elle savait que la folie la guettait.

- Dites-moi exactement de ce dont vous vous souvenez.

- Je me souviens d'être descendue pour parler à Severus concernant ce qui c'était passé avec James Potter, commença-t-elle la voix monotone et les yeux fixés au plafond. Ensuite, nous nous sommes quittés parce qu'il était déjà en retard pour sa retenue. Je me suis dirigée vers la tour de Gryffondor et là, je ne me rappelle plus de grand-chose. J'ai juste la sensation d'avoir eu mal, même très mal… Ensuite rien, absolument rien. Le seul souvenir que j'ai, c'est de m'être retrouvée assise au milieu des Maraudeurs…

- Des quoi ? demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

- Désolée, des garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor, Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow.

- Très bien, continuez…

- La suite vous la connaissez, le professeur Conor m'a amené jusqu'à vous, conclut-elle.

- Très bien, Miss Evans, je vais vous laisser à présent. Vous allez prendre la potion que Mrs Pomfresh vous a préparée. Vous et votre cerveau avez besoin de dormir. Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

- Merci, professeur

- Reposez-vous bien.

Alors que Dumbledore s'éloignait, Lily se releva légèrement.

- Professeur ! Appela-t-elle.

Le directeur se retourna vers elle.

- Est-il possible que je retrouve la mémoire un jour ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question… Dormez bien, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Mrs Pomfresh apparut à son chevet et lui tendit une nouvelle fiole.

- Vous allez pouvoir dormir.

Lily la vida d'une traite et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour qui traversait les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie l'éblouit. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi son corps était si douloureux ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal, si malheureuse ? Mais avant de pouvoir associer une réponse à toutes ses interrogations, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. À son chevet, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal parcourait un journal.

- Miss Evans, dit-il avec un sourire, se rendant compte qu'elle était réveillée.

Lily lui rendit son sourire.

- Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, mentit-elle en se redressant légèrement. Aie, gémit-elle.

Conor replia son journal et le posa sur un coin du lit.

- Je voulais être là à votre réveil. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter nos sincères excuses pour ce qui s'est passé, tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Vous êtes tous censés être en sécurité dans cette école.

Lily dévisagea son professeur, pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Nous savons ou plutôt nous soupçonnons, poursuivit-il, que ce qui vous est arrivé hier est l'œuvre d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Je préfère vous le dire de vive voix, car on parle beaucoup dans les couloirs et il est préférable que vous ayez la véritable version.

- Très bien, dit Lily.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle était perdue.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Les yeux de Conor la fixèrent, peinés.

- Je suis désolé Miss Evans, mais Mr et Miss Carrow ont quitté le château hier dans l'après-midi, nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils peuvent se trouver actuellement. Le ministère de la magie est sur leurs traces, mais…

- …Mais ils ne les retrouveront pas, parce qu'ils l'ont rejoint…

Conor baissa les yeux.

- Ce sont nos hypothèses, oui, dit-il simplement, c'est ce que nous soupçonnons et le ministère aussi…

Lily regarda son professeur, il était tendu et soucieux et semblait ne pas avoir dormit de la nuit.

- Le ministère a décidé d'envoyer des agents pour veiller à ce qu'aucun autre incident de ce type ne se reproduise, vous serez donc amenée à les croiser dans les couloirs.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien…

- Je le sais, mais je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé et pour votre mémoire…

Il leva subitement ses yeux vers elle.

- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas plus que ce que j'ai pu dire hier au professeur Dumbledore.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva.

- Madame Pomfresh vous a réparé le nez et nous vous laissons vous reposer aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie, mais vous pourrez retrouver votre dortoir dès ce soir…

- Merci professeur… Dit Lily, alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte.

Le repos dont avait besoin Lily n'eut pas lieu. Tous ses camarades lui rendirent visite. Alice et les Maraudeurs étaient venus lui rendre visite très tôt. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas avoir dormi de la nuit. À la fin de leur visite, Potter le bras toujours en écharpe resta auprès d'elle pendant que les quatre autres prenaient congés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda-t-elle amusée. Tu leur as demandé de partir pour être seul avec moi ?

- Oui, répondit simplement le Gryffondor.

Lily souffla amusée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois, c'est fini tout ça….

- C'est fini tout ça quoi ?! Ricana-t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme garda son sérieux.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu es venue me voir pour me dire que je courais un grave danger…

L'humeur de Lily s'assombrit.

- Oui…

- Et bien, on a la preuve aujourd'hui que la personne visée le jour ou ta potion à mal tournée et bien c'était toi…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Le coupa Lily.

- Je veux en venir, là où tu sais. C'est probablement les Carrow qui ont trafiqué ta potion…

Lily éclata d'un grand rire.

- Très bien inspecteur Potter ! Railla-t-elle.

- Pfff, pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours Potter ?! On est amis maintenant…

Lily croisa son regard et sourit.

- Tu crois qu'on est amis ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Oui je pense… Tu as quand même mis tes mains dans mes entrailles…

Lily détourna les yeux du binoclard.

- Tu peux faire en sorte que les gens me laissent dormir alors ?

James ricana.

- Très bien, je m'en vais.

Il se leva maladroitement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Au fait Lily, elle tourna la tête vers lui, je sais que tu ne te rappelles plus de rien, mais hier avant que Conor n'arrive, tu te souvenais…

- Comment ça ? demanda Lily interloquée.

- Oui tu te souvenais, tu savais ce qu'il venait de se passer…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'impatienta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tes yeux… Ils n'étaient pas perdus, ils avaient peur…

- Ce qui réduirait à néant ta théorie du complot menée par les Carrow…

Potter fronça des sourcils, pensif.

- Mouais, il faut que j'y travaille…

Et il disparut derrière la porte. Elle passa toute l'après-midi à tenter de fermer les yeux, mais en vain. C'est vers 17 heures qu'Emily vint la chercher. Lily avait rassemblé ses affaires et l'attendait.

- Si tu veux, les Maraudeurs ont ramené de la nourriture dans la salle commune, ça pourrait t'éviter de rencontrer certaines personnes…

- Tu es au courant ? Dit Lily sentant son estomac se contracter.

- Un peu, ils ont tout entendu…

- Parfait, répondit Lily amère, maudissant Potter et sa clique.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Jack, alors qu'elles traversaient le hall d'entrée et prenaient la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Elle est fatiguée ! Intervint Emily pour le stopper.

Lily se retourna vers elle, surprise de son intervention, après tout, elle voulait que lui et Lily se trouve, mais jamais elle ne lui fut autant reconnaissante.

- Oui, je suis fatiguée…

- Ok… Murmura Jack avant de s'écarter.

Lily et Emily se dirigèrent ensuite vers le groupe d'élèves le plus bruyant de toute la salle commune.

- Tiens, Lily ! Salua Black en levant une bièraubeurre dans sa direction.

- Assieds-toi ! Dit Alice en se serrant un peu contre Potter.

- Aie ! Se plaignit-il

- Quoi encore ton bras ? Se moqua Black

- Oui encore, il me fait toujours très mal… Dit le Maraudeur en caressant avec tendresse son bandage.

Les deux filles s'installèrent.

- Tu veux un peu de tourte ? Lui proposa Peter.

- Je veux bien, dit Lily en tenant la main pour prendre une part.

- Oui dépêche-toi, parce que Peter en a déjà mangé la moitié, railla Potter.

Elle mordit dans sa part de tarte avec faim.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Les garçons ont eu une super idée ! Répondit Alice surexcitée. Ils vont demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore d'organiser un bal de Noël ! Ça serait super ! S'enthousiasma Alice.

Lily grimaça et tourna son regard vers Potter.

- Bah quoi… Tu n'aimes pas faire la fête Evans ?

* * *

**J'attends vos Reviews !**

**Prochain Chapitre 10 : Invitations**


End file.
